Final Fantasy VII: The Story
by The Angel Of Twilight
Summary: Voor diegene die FF7 niet kennen heb ik het spel proberen in een verhaal te zetten mits een paar aanpassingen bij sommige gebeurtenissen maar het verhaal blijft hetzelfde. VOLTOOID
1. Het Verhaal Begint

**_I Het verhaal begint_**

School is juist gedaan en de kinderen lopen blij en opgewonden de school buiten richting de oude watertoren in het midden van het dorp waar ze altijd spelen. Ze blijven plots staan en kijken naar een persoon die aan de watertoren staat en gewoon in de verte staart. Hij had een mantel om en hield zijn gezicht verborgen. Hij stond een beetje gebogen en wanneer de kinderen dichterbij kwamen zagen aan zijn handen dat hij wel redelijk oud was vanwege dat ze gerimpeld waren. Hij bleef gewoon daar een hele tijd staan zonder enige beweging te maken. "Is alles in orde meneer", vroeg één van de kinderen. De oude man keek om en zag de groep kinderen staan.

"Alles is inorde je moet je niet zorgen maken om mij ik ben gewoon herinneringen aan het opdoen", antwoorden de persoon.

" bent u van hier", vroeg een klein meisje.

"In zekerzin wel want ik ben hier geboren maar ben al een heel lange tijd weggeweest vanwege dat ik al op jonge leeftijd rondreis."

"Hebt u de hele wereld gezien", vroeg een klein jongetje opgewonden.

"Of ik de hele wereld gezien heb weet ik niet maar ik heb toch een heel groot deel ervan gezien."

De kinderen begonnen opgewonden onder elkaar te spreken.

"Weet je wat willen jullie een verhaal horen over een jongeman die samen met zijn vrienden de wereld redde", vroeg de mysterieuze persoon aan de kinderen.

Ze stemden allemaal zeer geïnteresseerd in en gingen rondom hem zitten.

"Wel mijn verhaal begint in de reusachtige stad Midgar hoofdplaats van de grootste corporatie Shinra genaamd. Midgar was verdeeld in twee delen de bovenstad waar de rijke woonden ze waren omring door 8 reactors die ze van mako voorzien of beter gezegd energie. De reactors zogen de mako vanuit de en alles van begroeing dat in de beurt was van zo'n reactor stierf dan weg en de grond werd grijs en grauw. Daarmee komen we bij het tweede deel van de stad de slums die zijn op de begane grond onder de bovenstad.

Maar niet iedereen is blij met de shinra's en doen alles wat in hun mogelijke is om hen te stoppen. We beginnen in een treinstation bij reactor 1 waar juist een trein aankomt met wat goederenen...

"Weeral een saai dag vind je ook niet Tom", zei de bewaker in het rood tegen zijn college terwijl die wat geeuwde.

"Hier gebeurd nooit iets maar we worden tenminste betaald om gewoon een station te bewaken welk job is nu gemakkelijker", zei de andere.

"Kijk John de trein komt eraan we zullen maar helpen."

De twee bewakers kwamen dichterbij maar zagen te laat dat een jongeman van de trein afsprong en één van de bewakers een klap op zijn hoofd gaf waarbij die bewusteloos viel. De andere bewaker was juist van plan om zijn geweer te pakken maar viel dan ook tegen de grond door een klap van een jonge vrouw die achter hem stond.

"Knap gedaan Jessy", zie de jongeman.

"Complimentjes zijn voor later eerst deze missie afhandelen", zei Jessy.

"Oké, komen jullie nog of hoe zit dat", riep Biggs.

Een paar seconden later sprong er een derde jongeman van de trein alleen wat dikker.

"Sorry ze dat ik niet zo snel ben als jullie", zei de Wedge tegen de andere.

"Nu geen ruzie ga maar al door", beveelt een vierde stem die bovenop de trein stond. Hij was zwart van huidskleur had een korte groene broek aan en een lichtbruine vest maar geen hemd waardoor je zijn gespierde borstkas kon zien maar wat zeer opviel was dat hij op de plaats van zijn rechter hand een machine geweer stond.

De drie andere knikte en liepen een trap op die naar de ingang van de reactor leidde.

"Zeg groentje kom je nog of hoe zit dat", riep Barret kwaad.

"Nog een laatste persoon sprong van de trein af. Hij had blond punt stekelhaar, donkerpaars kleding aan met op één schouder een ijzer bescherming. Aan zijn rug hing een zwaar breed zwaard.

"Kom volg mij maar voor er versterking komt", zei Barret en liep direct de trap op.

De Jongeman wou juist vertrekken maar werd tegengehouden door twee soldaten die het lawaai hadden gehoord en kwamen kijken wat er aan de hand was.

"Blijf staan, je staat onder arrest vanwege het aanvallen van shinra bewakers en binnendringen van een reactor."

Op het gezicht kwam een glimlach en de bewakers stopte juist voor hem en hielden hun geweren op hem gericht.

Het groentje pakte zijn zwaard en hield het met twee handen vast.

De soldaten opende het vuur maar de jongeman ontweek deze perfect.

Hij rende op één van de soldaten af en hakte met zijn zwaard het geweer in twee en gaf dan een klop waardoor een paar meters achterovervloog.

De andere soldaat stond nu vlak bij hem en liet opeens zijn wapen vallen.

"jij bent ingespoten met mako", zei de soldaat stotterend terwijl hij naar de lichtblauwe ogen staarde.

"Zeer correct en nu zal ik maar met je moeten afrekenen", zei de jongeman met een geamuseerde toon en hij stak zijn zwaard weg en pakte een groene materia uit zijn zak. Hij hield deze voor hem en concentreerde erop waardoor de bol groen begon te stralen. De soldaat zette het op zijn lopen.

De jongeman werd omringd door witte stralen die dan op de soldaat vlogen. De witte stralen omringde de soldaat. Hij krijg het koud en kon niet meer bewegen vanwege dat hij stilaan in een ijsblak aan het veranderen was. Cloud pakte terug zijn zwaard en sloeg de bevroren soldaat in duizenden stukjes.

Hij stak alles weg en ging ook de trap op om de rest te volgen. Wanneer hij de trap op was zag hij Biggs, Jessy en Wedge die de poort aan het forceren waren om binnen te kunnen.

"Ze ben jij niet een soldaat van de Shinra wat doe je eigenlijk bij ons de Avalance", vroeg Biggs achterdochtig

"Ik ben opgestapt en jullie leider heeft mij gehuurd om te helpen bij deze missie."

"Zeg ik weet eigenlijk uw naam niet", zie Wedge die op de uitkijk stond.

"Mijn naam is Cloud Strife", antwoord de jonge ex-soldaat.

Barret kwam aangelopen en riep in woede:"Zeg minder praten en meer voortdoen!"

Bij dit gezegd vloog de poort open liepen eerst Biggs, Wedge en Jessie naar binnen.

"Ik hou u in het oog want ik vertrouw geen shinra uitschot", zei Barret.

"Jij je zin maar ik ben niet van Shinra het is wijs om dat te onthouden", zei Cloud zonder emoties en liep de reactor binnen gevolgd door Barret.

Ze waren zonder moeilijkheden binnengeraakt en stonden nu voor een deur met een elektronisch slot.

"Laat dit maar aan mij over ik krijg dit wel open", Zei Biggs en begon direct aan het slot te frutselen.

"Weet je waarom we op deze missie zijn", vroeg Barret aan de jonge ex-soldaat.

Cloud haalde zijn schouders op en zei koel:"Het interesseert mij niet alleen het geld interesseert mij."

Barret leek wel te ontploffen van woede maar ja hij is altijd de heethoofd geweest.

"Weet je wel dat deze verdomde reactors mako uit de planeet zuigen het bloed van de planeet."

Cloud keek maar en trok zich niets van Barret aan. Met dat gezegd te hebben vloog de deur open en ging iedereen naar binnen behalve Wedge die de wacht hield. Even wat veder kwamen ze weer een deur tegen met een elektronisch slot die Jessie voor zich nam.

Ze kreeg de deur in een mum van tijd open. Barret en Cloud gingen verder terwijl Biggs en Jessie achterbleven voor als de deuren moesten terug sluiten.

Cloud en Barret liepen door een kwamen een lift tegen die naar de ingang van het centrale deel van de reactor leidde.

De twee stapte in en wachtte geduldig tot de lift tot stop kwam.

"Zeg weet je wel dat deze reactors de planeet doden doordat ze Mako opzuigen", zei Barret op een kwade toon.

Cloud keek hem aan maar negeerde wat hij zei. Barret begon te grommen en keek Cloud woedend.

De lift kwam bruut tot een stop en de deuren van de lift vlogen open.

De twee liepen naar buiten en keken eerst rond voor bewaking maar zagen niets. Ze liepen eerst een grote trap af en bleven zo goed mogelijk uit zicht.

Ze liepen en deur door en moesten dan een aantal ladders naar beneden klimmen.

Eindelijk waren ze waar ze moesten zijn. Ze stonden op een metalen brug en onder hun was een soort lichtgevende vloeibare stof. Ze verder en zagen een groene bol voor hen liggen. Barret pakte het op en stak het in zijn zakken.

"Die soldaten van vandaag, allemaal zo slordig met hun materia", zei Barret met een scheve glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Cloud negeerde dit en ging verder. Uiteindelijk stonden voor de hoofdcomputer van de reactor als ze deze opbliezen vernietigde ze de hele reactor.

"Wel waar wacht je op plaats die bom of kan je het niet", zei Barret ongeduldig.

Cloud bleef even staan denkend dat dit veel te gemakkelijk was. Hij ging richtind de computer maar zag niets van alarm of zo. Hij plaatste maar juist de bom op de hoofdcomputer waardoor het alarm af ging.

Ze keken rond maar zagen niets. "Wat is dit voor een flut reactor geen bewaking of wat", riep Barret.

"Pas het komt eraan", riep Cloud wijzend naar boven.

Barret keek naar boven een zag een grote mechanische schorpioen op hun van boven afkomen. De twee sprongen opzij om niet geplet te worden voor de schorpioen. Cloud pakte zijn Zwaard klaar en Barret richtte zijn wapen op het mechanische wezen. Het wezen keek de twee indringers aan en bleef stilstaan.

"Wat is dat ding aan het doen ons aan het doodstaren", riep Barret die op wapen klaarmaakte om te schieten.

"Wees maar op je hoede hij is op zijn doelwit aan het mikken.

Barret bleef rustig staan maar sprong zo rap mogelijk achteruit vanwege dat de grote schorpioen zijn staart gebruikte om hem raken.

"Oké nu krijg je lood mechanisch monster", riep Barret en opende het vuur.

De inslagen van de kogels hadden niet veel effect op de metalen oppervlakte van het beest. Het mechanische wezen was weer aan het richten maar deze keer op Cloud. Het bracht zijn staart in aanval en probeerde Cloud te raken maar tevergeefs want de jonge held was veel te snel voor de mechanische staart van de schorpioen.

Cloud liep de robot af en probeerde door de romp te snijden met zijn zwaard maar maken enkel een sneetje in de romp.

De scorpioen bracht zijn achterste hoog in de lucht zodat zijn staart zichtbaar werd en naar de twee richtte.

"Barret ga daar weg", riep Cloud naar hem maar hij negeerd en bleef maar doorschieten. De staart begon op te lichten en richtte volledig op Barret. Er kwam een straal uit de staart die richting Barret vloog. Clou liep op Barret af en duwde hem uit de weg maar was te dicht bij de inslag van de straal een vloog een meters naar achter en viel bewusteloos.

"Cloud wordt wakker", riep Barret die wat verder lag.

Hij herinnert zich opeens de materia die onderweg had opgepakt en nam die klaar. Eerst leidde hij het mechanische beest af zodat die hem met rust liet door zijn ogen kapot te schiet. Het beest zwierde in het wilde rond met zijn staart.

"Getver ik ben niet gewoon met materia te werken ik hoop dat dit lukt", dacht Barret bij zichzelf.

Hij begon op de materia te concentreren maar er gebeurde niets. Barret begon met de minuut woedender te worden vanwege dat de materia maar niets deed.

"materia werkt dan toch in Godsnaam", riep Barret woedend en bij deze woorden begon de materia groen optelichten. Er kwamen groene stralen uit de bol en omringde Cloud. De schrammen die hij had verdwenen en hij opende zijn ogen.

"In het vervolg als ik zeg dat je uit de weg moet gaan ga dan uit de weg, en dan zeggen jullie dat ik het groentje ben", riep Cloud kwaad terwijl die zijn zwaard pakte en terug rechtstond.

"Als je het zo goed weet maak jij de job dan maar af", riep Barret woedend.

Cloud pakte een materiabol uit zijn zak en begon te concentreren. De bol begon groen op te lichten en er kwam een paarse straal uit die boven het mechanische wezen zweefde. De paarse straal vormde zich tot verscheidene bliksemstralen die het wezen bekogelde en het wezen viel neer en bewoog niet meer.

"Is het offline", vroeg Barret die voorzichtig dichterbij kwam.

"maar op een manier te weten te komen", zei Cloud en liep in de richting van het wezen. Hij stond vlak voor het wezen en gaf een stamp tegen het hoofd maar er gebeurde niets.

"Beantwoord dit u vraag", zei Cloud die zich omdraaide.

"Euh Cloud", zei Barret die naar iets achter hem wees.

Cloud keek om en sprong direct achter uit want de schorpioen kwam moeizaam terug recht en bracht zijn staart weer in aanslag. Maar aan de manier van bewegen heeft die elektrische schok hem niet goed gedaan.

"Zeg dat beest is niet klein te krijgen zeker, geef het nog zo'n elektrische schok", riep Barret naar Cloud. Cloud pakte direct de materiabol en begon te concentreren maar werd ruw verstuurd door een aanval van zijn het wezen zijn staart.

Cloud lag weer op de grond en Barret wou juist zijn materia nemen maar stopte vanwege dat Cloud zijn ogen opendeed. Hij kwam recht en pakte zijn zwaard stevig vast. Zijn ogen straalde woede uit en zijn zwaard begon een vurige gloed af te geven. Hij stormde op het mechanische wezen af sprong omhoog en hakte het hoofde van het wezen in twee waardoor het ontplofte. Het lichaam wankelde nog wat rond en viel van de brug in de diepte. De twee hoorde de luide explosie die van onder hem kwam.

"Nu content", riep Cloud die aan het hijgen was van vermoeidheid.

"Stop nu maar met opscheppen en zet die bom nu maar klaar", riep Barret die weer in zijn normale doen is.

Cloud stapte naar de bom en activeerde hem.

"Ik heb hem op 5 minuten gezet maakt dat zou genoeg voor ons moeten zijn", zei Cloud en de twee liepen terug naar de ladders.

Onderweg kwamen ze een paar bewakers tegen maar daar maakten ze korte metten mee. Ze liepen de trap op en namen de lift terug naar boven. Eenmaal boven zagen Biggs en Jessie die druk bezig waren met de deuren terug op te krijgen.

"Sneller of we vliegen samen met deze reactor de lucht in", riep Barret.

"Je maakt het ons niet makkelijker", riep Jessie geïrriteerd.

De deuren vlogen uiteindelijk op en ze liepen direct naar buiten.

"Kom deze weg", riep Wedge die voorop liep.

Toen ze juist de stad inliepen ontplofte de reactor met een oorverdovend lawaai en vloog het puin overal heen.

"Missie volbracht, goed werk iedereen", zei Barret met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Iedereen weet het we gaan uiteen en spreken af bij het station om niet op te vallen."

"Oké baas", riepen Wedge, Biggs en Jessie en liepen alle richtingen.

"Cloud weet jij de weg hier", vroeg Barret.

"Ja maak je maar om mij geen zorgen", zei Cloud.

Barret Knikte en liep weg.

Cloud keek nog even en ging dan een trap op die naar het centrum van sector 1 leidde.

De bovenstad en slums van Midgar zijn verdeeld in sectors. Per reactor is er een sector. In totaal zijn er 8 sectors en ze moesten de trein naar sector 7 de slums pakken.

De bovenstad was normaal bewoond door de rijken maar sommigen sectors zag er maar lelijk uit en lag vol puin en nu zeker de vernietiging van de reactor.

Hij liep wat verder en zag dan een jonge vrouw die lastig gevallen werd door vandalen.

Hij pakte zijn zwaard en liep op de vandalen af. Toen de vandalen hem zagen aankomen met zijn enorme zwaard liepen van angst weg.

"Dank u meneer", zei de jonge vrouw die een mandje oppakten met wat bloemen in.

Ze had lang bruin haar dat bij elkaar was gebonden door iets dat op een materia leek, een roos kledij en een vestje erover.

"Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurt, wat was die ontploffing."

"Niets mevrouw ik zou maar weggaan en er niet over denken", zei Cloud en wou juist vertrekken.

"Wilt u geen bloemetje kopen", zei de bloemenverkoopster op de allerliefste toon.

Cloud keek haar aan in haar grote groene ogen die aan het smeken was.

"oké ik zal er één kopen", zei Cloud stotterend. "hoeveel is het voor één bloem."

"1 gil meneer", zei ze blij.

Hij pakte de bloem aan en betaalde haar.

"Dag meneer", zei de Jonge vrouw en ze liep weg.

Cloud vertrok ook richting het treinstation. Hij begon te lopen vanwege voor nog op te tijd te komen. Hij kwam bij een brug en zag onder hem het spoor dat naar de slums leidde. Wat verderop zag hij het station en wou erheen gaan maar werd opgehouden door soldaten. Hij dacht dat hij ze wel aankon maar werd omsingeld door meer soldaten en de doorweg werd geblokkeerd.

Hij kon ze niet allemaal tegelijk aan en werd in het nauw gedreven tegen de rand van de brug.

De soldaten kwamen steeds dichterbij en hij wist niet hoe hij hier moest ontsnappen.

Hij hoorde opeens de trein die hij moest hebben onder hem voorbij komen en zonder na te denken sprong hij van de brug bovenop de trein. De soldaten probeerden te volgen maar durfde niet te springen.

Barret die in de trein zat klopte uit woede op de doos die naast hem lag.

"Verdomme, waarom was hij nu te laat", Zei Barret woedend.

"Ik vroeg nog of hij de weg wist."

"Verwijt jezelf niet misschien kwam hij problemen onderweg tegen", zei Jessie.

Ze zuchten wat en keken naar de grond. Ze hoorden wat gerommeld boven hun en geklop tegen de deur van de wagon waar ze in zaten maar negeerde dat.

Opeens vloog de deur open en sprong Cloud naar binnen.

"Hedde mij gemist", zei Cloud met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Gij ze idioot waar bleef je, je kon niet vroeger komen zeker", riep Barret die over zijn toeren was en liep de kwaad naar de passagierswagon.

"Blij dat je er bent", zeiden de drie andere collega's en liepen ook de passagiers wagon in.

"pffffffffffffff, wat een dag", zei Cloud en volgde de andere.


	2. Een Oude Vriendin

**_II Een oude vriendin_**

De rit naar sector 7 bleef maar duren. De Trein was al een paar controle lichten gepasseerd die de passagier hun pasjes nakeek. Wanneer deze vals zijn werden ze gewoon van de trein afgesmeten en overgeleverd aan de wezens de in de trein tunnels leefden. Cloud en de rest hadden een vals pasje bij om in verscheidene plaatsten te komen want niemand mocht weten de Avalanche in de beurt was. De rebellen maakte het zich gemakkelijke in de trein. Barret had zich in de zetels gezet en relaxte wat, Jessie en Wedge keken naar de computer die in elke wagon stond en Biggs leunde tegen een de rand van de zetels en deed zijn ogen dicht. En Cloud keek wat uit het raam om naar de grote plaat te kijken die nu duidelijk zichtbaar was nu ze in de slums arriveerde.

"Cloud kom eens hier en kijk is mee op de computer", riep Jessie terwijl ze Wedge wegstuurde die haar een chagrijnige blik gaf.

Wedge ging bij Biggs staan en Cloud kwam naast Jessie staan.

"Op deze terminal kun je de plattegrond van Midgar zien. Midgar bestaat uit acht sectoren en in elke sector is er een makoreactor die Midgar van energie voorziet. Dit is een plan van de treinroutes van Midgar. Wij bevinden ons in het centrum om aftedalen naar de slums en dan kunnen wij naar Sector 7 slums."

"De redenen dat wij die reactoren opblazen is dat het de planeet dood maar hier in Midgar is de grond van de slums ook vergiftigde van het afval van de reactoren. Er groeit niets in de Slums en de mensen moeten hard werken om te kunnen overleven in dit tijdperk." Zei Barret die naar buiten keek en wees naar de vuile grond van de slums die nu zichtbaar werd.

De trein kwam eindelijk tot stilstand. "Iedereen die in Sector 7 de slums moeten zijn stappen nu af", riep de conducteur die buiten stond met zijn fluitjes.

De rebellen van de Avalanche stapten uit en keken eerst rond of er geen soldaten waren.

"Oké team verzamelen", riep Barret die van het perron juist kwam.

Iedereen kwam bij hem staan. "Goed gedaan iedereen maar het is nog niet over we hebben nog 7 reactoren te doen iedereen ga nu naar het hoofdkwartier om zich voor te bereiden voor morgen."

"Oké chef", riepen Biggs, Wedge en Jessie en liepen direct weg.

"Je weet de weg nog hé", vroeg Barret aan Cloud. Cloud knikte een Barret liep dan ook door. Cloud was hier al is geweest maar hij raakte maar niet gewoon aan het vuil dat hier rondslingerde. Hij probeerde te denken aan hoe hij hier verzeild geraakt was maar hij kon het niet herinneren ook niet wanneer hij opgestapt was altijd als hij aan bepaalde details begon te denken begon zijn hoofd te bonken van de pijn. "Geen zin om aan het verleden te denken", dacht Cloud bij zichzelf en liep dan door. Hij liep langs als het vuil dat opzij was geduwd om zo een weg te vormen. Rechts van hem zag hij zeer brede steun bar die sector 7 bovenstad tegen hield als deze ooit moest breken zou de bovenstad gewoon naar beneden vallen en vele mensen verpletteren. Hij kon er gewoon niet aan denken.

Hij ging veder en zag eindelijk een dorpje of wat hij een dorpje kon noemen al de huizen die er stonden waren van vuilnis gemaakt en op sommige plekken lag een hoopje rommel die ze daar gewoon in het midden lieten liggen. Hij ging wat veder en zag dan een bar waar op een bord boven de deur opstond: 'Seventh heaven'. Barret stond aan de deur te wachten. "Ah daar ben je dat duurde nogal je moet je meisje niet laten wachten", riep Barret en begon opeens te grijzen. Cloud keek hem aan niet begrijpend wat hij daarmee bedoelde. Barret ging opzij om Cloud door te laten. Cloud was nog maar juist binnen en er kwam een klein meisje met een roos jurkje, bruin haar en bruinen ogen op hem aflopen. "PAPA", riep het meisje en wou juist Cloud omhelzen maar bleef dan staan. "Jij bent mijn papa niet", riep ze en ze gin direct achter een jonge vrouw schuilen. Ze had lang donker bruin haar, een wit shirt, een korte rok en bruine zware laarzen. Aan haar handen heeft ze twee handschoen aan met op de knokels ijzer. "Halo Cloud zo te zien is de missie goed gegaan ik hoop dat Barret u niet te hard aangepakt heeft", zei de vrouw met een glimlach. "Nee ik had van hem geen last hij mocht alleen wat meer luisteren tijdens een gevecht Tifa", Zei Cloud met een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Is dat een bloem dat je bij hebt", vroeg ze wijzend op het bloemetje dat een beetje bovenstak uit zijn zak. Cloud knikte en haalde het boven.

"Ik zou mijn bar vol met bloemen willen zette maar die blomen hier niet zo goed vanwege dat vuile lucht hier", zei Tifa terwijl ze in de ogen van Cloud keek. Cloud deed en stap naar voren naar Tifa diens hart begon te bonken.

Hij bracht de bloem naar voren en vlak voor haar bukte hij zich richting Het kleine meisje dat zich nog steeds achter Tifa schuilde. "Hier dit was voor u", Zei Cloud. Het meisje pakte de bloem aan en begon te blozen.

Tifa glimlach verdween even en vervloekte Cloud in haar gedachten maar daarna richtte ze zich naar het meisje en en forceerde een glimlach weer. "Wat zeg je dan Marlene tegen Cloud."

"Dank u meneer", zei Marlene tegen hem maar zag dan dat Barret binnenkwam. "PAPA PAPA", riep Marlene en liep op hem af. Barret pakte het kleine meisje op en zette haar op zijn brede schouder. "Kom mannen we gaan naar het hoofdkwartier."

Barret liep richting een flipperkast die volledige kapot was. Hij drukte op een knop onder de kast en de flippekast ging opeens naar benden als een lift en nam Barret en Marlene mee. Er was nu een opening in de grond waarna de rest van het team naar beneden sprong.

Toen Cloud beneden was zag hij in één hoek een groot televisie waar het nieuws rond de aanslag op reactor 1 op stond. In het midden stond een ijzeren tafel dat vol papieren een blauwrukken van de reactoren stond voor de rest stond er nog een computer waar Jessie de nieuwe pasjes aan het maken was voor de volgende missie en een boksbal waar Barret op aan het oefen was.

"Zeg Cloud ik heb een vraag. Heb je iemand van je vroegere collega's gezien", vroeg Barret. "Nee", zei Cloud. "Je bent zo zeker", zei Barret.

"Als er iemand van mijn devisie was zou je hier nu niet staan", zei Cloud met grijns op zijn gezicht.

"DENKT MAAR NU NIET DAT JE VAN SHINRA KOMT DAT JE ZO STERK BENT WATJE", riep Barret kwaad. Biggs probeerde Barret te kalmeren maar kreeg een slag tegen zijn gezicht waardoor hij tegen de muur vloog. "Oké de soldaten van Shinra mogen dan sterk zijn maar jij werkt nu voor ons groentje vergeet dat maar niet", zei Barret.

Cloud liep naar Barret. "Jij vroeg me iets ik gaf gewoon antwoord", zei hij op een koelbloedige manier. "Ik ga naar boven ik wil het over mijn geld hebben", zei Cloud en liep richting de lift maar werd tegengehouden door Tifa die juist ook naar beneden was gekomen.

"Cloud wacht even", zei Tifa smekend. "Laat hem maar het ziet er naar uit dat hij nog Shinra mist", zei Barret die nog steeds kwaad was.

"Ik geef niet om Shinra of de collega's waar ik mee samenwerkte maar begrijp me niet verkeerd ik geef ook niets om Avalanche noch de planeet", zei Cloud en ging naar boven. Barret Werd nog kwader en begon zich af te reageren op zijn boksbal.

Cloud wou juist de deur uitlopen toen Tifa achter hem stond om hem tegen te houden. "Cloud sluit je aan bij ons aub", vroeg Tifa smekend. "De planeet is aan het sterven, traag maar ze is stilaan aan het sterven."

"Zo laat die klungels hier benden het dan doen het heeft niets met mij te maken", zei Cloud met een kwade toon.

"Zo je gaat gewoon weggaan en mij je vriendin van sinds toen we nog klein waren achterlaten hé", zei Tifa op een kwade toon.

"Hoe kan je dat nu zegger Tifa."

"Dus je bent ook de blofte vergeten die we gemaakt hebben als kind"

"Belofte?"

"Dus je bent hem vergeten. Herinner je het niet meer 7 jaar gelden aan de waterput."

"De waterput...Ah ja ik was aan het wachten, ik dacht dat je niet meer zou komen."

"Ja dat is het maar ik ben gekomen. Je zei dan dat je eerste-soldaat wou worden net als de beroemde Sephiroth. Ik was een beetje ongelukkig maar vroeg dan als je ooit eerste soldaat was en beroemd zou worden en als ik ooit in problemen zou geraken dat je me zou komen helpen."

"Ja ik herinner me het nu terug maar ik ben niet beroemd dus ik kan de belofte niet naleven", zei Cloud.

"Ja maar je bent wel een soldaat geworden dus moet je me helpen", zei Tifa en kwam dichter bij hem staan.

"Hé wacht eens grote jan", riep Barret die naar boven kwam. "Hier is uw geld."

Hij wierp het voor Cloud zijn voeten. "1500 GIL je kunt het natellen",zei Barret die nog altijd woedend was.

"Oké ik geloof u maar voor de volgende missie wil ik 3000 GIL oké",zei Cloud met een grijns op zijn gezicht.

"WAT JIJ ...", begon Barret maar werd tot stilte gebracht door Tifa.

"Ga akkoord we hebben de hulp nodig", fluisterde ze tegen Barret.

"Maar de geld was voor Marlene haar studies."

"aub Barret doe het voor mij."

Barret draaide zich om en stapte terug naar de opening van het hoofdkwartier en draaide zich dan terug om.

"2000 GIL oké", zei Barret.

Cloud knikte waardoor Tifa naar hem kwam. "Dank je Cloud", Fluisterde ze tegen hem.

"Ga maar slapen we moeten morgen vroeg op", zei Barret en hij sprong naar beneden.

Cloud ging ook naar beneden om te gaan slapen.

Cloud werd wakker met wat hoofdpijn vanwege dat hij met zijn hoofd tegen een ijzeren buis lag en ook omdat Barret zo luid als een trein snurkte.

Toen hij opstond zag hij dat iedereen al naar boven was en volgde het voorbeeld. Tifa en Barret stonden klaar aan de deur van de bar.

"Ben je klaar voor de volgende opdracht Cloud", vroeg Barret.

"Oppassen wat je zegt Barret is altijd wat slecht gezind vlak voor een missie", fluisterde Tifa.

Cloud knikte en liep dan naar Barret.

"Vandaag gaan we naar reactor 5, we gaan in groepjes van 3. Biggs, Wedge en Jessie zijn al naar het treinstation dus het blijkt dat ik, jij en Tifa samen gaan oké."

Cloud keek verbaasd naar Tifa.

"Je moet niet zo zien, ik ben ook een lid van dit team en kan goed mijn mannetjes staan", Zei Tifa daar haar handschoen wat strakker aantrok.

"Euh cloud ik moet je iets vragen", zei Barret fluisterend zodat Tifa het niet hoorde. "Ik ben niet zo goed met materia kun je me wat tips geven want ik weet nog niet eens hoe ik die herstel materia activeerde toen we tegen dat mechanische monster vochten."

Cloud knikte en kwam wat dichterbij. "Wat tips om materia te gebruiken is om alles rond u te vergeten als je aan het concentreren bent ofwel in de bol kijken en niet naar je tegenstander. Wanneer je een tinteling voelt probeer dan aan je doelwit te denken en probeer ook het effect in te beelden helpt ook soms maar ja je moet wat hersenen hebben als je materia gebruik."

"Watte denk je soms dat ik geen hersenen heb idioot. Hier Tifa gebruik jij deze materia maar ik vertrouw liever op mijn geweer ", riep Barret woedend.

"Misschien is het beste dat we wat nieuwe materia gaan kopen want anders gaan we in moeilijkheden komen denk je ook niet Cloud", vroeg Tifa.

Cloud knikte en Barret gromde wat.

Het drietal ging buiten en lieten de bar over aan Marlene.

Ze gingen richting de materiawinkel.

Veel keus hadden ze daar niet maar als ze toch een beetje hadden was het genoeg. Ze kochten nog een extra Bliksem materia en ook 1 vuur materia aan.

Tifa kreeg de extra Bliksem materia en Barret De vuur materia ookal zei hij dat hij het toch niet veel zou gebruiken.

Het drietal ging door om naar het treinstation te gaan. Ze zagen de rest van de groep in de verte de trein instappen en volgde hen. Toen ze binnen waren placeerde Barret zich al direct in de zetels. Jessie deelden de pasjes uit. Toen Cloud zijn pasje kreeg zag hij dat het er wat anders dan de rest uitzag maar hij nam er geen rekening mee. Tifa ging naar de terminal en riep Cloud bij haar.

Hij aarzelde eerst wat maar ging dan naar haar.

"Kom maar dichter staan ze ik eet u niet op", zei Tifa toen Cloud achter haar stond.

Cloud kwam wat dichter en keek mee.

Biggs, Wedge en Jessie gingen ondertussen de andere wagons verkennen.

Ze reden al een tijdje en kwamen eindelijk in sector 5 aan.

"Nu nog een beetje en we komen aan bij de reactor. We moeten eerst nog twee controle punten voorbij die onze pasjes nakijken.

Ze kwamen aan een controlepunt waardoor een roodlicht de wagon verlichte.

Opeens ging het alarm en kwam er een stem door de luidspreker boven hen.

"bewaking ,bewaking man zonder pasje in wagon A!"

Cloud en de rest keken om en zagen dat zijn de enige waren in wagon A.

"shit dat zijn wij vlug naar de volgende wagons om de rest te vinden", reip Barret die recht sprong en de deur naar de volgende wagon opentrok.

De drie liepen wat wagons door maar vond de andere niet.

Tot slot kwamen ze bij de laatste wagon maar toen ze binnen kwamen zagen ze dat de wagon vol shinra bewaking zat.

"Shit we zijn erbij", riep Barret.

Maar de bewaking bleef zitten en keek de hel tijd naar beneden.

"Wat is hier aan de gaande, blijf hier ik ga wat veder", zei hij en vertrok.

Barret was direct terug en trok de twee ander mee.

Aan het einde van de wagon stond een shinra bewaker met twee met twee mensen die hun gezichten verborgen.

"Barret wat is hier aan de hand", vroeg Tifa die haar vuisten direct naar boven haalde.

"Geen zorgen het is maar Jessie in het uniform.

De drie lieten hun gezichten zien.

"We hadden ons verkleed om geen argwaan te trekken en dan de rest van de bewaking knock-out geslagen", verklaarde Biggs.

"Het is best dat we de trein verlaten want als we aankomen zal het treinstation vol staan met bewakers", zei Wedge.

"Hoe kwam het dat onze pasjes eigenlijk niet werkte", vroeg Tifa.

"Euh ik had dat van Cloud een beetje anders gemaakt maar het werkte niet, sorry", zei Jessie die Cloud en Tifa niet durfde aan te kijken.

"Zeg laat de schuldgevoelens maar liggen we gaan nu allemaal van deze trein springen Biggs, Wedge en Jessie jullie gaan terug naar het hoofdkwartier. Ik, Cloud en Tifa gaan een weg zoeken in de tunnels naar de reactor om deze missie nog tot een goed einde te brengen", zei Barret en trok meteen de deur op om zich klaar te maken om te springen.

"Spannend vind je niet Cloud", vroeg Tifa.

"Waarom ben je eigenlijk meegekomen Tifa", Cloud.

Tifa keek direct naar de grond. "Ik ... euh ... ben ... euh ..."

"Nu is het tijd", zei Barret en spro,g uit de trein.

Cloud volgde zijn voorbeeld en Tifa sprong als derde. Ze kwamen hard aan maar ze konden wel tegen een stootje. Na hun kleren wat schoon te vegen gingen ze verder om zien dat ze een weg vonden.

Na een tijdje wandelen en wat wezens tot pulp te hebben geslagen kwamen ze aan een soort van poort over lichtstralen weergaf.

"Deze lichtstralen controleren onze pasjes we kunnen niet meer verder", zei Barret.

Cloud keek wat rond en zag dan een pijp die naar beneden leidde.

"Je verwacht toch niet dat je daarin krijgt", zei Barret die zich over de opening bukte.

Cloud kwam achter hem staan en gaf hem een duwde waardoor baaret erin viel vloekende naar Cloud riep.

"CLOUD", reip Tifa boos.

"Wat ik hielp hem alleen maar", zei Cloud en sprong dan achter Barret aan gevolgd door Tifa.

"We zijn in de reactor nu gewoon hier naar benden glijden en voor de rest is het zelfde als in de vorige reactor oké", zei Barret tegen zijn twee kompanen.

Ze knikte en gleden langs een pijp naar beneden.

Ze waren net als de vorig weer aan de deur de naar het centraal gedeelte van de reactor leidde.

Ze liepen door en klommen wat trappen en pijpen naar benden zodat ze weer aan de ijzeren brug waren.

Ze liepen erover totdat ze bijna aan de hoofdterminal waren.

Opeens begon Cloud zijn hoofd te bonken, hij hoorde een piepend geluid en viel dan neer op de grond.

Toen hij terug opstond keek hij rondom zich hij was in een reactor maar een andere. Voor hem zag hij Tifa maar in andere kleren ze had een bruine hoed, een witte shirt met daarover een bruin vestje en tot slot een bruine rok.

Tifa was geknield bij een man die op de grond er levenloos bijlag.

Ze was aan het wenen om de man. "papa nee", riep ze.

"Heeft Sephiroth je dit aangedaan? Sephiroth...eerste-soldaten...makoreactors...Shinra. Ik haat ze allemaal", riep ze in woede uit terwijl ze een zwaard oppakkten waar haar vader mee is mee vermoord en de volgende kamer inliep.

"Hé gaat het", riep Barret.

"Cloud wat is er", vroeg Tifa die dichterbij kwam.

Cloud stond terug op. "Niets, er is niets gewoon wat hoofdpijn kom we moeten een missie volbrengen", zei hij terwijl hij zijn hand op zijn hoofd legde.

Tifa geloofde er geen bal van. Hij verzweeg iets voor haar maar ze zei niets.

Cloud liep naar de terminal en plantte de bom.

"Wel deze keer geen alarm dat komt goed uit", zei Barret met een glimlach.

"Lach maar niet te vroeg eerst zien dat we hier uitkomen", zei Cloud.

De drie vertrokken terug naar boven.

Ze konden nu niet maar langs de weg die ze gekomen waren dus gingen ze de lift in om helemaal naar boven te gaan.

Één maal boven moesten ze door een deur maar die was op slot en deze keer was Biggs noch Jessie bij hun.

Tifa ging naar een openig naast hun en zag drie terminals.

"Zeg jullie twee kom is", riep Tifa.

Cloud en Barret volgden haar in de kamer met de terminals.

"Jessie heeft gezegd als we op de terminals de rode knop tegelijkertijd indrukken gaan de deuren open", zei ze.

Ze gingen allemaal aan een terminal klaarstaan.

"Op mijn teken oké jongens."

De twee knikten.

Tifa telde tot drie en drukte dan op de knop maar er gebeurde niets.

"Zeg jullie moeten we meewerken of anders gaat het niet", riep ze.

De twee keken haar chagrijnig aan en probeerden opnieuw.

Na 10 keer te proberen lukte het eindelijk en gingen de deuren open.

Ze liepen naar buiten met Barret voorop.

Hij sloeg juist linksaf maar werd gestopt door een groep soldaten.

Hij draaide zich om, om de andere richting te lopen maar daar stonde ook een groep soldaten.

"Verdomme het is een val", riep Barret die nu middenin de splitsing stond samen met de anderen.

Opeens hoorden iemand achter hun aankomen.

Het was een oude man met een rood pak aan. "Pre...President Shinra", stamelde Barret.

"zo zo en jullie zijn ..., wie zijn jullie weer",vroeg de president op een geamuseerde toon.

"We zijn de avalanche en vergeet dat niet maar Shinra", riep Barret woedend.

"Lange tijd niet meer gezien meneer", vroeg Cloud die dichterbij kwam.

"Lange tijd niet meer gezien?... ah jij ben een soldaat die getsopt is ik zie het aan je ogen. Je bent blootgesteld aan Mako. Vertel me verrader wat is je naam?"

"Cloud."

"Sorry dat ik het moet vragen maar ik kan niet iedereen zijn naam onthouden tenzij je zo'n beroemdheid als Sephiroth bent. Ah Sephiroth was briljant misschien te briljant."

"Sephiroth", vroeg Cloud met een beetje woede in zijn stem.

"Ik geef niet om dat over een momentje gaat reactor de lucht in. Jullie verdiende loon", riep Barret kwaad.

"Een groot verlies om uitschot als jullie te vernietigen", zei De president op een kille toon.

"Uitschot jullie de shinra zijn het uitschot met jullie reactors dat de planeet dood."

"Geeuw... Jullie beginnen mij te vervelen."

"WAT."

"Sorry maar ik moet naar een afspraak maar je moet niet ongerust zijn ik heb een speelmaatje voor je."

Nadat dit gezegd was gingen de soldaten van de rechterkant weg en hoorden ze een motor.

opeens kwam er een soort zwevende robot op hen afgestormd.

Barret en Tifa gingen opzij en de robot zweefde hen voorbij.

"Dit is de airbuster, een techno soldaat. Een nieuw speeltje van ons ontwikkelingsteam."

Opeens verscheen er een helikopter en zweefden richting de president.

"Ik moet jullie nu vaarwel zeggen. Speel maar goed met de airbuster", zei de president met een geamuseerde toon en klom de helikopter in.

De robot dreef Tifa en Barret maar verder weg en gaf geen aandacht aan Cloud.

Cloud pakten zijn zwaard en gaf een slag aan de achterkant van de robot.

Het draaide zich niet om in plaats ging er een luikje open waaruit geschoten wordt.

Cloud probeerde ze zo goed mogelijk te ontwijken.

Barret richtte meteen met zijn machinegeweer en schoot als zot op het ding.

Tifa die niet aanviel vanwege dat ze wist dat het nutteloos was met haar handen tegen het metaal te slagen van het mechanische wezen. Daarom pakte ze een materia bol uit haar zakte en bekogelde ze de robot met bliksemschichten.

Al de slagen, schoten en bliksemschichten hielen niets uit.

Het machien liet een kannon uit zijn borst komen een schoot op Tifa en Barret die naar achteren vlogen van de impact. Tifa die direct terug opstond haalde meteen de helende materie om Barret te helpen. Cloud haalde nu ook zijn materia boven en concentreerde zich erop om zo de robot af te leiden.

Het werkte want zodra de robot geraakt werd door de eerste bliksemschicht draaide het zich om, om zo de Cloud ook te trakteren op een bom.

Barretdie geheeld was ondertussen stond recht en begon het wezen nu langs de achterkant te beschieten maat het hield niets uit want de kogels geraakten niet door het metaal.

Het luikje ging alweer open langs achter en beschoot zo Tifa en Barret.

Tifa kon lenig de kogels ontwijken maar Barret had er moeite mee met te ontwijken. Hij ging steeds meer en meer naar achter om de kogels te ontwijken maar stond dan met de zijn rug tegen de muur. Hij kon geen kant meer op en keek toe hoe Cloud en Tifa het probeerde vol te houden tegen het mechanische geval.

Opeens knapte er iets bij Barret en kreeg hij een woede aanval.

Zijn Machine geweer dat aan zijn arm was gevestigd ben te gloeien.

Hij richtte zijn geweer op de robot. Uit het geweer begon er een vuurbal te ontwikkelen. Na een tijdje was de vuurbal groot genoeg en schoot hij die af op de robot. De machine was niet snel genoeg om te ontwijken en kreeg een serieuze knal tegen hem waardoor er een gat in de metalen plaat was.

Tifa zag haar kans en richtte haar magie in het gat de bliksem ging door het hele lijf van de robot die zelf begon te trillen.

Cloud probeerde de andere te bereiken maar opeens ontplofte de robot waardoor er een gat was ontstaan in de brug waarop ze stonden en Cloud hangde nog aan een ijzeren paal met één hand.

Barret en Tifa probeerde hem te bereiken maar hij was te ver weg.

"Gaat het Cloud", vroeg Barret die nog steeds hem probeerde te bereiken.

"Jaja ga maar door ik zorg voor mezelf wel zorg jij voor Tifa", riep Cloud.

Barret knikte en wou met Tifa vertrekken maar zij vertikte het.

"Cloud val niet ik heb nog veel te vertellen dus sterf niet", riep Tifa terwijl er tranen over haar geicht begonnen te vloeien.

"Tifa we moeten vertrekken over een paar seconden zal de reactor ontploffen", riep Barret die haar probeerden mee te krijgen.

De reactor ontplofte en Cloud liet los door de trilling van de ontploffing.

"CLOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUDDDDD",riep Tifa terwijl ze meegetrokken werd door Barret.


	3. De Bloemenverkoopster

**_III De bloemenverkoopster_**

_Ben je inorde, kan je me horen_ zei iemand.

"Euh ja", zei Cloud in zijn gedachten zonder te weten tegen wie hij het had.

_Vroeger...had ik alleen maar wat schrammen_

"Wat bedoel je met vroeger."

_Hoe is het nu, kan je opstaan_

"Wat bedoel je met vroeger en wat is er met nu."

_Heb geen zorgen over mij. Maak je maar zorgen over jezelf nu_

"oké ik zal het proberen."

"Oh! Het bewoog", hoorde Cloud opeens iemand anders zeggen.

_Hoe gaat het? Niet te snel nu. Beetje bij beetje..._

"Dat weet ik, maar wie ben jij nu", zei Cloud in zijn gedachten.

"Halo, halo", zei een vrouwenstem tegen hem.

Cloud deed zijn ogen open en zag boven hem een gat in het dak.

Hij kwam moeizaam recht zag dat hij in een bloemenveld lag.

"Ben je inorde", vroeg het meisje dat bij hem was.

Cloud keek rond om te zien waar hij was.

"Je bent in de kerk van sector 5 slums, je viel van boven door het dak. Je liet me echt schrikken."

"Kwam ik naar benden gestort", zei Cloud die nog steeds niet goed was van de val.

"Ja, het dak en het bloemenveld hebben je val gebroken, je hebt nog geluk dat je leeft", zei het meisje met een glimlach.

"Bloemenveld...is dit van u, sorry", vroeg Cloud en sprong direct recht en ging uit het bloemenveld.

"Het geeft niet de bloemen hier kunnen wel tegen een stootje vanwege dat dit een heilige plaats is. Ze zeggen dat gras en bloemen niet kunnen groeien in Midgar maar ze hebben geen problemen om hier te groeien. Daarom hou ik van deze plaats."

Nadat ze dit gezegd had ging ze naar de plaats waar Cloud geland was om de bloemen te verzorgen.

Cloud keek wat rond en ging dan naar haar toe.

"Zo we ontmoeten elkaar weer", zei ze tegen hem.

"Euh."

"Zeg me nu niet dat je me vergeten bent."

"Oh ja jij bent die bloemenverkoopster die ik zag in sector 1."

"Ja, dat is correct. Het maakt me blij dat je me herinnert en ook omdat je een bloem van mij gekocht had", zei ze en ze begon weer te lachen

"Zeg heb jij materia bij je", vroeg ze opeens aan Cloud.

"Ja ik heb er een paar", zei Cloud en liet haar zijn materia zien.

"Tegenwoordig vind je materia overal."

"Ik heb ook een materia, een speciale materia. Ééntje die goed is voor niets", zei het meisje en liet de groen witte materia die haar haar vasthield zien.

"Goed voor niets? Je weet zeker niet hoe je ze moet gebruiken."

"Nee ik weet wel hoe ik materia moet gebruiken maar deze doet gewoon niets. Ik hou deze gewoon bij vanwege het van mijn moeder was en ik voel me er veilig bij", zei ze en ze keek even naar boven.

"Ze ik heb wat zin om te praten jij ook", zei het meisje weer met een grote glimlach dat iedereen zou opvrolijken.

"oké, kan voor mij geen kwaad", zei Cloud die zijn schouders ophaalden.

"oké, maar je moet even wachten want ik moet mijn bloemen eerst verzorgen. Het is maar een minuutje ze."

Cloud liep wat rond in de kerk en keek naar de beelden die er stonden.

"Nog eventjes ze. ...Oh we kennen elkaar naam nog niet. Ik ben Aeris Gainsborough de bloemenverkoopster."

"Ik ben Cloud Strife en ik doe een beetje vanalles."

Aeris lachte een beetje en Cloud keek haar maar raar aan en begon opeens mee te lachen.

Opeens stopten ze vanwege er een man aan de deur van de kerk stond.

Hij had bruin kort haar, had een volledig blauw kostuum aan en een elektrische stok op zijn rug hangen.

"Oh sorry voor de slechte tijd langs mijne kant", zei Aeris terwijl ze doodserieus werd.

Cloud wou naar hem gaan maar werd tegengehouden door Aeris.

"Cloud laat hem u niet bedotten", zei Aeris tegen hem toe.

"Zeg Cloud ben je ooit een bodyguard geweest. Jij kunt toch alles."

Cloud begon een beetje rood te worden. "Ja dat is waar."

"Dan haal me hier weg en breng me naar huis AUB", zei ze en keek hem weer aan met die grote groene ogen van haar.

"Oké, maar het zal wel wat kosten."

"Laat me is denken...weet je wat ik zal is één keer met je uitgaan dan", zei Aeris die haar glimlach weer kreeg.

Cloud aarzelde even maar knikte dan. Hij draaide zich terug naar de man die daar nog altijd stond.

"Wie ben jij en wat doe jij hier", zei Cloud met kille toon in zijn stem.

_Ik ken hem..._

"Wacht is ik ken u, dat uniform jij bent van de turks, shinra spion", zei Cloud wijzend naar de man.

De man werd opeens vergezeld met 3 shinra bewakers.

"Zullen we hem gevangennemen Reno", zei één van de bewakers tegen de Turk.

Aeris kwam bij Cloud staan. "Vecht niet hier het zal de bloemen verpesten. We kunnen langs achter vluchten misschien", zei Aeris die Cloud meetrok.

Cloud volgde haar en gingen door een deur achteraan in de kerk.

"Dat waren mako-ogen", zei Reno die naar de deur stapte.

"Kom we hebben een job te doen. En stap niet op de bloemen oké."

"Maar je hebt zelf op de bloemen gestapt",zeiden de bewakers in koor.

"Kom voor dat we door gaan hier neem dit", zei Cloud en gaf haar één van zijn materia's. "Het is de ijsmateria."

Aeris nam het aan en nam dan een metalen bar die op de grond lag als wapen.

"Ik ben misschien geen vechter maar hier zal ik ze wel een paar blauw plekken me kunnen geven", zei Aeris die bar stevig vastpakten alsof het niet de eerste keer was.

De twee liepen door, eerst de trap op maar moesten dan over een gat springen.

Ondertussen was het groepje bewakers samen met Reno door de deur gekomen.

"Daar zijn ze", riep Reno.

Cloud was al over het gat gesprongen en Aeris wou juist volgen.

"Val ze aan nu meteen", riep de turk.

De bewakers schoten op haar waardoor ze verschoot en naar benendel viel.

"AERIS", riep Cloud.

"Oké neem haar gevangen en breng haar dan naar Tseng ik ga al door.

De bewakers knikte en kwamen op haar af.

Cloud zag dat hij nooit op tijd bij haar kon geraken en keek rond. Op wat balken zag hij tonnen staan.

"Aeris verdedig jezelf ik zal direct komen helpen", riep Cloud en probeerden dan de tonnen te bereiken.

Aeris knikte en pakte haar staf gereed.

De eerste soldaat pakte een soort stok maar een kleintje en wou haar neerslagen maar Aeris wist dit goed te ontwijken en gaf de bewaker een slag van de har staf.

De bewaker viel achterover en wist niet wat er juist gebeurd was.

Toen hij terug opstond gaf hij het order om samen met hem aan te vallen.

Ze kwamen alledrie op haar af waardoor Aeris het nu moeilijker had en haar staf uit haar handen werd geslagen. Één van de bewakers wou haar juist een slag geven maar werd opeens verpletterd door een ton die van boven viel.

"Dank u Cloud", riep Aeris die Cloud bovenaan zag staan.

Nu waren ze nog maar met twee maar dat was genoeg voor Aeris in het nauw te drijven.

Opeens kwamer er nog twee tonnen naar beneden gevallen maar deze misten de bewakers.

Cloud vloekte wat want de tonnen waren op.

"Kom maar mee madammeke je kunt jezelf toch niet tegen ons op", zei één van de soldaten op een geamuseerde toon.

Aeris werd woedend en pakte de materia die ze van Cloud had gekregen.

Ze begon er zich op te concentreren waardoor de materia direct oplichten en een fel groen licht verspreidde. De bewakers waren even verblind door het licht. Het groen licht verdween en veranderde in wit. De hele grond rondom bevroor rond de bewakers waardoor ze niet meer konden bewegen. Boven hen kwam het witte licht samen en creëerde een reusachtige ijsbol die op de bewakers viel en hen verpletterde.

Cloud was even onder de indruk maar riep dan dat ze naar hier moest komen.

Aeris liep naar de trap en sprong over het gat om zo Cloud te bereiken.

"Kom ik heb een opening gezien in het dak", zei Cloud en nam Aeris mee.

Ze liepen beiden naar de plaats waar Cloud door het dak viel en gingen zo naar buiten op het dak staan.

Toen ze op het dak stonden zagen dat ze over het puin konden spring om zo weer naar beneden te komen.

Ze sprongen van puinhoop naar puinhoop om zo weer op de grond te komen.

"Hé wacht eens even", riep Aeris die Cloud probeerde te volgen.

Cloud pauzeerde even om Aeris hem te bereiken en om dan wat uit te rusten.

"Zeg Cloud wat weet je over de Turks", vroeg Aeris.

"Het is een organisatie die gehuurd is door de Shinra om als hun vuile werkjes op te knappen."

"Wat moeten ze dan met mij ik heb de shinra nooit iets aangedaan."

"Ik weet het niet maar misschien komen we er wel eens achter als we ze terug tegenkomen."

"Ik hoop van niet. Zeg Cloud ben jij ook geen soldaat van Shinra."

"Ik was een soldaat van de Shinra maar ik ben opgestapt. Hoe wist je dat?"

"Je ogen, ze hebben een blauwe gloed."

"Das het teken dat iemand met Mako is geïnjecteerd. Kom we gaan verder."

"pffffffffffffffff."

Cloud ging wat trager zodat Aeris hem bij kon houden.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze eindelijk op de grond.

"We moeten de kant op om naar mijn huis te gaan", zei Aeris die naar het noorden wees.

Cloud knikten en ze ging verder.

Na een tijd lopen door het puin dat hun omringde kwamen ze in een soort dorpje, wat je een dorp kon noemen. De huizen bestonden voornamelijk uit afval. Door de stad te lopen zag Cloud dat zelfs een man in een buis woonde.

"Hij is een paar dagen geleden hier aangekomen, hij is vreselijk ziek en we weten niet wat er met hem aan de hand is. Hij heeft wel een raar tatoeage op zijn arm met een nummer die hij niet meer weet waar hij ze juist vadaan heeft", verklaarde Aeris. Verder zagen ze een opening waar een warm licht uitkwam. Wanner Cloud samen met Aeris door het licht stapte kwamen ze opeens voor een grote tuin te staan met allemaal bloemen die in bloei staan.

Cloud kon niet begrijpen hoe iets hier nu kon bloeien. Wat verderop stond een klein gezelig huisje waar de vensterbanken vol bloemen stond. Aeris blij dat ze eindelijk thuis was en sleurde Cloud mee naar binnen.

"Ik ben thuis mam", riep toen ze de hal binnen kwamen. Ze hoorden allebei iemand van de trap komen. Er kwam een oudere vrouw naar beneden met bruin opgestoken haar, hier en daar wat rimpels en een groene jurk.

"Goddank ben je thuis", zei de oudere vrouw die haar dochter omhelsde.

"Mam, dit is Cloud mijn bodyguard. Cloud dit is mijn moeder Elmyran."

"Dank je jongeheer om voor mijn dochter te zorgen", zei Elmyra terwijl ze hem een hand gaf.

"Het was niets mevrouw, ik ben gewoon aan dit soort werk", antwoorden Cloud daarop.

"Ik zeg het toch want ik weet hoe moeilijk soms mijn dochter kan zijn."

"MAM", riep Aeris die rood begon te worden van schaamte.

"Wel ik ga maar het eten opzetten want jullie zullen zeker honger hebben", zei Elmyra en ze vertrok naar de keueken.

"En waar ga je nu henen", zei Aeris met een glinstering in haar ogen.

"Wel ik zou een weg moeten vinden naar sector 7 zodat ik terug kan gaan naar mijn vrienden, Tifa zal zeer ongerust zijn", antwoorden Cloud.

"Tifa? Is dat je vriendinnetjes", vroeg ze een beetje sip kijkend.

"WAT! Euh...ne...euh"

"heheheheh"

Cloud begon rood te worden en verstopte zijn gezicht.

Het eten was verrukkelijk vond Cloud. Het was het lekkerste dat hij al in een lange tijd geleden gegeten heeft.

Hij zag dat Aeris aan iets zat te denken want normaal kon ze haar mond niet houden ofwel is dit een uitzondering.

"ik heb besloten", zei ze opeens waardoor Cloud en Elmyra haar aankeken denkend wat flapt ze er nu weer eens uit.

"Ik heb besloten om Cloud de weg te wijzen naar sector 7, om hem te helpen."

"Nee, ik wil niet dat je je leven in gevaar brengt", zei Cloud op een koele toon.

"en jij dan"

"Ik ben dat gewoon en daarbij jij bent maar een meisje"

Aeris werd rood en kon wel ontploffen

"EN JE DENKT NU DAT IK THUIS BLIJF NA DIE OPMERKING", riep ze woedend op Cloud die bijna van zijn stoel afvloog.

"Euh mevrouw zegt u niets", vroeg Cloud met een bevende stem aan Elmyra.

"Wel het heeft geen zin wat ik zeg, als ze iets in haar hoofd haalt krijg je het er niet uit",

"Dan staat het vast ik ga al naar boven om te slapen, Cloud jou kamer is de eerste deur van rechts", zei Aeris opgetogen liep de trap op.

"Cloud ik zou willen vragen of je morgen vroeg wilt opstaan en uit het huis sluipt zodat ze niet weet dat je al weg bent", vroeg de moeder met een bevende stem.

"oké, ik zal het doen", zei Cloud en ging naar zijn kamer dan.

_Je lijkt precies moe_

"Uh", dacht Cloud

_Ik heb al lang niet meer in een bed als deze geslapen_

"Oh ja"

_Sinds dat_

Cloud droomde dat hij opeens in een andere kamer was. De kamer kwam hem zeer bekend voor. Ja het was zijn slaapkamer in Nibelheim. Er kwam eer oudere vrouw bij hem staan. Ze had lang blond haar en een afgesleten jurk aan.

"Je bent gegroeid sinds ik je de laatse keer eb gezien", zei de vrouw.

"Ik wed dat de meisjes je nooit met gerust laten"

"Niet echt, mam", antwoorde Cloud terug die rustig bleef liggen op zijn eigen bed zonder enige zorgen in de wereld.

"Ik ben bezorgd om jouw. Er zijn veel verleidingen in de stad. Het zou beter zijn als je ergens rustig nestelde met een vriendin", zie de moeder van Cloud.

"Ik ben inorde"

"je zou een oudere vriendin moeten hebben, die kan dan voor je zorgen."

"Niet geïnteresseerd."

Cloud werd direct wakker en zag dat het nog vroeg in de morgend was. Hij strekte zich uit en sluipt zo stil mogelijk zijn kamer uit en dan de trap af. Al hoewel het beneden stenen vloeren waren en dus niet zoveel lawaai maakt als de planken op de tweede verdieping bleef hij steeds zo stil mogelijk. Eindelijk buiten ging hij de stad buiten richting sector 6.

"Jij bent vroeg op zeg", riep een vrouwenstem achter hem. Cloud draaide zicht om en zag de bloemenverkoopsters staan.

"Ik wou je niet in gevaar brengen", zei Cloud.

"Ben je klaar."

Cloud die zijn hoofd krabde om nog argumenten tevinden stemde uiteindelijk maar toe.

"Je moet eerst door de slums in sector 6. Ik zal je erdoor leiden", zei Aeris en vertrok meteen.

"Hé, wacht even op mij", riep Cloud en liep achter haar aan.

Eens in sector 6 zag Cloud dat er het nog een grotere puinhoop was dan in de andere slums waar hij al geweest is. Ze moesten uitkijken waar ze liepen want soms moesten ze onder het puin doorkruipen voor aan de andere kant te kunnen komen. Het puin zag er uit alsof het elk moment kan omver vallen.

Na een tijdje wandelen en een paar dieven, die ze onderweg tegen kwamen terug op het rechte pad te zetten kwamen ze eindelijk aan de poort die naar Sector 7 leidde. De poort was gelegen achter een vervallen speeltuin.

"Wel we zijn er eindelijk", zij Aeris opgelucht.

"Wel dat betekent dan vaarwel zeker. Ga het in orde kommen om terug naar huis te gaan", zei Cloud met een bezorgde toon.

"Oh nee! Wat zal ik nu moeten doen. Is dat wat je wilt horen", zei de bloemenverkoopster op een sarcastische toon.

"Wel ik kan u terug naar huis brengen nu ik de weg weet."

"Dat ligt niet op de weg vind je ook niet."

"Eigenlijk wel ja."

"Kunnen we een pauze nemen Cloud."

De mercenary knikte en Aeris wandelde de speeltuin en Cloud volgde haar.

Ze zagen een schommel die op instorten stond, een speelhuisje dat voor de helft afgebroken was. Het enige wat nog een beetje heel is was de glijbaan die in het midden van de zandbak stond.

Cloud liep naar Aeris die naar de glijbaan aan het kijken was.

"Ik kan niet geloven dat dit er nog steeds is", zei de bloemenverkoopster.

Ze liep er heen en ging er boven op zitten. Ze wuifde naar Cloud dat hij erbij moest komen zitten. Hij voelde zich een beetje stom maar deed het om haar een plezier te doen.

"Welke rang was jij in Shinra", vroeg ze opeens.

"Oh...Ik zat in eerste klasse", antwoordde hij.

"Oh...hetzelfde als hem"

"Als wie?"

"Als mijn eerste vriendje."

"Was het ... serieus."

"Nee, maar ik mocht hem wel voor een tijdje."

"Ik zal hem zeker wel kennen als hij in eerst klasse zat. Hoe was zijn naam?"

"Het doet er niet toe eigenlijk."

De deuren naar sector 7 gingen opeens open. De twee keken naar achter en zagen een koets die werd voortgetrokken door een gele chocobo, een grote vogel die niet kan vliegen maar zeer snel kan lopen.

Achteraan aan de koets stond een vrouw in een donker blauwe jurk en volledig opgemaakt.

Nadat Cloud het gezicht van de vrouw goed gezien had sprong hij recht.

"TIFA."

De koets reed weg in een doorgang naast de deur.

"Dat meisje achteraan was Tifa. Ze was raar gekleed vond je niet", zei Aeris.

Aeris sprong dan van de glijbaan af en liep de koets achteraan.

"Hé wacht is jij ik ga alleen, gij jij maar naar huis", riep Cloud haar achterna.

Aeris negeerde hem en liep uit het zicht.

Cloud liep haar dan maar ook achterna.

Toen Cloud Aeris eindelijk inhaalde kwamen ze terecht in een nieuwe sector. Overal stonden winkeltjes en restaurants.

"Dit is sector 5 of wel wall market genoemd. Het is niet zo veilig voor meisjes dus we moeten Tifa zo snel mogelijk vinden", legde Aeris uit en ze begonnen hun zoektocht.

Ze liepen wat rond en voegen wat mensen die ze tegen kwamen of ze een meisje in blauw hadden gezien. De mensen die ze tegenkwamen zeiden niet veel en negeerde de twee of gaven soms begerige blikken aan Aeris waardoor de twee direct weg waren.

Na een tijdje rondvraag was er één die zei dat ze de winkel in het oosten van wall market moesten gaan bezoeken.

Ze danken de heer en gingen er direct heen. Toen ze daar kwamen zagen ze dat het een herberg is waar alleen mannen in mogen om zogezegd te kunnen relaxen. Cloud liep naar de man die aan de ingang van de herberg stond.

"Wel dit je de plaats voor sukkels zoals jij waar je altijd iemand voor u vindt", begon de man direct tegen Cloud.

"Ken je een meisje Tifa genaamd", vroeg Cloud die zich niet zo op zijn gemak voelde.

"Wel jij bent een snelle. Zij is nieuw maar ze is niet hier want alle nieuwe meisjes gaan eerst naar Don Corneo, de grote baas hier in Wall Market. Don Corneo is op zoek naar een vrouw en alle nieuwe meisjes moeten een interview afeggen", anwtoorde de man.

"En waar kan ik die Corneo vinden."

"Zeer simple ga gewoon naar het noorden van Wall market dan zie je zijn gebouw wel", antwoorden de man en draaide zich dan naar een nieuwe klant.

Cloud en Aeris liepen naar de aangegeven richting en kwamen bij een groot huis. Ze gingen naar de deur waar een bewaker voor stond.

"Dit is de villa van Don Corneo, de Grote baas hier in wall market", zei de Man tegen de twee.

"Wij willen Don Corneo spreken", zei Cloud.

"Sorry Maar Don Corneo is niet geïnteresseerd in mannen maar je hebt wel een meisje bij je zij mag binnen voor een afspraak", zei de Bewaker met een glimlach naar Aeris.

Aeris trok Cloud even mee.

"Ik zal naar binnen gaan en Tifa helpen oké", fluisterde Aeris.

"Nee dat is veel te gevaarlijk, ik laat u niet alleen gaan. Je weet toch wat voor een plaats dat het daar is", zei Cloud.

"Wat wil je dan doen mee binnengaan."

"Wel omdat ik een man ben zal dat niet gaan en gewoon binnenstormen zal teveel aandacht aantrekken. Maar ik kan u echt niet alleen ga, Hoe gaan we dit oplossen."

Aersi begon opeens te grinniken.

"We moeten zien of Tifa in orde is... Aeris wat is er zo grappig?"

"Wel, waarom verkleed je niet als een meisje dan kun je mee binnen", zei Aeris die zich niet kon houden van het lachen.

"WAT", riep Cloud en voor aleer hij kon tegenspreken liep Aeris terug naar de bewaker.

"Is het goed dat ik een vriendin meebreng, ze is zeer knap", zei Aeris.

"Ja dat is goed hoe meer knapperds hoe meer kans dat wij ook één krijgen", zei de bewaker met ene grote glimlach.

"Maar Aeris dat kan ik toch niet doen", zei Cloud toen Aersi terug ben hem stond.

"Je wilt toch Tifa helpen of niet. Kom nu maar", zei Aeris die nog steeds moeite had om haar lach in te houden.

Na wat zoeken vonden ze uiteindelijk een kledingswinkel.

"Ik wil graag een jurk als het kan", vroeg Aeris aan de vrouw die achter de kassa stond.

"Oké wat voor een jurk wil je hebben", vroeg de vrouw Aeris die klaar stond om haar al de jurken te laten zien.

"Oh nee de jurk is niet voor mij maar voor hem."

De vrouw keek haar ongelovig aan.

"Euh...Wij waken geen jurken voor mannen", zie de vrouw stotterend.

"Cloud ga is even buiten staan", vroeg Aeris.

Cloud knikte en ging buiten niet wetend waarom.

"Wel mevrouw mijn vriend zou zich graag als een meisje verkleden voor de fun", zei Aeris.

"Zo'n stevige gast, wel het zou iets nieuws zijn want ik begon me te vervelen."

"Dus je doet het."

"Ja roep je vriend maar terug binnen dan kan ik zijn maten nemen en zien of ik iets heb."

Cloud kwam terug binnen en zijn maten werden door de uitbaatster opgenomen. Gelukkig hadden ze nog een jurk liggen voor hem die hij direct is kon aandoen. Coud stapte en kamertje in waar hij zich kon omkleden.

"Zeg hoe doe je zoiets aan", riep hij.

Aeris kwam kijken.

"Hé, niet gluren", riep Cloud boos.

"Euh, je moet de jurk omdraaien en hier zet deze pruik ondertussen ook op", zei Aeris met een glimlach.

Na een tijdje lawaai en gevloek ging de deur van het kamertje open en kwam Cloud buiten. Hij was volledig getransformeerd in een vrouw. Een satijne lange jurk tot op de grond die goed ruim was om stevige mannenbouw te verbergen. En de pruik om het stekel haar te verbergen.

"Je ziet er beeldig uit Mevr. Cloud", zei Aeris die het lachen niet langer meer kon inhouden.

"Kunnen we nu gaan", riep Cloud die rood werd van schaamte.

"Direct eerst moet je nog als een vrouw lopen. Kleine pasjes."

Cloud stapte van de ene kant van de winkel naar de andere kant

"Je bent een natuurtalent Mevr. Cloud. AH nu wil ook een jurk."

De uitbaatster pakte al een paar jurken klaar die ze kon pakken maar geen één naar Aeris haar zin.

Na zelf rond te snuffelen vond ze iets en ging zich direct omkleden.

Toen ze buiten kwam had Aeris een bloedrode jurk aan met een pleet aan de benen.

"Zijn we nu klaar want ik krijg er de kriebels van deze jurk."

De beide vrouwen gingen naar buiten richting de villa van Don Corneo.

De bewaker die er nog stond zag de twee vrouwen aankomen.

"Dit is mijn vriendin, Miss Cloud", zei Aeris wijzend naar Cloud.

Cloud zelf herbergde zo goed mogelijk zijn gezicht zodat hij hem niet herkende.

"WAUW, jouw vriendin is ook knap", zei De bewaker die zijn ogen van de twee vrouwen niet kon houden.

De bewaker draaide zich om en deed de deur open.

"Twee meisjes voor de baas zijn hier", riep de bewaker en deed het teken dat ze naar binnen konden.

De twee gingen de villa binnen en verdwenen een fel licht.


	4. De Pervert

**_IV De pervert_**

Aeris en Cloud stapten de deur binnen en moesten eerst gewoon worden aan het felle licht dat er was. De kamer was verlicht met tientallen lampen. Links stond er een balie en rechts een trap die naar boven leid. Achter de balie stond er een man in kostuum die de twee bij hem riep.

"Zo jullie zijn de twee nieuwe meisje's", zei hij met dezelfde glimlach als de bewaker buiten.

"Wel ga maar bij de andere wachten dan kondig ik jullie aan bij de baas. Ik zal jullie wel roepen als jullie mogen komen. Oh ja voor bij de wachtruimte te komen moet je gewoon de trap oplopen en de laatste deur op het einde nemen."

Aeris en Cloud gingen gewoon om niet op te vallen de trap op en als ze uit het zicht waren liepen ze naar de deur op het einde van de gang. Daar moesten ze weer een trap naar beneden nemen maar deze leidde naar een kerker.

"Is dit een wachtruimte, al goed dat ik wat meer gewoon ben", zei Aeris die de kamer bekeek. Het was er maar grauw. Links had je kast met allerlei potjes en boeken op de plank, in het midden een tafel dat er uitzag als een marteltuig, wat rommel aan de linker kant van de kamer en in een hoek stond een open haard.

Cloud lette niet op wat er allemaal in de kamer stond want hij zag Tifa direct staan. Toen Tifa naar de twee dames keerde draaide Cloud zich om zodat ze hem niet herkend.

Aeris zag dat Cloud zich schaamde ging naar Tifa terwijl ze giechelde.

"Ben jij Tifa", vroeg Aeris alsof ze het niet wist aan de reactie van Cloud te zien.

"Ja", zei Tifa aarzelend wat ze kende de vrouw niet.

"Ik ben Aeris, Cloud heeft me veel verteld over jouw."

"Cloud ... Ah ja ik zag jullie op het speelpleintje toen ik voorbei reed", zei Tifa en ze keek naar de vloer.

"Oh geen zorgen, we hebben elkaar maar juist ontmoet, er niks aan de hand."

"Wat bedoel je met geen zorgen, geen zorgen over wat. Je moet het niet verkeerd verstaan, ik en Cloud zijn gewoon samen opgegroeid"

"Ocharme Cloud, die staat daar maar naar ons te luisteren terwijl wij zeggen dat hij niets is", zei Aeris die zich niet meer kon inhouden van het lachen.

"Cloud", vroeg Tifa die naar de andere dame keek.

Cloud wist dat hij haar onder de ogen moest komen en liep naar Tifa met zijn hoofd omlaag. Toen hij bij haar was bracht hij stil zijn hoofd omhoog totdat hij recht in haar ogen keek.

"CLOUD", riep Tifa en barste in lachen uit.

Cloud voelde zich helemaal rood worden van schaamte.

"Cloud waarom ben je zo gekleed en waarom ben je hier", zei Tifa wanneer ze uitgelachen was.

"Laat maar zitten, wat is er gebeurd na uw val ben je wel inorde", vroeg Tifa met een bezorgde blik.

"Langzaam geef me de tijd om te antwoorden. Ten eerste draag ik deze jurk omdat er geen andere manier was om hier binnen te raken en ik heb niets want Aeris heeft me geholpen", antwoorden Cloud.

"Oh Aeris heeft geholpen...," zei Tifa stil.

"Maar wat doe jij hier Tifa," vroeg Cloud.

"Ja euh,...," begon Tifa en keek dan naar Aeris.

"Ik zal daar maar gaan staan en mijn oren dichthouden," zei Aeris en ze liep naar de andere kant van de kamer.

"Ik ben blij dat je inorde bent," zei Tifa.

"Ja, maar wat is er nu gebeurt."

"Wel we kwamen een vreemde man tegen na de missie in de reactor van sector 5, Barret nam hem gevangen en haalde wat informatie uit hem."

"Dat is wanneer Don's naam tevoorschijn kwam zeker."

"Ja, Don Corneo. Barret zei dat ik die pervert alleen moest laten maar..."

"Maar je moest iets te weten komen."

"Ja, en hier ben ik nu. Don is op zoek naar een bruid en laat altijd drie vrouwen bij hem komen. Het is noodzakelijk dat hij mij kiest."

"Sorry maar ik wat zitten luisteren", zei Aeris die zich omdraaide en naar Tifa kwam.

"Als je de twee andere meisje kende dan zou het geen probleem zijn ddenk je niet", bracht Aeris in de groep.

"Nee, maar...", begon Tifa.

"Wel je twee vrouwen heb je toch", zei Aeris wijsend naar Cloud en zichzelf.

"Aeris nee, dat is te gevaarlijk", zei Cloud meteen.

"Zo het is goed voor Tifa in gevaar te brengen maar mij niet", zei de bloemenverkoopster.

"Ja, nee. Ik wil Tifa ook niet in gevaar brengen", stotterde Cloud.

De twee vrouw draaide hem de rug toe en ging aan de trap staan.

"Oh ja, ik ben Aeris een bloemenverkoopster", zei Aeris die een hand gaf aan Tifa.

"Oké en bedank Miss Aeris voor het helpen", zei Tifa.

"Oh noem me gewoon Aeris."

"Hey dames", riep de man in het kostuum.

"Het is tijd om naar Don te gaan."

De vrouwen knikten en gingen terug naar boven. Eenmaal boven zagen ze de man die hun juist geroepen had aan een grote deur staan in het midden van de gang. Ze gingen naar binnen en stopten voor een bureau. Achter de bureau zat een man met een gele hanenkam. Hij een lange rode jas aan die dichtgeknoopt was en een sigaar in zijn mond.

"WAUW, wat hete dames", riep de man terwijl hij op zijn bureau sprong.

"Oké ga naast elkaar voor Don staan zodat hij jullie kan inspecteren", riep de man achter hem.

De drie gingen naast elkaar staan met Cloud in het midden, Aeris aan de linker kant en Tifa aan de rechter kant.

Don sprong van zijn bureau en inspecteerde de drie dames van dichtbij.

"Oké welke zou ik kiezen, deze hier of deze.", zei Don die telkens van de ene naar de andere liep.

Telkens als hij bij Cloud kwam draaide Cloud zijn gezicht zodat hij die niet zag.

"Oké, ik heb gekozen...", ziep Don opeens en ging terug achter zijn bureau.

"Het meisje dat ik kies is ... Het blondje in het midden."

Tifa en Aeris verschoten zich een bult.

"De twee andere zijn voor jullie mannen", zei Don terwijl hij naar Cloud ging.

Hij deed het teken dat hij hem moest volgen en liepen de slaap kamer in.

Tifa en Aeris stonden vastgenageld aan de grond. De mannen van Don kwamen naar hen toe met een grote glimlach.

"komen de dames spelen", zei de man in het kostuum.

"Ja, we kunnen het zeer gezellig maken", zei de bewaker die normaal voor de deur stond.

Er ontplofte een bom bij Tifa en Aeris na dit te horen. Tifa kneep haar handen tot vuisten en pummelde de mannen uit de kamer. Aeris pakte de tas die ze onder haar jurk had en nam hun eigen kleren eruit.

"Kom we zullen ons best al omkleden want het is niet makkelijk om in deze kleren te vechten", zei Aeris en gaf Tifa haar kleren die ze beneden in de kelder had gekregen. Na zich omgekleed te hebben liepen ze naar de kamer waar Cloud en Corneo waren binnengegaan. De moment dat ze binnen liepen zagen ze een groot bed in de kamer waar de twee op zaten. Corneo was juist klaar om Miss Cloud een kus te geven. Hij Sprong op hem af maar viel met zijn gezicht in de kussen. Cloud ontweek direct weg toen Aeris en Tifa binnenkwamen.

"hahahaha, meer vrouwen om mee te spelen", slijmde Corneo toen hij de twee andere dames zag.

"pervert", zei Aeris met walging.

"Cloud, ik denk dat het tijd is om het verkleed partijtje te stoppen", zei Tifa.

Cloud knikte en begon zijn jurk uit te trekken. Don Corneo begon vol verlangen te kijken maar zijn gezicht veranderde direct van verlangen naar walging. "jij...jij...bent een man", zei Corneo stotterend.

"WACHTERS!"

"Daar hebben wij vriendelijk mee afgerekend",zei Tifa op een zacht toon.

"En het is uw beurt als je onze vragen niet beantwoord."

"Wat wist die man dat naar mij is gekomen. Vertel het want anders...", zei Tifa en Cloud zette één been op het bed en zei met een duivels gezicht:"Of ik stamp het eraf."

"NEE, niet doen, ik praat, ik zeg alles", riep Corneo terwijl een paar zweetdruppels op zijn voorhoofd begonnen te vormen.

"wel, vertel dan", zei Tifa ongeduldig.

"Ik liet die vent uitvinden waar de man was met een geweer als arm. Waar zijn schuilplaats was Maar dat was mij opgedragen."

"Door wie?"

"Nee! Als ik dat zeg zullen ze me vermoorden!"

"Vertellen want anders..."

"Ruk ik het eraf", zei Aeris nu op haar beurt met één voet op de rand van het bed en een duivels gezicht.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH! Het was Heidegger van Shinra! Het hoofd van de publieke veiligheid."

"Shinra, hoofd van publieke beiligheid", Zei Cloud op een vragende toon.

"Zei je juist Shinra! Wat zijn die nu weer van plan? Praat! Wan als je het niet vertel dan verpulver ik ze", zei Tifa die op haar beurt een voet op het bed zette.

"Jullie zijn serieus, ohboy,ohboy,OHBOY. Shinra probeert die kleine rebellengroep Avalanche te vernietigen. Ik moest uitzoeken waar die was en heb het gevonden en nu gaan zij ze verpulveren...letterlijk", zei Corneo terwijl het zweet van zijn gezicht afliep.

"ze gaan de pillaar breken die de plaat boven sector 7 Slums steunt."

"De pillaar breken", zei Tifa die niet kon geloven wat ze hoorde.

"Ja, je weet wat er dan gebeurt de plaat zal naar beneden vallen en dan KABOOM, heel sector 7 zal vernietigd zijn. Ik ben al blij dat het niet in sector 6 is."

"Ze gaan Sector 7 uitroeien… Cloud wil je met mij meekomen naar Sector 7", zei Tifa terwijl de gezicht van alle dierbaren in haar hoofd begonnen voorbij te flitsen. Marlen, Barret, Wedge, Biggs, Jessie en dan nog alle medebewoners.

"Natuurlijk, Tifa",zei Cloud en ze wouden de kamer uitgaan toen Corneo hen tegenhield om iets te zeggen.

Ze beleven aan de rand van het bed staan op een mat.

"Wat is er pervert", zei Aeris op een haastige toon.

"Hoe denk je dat mensen zoals mij zich voelen als ze maar voort blijven tateren over de waarheid", Vroeg Corneo terwijl er een lachje op zijn gezicht tevoorschijn kwam.

"Omdat ze niet meer weten wat er aan de gaande is", antwoorde Cloud.

"Dicht, maar fout!"

Corneo trok aan een koord dat naast het bed hing. Een leuk onder De drie hun voeten opende en ze vielen alledrie in de diepe duisternis. Corneo deed een overwinning dansje nadat het leuk weer dicht was.

Op de hoogste verdieping van het Schinra hoofdgebouw kwam juist een man de trap op. Hij was zeer breed gebouwd. Zijn haar was redelijk lang en pikzwart. Hij had een groen kostuum aan waarvan de vest vol hing met medailles en andere ornamenten. Hij ging naar een bureau waar al een andere man voor stond. De man was jonger en slanker. Hij had een sikje en was gekleed in een volledig blauw pak. Achter het bureau zat de president van Shinra.

"Hoe gaan de voorbereidingen, Heidegger", vroeg de president aan De man met het groene kostuum.

"Vlotjes, zeer vlotjes. Ik heb de job aan de Turks toe vertrouwd", Zei Heidegger met een duivelse glimlach.

"President? Gaan we dit echt doen? Gewoon een groep vernietigen met een paar leden",zei De man met het blauw pak.

"Wat is het probleem Reeve, wil je eruit", vroeg de president.

"Nee, maar als hoofd van de stedelijke vooruitgang ben ik betrokken bij de bouw en regering van Midgar daarom..."

"Reeve je zou die gevoelens s'morgen moeten wegspoelen", Ze Heidegger die hem onderbreekt.

Reeve draaide zich naar hem toe en keek woedend.

"De burgemeester is er sowiezo tegen."

"Burgemeester? Hij zit gewoon de hele dag in zijn gebouw te eten, noem je dat een burgemeester?

Als je me nu even wilt excuseren meneer."

De president knikte naar Heidegger. Heidegger ging terug de trap af. Wanneer hij weg was stonde de president op en ging naar Reeve.

"Je bent moe, ga een paar dagen op vakantie Reeve", zei de president op een zachtere toon.

Reeve knikte en ging dan ook weg.

We vernietigen sector 7 en zegge dat Avalanche het gedaan hebben. Dan sturen we alle hulp in naam van Shinra inc.

Hahahahahahahaha...gewoonweg perfect", zei de president in zichzelf en lachte toen hij uit één van de grote ramen in zijn kantoor keek.


	5. De Vernieteging van Sector 7

**_V De vernietiging van Sector 7_**

"Hey, zijn jullie in orde", zie Cloud die recht kwam.

"Ja, ik denk het", zei Tifa die recht kwam zitten.

"Alles in orde alleen wat smerig", zei Aeris die wat vuil van haar roze jurk af veegde.

Ze hadden geluk dat hun val werd gebroken door het lage dat er stroomde en het zacht dat op de bodem lag dat ze niet wilde weten wat het was.

"Waar zijn we", vroeg Cloud die rond begon te kijken.

"het riool", antwoordde Aeris.

"dan kunnen we misschien een weg naar Sector 7 vinden.

De twee meisjes knikten en veegden het rest van het vuil van hun natte kleren af.

Aeris keek opeens op.

"euh, hoorde jullie dat ook", zei ze.

De twee andere keken haar aan en knikten alle twee nee.

"Mijn verbeelding dan."

"GRAUUWL"

"Oké dat is geen verbeelding meer."

Ze hoorden wat ketting gerammel gevolg met gegrom van een wild beest van achter de tunnel.

Uit de duisternis kwamen 2 gele ogen tevoorschijn. Het wezen kwam in het licht staan.

"Jakkes, wat is dat voor een mormel", Zei Tifa met afgrijzen.

Het wezen had de smoel van een wolf, de staart van een de duivel zelf en het lijf van een gorilla. Hij kwam bijna met zijn hoofd tegen het plafond. Ze zagen aan zijn twee handen dat er kettingen aan hingen en uit zijn mond kwam een langwerpige tong uit. En zijn huid was glad en blauw.

"wat in hemelsnaam doet dat hier", riep Aeris die haar staf klaar nam.

"ik weet het niet maar ik denk niet dat hij ons gaat laten gaan", zei Cloud en nam zijn zwaard vast.

"oké, we zullen dat hond dingen maar dan een lesje leren",zei Tifa en bracht haar vuisten omhoog.

Cloud ging vooraan staan met de twee vrouwen achter hem.

Het wezen kwam dichterbij en sloeg met zijn kettingen naar het groepje ze konden dit makkelijk ontwijken.

Cloud ging dan zelf in de aanval maar moest snel afbreken om de tweede ketting te ontwijken.

Ondertussen liep Tifa lenig door de kettingslagen en gaf het wezen een paar raken klappen maar het deerde hem niet. Er bleef alleen iets slijmerig aan haar vuisten hangen.

Aeris ging wat achteruit staan en nam een materiabol uit haar zakken. Cloud en Tifa proberen wat schade toe te brengen maar ze moesten altijd de twee slingerende kettingen ontwijken. Aeris begon zich te concentreren op de bol waardoor deze direct groen begon op te lichten. Daarna kwamen allemaal bliksemflitsen uit de bol die het wezen omringende en hem een schok steeds gaf. Het wezen schreeuwde het uit van de zeer.

Cloud nam hier de gelegenheid om de twee kettingen door te snijden.

De bliksemflitsen waren gedaan en het wezen keek woedend naar zijn tegenstanders. Zijn ogen veranderde precies van geel naar rood. Hij begon te roepen en maakte kleine sprongetjes waardoor de hele grond beefde. De drie hoorde opeens een lawaai achter hun. Een heuse tsunami van rioolwater kwam op hun af. Aeris pakte direct iets vast maar Cloud en Tifa hadden niet zoveel gelukt en werden meegesleurd door de stroming en werden tegen de wanden gesmeten. Na de Tsunami lagen Tifa en Cloud op de grond proberend recht te raken maar zonder succes. Aeris die volledig nat was keek het wezen woedend aan maar ze werd direct kalm en liet een leegte haar vullen. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en liet de leegte in haar leiden. Ze liet haar staf los waarna die in de lucht begon te zweven. Rond haar kwam een groene aura. Ze bracht haar handen voor haar samen alsof ze aan het bidden was waarna de groene aura naar haar handen ging en een bal van wit licht werd. Daarna lostte de bal op en was er een zachte wind die haar vrienden omringde en optilde.

Ze voelde de leegte weer weggaan en deed haar ogen open. Ze had terug de staf in haar handen en zag dat Cloud en Tifa terug op hun voeten stonden en weer fit waren.

Nu kwam er rond Tifa een vurige aura. Ze werd ingenomen door woede. Ze bracht haar vuisten omhoog en de aura ging over naar haar vuisten. Ze liep op het wezen en begon hem een reeks slagen te geven. Bij de laatste slag ging ze wel wat dieper dan ze wou waardoor haar hand vol blauw bloed hing.

"Aeris, gebuikt nog eens die bliksem materia", riep Cloud.

Aeris knikte en pakt direct de materia. Ze begon er op te concenteren waardoor die direct begon te gloeien. Ze richtte op het gat dat Tifa gemaakt en stuurde de reeks bliksem flitsen op hem af. Het wezen die nog steeds zat te janken van de slagen had het te laat gezien. De bliksemflitsen drong naar het gat binnen en het wezen werd lang binnen geëlektrocuteerd. Wanneer de magie uitgewerkt was kwam er rook uit zijn oren en viel dan dood neer in het water.

Tifa veegde haar hand, dat nog steeds besmeurd was met bloed van het monster, aan iets af.

"Shit, nu gaan we te laat zijn om ze te waarschuwen", Zei Aeris die haar staf op haar rug weer bevestigde.

"Rustig, het is niet zo makkelijke om die pillaar te vernietigen", zei Cloud die Aeris probeerde te kalmeren.

"Da's waar...we hebben nog tijd als we snel zijn", zei Tifa die zelf ook een beetje opgelucht was.

Aeris knikte en de drie liepen direct door.

Ze liepen de smerige riool door waar ze soms nog aangevallen werden door krabachtige dinges maar die hadden gaan kans tegen hun krachten.

Na een tijd zagen ze eindelijk licht vanuit een gat komen.

Er stond een ladder die naar een gat leidde.

Ze klommen direct de ladder om zo snel mogelijk die stinkende riool uit te zijn. Ze moesten even aan het licht gewoon worden maar zagen dan rond hun allemaal trein wrakken rondom hun.

"Aeris, ik heb u hier allemaal in meegebracht is het niet...", begon Cloud.

"Zeg me nu niet dat ik terug naar huis moet gaan, samen uit samen thuis ik wil jullie helpen", zei de bloemenverkoopsters streng.

Cloud knikten en keek dan naar Tifa.

"Herken je het hier soms."

"Ja, diet is het treinenkerkhof dat juist achter het treinstation van sector 7 ligt. Als we hier een weg doorheen kunnen vinden kunnen we ze nog waarschuwen."

Cloud knikten en de drie vertrokken om een weg door de treinen te vinden.

Ze konden in de treinen stappen om aan de andere kant er door te gaan en soms moesten ze op het dak gaan om van dak naar dak te springen.

Na een tijdje ploeteren kwamen ze eindelijk aan het station.

"Vlug, wie weet wanneer ze die pillaar zullen breken", riep Tifa en liep richting de pillaar.

Ze liepen verder naar de pilaar totdat Cloud opeens bleef stilstaan.

"Horen jullie dat ook",zei Cloud.

"Geweersschoten", zei Aeris.

Tifa keek bezorgd en liep direct verder op de voet gevolgd door Aeris en Cloud.

Wanneer ze aan de voet van de pillaar stonden, zagen ze allemaal mensen die naar boven keken.

Op de trappen die naar den top van de pillaar leidde zagen ze allemaal flitsen van geweer. Bovenaan stonden twee mannen waarvan ééntje in het nauw werd gedreven. Hij kwam aan de rand van de pillaar. Er was opeens een schok waardoor de persoon er afviel.

Wanneer hij op grond was liep Cloud erheen. Hij herkende de persoon direct.

"Wedge, gaat het", vroeg Coul bezorgd terwijl Hij Wedge zijn hoofd stilletjes optilde.

"...Cloud...je herinnerdde... mijn naam...Barret is op de top...help hem...en Cloud...sorry dat ik geen hulp was..."

Wedge deed zijn ogen dicht en ademde niet meer.

Cloud keek woedend naar de toren kwam direct recht.

"Ik ga naar boven!"

"Aeris zou je iets voor mij willen doen", vroeg Tifa

Aeris keek met een droevig gezicht naar Wedge maar keek dan naar Tifa en knikte.

"In de buurt is een bar "7th heaven". Daar is een klein meisje , Marlen."

"Geen zorgen, ik breng haar wel in veiligheid."

Nadat Aeris dat gezegd had liep ze naar de bar waar Tifa het over had.

Cloud en Tifa liepen naar de deur en bleven nog even staan en draaide zich naar het volk.

"Iedereen hier weg, het is gevaarlijk, ga uit sector 7 weg!"

Het volk begon opeens alle kanten op te lopen en waren dan spoorloos verdwenen.

Tifa volgde Cloud de trap op. Na twee verdiepingen kwamen ze Biggs hangend aan de railing en vol bloed hing.

"Cloud...zo, geef je er nog steeds ziel ... om wat er met de ... planeet gebeurt."

"Je bent gewond hou je rustig",zei Cloud en liet Biggs op de grond zakken zodat hij gemakkelijker kon zitten.

"Bedankt, maak je maar...geen zorgen...over mij. Barret...vecht daarboven...help hem."

Cloud knikte en liep samen met Tifa verder.

Onderweg kwamen ze wat Shinra bewakers tegen maar die klopte ze zo de railing over.

Nadat ze bijna aan de top waren zag en Jessie in elkaar gehurkt en ook bedekt met bloed.

"...Cloud...ik ben blij dat...ik je nog 1 keer met...je kon praten"

"Zeg dat niet, we zullen elkaar terug zien"

"het is inorde...vanwege onze actie's...zijn vele mensen gestorven... dit is onze straf daarvoor..."

Jessie zakte in elkaar en zie niets meer Cloud keek vol woede naar de top en liep direct door.

Elke bewaker die hij nu tegenkwam kreeg zo'n klap van zijn zwaard dat hij tien meter van de toren wegvloog.

Uiteindelijk waren ze boven en zagen ze Barret die steeds in de lucht aan het schieten was naar een helicopter.

"Barret!", riep Tifa en ze liepen naar hem toe.

"Tifa! Cloud! jullie zijn gekomen! Voorzichtig ze vallen aan vanuit een helicopter."

"Daar komen ze weer", riep Tifa.

De helikopter vloog hen snel langs waardoor Barret niet een goed schot kon krijgen. Wanneer die langs kwam gevlogen sprong er een man uit in een donker blauw kostuum.

De man liep direct naar een paneel en drukte een knop in.

"Jullie zijn te laat, ik heb de bom geactiveerd", zei de man met een simpele glimlach.

Cloud herkende hem direct, het was dezelfde man die Aeris was gevangennemen

"We moeten, hem ontmantelen. Barret! Cloud! Doe iets!"

Cloud wou een stap naar het paneel doen maar de man pakte zijn korte staf op hij op zijn rug had bevestigd vast en liet er een paar elektrische vonken uitkomen.

"Dat kan ik niet toestaan. Niemand staat in de weg van Reno en de Turks"

Hij liep dan snel naar Cloud en gaf en een electrisch klap met zijn staf.

Cloud vloog naar achteren tegen de railing.

Barret begon met zijn geweer op hem te schieten maar Reno ontweek lenig alle schoten.

"Dit is een leuk trukje dta ik geleerd op voor tegenstanders als"zie Reno met een geamuseerd toon.

Hij richt zijn staf op Barret. Er kwam een lichtstraal die recht op hem af ging en hem omringde. De licht straal vormde zich tot een goudgele piramide die Barret vastzette.

Hij probeerde de piramide kapot te schieten maar het geen effect.

Reno zat te lachen meer kreeg dat een klop in zijn rug.

Hij draaide zich woedend om en zag Tifa staan.

"Dat flikt je me niet nog een keer"

Tifa wou weer een klap geven maar Reno ontweek die en sloeg dan met zijn staf Tifa tegen de grond.

Toen Tifa op de grond lag gef hij haar nog een schop in haar zij.

"STOP DAARMEE!", riep Barret woedend vanuit de piramide.

Hij voelde de woede in zichzelf opbouwen toen hij zijn vrienden zo zag.

Er kwam een vurig aura rond hem die in de lucht als kleine bolletje energie vlogen. De woede nam Barret zijn lichaam over. Hij barcht zijn geweer omhoog gericht op Reno. De enrgie begon in de loop van het geweer te verzamelen. Barret pakte met zijn andere hand zijn arm met het geweer vast terwijl uit het geweer een grote vuurbal van energie tevoorschijn kwam. Bal begon groter en groter te worden totdat het de grote van een strandbal had. Barret schoot de vuurbal af waardoor die dwars door het schild van de piramide vloog recht op Reno.

Reno bracht zijn stok omhoog maar werd toch naar achteren geslingerd door de impact van de knal.

Barret liep direct naar zijn vrienden om hen terug recht te helpen.

Wanneer Reno terug rechtstond stonden Cloud, Tifa en Barret met hun wapens klaar.

"hm, dit kan interessant worden", zei Reno en hij pakte zijn Staf.

Opeens kwam er een stam uit Reno vanuit Reno zijn kostuum.

"Wel het is tijd, ik moet gaan, byby", zei de Turk en liep naar de rand en sprong zo terug in de helikopter.

Tifa liep snel naar het paneel en begon zocht naar iets om de bom af te zetten.

"Cloud! Ik weet niet hoe ik hem moet stoppen. Probeer jij het is"

Cloud liep erheen en bestudeerde de bom.

"Dist is geen gewone bom..."

"Dat is waar, het zal moeilijk zijn die te ontmantelen."

Zei een stem.

Er kwam een andere helikopter waar weer een man op stond met een blauw pak maar dan een pak ouder en met een sikje.

"Het zal ontploffen zodra er een idioot aan zit te knoeien."

Cloud deed direct een stap achteruit.

"Altublief, stop de bom", porbeerde Tifa te smeken.

"Hahahaha,...ook al zou ik het willen doen ik kan het niet allen bepaalde mensen in Shinra inc. Kunnen dat en ik ben dat niet."

Barret kwam naar voren.

"Kop dicht idioot!"

En hij bracht zijn geweer omhoog.

"Dat zou ik maar niet doen als ik van u was. Je zou mijn speciale gaste kunnen verwonden.", zei de man en hij trok een meisje naar buiten.

"Aeris", riep Tifa.

"Oh, jullie kenne elkaar? Hoe mooi, nu kunnen jullie elkaar voor de laatste keer zien. Jullie zouden mij nu moeten bedanken."

"Wat ga je met Aeris doen", vroeg Cloud die kalm bleef maar hij had het er moeilijk mee.

"Weet ik niet, onze orders waar de laatste der Ancients vangen. Het heeft lang geduurd maar nu kunnen we eindelijk resultaat melden bij de president.

Aeris draaide zich naar Tifa.

"Tifa maak je geen zorgen, ze is in orde", zei ze.

"Zwijgen jij", ze de man streng en gaf haar een klap in het gezicht.

"Aeris", riep Tifa en keek woedend.

"Haast je ga weg!", riep Aeris terug.

"Wel, het zou nu moeten beginnen, denk je dat je op tijd weg zult geraken", zei hij en begon te lachen terwijl de helikopter wegvloog.

De pillaar begon te trillen en er waren al drie explosie's. dikke brokken van de pillaar begonnen naar benden te vallen.

De drie waren naar een snelle uitweg aan het zoeken maar vonden niets.

Barret zag dan opeens dat er iets vast zat aan de rand van de railing.

"Kom hier, ik weet misschien een weg",riep Barret

Aan de railing hing een grote haak vast die vast zat aan lang touw. Het touw was verbonden aan de onderkant van de bovenste plaat.

Hij pakte de haak van en ging dan op de railing zelf staan. Cloud en Tifa kwamen aan weerzijde van hem staan en hielde zich goed aan hem vast.

Toen ze sprongen zakte juist de toren onder hun voet weg. Ze slingerde door sector 7 terwijl het puin maar achter hun naar benden viel. Barret probeerde zo goed mogelijk te sturen en slingerde recht naar de deur die Sector 7 & 6 verbinden. Ze kwamen er juist doorheen toen alles achterhun in elkaar storte.

De bovenste plaat brak in stukken en viel boven op de slums. Heel Sector 7 was verwoest.

Barret werd terug wakker en keek rond. Cloud en Tifa waren beiden ook juist bij bewustzijn.

Hij keek om en staarde met op ogen. Waar de deur naar sector 7 was lag nu niets ander dan rommel en puin van de bovenste plaat. Hij stond recht en liep naar de deur.

"MARLENE!

BIGGS!

WEDGE!

JESSIE!

Verdommen, naar de hel met alles! Waar was het allemaal voor!

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey Barret", zei Cloud op een zachte toon.

"Barret", riep Tifa die zelf moeite had om haar emotie's in te houden.

"ARRRRGHHHHHH!"

"Hey!"riep Cloud nog een maar Barret negeerd hem.

"Stop ermee, plies"

Barret negeerde ze alletwee en begon op het piun te schieten.

"Vervloekt!", zei hij en begon dan rustig te worden.

Na een tijdje niet gezged te hebben verbrak Barret de stilte.

"Marlene...", zei hij triestige en er liep een traan over zijn wang.

Tifa keek opeens op, ze herinnerde iets.

"Barret? Marlene is...ik denk dat ze in orde is", zei ze en produceerde een klein glimlachje

"huh?"

"Voor dat ze verdwene met Aeris zei ze toch 'geen zorgen, ze is in orde' ze had het waarschijnlijk over Marlene."

"Z...zeker?"

Tifa knikte maar keek dan weer sip.

"Maar..."

"Biggs...Wegde...Jessie"

"Alle drie warn nog in de toren", zei Cloud.

"Denk je dat ik dat niet weet? Maar...wij, allemaal vochten voor alkaar. Ik wil niet denken dat ze dood zijn"

"...en de andere mensen in sector 7", zei Tifa in zichzelf.

Cloud draaide zich om en dacht aan iets.

"Dit is gewoon smerig, een hele stad vernietigen alleen om ons", zei Barret en sloeg met zijn hand op een stuk steen.

"Zeg je dat het onze schuld is? Omdat Avalanche daar was? Onschuldige verlorenen hun leven omwille van ons?", zei Tifa die niet meer wat ze moest denken.

"Nee, Tifa! Dat is het niet, zeker niet! Het was niet Avalanche! Het was Shinra en dat is altijd zo geweest. Ze zijn slecht, vernietigen onze planeet en met al het geld dat ze erdoor verdienen stoppen ze hun zakken goed vol. Als wij ze niet vernietigen zullen zij de planeet doden. Ons gevecht zal nooit over zijn totdat ze voorgoed weg zijn."

"...Ik weet het niet"

"Wat, geloof je me niet."

"Het is dat niet, ik ben gewoon niet meer zeker over...mezelf...over mijn gevoelens."

"En wat denk jij eigenlijk"

Ze richtte zich beiden naar Cloud die nog steeds stond te denken.

Cloud keek op en zonder iets te zeggen ging hij weg richting het dorpje van sector 6.

"Hey, waar gaat hij naartoe?"

"oh! Aeris"

"Oh ja dat meisje, wat wie was dat eigenlijk?"

"Ik ken haar nog niet goed maar ik liet Marlene bij haar."

"Verdomme, Marlene", riep Barret en liep achter Cloud aan.

Hij bleef nog even staan en keek Tifa aan.

"Tifa, je kunt niet meer terug.", zei hij en liep dan voort.

Tifa keek nog één keer om, knikte en liep dan achter de twee aan.

Cloud stopte toen hij Barret achter hem hoorde roepen.

"Cloud! Breng me naar Marlene"

Daarachter kwam Tifa aan.

"Cloud, ja gaat Aeris helpen?"

Cloud keek de twee aan.

"Ja...,maar eerst moet ik iets te weten komen."

"wat dan"

"Iets over de Ancients."

Toen hij dat zei begon er iets in zijn hoofd te flitsen, een herinnering.

"_In mijn aderen stroomd het bloed van de Ancients. Ik ben de rechtmatige heerser van deze planeet"_

"Sephiroth...?", zei Cloud in zichzelf en viel dan naar op zijn knie.

"Gaat het", vroeg Tifa bezorgd.

"Niet truezelen", zei Barret streng

Cloud kwam terug recht knikte waarna ze verder gingen.


	6. De Reddingsactie

**_VI De reddingsactie_**

De drie liepen zo terug naar sector 5, naar het dropje waar Aeris woonde.

Ze stonden aan het huis maar Cloud durfde eerst niet naar binnen te gaan.

Wanneer hij open deed zag hij Elmyra aan de ander kant van de kamer staan. Ze keek naar een foto van haar en Aeris.

"Cloud...dacht ik dat het was? Het is over Aeris niet?", zei ze en draaide zich stil naar hun toe.

"Sorry, Shinra heeft haar te pakken gekregen", zei Cloud en liet zijn hoofd zakken.

"Ik weet het."

Ze keken haar opeens aan.

"Ze hebben haar hier gevangengenomen", zei ze.

"Ze waren hier maar...", begon Cloud.

"Aeris wou het zo..."

"...waarom wil Shinra haar zo graag", zei Cloud en keek haar recht in de ogen.

"...Aeris...is een Ancient de laatste in haar ras."

"Wat zeg je? Maar ben jij dan haar moeder niet", vroeg Barret opeens.

"...niet haar echte. Het moet nu al 15 jaar gelden zijn. Tijdens de oorlog was mijn man naar het front gestuurd ergens in een ver dropje genaamd Wutai. Op een dag ging ik naar het station omdat ik een brief kreeg dat hij thuiskwam..."

_15 jaar geleden_

_Elmyra liep langzaam naar het station en zag dat er andere mensen stonden. De trein kwam aan en de deur ging open. Mannen en vrouwen kwamen uit de trein en vlogen in de armen van hun geliefden. Ze ging wat dichter staan maar er kwam niemand. De deur ging open en ze liep naar de conducteur. Hij knikte nee en ging dan op een trap zitten terwijl er een traan over haar wang liep._

"Mijn man kwam nooit terug. Ik vroeg me af of er iets gebeurd was waardoor dat zijn vertrek afgezegd was, dat hij langer moest wachten. Ik ging elke dag naar het station in de hoop hem te zien. Maar op een dag zag ik iets anders..."

_Elmyra ging naar het station en zag opeens een vrouw op de trappen liggen in haar eigen bloed. Ze liep er heen om haar te helpen. Ze had lang bruin haar en helder groene ogen en ze was kleurig gekleed. Wanneer ze wat dichter kwam zag dat er een klein kindje bij haar stond te wenen. Ze liep er heen om het kindje te troosten. Het kindje omhelsde Elmyra en begon harder te wenen._

_De vrouw die naast haar lag tilde haar hoofd op en keek Elmyra aan met haar zachte ogen._

"_Alstublieft zorg voor mijn Aeris, breng haar ergens veilig henen", zei de vrouw met haar laatste woorden. Ze sloot haar ogen en ademde niet meer._

"Mijn man kwam nooit meer terug. Ik had geen kinderen. Ik was alleen. Zo ik nam het meisje mee en liet de moeder in mijn achtertuin zodat ze haar elke dag kon opzoeken. Aeris en ik werden ze rap bevriend en ze zag mij als haar nieuwe moeder. Ze hield van praten, ze kon over van alles praten.", ze liet een klein glimlachje tonen toen ze dat zei.

"Ze zei dat ze uit één of ander laboratorium zijn ontsnapt. Ook zei ze dat haar moeder al teruggekeerd was naar de planeet, dat ze daarom niet zo eenzaam was en ander dinges",

"Teruggekeerd naar de planeet?", zei Barret met ene vragend gezicht.

"Ik wist ook niet wat ze daar mee bedoelde. Ik vroeg of ze de begrafenis bedoelde, maar ze zei steeds de planeet. Ze was zeer mysterieus op vele vlakken."

"_Mam, niet wenen mam", zei het kleine meisje toen ze voor haar moeder stond._

"Ik wist niet wat ze bedoelde maar toen ik het vroeg..."

"_Iemand zeer dierbaar is juist gestorven. Zijn ziel wou je naar jouw komen maar hij is al naar de planeet teruggekeerd.", zei ze op een zachte toon._

"Ik geloofde haar niet, maar enkele dagen later kreeg ik een brief...er stond in dat mijn man dood was...", zei Elmyra en liet haar haar hoofd even hangen.

"Er is nog veel gebeurd maar we waren gelukkig samen tot op één dag dat er een man naar ons kwam in een blauw kostuum en een sikje, hij zij dat hij Tseng noemde."

"Dat is de man die haar heeft meegenomen", zei Tifa

"_We willen dat je Aeris terug geeft. We zijn al heel lang naar haar opzoek", zei Tseng op een kalme toon._

"_Nee! Nooit!", riep de kleine Aeris en verstopte zich achter Elmyra._

"_Aeris, je bent een speciaal kind. Je hebt zeer speciaal bloed. Je echte moeder was een Ancient.", zei Tseng op een kinderlijke toon._

"Dat was de eerste keer dat ik ervan hoorde. Dat ze een Ancient was."

_De Ancient zullen ons naar een land vol blijdschap brengen. Aeris zou blijdschap kunnen brengen aan al mensen in de slums. Daarom wil Shinra haar medewerking", zei Tseng._

"_Ze zijn verkeerd! Ik ben geen Ancient! Dat ben ik niet!", riep Aeris vanachter haar moeder_

"_Maar Aeris je hoort zeker soms stemmen als je alleen bent?"_

"_NEE!",riep ze en liep naar buiten._

"Maar ik wist het het. Ik wist het over haar mysterieuze krachten. Ze probeerde het zo hard te verbergen zo ik deed alsof ik het niet zag."

"Het is verbazingwekkend dat ze Shinra zo lang heeft kunnen ontlopen", zei Cloud.

"Shinra heeft haar nodig dus ze zullen haar nooit pijn doen."

"Maar hoe komt dat ze haar dan nu te pakken hebben gekregen", vroeg Tifa.

"Ze had een klein meisje bij haar. Onderweg naar hier heeft Tseng haar gevonden. Ze zal niet rap geweest zijn. Ze Ging met Tseng mee in ruil voor het meisje haar veiligheid."

"Dat zal Marlene geweest zijn", zei Cloud.

"Marlene! Aersi is gevangengenomen vanwege Marlene?"riep Barret en ging voor Elmyra staan.

"Het spijt me. Marlene is mijn dochter. Het...spijt me echt."

"Jij bent haar vader! Hoe in de wereld kun je dat kind zo alleen laten?",zei Elmyra streng.

"Begin zo niet. Ik denk elke dag aan haar. Wat er zou gebeuren met haar, als ik...Mara versta dit...ik kan heb geen antwoord op uw vraag. Ik wil bij Marlene zijn maar ik moet vechten. De planeet sterft vanwege Shinra en ik moet er dan tegen vechten. Zodat ik de planeet kan redden en zo Marlene een toekomst kan geven en daarom zal ik blijven vechten", zei Barret en keek recht in haar ogen.

"Ik denk dat ik het begrijp. Ze is boven aan het slapen ga haar maar zien."

Barret knikte en liep de trap op. Cloud bleef even staan en keek rond en dan naar de foto van Aeris. Hij knikte en draaide zich dan om, om naar de deur te gaan. Tifa ging voor hem staan.

"Je gaat achter haar aan of niet?",vroeg Tifa en keek hem aan.

"Ja."

"Ik kom mee", zei Tifa vastberaden.

"We gaan wel naar het hoofdkwartier. Je zult je moeten voorbereiden op het slechtste."

"Ik weet het maar ik voel dat ik mezelf tot het uiterste moet brengen. Als ik hier zou blijven zou ik gewoon gek worden."

Cloud knikte uiteindelijk. Ze hoorden opeens Barret van de trap afstormen en liep dan terug naar Elmyra.

"Sorry, maar wil je nog wat langer op Marlene passen?"

"Ja, ik vind dat niet erg."

"Deze plaats is wel gevaarlijk ga beter ergens anders henen", zei Barret en gaf haar wat gil.

"Ja, da's goed, maar dan moet jij beloven dat je terug komt voor haar. Zie dat je niet sterft.", zei ze en keek Barret streng aan.

Barret glimlachte en knikte dan.

"Ik ga mee, zonder haar was Marlene nu...", zei Barret die nu zich omgedraaid had naar Cloud en Tifa.

De Twee knikte, en liepen dan alledrie de deur uit.

"Veel succes", zei Elmyra nog zachtjes achter hen.

"Maar hoe geraken we eigelijk naar boven", vroeg Tifa terwijl ze door het dorp liepen.

"Ja, er gaan geen treinen meer naar het hoofdkwartier", zei Barret.

"Misschien kunnen we iets in Wall Market vinden", antwoordde Cloud.

De twee knikte en volgde hen. Ze liepe uit het dorp en direct naar sector 6 waar Wall Market was.

Cloud moest de hele tijd aan Aeris denken. Hij gaf zichzelf de schuld dat ze gevangengenomen is. Hij had haar direct naar huis moeten brengen wanneer hij de kans had. Of gewoon zelf de weg naar sector 7 moeten vinden zodat ze niet eens mee moest._Maar kon je dan wel Tifa redden zonder haar. Had Marlene het dan wel overleefd zonder haar. Zou jij in orde zijn zonder haar. _Die gedachten zweefden rond in hem. Hij was veranderd. Hij was niet meer de koelbloedige huurmoordenaar van vroeger.

Tifa zag dat hij met iets zat en ze had al een klein idee van wat het was. Hij dacht aan Aeris en nergens anders aan._Wat zou hij in een oude vriend van vroeger zien. Hij ziet liever dat ander meisje. Waarom volg ik nog._ Dacht ze en keek nog is strak naar Cloud._ Omdat ik bij hem wil blijven, hij geeft mij een goed gevoel, hij is het enige dat ik nog heb._

Ze kwamen aan in Wall Market en splitsen op om info te vinden. Tifa liep een paar winkels binnen maar de mensens zaten maar meer naar haar boezems te zien dan haar vragen te beantwoorden. Barret had minder succes want hij schrok de mensen af met zijn geweer die aan zijn arm was bevestigd en zijn humeur maakte hem niet makkelijker. Cloud liep een wapenwinkel binnen om het te vragen meer de uitbater wist het ook niet.

"Hey, jij wil naar de bovenste plaat jongeman", riep een oude man toen Cloud juist naar buiten wou gaan. De man zat achteraan in de winkel met allemaal gadgets te prutsen. Cloud ging naar de oude man henen. Hij was volledig kaal en droeg smerige kapotte kleren.

"Ja, weet jij iets", vroeg Cloud.

De man draaide zich om en Cloud met zijn gerimpelde gezicht aan.

"Ja, ik weet iets." De man lachte waardoor Cloud zich niet op zijn gemak voelde. "Achter deze winkel is een steile muur, normaal kun je die niet beklimmen, maar door de val van de bovenste plaat in sector 7 hangt er nu een buis die een weg naar boven leid."

"Bedankt man,", zei Cloud die eindelijk glimlachte en wou vertrekken naar Barret en Tifa.

"Wacht even, die jeugd van tegenwoordig. Je hebt iets nodig om boven te raken."

"En dat is", vroeg Cloud ongeduldig.

"Je hebt deze nodig", zei de man en pakte een zak vast.

Hij deed de zak open en liet enkele batterijen zien.

"Waarom heb ik die nodig."

De oude man glimlachte weer waardoor zijn gezicht er nog gerimpelder als eerst uitzag.

"Dat zul je wel zien als je onderweg naar boven zijn maar ze zijn essentieel voor boven te raken."

"oké dan geef het maar."

"Hahahaha, je dacht toch echt niet dat het gratis was jongeman", lachte de man terwijl er speeksel uit zijn vloog.

"Noem je prijs dan maar."

"Wel, ik vraag er 1000 Gil voor."

Cloud keek hem eerst streng aan en pakte dan maar zijn geldbeugel.

Hij pakte de zak over van de oude man en ging dan vloekend uit de winkel.

"Hehehehehe, ga haar maar redden", zei de oude man en trok zich dan terug weg in de winkel.

Cloud haalde Tifa en Barret erbij en vertelde hun het nieuws. Ze gingen achter de winkel zien en zag de steile muur en de pijp die naar boven leidde.

"Dat gaat moeilijk worden helemaal naar boven klimmen", zei Barret die naar boven keek.

"Maar het is de enigste weg om Aeris te redden", zei Tifa.

"Ja, daarom doen we het", antwoordde Cloud en ging als eerste de pijp op.

_We komen eraan Aeris hoe het nog vol_. Dacht hij en klim met een stevige maat door gevolgd door Tifa en Barret. Barret had het wel wat moeilijker om met één hand te klimmen maar hij liet zich niet kennen.

Na een tijdje klimmen stopte de buis. Naast de bis liep er een pijp die verder liep. Ze sprongen erover en volgde de pijp. Barret vond het hier makkelijker want ze konden nu wandelen. Ze moesten allen zien hun evenwicht niet te verliezen.

Ze liepen totdat ze niet verder meer konden.

"Waar nu heen", zei Barret.

"Kijk daar", riep Tifa. Ze wees naar een plug waar je een batterij in kon stoppen. Cloud liep erheen en pakte de zakje met batterijen. Hij stak er één in en waardoor er een gerommel was. Ze keken achterom en zagen een propeller draaien het bleef een tijdje draaien en begon dan te vertragen. Toen die stopte bleef de grote propeller zo staan dat ze langs de langs de grote vlakken van de propeller aan de ander kant konden. Ze konden nu verder. Ze liepen veder en hadden nog een paar keer de batterijen nodig om verder te kunnen. Soms moesten ook van pijp naar pijp springen maar uiteindelijke waren ze aan de top. Ze stonden in een lange straat. Barret keek naar boven zag de lucht boven hem. De sterren en de maan stonden hoog aan de hemel. Het was lang geleden dat ze de lucht nog gezien hadden. Beneden in de slums wisten ze nooit wanneer het dag of nacht was. Ze sliepen gewoon wanneer ze wilden.

"Kom we kunnen later de lucht bekijken we hebben eerst een missie te volbrengen", zei Cloud en liep verder.

Ze kwamen dichter bij het Shinra hoofdgebouw. Het werd maar steeds groter en groter. 4 zeer grote spotlichten waren nodige om het hele gebouw langs buiten te verlichten. Ze bleven juist in een het donker staan.

"Zo, hoe gaan we naar binnen eigenlijk",vroeg Cloud.

"We stormen gewoon naar binnen en knallen iedereen af die in onze weg staat", zei Barret die klaar stond om te vertrekken.

Cloud had eigenlijk veel zin om mee te doen maar hij zag Tifa haar gezicht en wist dat die er niet akkoord mee was.

"Misschien kunnen we beter een andere route vinden en niet teveel aandacht vestigen", zei ze streng.

Barret keek wat ontgoocheld want ze wisten dat ze Tifa niet moesten tegenspreken. Ze keken wat rond en zagen wat verder een zij-ingang in het gebouw. Ze liepen er één voor één gebukt heen in de schaduwen. Toen ze de deur opende zagen ze een trap die naar boven leidde.

"We moeten alle die trappen beklimmen!"riep Barret die naar boven zat te kijken en geen einde zag.

"Niet klagen en lopen, dit is de enisgte manier om Aeris te redden", zei Tifa en ze liep naar boven

Barret mompelde wat en liep dan achter haar aan gevolgde door Cloud.

Tifa zat de verdiepingen te tellen die ze al voorbij waren. Ze was al aan 20.

"Zeg is dit echt nodig", pufte Barret.

"Ja, het is best zo stil mogelijk te zijn totdat we Aeris hebben", zei Cloud.

"Als dat mogelijk is."

"Hou nu eindelijk op met klagen", riep Tifa die ook tekens van vermoeidheid liet zien.

Ze waren nog eens 10 verdiepingen voorbijgelopen.

"Ik zou nog een keer Marlene haar lieftallig gezichtje zien voor de laatste keer", zei Barret die steeds harder en harder pufte.

"Gedraag je niet als een ouwe gepensioneerde en loopt", riep Tifa die geïrriteerd begon te worden.

Een tijdje later.

"Zijn we er bijna", riep Barret.

"nog niet", riep Tifa.

"...zijn we er nu!"

"Nee!"

"En...!"

"Neee! En we gaan er nog een lange tijd niet zijn!"

Cloud kon het niet laten van te lachen. Hij werd niet zo rap moe dan zijn vrienden maar het begon nu ook stilletjes te komen.

"Wel, Cloud ik moet toch toegeven dat ik het mis had over u",

Cloud keek Barret vreemd aan.

"Ik dacht dat je om niets gaf maar nu zijn we toch hier om iemand zijn leven te redden!"

"hm!"

_Hij had gelijk,_ dacht Cloud. Toen hij zich bij Avalanche zich aansloot kon hem niets schelen dan alleen geld. Maar toen hij haar leerde kennen. Wanneer hij in die helder groene ogen keek, wanneer ze in zijn beurt was, wanneer ze zijn hand aanraakte voelde hij zich anders.

Tifa keek hem even aan en liep dan verder.

Na bijna een hele lange tijd te lopen kwamen ze eindelijk een deur tegen op de 59ste verdieping. Ze rustte even uit voor dat ze verder konden.

Cloud gluurde door een kier van de deur om te zien dat er drie wachters aan de lift stonden.

Dit met Barret en Tifa meegedeeld te hebben stonden ze alledrie recht om zich gereed te maken.

"Ba, zo saai die bewakingsdiensten", zei één van de bewakers.

"wel, als je nog een degelijk pré wilt zou ik maar zwijgen", zei de middelste bewakers.

"zeg heb je dat mokkel gezien dat ze overlaatst hier binnenbrachten", zei de derde.

"hm, dat meisje in die roze jurk, ik heb gehoordt dat het een Ancient moest zijn."

"Wel, dat betekent dat Hojo weer een nieuw speeltje heeft."

De deur kraakte opeens waardoor de drie bewaker hun wapen op de opening van de deur richtte.

"Hey ga is onderzoeken!"

De middelste zuchtte en ging dan naar de opening. Hij stapte binnen en verdween uit het gezicht.

"waar blijft die nu, ga jij is kijken."

De derde knikte en ging naar de opening maar ook hij verdween en kwam niet terug.

"Moet ik nu altijd alles zelf doen!"

De laatste ging naar de opening en keek naar binnen

"Wat!"

Hij zag de twee andere bewaker bewusteloos op de grond liggen.

Hij wou ze wakker maken totdat hij een klap kreeg en dan vastgehouden werd door iemand.

"Waar hebben ze dat meisje gebracht", riep Cloud en bracht het punt van zijn zwaard tot aan de keel van de bewaker waardoor die begon te slikken

"Waarschijnlijk verdieping 68, waar ze alle experimenten houden, maar je geraakt er toch niet zonder de juiste kaart", zei de bewaker.

"Jij weet natuurlijk waar die kaarten zijn of niet."

De bewaker zei niets.

Tifa kwam naar boven en gaf een slag in zijn maag.

De Bewaker spuugde wat bloed.

"ik kan zo blijven doorgaan zonder jou te doden", zei Tifa en kraakte haar vuisten.

"gulp...en mijn binnezak zit een kaart om naar vloer 60 te gaan de rest zul je op de andere vloeren moeten vinden."

"Dank u voor de medewerkering", zei Tifa en pakte de kaart.

Barret liet hem los.

"oh ja ik heb nog iets voor u."

Tifa draaide zich om en sloeg pal op zijn gezicht waardoor die bewusteloos viel.

Cloud en Barret bonden de drie bewakers samen met een touw en stopten ze in een kast.

Ze liepen naar de lift en gebruikte de kaart om naar de volgende verdieping te gaan.

Ze namen de lift kwamen zo per vloer naar de volgende. Soms moesten ze een paar bewakers uit de weg ruimen om aan een nieuwe kaart te raken ofwel kregen ze die van werkers doormiddel van een leugentje.

Ze bleven zo gaan totdat ze aan verdieping 66 waren. In het midden van de verdieping stond een grote kamer, een vergader zaal. Ze verstopte ze snel achter een hoek want ze zagen president schinra om de hoek verschijnen gevolgd door een vrouw in het rood en blond haar. Daarachter volgde Heidegger met Reeve erachter en als laatste een zeer bolle man in een bruin pak. Ze gingen en de kamer binnen en sloten de deur.

Cloud, Tifa en Barret gingen een kamertje ernaast binnen om te schuilen voor mensen die van de andere kant kwamen. Toen ze kamer binnen waren hoorde ze opeens stemmen. Toen ze rond keken zagen ze alleen wat bureaus, computers en andere rommel. Maar tegen de wand stond een ventilatie ruimte waar de stemmen uit kwamen.

Ze gingen wat dichter staan om te horen wat ze zeiden. Misschien gaven ze informatie over waar Aeris juist was.

"We hebben een schatting van de schade in Sector 7, met de fabrieken dat er al gezet waren en de investering die al gedaan hadden wordt de schade op zo'n 10 biljoen gil geschat", zei Reeve.

"De geschatte kosten om sector 7 terug te herbouwen zijn..."

"We herbouwen het niet", zei de president.

"Wat?"

"We laten sector 7 zoals het is en starten het neo-Midgar plan."

"...Dan heeft de Ancient?"

"Het beloofde land zal van ons zijn." Zei de president terwijl hij met zijn vuist op de tafel sloeg.

"Ik wil dat je de prijzen voor mako-energie met 15 laat stijgen in elke sector."

"De prijzen stijgen! De prijzen stijgen! Tralalala! En vergeet het ruimte program niet in het budget erbij te steken", zei de dikke man in het bruine pak.

"Reeve en Scarlet zullen de extra inkomens van de stijging verdelen", zei de president terwijl naar de vrouw in het rood en Reeve te wijzen.

"Oh man!", zei de man in het bruin pak en liet zijn hoofd zakken.

"Maar meneer als je de prijzen laat stijgen zullen de mensen hun vertrouwen in ons verliezen...", zei Reeve tot hij onderbroeken werdt.

"Het zal inorde zijn, de onozele mensen zullen hun vertrouwen in ons niet verliezen. Ze zullen zelfs meer in ons geloven.", zei De president en een glimlach kwam tevoorschijn.

"Gwahahahahaha! Ja, want wij zijn degen die sector 7 van Avalanche hebben bevrijdt", zei Heidegger terwijl hij zijn paardenlachje deed.

Opeens ging de deur van de vergaderzaal open. Er kwam een man naar binnen. Hij liep iets gebogen maar zag er niet oud uit. Hij had een witte labjas aan en een dikke bril op zijn gezicht. Zijn haar was lang zwart en samengebonden.

"Hojo, Hoe is het met het meisje", zei de president.

"Als proefkonijn is ze minderwaardig dan haar moeder. Ik ben nog steeds in het proces van haar te vergelijken met haar moeder, Ifalna, maar tot nu toe is het verschil 18", zei Hojo met een grauwe stem waar iedereen in de zaal kippenvel van kreeg.

"Hoelang zal het onderzoek duren."

"zo'n 120 jaar. Het is waarschijnlijk onmogelijk om het in onze levensduur noch in de levensduur van het proefkonijn. We denken daarom eraan om haar te kweken. We kunnen dan één creëren die ons onderzoek voor een lange tijd kan volhouden."

"En het beloofde land?"

"Dat moet ik goed plannen. De moeder is sterk...en toch heeft ze haar zwakheden.", zei Hojo en begon dan te lachen.

"oké, dit besluit dan onze vergadering",zei de president en stond dan terug recht.

"Heb je dat gehoordt", zei Tifa.

"Zouden ze het over Aeris gehad hebben", vroeg Cloud.

"Ik weet het niet maar misschien hunnen we die Hojo best volgen", stelde Barret voor.

De drie knikte en gingen dan de kamer uit en om de hoek kijken.

Iedereen ging de liften in behalve Hojo. Wanneer hij juist aan de andere kant van de vergaderzaal de hoek om was volgde de drie hem. Ze liepen hem achterna totdat ze aan trappen kwamen die hen naar vloer 67 bracht. Ze moesten hier wat voorzichtiger zijn van de beter bewaking hier. Ze volgde Hojo tot een kamer met allemaal dozen, met aan de linkerkant een glazen tube en aan de rechter kant een grote ijzeren koepel.

Ze zagen Hojo aan de glazen tube staan. Opeens hoorde ze ook stappen achter zich en verstopte zich zo stil mogelijk achter wat dozen.

"Is dit het proefkonijn voor vandaag", vroeg een medewerker in een grijs pak.

"Ja, we starten zo snel mogelijk, breng het maar naar boven", zei Hojo die naar het wezen in de tube bleef kijken.

De medewerker knikte en ging dan weer weg.

Hojo kwam wat dichter staan tegen de tube.

"Mijn dierbare proefkonijn", zei hij zachtjes en ging dan ook weg.

De drie kwamen weer tevoorschijn. Tifa liep naar de tube en bekeek het wezen. Het zag er als een Leeuw uit alleen zijn vacht was vuurrood met hier en daar wat littekens van gevechten. Vanaf zijn achterhoofd tot op de rug liep een stekelig donker roodbruin haar. Het gaf niet veel aandacht aan Tifa.

"Dierbaar proefkonijn?", zei Tifa op een vragende toon.

"Gaat het soms gebruikt worden voor een biologisch experiment?"

Cloud gaf geen aandacht aan wat Tifa hij keek naar de ijzer koepel.

Er stond in het groot boven de deur met een kijkgat ,Jenova.

Cloud kende de naam maar hij hoopte dat hij mis was. Hij keek door het gat en zag een een grijs wezen. Het had een vrouwelijk lichaam maar er staken over uitstekels uit het lichaam. Cloud stapte strompelend naar achter en schudde met zijn hoofd langzaam steeds nee. Opeens hoorde hij een gepiep dat steeds harder en harder werd. Hij pakte met zijn twee handen zijn hoofd vast en viel dan op de grond neer.

"Cloud!", riep Tifa en liep direct naar hem. Ze tilde zijn hoofd op en liet het op haar schoot rusten.

"Jenova...Sephiroth's...ze hebben het naar hier gebracht."

Tifa trok haar ogen op toen ze de naam hoorde maar gaf meer aandacht aan de man die bij haar lag.

"Cloud, houd je sterk we hebben een missie te vervullen."

Barret keek door het gat uit nieuwsgierigheid.

"Waar is dat stomme ding zijn hoofd? Dit hele ding is stom. Laten we gewoon doorgaan", riep hij kwaad.

Cloud kwam recht en knikte dan maar. Toen ze verder ging keek hij nog de laatste keer naar achteren. _We zullen elkaar nog zien._ Dacht hij en liep dan Barret en Tifa achterna.

De twee stonden bij een lift te wachten. De drie stapten in en gingen naar de volgende verdieping.

Wanneer ze de lift uitstapte zag ze in midden van de kamer weer een glazen tube maar groter. Cloud keek wat nauwkeuriger en zag dan een meisje liggen.

"Aeris!", riep hij en liep naar de tube.

"Aeris?Oh, is dat haar naam?", zei Hojo die aan de ander kant van de tube stond.

"Wat moeten jullie hier?"

"We halen Aeris hier weg", zei Cloud streng.

"Buitenstaanders..."

"dat had je maar eerde moeten opmerken!", riep Barret en richtte zijn geweer op Hojo.

"Er zijn toch zoveel nietige dinges in deze wereld", zei Hojo spottend.

"Ga je mij doden? Ik denk dat je dat maar beter niet doet."

Barret lachte hem uit toen hij dat zei.

"Alles machinerie hier is zeer delicaat en ik ben de enigste dat die kunnen bedienen."

Barret bracht zijn wapen naar beneden en keek hem woedend aan.

Hojo liet een glimlach van overwinning zien.

"Zo is het. Ik stel voor dat je in het vervolg wat meer logischer denkt voordat je actie's onderneemt", zei hij en lachtte.

"Nu! Breng het proefkonijn naar boven."

Een medewerker knikte en stapte een glazen cabine in. Hij drukte wat knopje in waardoor de een ronde cirkel in het midden van de glzaen tube bij Aeris daalde.

Aeris werd door het lawaai wakker en keek naar beneden. De lift kwam terug naar boven en de rode leeuw zat erop. Het gromde naar haar en bracht zijn staart met een vlam als punt recht naar boven. Aeris liep zenuwachtig van de ene kant van de tube naar de ander kant.

Ze opeens Cloud staan en ze voelde zich een beetje opgelucht.

"Cloud, Help!"

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent!" riep Cloud woedend.

"Een helpende hand geven aan twee uitstervende rassen."

"Dat is verschrikkelijk, Aeris is een mens", riep Tifa met walging.

"Je gaat hiervoor betalen.", zei Barret.

"Barret kun je niets doen", riep Cloud.

Barret toonde een glimlachje en richtte zijn wapen op de tube. Hij begon erop te schieten maar de kogels drongen niet door het glas. Maar het had wel effect want de tube begon op te lichten.

"Wh... wat heb je gedaan",zie Hojo vol afgrijzen.

"Mijn proefkonijn!"

Hojo liep op de tube en drukte op een knopje. Een deur op de tube gleed zijdeling open en het licht minderde terug. Hojo stapte opeens terug naar achteren. Voor hem stond de leeuw hem bloeddorstig aan te kijken. Het sprong op Hojo, beet hem in zijn arm en liet niet los. Cloud negeerde het en liep naar binnen om Aeris te helpen.

Ze stond direct recht toen ze Cloud zag en omhelsde hem van blijdschap. Ze voegde zich bij de andere. Cloud wou juist uit de tube stappen toen de lift in beweging kwam.

"Cloud, wat is er", vroeg Tifa.

"De lift is aan het bewegen",zei Cloud die langzaam naar achteren stapte.

"Meneer, project B215 komt naar boven", riep de medwerker angstig.

"Wat! Dat is geen gewoon proefkonijn dat is een zeer agressief monster", riep Hojo die probeerde De leeuw van zichzelf te houden.

De leeuw stopte opeens met bijten waardoor Hojo direct wegliep.

"Die is nogal sterk. Ik zal jullie helpen", zei de rode leeuw.

"Het spreekt", zei Tifa met verbazing.

"En ik kan nog veel meer, maar dat is voor later mevrouw."

"Wij zullen voor dat monster zorgen, Tifa breng jij Aeris hier weg."

Tifa aarzelde even maar knikte en nam Aeris met haar mee.

"Ah ja, noem me maar red 13", zei Red.

Cloud knikt en pakte zijn grote zwaard klaar.

De lift kwam terug en ze hoorde een gegrom van een wezen.

Het gegrom werd sterker en toen kwam het uit de schacht van de lift. Een groot monster dat precies vereerd in elkaar was gestoken. Helemaal links op zijn gezicht zat zijn grote afschuwelijke mond met duizenden scherpe tanden en naast zijn mond zaten zijn twee ogen waarvan één groter was dan de andere. Zijn hoofd leek als een rotte patat en veel te groot voor het lichaam. De twee handen verschilden van elkaar, de linkse was een hand met grote lange klauwen en de rechtse was een lang stomp deel.

Barret begon zich niet goed te voelen toen hij het wezen zag.

Het wezen bracht zijn klauw omhoog en sneed in zijn maag. Opeens sprongen er kleine monstertjes uit. Voetballen met pootjes.

Barret begon te slikken. Hij moest bijna overgeven maar kon het nog ophouden. Hij keek naar Cloud. Hij stond daar rustig en koel maar hij zag dat hij er ook mogelijkheden mee had. Hij zag het in zijn ogen.

De monstertjes ging voor het grote wezen staan als verdediging.

Red ging naast Cloud staan terwijl Barret zich op de achterhoede hield om de twee rugdekking te geven.

De monstertjes liepen allemaal op de drie vechters af. Cloud bracht zijn zwaard omhoog en begon de monsters als een wildeman van zich af te slagen. Red liep snel en lening door de monsters heen en sneed er sommige aan stukken met zijn scherpe klauwen. Barret schoot de rest met zijn wapen af zodat Cloud en Red er niet teveel tegelijk moesten aanpakken. Ze bleven maar monsters te doden maar er kwam geen einde aan. Uit de maag van het grote wezen bleven steeds maar meer komen.

_Als dit zo door gaat worden we overspoeld door die monsters_. Dacht Cloud.

Opeens zag hij red uit de groep monsters omhoog springen.

Red sprong rechtstreeks op het grote wezen af en zette zijn klauwen in één van zijn ogen. Het wezen begon hevig met zijn armen te zwaaien van woede en sloeg Red van zich af met zijn stompe arm. De leeuw vloog helemaal bij Barret.

Red kwam langzaam recht maar ongedeerd.

Zijn aanval had wel effect gehad het monster was nog steeds afgeleid van het ene oog dat hij gestopt was met nog meer van die kleintjes te maken. Cloud maakte hier gebruik van en vernietigde de rest van de kleintjes.

Cloud maakte zich klaar om het wezen aan pakken. Hij liep met zijn grote zwaard erop af. Het monster zag nog met zijn andere oog de aanval op tijd en sloeg Cloud weg met zijn lange klauwen.

Barret schoot met zijn armgeweer op het wezen maar de kogels ging gewoon het lichaam in zonder effect ofwel voelde het monster het gewoon niet. Red sprong nog eens een paar keer op het monster en reet stukken van het monster waardoor er een groen goor spul op zijn klauwen bleef hangen. Het monster zat nu al vol verwondingen maar het bleef vechten alsof hij er niets van voelde. Red vroeg iets aan Barret waardoor die een groene bol op de grond voor Red legde. Red begon zich te concentreren en de materiabol begon al snel op te lichten. Cloud hoorde op laatste nog tijdens zijn aanvallen dat hij weg moest gaan. Hij sprong weg en Red liet de aanval op het wezen los.

Rond het wezen kwam er een rode cirkel tevoorschijn. Daarna werd de rode cirkel een vlammen zee die alles in de cirkel tot as verbrande. De drie hoorden het monster krijsen van pijn en toen stierf het geluid weg. Wanneer de vlammen weg waren lag er allen nog een hoopje as.

Het monster was eindelijk verslagen.


	7. De Vlucht uit Midgar

**_VII De vlucht uit Midgar_**

Aeris en Tifa kwamen terug toen het gevecht gedaan was.

"Bedankt om me te komen halen Cloud."

Cloud bloosde een beetje.

"Wel ik ben je bodyguard nog", zei hij ten slotte.

Aeris giechelde eerst maar verschoot dan toen de rode leeuw naast haar kwam staan.

"Het spijt me mevrouw van wat er binnen gebeurd was maar ik was alleen maar aan het acteren om Hojo minder attent te maken", zei Red.

"En daarbij ik kies liever mijn levensgezellin liever zelf, ik hou niet zo van tweevoeters."

"Wat ben jij eigenlijk", vroeg Tifa.

"hm een goed vraag maar moeilijk om te beantwoorden. Ik ben wat je ziet.", antwoordde Red waardoor de anderen hem maar raar aankeken.

"Ik zal met plezier al uw vragen willen beantwoorden maar is het niet beter dat we hier eerst uit raken."

"Je hebt gelijk maar het is te opvallend als met vijf tegelijk hier rondlopen", zei Cloud.

"Ik stel voor dat we aan de lift op verdieping 60 verzamelen, Tifa en Aeris komen met mij mee."

Op Barret gezicht kwam een kleine grijns tevoorschijn toen hij de groepjes had beslist waardoor door Cloud weer begon te blozen.

Tifa voelde zich goed omdat ze bij Cloud kon blijven ook al had ze het er een beetje moeilijk mee dat Aeris erbij was maar ze was haar veel verschuldigd vanwege Cloud en Marlene en dus verdroeg ze het.

Barret en Red liepen samen weg naar de trappen.

Cloud, Aeris en Tifa vertrokken ook.

Ze ontweken zoveel mogelijk mensen want wie weet wie er allemaal gewaarschuwd was door Hojo die gaan vluchten was. Maar alles was stil, geen alarm, geen bewakers, niets. Alles ging gewoon zijn normale gangetje zoals ze toen binnenkwamen.

Cloud vond dat dit te gemakkelijk ging maar snelde zo snel mogelijk naar verdieping 60.

Toen ze daar waren zagen ze Red en Barret niet. Ze stonden daar een tijdje te wachten en begonnen het ergste te vrezen.

"Cloud!", riep Aeris toen ze naar een man wees die op hun afkwam.

Hij was in een blauw kostuum net als Reno maar deze was volledig kaal.

"Naar boven", zei Hij op een koel toon toen hij bij hun stond.

"Turks, dit is een val", zei Cloud en wou zijn zwaard trekken maar hij was te laat ze waren omsingeld door soldaten.

Een andere man kwam erbij staan in een blauw kostuum kwam erbij staan.

"Zo we zien elkaar terug", zei de man. Cloud herkende hem het was de man die Aeris heeft ontvoerd, tseng.

"Het moet echt spannend voor je geweest zijn om haar hier te komen halen. Ik hoop dat je ervan genoten hebt?", zei hij en grijnsde naar de drie.

Hij knipte met zijn vingers en ze namen de drie gevangen. Ze brachten Aeris ergens anders terwijl Tifa en Cloud naar de hoogste verdieping gingen.

Toen Tifa en Cloud op vloer 69 waren zagen ze eerst een grote deur voor hun staan. Wanneer ze erdoor gingen waren een weerzijde van de kamer een lange bureau en op het einde van de gang een twee grote trappen die naar boven gingen. Aan het begin van de trappen zagen ze Red en Barret staan die ook gevangen waren. Cloud liet een zuchtje van opluchting horen toen hij zag dat ze nog in orde waren en zeker in het geval van Barret, die zou niet zo rap opgeven.

"Zo ze hebben jullie ook gevangen", zei Cloud. Barret liet een grom horen.

"Ja, Barret wou liever ze allemaal naar de maan sturen of iets in dergelijk maar we zouden het vecht gewoon verloren zijn, ze hadden ons volledig omsingeld", antwoordde Red.

"Komaan naar boven met jullie", zei de Turks die Cloud en Tifa had gevangen.

De vier gingen de trap omhoog waardoor ze in het kantoor van president Shinra waren. De president zelf zat achter zijn grote bureau.

"Waar is Aeris?", riep Cloud al direct.

"Ergens veilig en dat moet ook want ze is de laatste overlevende Ancient of wist je dat niet? Ze noemen zichzelf eigenlijk de Cetra en leefden zo'n duizenden jaren geleden maar nu zijn ze gewoon vergeten.", antwoorden de president vanachter zijn bureau.

"Cetra...dat meisje is een overlevende van de cetra?", zei Red tegen zichzelf.

"De cetra, of Ancients, zullen ons de weg naar het beloofde land leiden. Ik verwacht daarom heel veel van haar."

"Het beloofde land maar dat is toch gewoon een legende", zei Red maar deze keer hardop.

"Ook al is dat zo, het is veel te verleidelijk om er niet op in te gaan. Er wordt gezegd dat het beloofde land een zeer vruchtbaar land is...als het land zo vruchtbaar is..."

"Dan is er zeker Mako", zei Barret om de zin van de president af te maken.

"Correct. Dat is waar onze geldzuigende mako reactoren van pas komen en mako in overvloed zal komen en op die plek zal dan Neo-Midgar gebouwd worden. Shinra's nieuwe glorie.", zei de president en liet klinken of het al gedaan was.

"Och stop met dromen", zei Barret die kwaad begon te worden.

"Oh echt, weet je dat dan niet? Het enigste wat nodig is om dromen uit te laten komen is geld en macht maar genoeg dit gesprekje is gedaan breng ze maar weg."

Iedereen ging langzaam weg behalve Barret die begon te vloeken en dan op de president afliep maar werd dan door de bewakers mee gesleurd.

Ze werden en twee gesplitst en in cellen geplaatst totdat er met ze werd afgerekend. Tifa en Cloud deelde één cel en rechts van hen deelde Barret en Red de tweede. Ze konden elkaar niet zien want ze was volledig dicht. Tifa lag op het bed terwijl Cloud in rondjes zat te stappen.

"Denk je dat we hieruit zouden raken", vroeg Tifa.

Cloud bleef opeens staan en wist niet wat zeggen. Hij wist niet hoe maar hou zou iets bedenken om Tifa en Aeris en zijn vrienden hier weg te krijgen hoe dan ook.

"Laat dat maar aan mij over", antwoordde Cloud en glimlachte.

"Je bent toch zo moedig", antwoordde ze en Cloud bloosde weer.

"Cloud ben je daar", vroeg opeens een stem van een andere cel.

"Aeris! Je bent veilig?", riep Cloud.

"Jep, ik ben inorde. Ik wist dat jullie het waren. Barret gevloek verried het en sorry dat ik jullie hierin hebt betrokken.", zei Aeris.

"Hey, ik ben je bodyguard wat moest ik anders doen?", zei Cloud om haar wat op te peppen.

"De deal was één afspraakje hé?",vroeg Aeris.

Cloud slikte want Tifa zat bij hem.

"...Ah dus zo zit het ineen", zei Tifa en ze kwam meteen recht.

Cloud zakte bijna door de grond van verlegenheid.

"Tifa! Jij bent er ook!", stotterde Aeris.

"Wel sooooooooorrrrrryyyyy!", zei Tifa een keek een beetje jaloers.

"Maar Eigelijk heb ik wel een vraagje voor je Aeris?"

"Ja, Tifa?"

"Bestaat het beloofde land echt?"

Aeris keek naar het plafond voor dat ze antwoorde.

"Ik weet het niet. Het enigste dat ik weet is dat de Cetra van de planeet zijn geboren, ze praten met de planeet en ontsluieren zijn geheimen en dan zullen de Cetra terugkeren naar het beloofde land.", antwoorde ze.

"Wat betekent het allemaal?"

"Meer dan de woorden...weet ik niet."

"Praten met de planeet?", vroeg Cloud opeens.

"Wat zeg de planeet dan allemaal", ging Tifa verder terwijl ze Cloud negeerde.

"Het is vol met mensen en lawaai daarom dat ik het soms niet begrijp."

"Hoor je het nu?", Vroeg Cloud.

"Ik...ik hoor het alleen in de kerk in de slums. Moeder zegt dan, mijn echt moeder, dat Midgar niet veilig. Ooit zal ik hier weg gaan met de planeet praten en mijn beloofde land vinden, dat is wat mam toch zei", zei Aeris en werd dan stil.

Tifa durfde niets meer vragen en ging terug op bed zitten.

"Misschien is het beste dat we weven rusten en dan ene plan bedenken om hier weg te raken", stelde Cloud voor.

Tifa knikte en ging dat liggen.

Cloud ging op de grond zitten en leunde met zijn rug tegen de muur en deed zijn ogen dicht.

Cloud werd opeens wakker, hij droomde van iets maar kon niets meer herinneren. Hij stond op en zag dat Tifa nog steeds aan het slapen was. Ze zag er beeldschoon uit dacht hij. Hij was echt blij dat ze meegekomen was, ze was altijd een goede vriend geweest voor hem. Misschien moest hij voor maar iets is terugdoen. Cloud keek wat rond en toen viel hem iets op de deur van zijn cel was open.

_Is dit een val of wat._ Dacht hij. Hij besloot te gaan kijken en liep Tifa slapen. Wanneer hij uit de deur zag hij niemand geen bewaker of iets. Hij liep de gang af en draaide dan de hoek om. Hij trok opeens zijn ogen open want hij had de bewaker gevonden, dood. Hij was volledig opengereten door iets. Hij vond het gewoonweg walgelijk. Toen zag hij iets glinsteren naast het lijk. Het was de sleutels van de cellen. Hij pakte ze op en ging terug naar de cellen. Hij ging eerst bij Tifa om haar wakker te maken. Ze schrok abrupt wakker en keek rondom zich.

"Euh, is er iets", zei ze terwijl ze nog hals sliep.

"Er is iets mis, ik heb de sleutels van de cellen ga Aeris halen terwijl ik Barret en Red eruit laat", zei Cloud en gaf haar een sleutel en rende snel weg voordat Tifa maar iets kon zeggen.

Cloud deed de deur open en stapte naar binnen. Barret en Red keken hem verward aan. Cloud legde het en ze gingen naar het lijk om het te inspecteren.

Barret voelde weer die misselijkheid weer opkomen. Red ruikte in het rond om te zien of hij de geur kon opvangen van de dader. Ik heb iets haal jij de meisjes dan zal ik met Barret als voorruit gaan. Cloud knikte en gin terug.

Aeris en Tifa stonden te wachten. Cloud liet de twee hem volgen maar waarschuwden hen voor het plaatje dat ze gingen zien.

Aeris werd misselijk bij het zien van het lijk. Tifa voelde zich ook niet goed bij maar ze was al meer gewoon. Ze volgde Barret en Red door de gangen. Onderweg kwamen ze nog meer lijken die op dezelfde manier afgeslacht waren. Voordat ze het wisten waren ze terug bij de koepel waar ze Jenova. Cloud keek afgrijzen naar de plaats. De Koepel was volledig opengescheurd door iets een spoor van bloed leidt naar de trappen.

"Jenova is ofwel ontsnapt of ze heeft hulp gekregn", zei Red.

"Ik kan het niet goed uitmaken in de geuren wat er juist gebeurd was."

_Wie zou nu Jenova helpen._ Dacht Cloud. _Er is maar één die dat misschien doet maar hij zou weg moeten zijn._

"kom we zullen het spoor volgen, misschien vinden we de slachter", zei Cloud voor met een vastberaden stem.

Red en Barret knikten en liepen voorruit. Aeris en Tifa leken niet akkoord te gaan met het plan maar ze zeiden niets.

Ze volgden het spoor en kwamen steeds lijken tegen. Bloed ging verder en steeds naar boven en soms kwamen ze ook diepe krassen in de muren tegen. Ze weren opeens op vloer 69 en zagen dat het bloed spoor naar de bureau van de president leidde. Ze gingen de trap en liepen rechtsreeks naar het bureau.

"Hij is dood, de president van Shinra is dood", riep Barret die verbaasd keek.

De president lag op zijn bureau doorboord door een lang smal lichtjes gebogen zwaard.

"Dat zwaard...", zei Tifa toen ze het van dichterbij bekeek.

"Is van Sephiroth", zei Cloud vol haat.

"Hij leeft nog?"

"Lijkt er wel op hij is de enigste dat zo'n zwaard kan hanteren."

"Wie maalt daar nu om", zei Barret

"Dit is het einde van Shinra."

Aeris keek opeens naar een pilaar dat naast het bureau stond. Ze hoorde iets en schrikt toen ze opeens een mollig gezicht zag.

"Palmer!"riep Cloud ineens.

De dikke man probeerde weg te lopen maar werd vastgehouden door Barret en Cloud.

"P,p,p,plies vermoord mij niet!", stotterde Palmer vol angst.

"Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Sephiroth kwam."

"Je hebt hem gezien?"

"Ja ik zag hem, met mijn eigen ogen."

"Je zag hem echt"

"Ja, ik zag hem ik zou niet liegen. IK hoorde zijn stem ook, hij zei iets over dat hij het beloofde land niet in handen van Shinra zou laten vallen."

"Beteknt dat het beloofde land echt besta en dat Sephiroth hier is om het te beschermen", vroeg Tifa aan Cloud.

Cloud was in zijn gedachten verzonken.

"Zo dan is hij nen goeie.", zei Barret.

"Het beloofde Land? Een goeie? Onmogelijk! Het is niet zo simpel! Zijn missie is volledig ander", riep Cloud kwaad.

Opeens hoorde ze het geluid van een helicopter. Door dat ze afgeleid waren vanwege het geluid, kan Palmer zich loskrijgen en liep dan door een deur die naar een terras buiten leidde.

Er kwam een man uit de helicopter. Hij had ros haar en was volledig gekleed in het wit.

"Rufus!", riep Barret met een paar vervloeking.

"Ik was hem vergeten."

"Wie is dat?", vroeg Tifa.

"Vice president Rufus. De zoon van de president."

Ze volgde Palmer en gingen naar het terras.

"Zo, Sephiroth was echt hier.", zie Rufus waardoor Palmer knikte en in de helikopter stapte. Cloud en zijn vrienden waren juist aangekomen waardoor Rufus hen raar bekeek.

"En wie zijn jullie allemaal?"

"Cloud, ex-soldier eerste klas."

"Barret, leider van Avalanche"

"Tifa, lid van Avalanche"

"Aeris, bloemenverkoopster"

"Red 13, onderzoeksexemplaar"

Rufus keek ze nog is allemaal aan.

"Wat een groep. Wel, ik Rufus president van Shinra inc."

"Je bent alleen president omdat je ouwe stierf", zei Barret.

"Ja, dat is zo. Ik zal een kleine speech voor je geven voor mijn promotie.", Zei Rufus en liep van de één kant van de groep naar de andere kant.

"Vader prbeerde de wereld te heersen met geld. Het zag er naar uit dat het ook werkte. De populatie dacht dat Shinra hen zou beschermen. Werk voor Shinra, krijg je loon. Als terroristen je dan aanvallen zal Shinra zijn leger sturen om te helpen. Het ziet er zo perfect uit langs de buitenkant.", zei Rufus en liet een klein lachje horen en keek dan serieus naar hun.

"Maar ik doe het anders. Ik zal de wereld met angst regeren. Het duurt te lang om het op vaders manier te doen. Een beetje angst zal het gewone volk onder controle houden. Er is geen reden om geld aan ze te versprillen."

"Hij maakt al even graag speeches als zijn vader", zei Tifa spottend.

Cloud balde zijn vuisten samen en draaide zich dan naar Barret.

"Ga hier weg met Aeris en de andere?"

"Wat?"

"Ik leg het wel later uit! Barret! Dit is een echte crisi voor de planeet!",riep Cloud uit.

"Wat moet dat nu betkenen", zei Barret boos.

"Vertel ik later wel! Geloof me nu maar ik kom direct als ik met hem klaar ben."

"...oké", zei Barret tenslotte en leidde de groep terug naar binnen."

Zeg gingen de trap af maar bleven opeens aan de grote deur staan die naar de liften leidde.

Aeris bleef staan.

"Cloud...ik bedacht me net iets...ik euh...", stotterde Aeris.

"Het is niets, ga naar de liften ik wacht hier wel op Cloud.", zei Tifa en bleef in de deuropening staan.

Aeris keek haar en liet merken dat ze dankbaar was dat toch iemand achter bleef. Red, Barret en Aeris liepen direct naar de liften en gingen naar de begane grond.

"Waarom wil je mij bevechten?", vroeg Rufus.

"Jij zoekt het beloofde land en Sephiroth?"vroeg Cloud.

"Correct. Wist je dat Sephiroth zelf ook een Ancient is?"

"...er is veel gebeurd. Maar hoe dan ook ik kan noch Sephiroth noch Shinra het beloofde land hebben!", zei Cloud en pakte zijn zwaard klaar.

"Ah zo. Dat betekent dat wij dan geen vriendjes zullen worden", antwoordde Rufus en haalde van onder zijn witte jas een shotgun.

Cloud haalde direct uit met zijn grote zwaard maar Rufus was sneller. Hij ontweek en schoot dan. Cloud kon net op tijd zijn zwaard voor zich brengen om zich van de schoten te verdedigen. Hij nam zijn zwaard weer normaal vast en probeerde weer uit te halen maar Rufus was te snel maar hij kon Cloud ook niet raken met zijn shotgun. Het was een gelijke strijd. Cloud greep naar iets in zijn zakken.

"Ah zo gaan we die toer op hé", zei Rufus toen hij zag dat Cloud een materiabol tevoorschijn hield.

Rufus reikte ook naar iets in zijn zakken en haalde ook een groen bol tevoorschijn.

Beide begonnen te concentreren waardoor de bollen gelijktijdig begonnen op te lichten.

Uit Cloud bol kwam een regen van ijspegels die rechtstreeks op Rufus afvlogen. Uit Rufus bol kwam een helder licht dat hem volledig omringde het licht kreeg roodachtig kleurtje. Hij deinsde niet uit de weg voor de ijspegels.

Toen de ijspegels hem raakte sprongen ze gewoon stuk zonder één schrammetje achter te laten. Rufus had een magiebarrière opgebracht.

"Wel, het was leuk maar dat was het dan ik heb nog andere taken waar ik bij moet zijn. Tot later", zei Rufus en sprong de helicopter.

Cloud was niet snel genoeg en riep een paar vervloekingen naar hem. Als snel zag hij allemaal lichten beneden op de begane grond. Ze waren volledig omsingelt. Wanneer de helikopter uit zicht was ging hij terug naar binnen en dan de trap af. Tot zijn verbazing zag hij Tifa aan de deuropening staan.

"Waar is Rufus?", vroeg Tifa.

"Ik kon hem niet afmaken. Het lijkt dat het moeilijk gaat worden om hier weg te raken maar ik denk dat ik een plan heb.", zei Cloud

Barret, Aeris en Red hadden de lift helemaal naar de grondverdieping genomen. Er was niet veel te zien dan alleen te receptiebalies aan de ingang twee grote brede trappen en in het midden van de kamer wat auto's die tentoon werden gesteld.

"Ik ga la voorruit!" zie Barret en liep de deur uit.

Al snel hoorde Red en Aeris geweerschoten en Barret kwam terug binnengelopen en vloekte erop los.

"We zijn omringd. Als ik alleen was ging dat hier niet zo moeilijk maar ik heb een reputatie omhoof te houden."

"Ga allemaal weg nu het nog kan, zez zijn hier voor mij niet voor jullie", zei Aeris.

"Ja, maar dat gaat niet gebeuren. Jij bent door Marlenen hier verzeild geraakt en nu ga ik voor jouw zorgen.", zei Barret en glimlachte naar haar en draaide zich dan weer om naar de deur.

"oké, playtime is over", riep hij.

"Bedankt meneer Barret", zei Aeris.

"Hey, wie noem jij hier meneer! Dat klinkt gewoon weg niet."begon Barret maar werd dan onderbroken door Red 13.

"Wel als je klaar bent met praten mag ik dan voorstellen om hier een weg uit te bedenken", zei hij koeltjes.

"huh? Oh ja...Jij bent koel. Juist als iemand anders dat ik hier ken."

"zei je iets."

"niets. Zo wat gaan we nu doen?"

"Barret!", riep een vrouwenstem van achter hun.

"Tifa! Waar is Cloud?", vroeg Barret toen hij zag dat Tifa van één van de grote trappen alleen naar beneden liep.

"Iedereen hierheen!", zei ze ferm.

"Huh? Wat is er? Waar is Cloud.", vroeg Barret

"We hebben een plan hij komt direct. Haast je nu!"zei Tifa en leidde hen naar het midden van de kamer.

Daar stond een blauwe wagen met twee wielen vooraan een één achteraan in het midden.

"Iedereen instappen.", zei ze.

Niemand durfde nog tegenspreken en deden maar wat ze zei. Tifa ging vooraan aan het stuur zitten met Aeris naast haar. Red en Barret kropen er vanachter in. Toen ze juist wouden starten hoorde het geluid van een draaiende motor. Er kwam iets van de trappen afgereden. Opeens was Cloud naast hun op een motor. Hij knikte naar Tifa en vertrok weer. Tifa starte de wagen en reed achter Cloud aan. Ze reden terug de trap op en bleven dan voor een grote staande raam staan. Cloud begon gas te geven reed dan met volle snelheid door het raam recht op de snelweg gevolgd door Tifa. De Shinra soldaten keken vreemd op toen ze de twee voertuigen over hun hoofden voorbij zagen vliegen en achter hun dan wegreden. Ze herstelde zich snel en reden dan zelf achter de twee voertuigen aan met hun brommers.

Cloud had zijn Zwaard als vast in zijn linkerhand en stuurde met zijn rechter. De Shinra brommer kwamen op ze af maar hij sloeg ze steeds met zijn zwaard van hun brommer. Soms kwamen ze met teveel en konden ze hem voorbij zodat ze bij het andere voertuigen raakte maar daar hielp Barret door de banden plat te schieten. Het ging zo een tijdje door totdat de achtervolging opeens stopte. Alle bewaker gingen weg en lieten hun gewoon rijden. Cloud zag opeens waarom. Een soort van tankwagen kwam op hun af met grote snelheid. Maar dat was niet het enigste probleem want verderop hield opeens de weg op. Ze konden geen kant meer op. Ze stopte op de rand en stapte allemaal uit. De tank wagen kwam op snel dichterbij. Barret begon direct erop te schieten maar het had weinig effect. Als het zo door bleef zijden ramde het iedereen van de rand af. Aeris keek opeens vastberaden en vroeg of red en Tifa haar konden helpen. Alledrie stonden ze lak op het pad waar de tank kamen. Ze hadden alledrie een materia vast en begonnen erop te concerteren. Aeris bol gloeide als eerst gevolgd door Red en dan die van Tifa. Opeens kwam er een groene gloed uit dan van red en Tifa materia bol en vloog die naar die van Aeris. De bal begon harder te schijnen, zo fel dat de twee naast haar hun ogen bijna moesten dicht doen. Wanneer de tank dicht genoeg was liet Aeris de kracht uit haar bal los. Grote bliksemschichten schoten uit de bol en lieten diepe kraters achter waar ze insloegen. De schichten werden steeds groter en reikte veder totdat die in contact kwamen met de tank. De schichten begond de tank langs alle kante te bekogelen. Om de minuut kwam er een kleine ontploffing van de tank. Totdat de tank zelf volledig de lucht inging. Brokstukken vlogen alle kanten op.

"pfffff", zuchtte Aeris.

"geweldig", riep Barret.

"Ja dat wel, maar iets wat ik niet snel ga herhalen", zei ze en ze ging even zitten waardoor iedereen even ging uitrusten.

"Wel, wat doen we nu?", zei Barret opeens na even uitgerust te hebben.

"Sephiroth leeft nog. Ik heb nog iets af te handelen met hem.", zei Cloud terwijl hij naar de opkomende zon keek.

Het was een lange tijd geleden dat hij die nog zag.

"En dat zal de planeet redden?"

"Dat denk ik wel."

"Oké, dan ga ik ook mee."

"ik ook", zei Aeris die ook recht kwam.

"ik moet meer te weten komen."

"Over de Ancients, vulde Cloud aan.

"Over vanalles."

"Wel dat betekent dan vaarwel Midgar", zei Tifa.

Er hing een kabel die juist buiten de muur die Midgar op de grond omringde. Ze klommen allemaal naar beneden. Red 13 werd naar beneden gebracht door een touw rond hem te binden en laten te zakken.

"We hebben wel een groepsleider nodig tijdens onze reizen. Natuurlijk kan dat niemand anders dan ikzelf zijn", zei Barret met een zelfverzekerde glimlach.

"Denk je dat?", zei Tifa en keek hem aan.

"Ik vind dat Cloud e leider moet zijn", stelde Aeris voor.

Cloud begon voelde zich een beetje vereerd maar ook sneu voor Barret.

Hij begon opeens vanalles te mompelen maar Cloud hoorde er een paar vervloekingen bij.

"oké, maar we zullen eerst naar Kalm gaan een klein stadje noordoosten van hier",zei Barret kwaad.

Na een tijdje naar Midgar te kijken waar ze lang waren gebleven draaide ze zich en trokken de wijde wereld in. _Het echte avontuur begint pas nu_, dacht Cloud.


	8. Sephiroth

_**VIII Sephiroth**_

De groep liep over de kale vlakte rond Midgar. Ook al was het somber en dood rond hun vanwege de mako reactors het deed goed om terug in de open lucht te zijn. Barret vervloekte Shinra wel soms als hij de grond zag die grijs en grauw was. Aeris keek ook soms treurig naar de grond dat ze liever bloemen zag en ander groen. De gezichten fleurde op toen de grijze grauwe grond opeens oversloeg in een groen veld. Aeris bloeide bijna open en liep vooraan in het gras lachend en dansend. Sommige lachten om naar haar te zien die zich precies als een kind dat juist een cadeautje kreeg gedroeg.

Na een halve dag lopen kwam de stad Kalm in de horizon tevoorschijn. Het was niet een dergelijk grote stad. Ze stonden huizen stonden in cirkel om een machine die Mako-energie aan de mensen verdeelde. Aan de ingang van de stad was de herberg direct te zien. Cloud en co gingen naar binnen voor een kamer te reserveren.

De herbergier keek naar het rare groepje en nog langer naar de rode leeuw.

"Huisdieren zijn niet toegelaten, meneer, zei de man achter de toonbank.

"Ik ben geen huisdier mijn beste man", zei Red geïrriteerd.

Man schrok zich toen de leeuw sprak. Cloud kon de man het niet kwalijk nemen, hij had ook nooit een wezen zoals Red gezien.

"Hebt u twee kamers voor ons elk met twee afzonderlijke bedden", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja...ja meneer op de bovenste verdieping staan twee kamers vrij, maar waar gaat de le...meneer slapen?",vroeg de man kijkend naar Red.

"Ik slaap wel op het tapijt", antwoordde Red.

"Zoals u wilt", zei hij en pakte twee sleutels en gaf één aan Cloud en de andere aan Tifa.

Ze trokken allemaal naar boven.

"We houden misschien eerst een vergadering over wat we verder gaan doen", stelde Barret voor.

"hm, goed idee we zullen het op onze kamer bespreken", zei hij en hij deed de eerste deur open.

De kamer was niet groot, vlak tegenover de deur stond een klein raam en in de twee hoeken een bed. In het midden lag een groot tapijt die Red al direct in gebruik nam. De vrouwen ging op een simpele zetel zitten die tegen de muur stonden naast de deur.

"Voor dat we gaan beslissen waar we juist heen gaan denk ik dat iedereen hier iets eerst wil weten", zei Barret streng.

"Vertel je verhaal maar over je relatie met Sephiroth."

Tifa keek opeens een beetje sip maar hield haar hoofd omlaag zodat niemand het zag.

Cloud gezicht werd hard een streng alsof hij ieder moment kon uitbarsten.

"Ik wou vroeger net als Sephiroth zijn daarom dat ik in Soldier intrad. Hij behoorde wel tot soldier maar was zelf nog hoger dan eerste klas. Hij is de enigste die zo hoog is. We noemde het S klas en vele net zoals ik hoopte ook zo sterk als hem te worde dat we in die klasse ook konden raken.", zei hij koel.

"Nadat wij samen wat missie's hadden gedaan werden ik en Sephiroth vrienden."

"Noem je dat een vriend", zei Barret niet begrijpend.

"Ja, maar hij is ouder dan mij en hij praat zelden over zichzelf."

Tifa keek verbaasd op.

"Je kunt hem meer een oorlogsmaatje noemen, we vertrouwde elkaar tot op één dag..."

"Eén dag...", vroeg Aeris.

Cloud draaide zich om en stond naar de deur te kijken.

"Na de oorlog was het aan de soldier's om elke tegenstand te vernietigen die Shinra bedrijgt...Dat was 5 jaar geleden en ik was nog maar 16"

5 jaar geleden

Een truck reed langzaam vanwege hevige regen. In de truck zaten een paar shinra soldaten en twee leden van soldier. Cloud liep in de truck rond vanwege hij ongeduldig was. Het was zijn eerste keer dat hij terug dicht bij thuis was.

"Het regent hevig", zei hij toen hij uit het raam van de deur keek. Hij draaide zich dan om en ging dan naar een soldaat die op een doos zat.

"Gaat het", vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Het gaat", zei hij maar keek dan direct naar de grond alsof hij moest overgeven. De man was wagenziek.

Cloud liep nog wat door de truck van de ene soldaat naar de andere. Toen keek het tweede lid van Soldier op. Hij was volledig in het zwart gekleed. Hij had lang wit haar dat los hing en ook licht blauwe ogen vanwege infusie van Mako. Aan zijn zijde hing aan lang dun zwaard, het lemmet was bijna even lang dan de gebruiker zelf.

"Hey", riep hij.

Coud keek om.

"Ja, Sephiroth"

"Hou je wat rustig."

"Ja, maar ze gaven me nieuwe materia, ik kan niet wachten totdat ik het gebruiken en we zijn zo dicht bij mijn geboortedorp", zei Cloud.

Spehiroth lachtte even.

"Juist een kind."

"Ga je de missie uitleggen", vroeg Cloud opeens serieus.

"Dit is geen gewone missie", zei Sephiroth.

"Goed."

"Waarom zeg je dat?"

"Ik ben Soldier ingetreden zodat ik net zoals jij kan worden", zei Cloud en draaide zich om omdat hij een beetje bloosde.

"Maar tegen de tijd dat ik eerste klas bereikte was de oorlog al over en stierven mijn dromen om een held te worden als jij met de oorlog mee. Daarom dat ik met elke grote missie's meega, zo kan ik me een beetje bewijzen."

Cloud draaide zich terug om een keek Sephiroth aan die.

"En hoe voel jij je meneer Sephiroth", vroeg hij en lachte terug.

"Ik dacht dat een briefing wou", zou Sephiroth.

Cloud krabde aan zijn hoofd omdat hij vergeten het vergeten was.

"Wel onze opdracht is om een oude mako reactor na te kijken. Er zijn rapporten van iets dat kapot zou zijn en dat er productie van gewelddadige monsters is. Eerst ruimen we die monsters op en dan zullen we het probleem in de reactor is nakijken", zei Sephiroth en er verscheen een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Geweldadige monsters? Waar?"

"De mako reactor van Nibelheim."

Cloud was nu opgewonden en tegelijk ongerust. Hij wist dat deze missie in de beurt van Nibelheim was maar dat het daar volledig ging zijn wist hij niet. Het zou een perfect kans zijn om zijn ouders nog eens te zien en al zijn vrienden maar hij maakt zich ook ongerust vanwege de monsters die Nibelheim konden teisteren.

Opeens kreeg de truck een schok.

"Meneer, iets is tegen onze truck gecrasht", zei de bestuurder die de wagen tot stilstand bracht.

Sephiroth kwam recht en hield al één hand op zijn zwaard.

"Dat zal ons monster nu zijn", zei hij en stapte de truck uit gevolgde door Cloud. Het regende nog altijd buiten maar ze konden nog goed zien. Er zat een grote deuk in de zijkant van de truch. Toen ze wat verder zagen, zagen ze het monster. Het was een grote groene draak.

Cloud nam zijn zwaard gereed en liep op het wezen af. Hij zwaaide met zijn zwaard maar werd dan weggesmeten als een vod door de staart van de draak. Sephiroth glimlachtte toen hij de poging zag en kwam dan zelf in achtie.

Hij liep op de reptiel af en trok dan zijn zwaard zo snel dat Cloud het niet zag. Sephiroth was het reptiel al verbijgelopen en stak zijn zwaard weer terug. De draak bleef nog even staan en viel dan neer. In de nek van de draak was een zeer diep snee gemaakt en op de maag ook waar het bloed maar uitstroomde.

Het wezen was in twee slagen vernietigd door Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth kracht is onmenselijk. Hij is sterker in realiteit dan in verhalen, je kunt misschien iets van hem gehoordt hebben.", zei Cloud.

"Zo, waar kom jij er ergens dan in voor", zei Aeris voor de grap.

"Ik, ik was gewoon verbijsterd door zijn manier van vechten."

Tifa was in gedachte verzonken terwijl ze naar het verhaal luisterde.

"En dan bereikte we Nibeleheim..."

Sephiroth liep voorop gevolgd door Cloud en twee soldaten. Ze stonden aan de ingang van Nibelehim waar ze aan de hunrechterkant een wrak van een auto zagen die er al lang lag.

"Hoe voelt het om terug te zijn", vroeg Sephiroth.

"Het is je eerste keer sinds lange tijd dat je terug bent, niet?"

"Zo, hoe voelt het", bleef Sephiroth vragen.

Cloud kreeg geen kans om te antwoorden want Spehiroth bleef praten.

"Ik zou het niet weten, ik heb geen thuis...", zei Sephiroth en zweeg.

"En je ouders dan", vroeg Cloud.

"Mijn moeder, Jenova, stierf vlak na mijn geboorte en mij vader...wat doet er het er toe. OK laten we gaan.", zei Sephiroth.

Ze gingen de stad binnen. De huiszen stonden in een cirkel rond de watertoren waardoor er maar twee uitgangen waren, waar ze nu door kwamen en dan de weg naar het noordoosten die leidde naar het Shinra villa en de bergpas van Nibeleheim. Sephiroth ging naar de herberg om kamers te huren en nam één soldaat mee met hem. De andere liep rond stad als bewaking. Cloud liep zelf rond om te zien of hij iemand zag die hij kende. Er liepen weinig mensen rond. Ze verborgen ze precies. Het kon hem niet schelen hij wou alleen zijn moeder is gedag zeggen en haar is zien. Zij moeder was blij hem te zien en begon hem te vertroetelen. Wanneer hij weg raakte ging hij opzoek naar haar maar hij vond niets. Het begon donker te worden en gaf de zoektocht op. Hij vond het spijtig want hij had graag haar nog is gezien voordat hij weer vertrok. Hij ging naar de herberg. Het was best dat hij ging slapen want Sephiroth was van plan om in de morgend te vertrekken.

Hij ging de trappen op en zag de witharige man door hat raam kijken.

"Waar kijk je naar", vroeg Cloud.

"Naar de omgeving, ik heb het gevoel dat ik dit ken", zei Sephiroth.

Cloud stond net op het punt om nog iets te zeggen maar Sephiroth was hem voor.

"We hebben een vroege start morgen, het is best dat je gaat slapen."

Cloud knikte en ging naar zijn kamer.

Het was morgend en Cloud werd ruw wakker gemaakt door één van de soldaten. Hij had zich overslapen en Sephiroth wachtte buiten aan het shinra villa met de gids op hem. Cloud sprong uit bed en maakte zich klaar. Hij liep de trap af en naar buiten. Hij ging richting shinra villa en zag sephiroth in de verte wachten. Hij stond met een man te praten die niet zo blij was. Hij was hem aan het dreigen. De laatste woorden die hij hoorden waren:"zei dat haar niets gebeurt of anders..."

Hij was aan het denken over wie hij het had totdat hij de man beter zag.

Het was Tifa's vader. Toen hij bij Sephiroth was zag Cloud een meisje staan. Ze had een bruine hoed, witte strake shirt met daar een bruin jasje over en een bruin minirokje. Ze legde haar lange zwarte haar naar achter en keek dan Cloud aan met een lach.

"Tifa is onze gids!", zei Cloud verbaasd.

"Ja", zei ze kortaf.

"Ik ben de nummer 1 gids in dit dorp."

"Het is te gevaarlijk, ik kan je hier niet in mee betrekken."

"Dan is er geen probleem als je haar beschermt", zei Sephiroth

Cloud wist niet of hij het voor de grap zei of serieus maar gerust was hij er niet over.

"laten we vertrekken", zei Sephiroth en begaf zich naar de bergpas totdat hij werd opgehouden door een andere man die er bij kwam staan.

"Euh, meneer Sephiroth, mag ik een foto nemen als herinnering", zei de man en had een kodak in zijn handen.

Sephiroth aarzelde even en keek naar Cloud. Cloud Haalde zijn schouders op en ging dan voor het hek staan van het shinra villa, naast hem kwam Tifa staan en daarnaast Spehiroth. De man was dolgelukkig en nam de foto.

"Als hij ontwikkelt is krijgen jullie een exemplaar", zei de man en liep direct weg.

De groep vertrok naar de bergpas. De grond begon harder rondom hun te worden toen ze dichterbij kwamen. De grond werd langzaam grijs en grauw vanwege de mako reactor. De scherpe pieken van berg Nibelheim kwam in zicht. Mist dwarrelde rondom de plek en een smal padje leidde door de berg. Ze volgde dit totdat ze aan een touwbrug kwamen. Deze leidde rechtstreeks naar de reactor. Sephiroth ging als eerst gevolgde door Tifa en dan Cloud. De brug kraakte wat maar het leekt te houden. De soldaten die meegekomen waren stapten uiteindelijk er ook op en toen knapte het touw. Eerst de rechterkant. Tifa schoof uit maar kon nog juist Cloud zijn handen vastpakken. Cloud hield stevig de linkerkant vast totdat die ook doorknapte en ze allemaal naar beneden vielen. Cloud kwam recht en zag dat hij wat blauw plekken en een paar schrammen had. Hij was op een vlak stuk gevallen en niet in de diepte. Hij keek rond en zag Sephiroth nog Tifa. Hij stond op en begon naar ze te roepen. Opeens hoorde hij iemand afkomen. Hij keek naar een wand waar de voetstappen kwamen. Sephiroth kwam tevoorschijn gevolgde door Tifa en een soldaat.

"Zo je bent in orde, dat is goed. We zijn één soldaat kwijt maar we moeten verder, we moeten onze missie afmaken.", zei Sephiroth en hij liep door.

Cloud keek naar Tifa maar ze was in orde. Hij was daar blij om en ging bij haar lopen. Wat verderop op het vlak zagen ze een grot. Ze gingen naar binnen. Wanneer ze binnen waren keken ze met verbijstering naar de wanden. Ze glinsterde in verschillende kleuren. Sephiroth legde uit de Mako hier in overvloed stroomde en dat daarom er een reactor hier gebouwd was.

Ze liepen door en kwamen soms monsters tegen die in de grotten leefden maar Sephiroth kon ze allemaal zonder moeite aan, Cloud voelde zich een beetje overbodig.

Ze liepen door de grot en kwamen dan aan een doorgang waar veel licht was. Wanneer de erdoor kwamen zagen ze een open ruimte met en vijvertje en in het midden van het vijvertje een soort van stam met een blauwgroen kristal dat baadde in een straal van licht.

"Wat is dat",vroeg Cloud.

"Een mako fontein. Een mirakel van natuur", zei Sephiroth.

"Het is zo mooi", zei Tifa en ze liep er heen.

"Als de mako reactor alles blijft opzuigen zal deze fontein uiteindelijk uitdrogen."

Sephiroth reageerde er niet op en liep er ook heen.

"Materia, wanneer je Mako energie condenseert krijg je materia", zei hij toen hij dichterbij was.

"Het is zeer zeldzaam om materia in zijn natuurlijke staat te zien."

"Vraagje, waarom is het wanneer we materia gebruikt je ook magie kunt gebruiken", vroeg Cloud die er bij kwam staan.

"Jij bent in Soldier en je weet dat nog niet eens", zei Sephiroth streng.

"De kennis van de Ancients huist in materia. Iedereen die deze kennis beheerst kan de krachten van het land en de planeet vrij gebuiken. Die kennis werk op de planeet en onszelf in om zo magie op te roepen. Zo zeggen ze het."

"Magie...een mysterieuze kracht...", zei Cloud tegen zichzelf.

Sephiroth begon te lachen net als Tifa.

"Heb ik iets grappig gezegd."

"Een man heeft me ooit gezegd niet een onwetenschappelijke term zoals mysterieuze kracht te gebruiken ze zouden het zelfs geen magie mogen noemen", zei Sephiroth die terug serieus werd.

"Ik herinner me nog steeds hoe kwaad hij dan werd."

"Wie was dat dan?", vroeg Cloud.

"Hojo van Shinra inc. Een amateur die het werk van een groot man heeft overgenomen."

Ze gingen verder de grot en vinden eindelijk en pad die naar de reactor leidde.

"We hebben het eindelijk gehaald, dat was nogal een omweg dat we genomen hebben", zei Tifa.

Cloud kwam naar haar.

"Tifa jij blijft hier", zei hij serieus

"Nee, ik ga mee", zei kwaad.

Cloud knikte nee terwijl Sephiroth de trappen omhoog ging naar de reactor.

"Alleen bevoegd mensen mogen binnen, deze reactors zit vol Shinra geheimen", zei Sephiroth.

"Maar!"

"Zorg voor de dame."

De soldaat knikte en ging voor de ingang staan wanneer Sephiroth en Cloud naar binnen waren gegaan.

Tifa stampte kwaad op de grond en riep dan nog iets achterna wat Cloud kon onderscheiden als "mannen!"

Cloud volgde Sephiroth de reactor binnen. Ze was niet zo groot. Van zodra ze binnen kwamen liepen ze over een brug die direct naar de kamer leidde met het probleem. Wanneer ze in de kamer waren zag Cloud dat het plofond vol Dikke buizen hing. Voor hem was in het midden een trap met aan weerzijde een rij soort van kasten een klein cirkel raampje. Er waren zo'n drie Rijen die van boven naar beneden leidde langs de trap. Bovenaan de trap was een deur die dicht was. Sephiroth ging er heen en zag een naam boven de deur. Er stond in het groot Jenova op.

"Hm, Jenova", zei Sephiroth inzichzelf.

Hij probeerde de deur te openen maar het lukte niet. Hij ging dan terug naar beneden en inspecteerde één van de kisten.

"Ah, dit is de fout, dit stuk is gebroken, Cloud maakt dit even", zei hij.

Cloud knikte en begon het te herstellen. Sephiroth loopte dan naar de andere kant van de trap en bekeek de kisten nog eens goed. Toen Cloud klaar was kwam hij bij hem staan. De witharige man keek door het raampje en kwam met afgrijzen terug naar achteren.

"Hojo", zei hij maar er was iets anders deze keer in zijn stem, woede, afgrijzen iets wat hij nog niet gehoord had.

"Maar zelfs door dit te doen zal je niet op het zelfde level geraken als professor Gast."

"Dit is een systeem dat de mako energie bevriest en dan condenseert...dat is wanneer het normaal werkt. Nu wat mako energie wanneer je het verder condenseert?"

"Euh, oh ja, het wordt materia."

"Juist, maar Hojo heeft daar iets anders ingestoken, kijk maar zelf."

Cloud liep naar het raampje en keek in de kast.

In de kast zat een monster dat er bijna menselijk uitzag. Hij viel achterover van het verschieten.

"Wat...wat is dat!"

"Normale mensen van soldier zijn mensen die blootgesteld zijn aan mako. Jij bent anders dan iedereen maar nog steeds menselijk. Maar wat zijn zij? Zij zijn nog meer blootsgesteld aan mako dan jij."

"Is dat som een monster?"

"Correct. En Hojo van Shinra creëert deze monsters. Gemuteerd levend organisme door blootstelling van mako energie. Dat is wat deze monster zijn."

"Normale leden van Soldier zoals ik betekent dat jij dan anders bent."

Sephiroth pakte met zijn twee handen zijn hoofd vast en begon te trillen net alsof hij klaar stond om uit te barsten.

"Hey sephiroth gaat het."

"N..no..!"

"Ben ik?"

Hij pakte zijn lange zwaard en begon in het wild te slaan op alles wat hij voor zich zag.

"Ben ik ook op deze manier gemaakt", riep hij woedend.

Hij liep naar de andere kant van de trap en begon daar uit te halen met zijn zwaard.

"Ben ik hetzelfde als deze monster!"

"Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth stopte met slagen.

"Je zag het, ze waren allemaal ooit menselijk."

"Menselijk, dat kan niet", zei Cloud met ongeloof.

"Ik he altijd sinds ik klein was gevoelt dat ik anders was dan de andere. Dat ik speciaal was. Maar niet dit."

Sephiroth draaide zich om en kwam langzaam naar Cloud toe en stopte wanneer hij een geluid hoorde.

Één van de kisten begon te trillen en stoom spoot uit kieren van de deur van de kist. Het werd van binnenuit open gestampt. De deur vloog op en een wezen viel op zijn zij op de grond. Hij schreeuwde het uit. Zijn stem begon steeds stiller en stiller te worden totdat het stierf.

"Verdorie die Shinra. Des te meer ik hoor des te meer dat ik ze haat", riep Barret kwaad

"...wie zou ooit gedacht hebben dat een reactor zo'n geheim had", zei Tifa afwezig.

"Dat zou de toename van monster verklaren de laatste. Ik denk dat we zeer aandacht moeten luisteren naar Cloud vind je niet Barret?", zei Red.

"Huh, oh ja, vertel maar verder."

De groep keerde terug naar Nibelheim en Sephiroth sloot zichzelf op in zijn kamer. Hij sprak met niemand zelfs Cloud niet. Dan opeens was hij verdwenen. Ze vonden hem uiteidelijk in het shinra villa. Cloud liep direct naar de villa toen hij het hoorde. De soldaat wees de weg toen hij binnenstapte. De mars waren donker en koud. Het was al lang geleden dat er nog iemand hier gewoont had. De soldaat leide hem de grote trap in het midden omhoog en dan een kamer dat een soort van salon was. De soldaat wees naar de hoek van de kamer. De hoek was bol. Toen Cloud erheen ging zag hij dat het een deur was. Hij deed open en liep dan een spiraal trap omlaag die naar een grot bracht onder de villa.

Hij kwam in een gang en zag dat er overal toortsen brandde. Eerst kwam hij een deur tegen op zijn linkerkant maar die was gesloten. Hij liep verder en wkam dan weer een deur tegen die op een kier openstond. Hij zag Sephiroth over en weer lopen met een boek in zijn handen terwijl hij hardop leesde.

"Een organisme dat schijnbaar dood was, was gevonden in een 2000 jaar oude geologische laag. Prefessor Gast noemde dat organisme Jenova. X jaar X maand X dag, Jenova werd als Ancient verklaard. X jaar X maand X dag, Het gebruikt van mako react 1 werd goedgekeurd."

Hij liep naar een gang waar beide muren boekenkasten waren. Hij liet het bak naast zijn zij hangen.

"Mijn moeder noemt Jenova...het Jenova project...Is dit toeval? Prefessor Gast waarom heb je niets gezegd? Waarom moest je sterven?"

Cloud wou naar hem gaan maar Sephiroth beval dat hij weg moest gaan, dat hij alleen moest zijn. Cloud knikte en ging met tegenzin weg. Sephiroth bleef dagen in het lab en las alle boeken dat er lagen.

Op een dag werd Cloud gewaarschuwd door een soldaat dat hij vreemd begon te gedragen, dat hij gek werd.

Cloud liep terug naar het lab en stapte naar het achterste gedeelte waar een bureau was. Sephiroth zat als een maniak te lachen.

"Wie is daar", zei hij streng.

"hm, verrader"

"Verrader?"

"Jij onwetende verrader, ik zal het je uitleggen", zei Sephiroth en hij kwam vanachter de bureau vandaan.

"De planeet behoorde oorspronkelijk aan de Cetra. Cetra was een rondreizend volk. Ze zouden immigreren, de planeet behoeden en dan voortrekken. OP het einde van hun lange reis zouden ze het beloofde land vinden en komt er een einde aan hun lange reis. Maar er waren die niet meer wouden reizen. Die bleven waar ze waren en gebouwen opstartte voor een gemakkelijker leven. Zij namen wat de Cetra en de planeet hadden gemaakt zonder dank. Dat waren jou voorouders", zei hij kwaad en wees naar Cloud.

"Sephiroth..."

"Lang geleden was er een ramp. Jouw voorouders overleefde het vanwege ze zich verborgen in hun gebouwen. De planeet was gered achteraf door de Cetra op te offeren. Nadat vermenigvuldigde jouw volk. Alles wat er nu nog van over blijft van de Cetra vind je in deze rapporten."

"Maar, wat heeft dat met u te maken", zei Cloud die er geen goed gevoel bij kreeg.

"Snap je het niet? Een Ancient was gevonden in een 2000 jaar ouden geologische laag. Het Jenova project. Dit hield in dat ze mensen wouden creeren met de krachten van de Ancient, nee dat van de Cetra. Ik ben wat er geproduceerd is."

"ge...geproduceerd?"

"Yes, Professor Gast, een geniale professor heeft mij geproduceert."

"Hoe...heeft hij..., Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth liep voorbij hem en gaf een klap waardoor Cloud tegen de grond vloog en een black out had.

Wanneer hij terug bij zijn zinnen was, was Sephiroth weg. Hij liep naar boven terug. Wanneer hij in de grote hal was zag hij een rode gloed vanuit de ramen komen. Hij liep naar buiten en zag dat de hele stad in vlammen was. Cloud liep rond en zag of hij overlevende vond maar nergens. Zelfs bij zijn ouders thuis niet. Toen hoorde hij lawaai bij de bergpas. Toen hij keek zag hij Sephiroth twee dorpelingen vermoorden. Hij keek om en zag Cloud staan. Er kwam een glimlach op zijn gezicht en draaide zich dan om, om zon in de vlammen te verdwijnen richting berg Nibelheim en de reactor. Hij liep hem achterna.

Hij was direct bij de reactor maar Sephiroth had een grote voorsprong op hem. Hij liep naar binnen en zag dan Tifa op haar knieën bij haar vader dei vol bloed hing.

"Papa...Sephiroth?Sephiroth deed dit, niet?Sephiroth...soldier...mako reactors...Shinra...alles! Ik haat ze allemaal!", riep ze uit.

Ze pakte het zwaard dat Sephiroth gebruikte om haar vader te doden en ging dan achter hem aan. Cloud liep achter haar aan maar hij was te laat. Ze stond al boven aan de trap om Sephiroth die aan de deur stond in de rug aan te vallen. Sephiroth had dit door en pakte het zwaard vlotje uit haar handen en haalde dan zelf uit. Tifa vloog door de klap naar beneden. Cloud liep naar haar toe om haar te helpen. Ze leefde nog maar ze had een diep snee over lichaam en verloor bloed. Sephiroth had de deur open gekregen en liep dan naar binnen. Cloud werd overmand door zijn woede en liep hem achtena. Ze kwamen in een kamer terecht waar er allemaal buizen liepen vanuit een tube in het midden. De tube was bedekt met een ijzeren omhulsel dat de vorm had van een vrouw.

"Moeder, laten we deze planeet terugnemen. Laten we naar het beloofde land teruggaan", zei Sephiroth die voor het omhulsel stond.

"Sephiroth! Mijn famillie! Mijn thuis! Hoe kon je", riep Cloud woedend.

"Hahaha...ze zijn weer gekomen moeder. Met haar kennis, kracht en magie is zijn voorbestemd om heerser van deze planeet te worden", Sephiroth en liep langzaam dichter naar het omhulsel.

"Maar zie, deze mensen zullen ons niet tegnhouden. Ze hebben de planeet van ons gestolen. Maar nu ben ik hier en zullen we samen de planeet terughalen", zei hij en nam het onmhulsel vast. Hij trok en sleurde erhaan totdat het eraf hiel en de tube volledig blootlegde. Een grijsachtige wezen dat een vrouwelijke vorm had zat in de tube.

"En mijn verdriet? Mijn familie... mijn vrienden...het verdriet van mijn thuis dat van me werd weggenomen? Is dat hetzelfde als dat van jouw?", riep Cloud die zijn zwaard in zijn handen had gepakt.

"Hahahaha...mijn verdriet? Waar moet ik verdrietig om zijn. Ik ben de verkoren om leider van deze planeet te worden. Ik heb order om deze planeet terug te nemen van die stomme idioten zoals jij. Waarom moet ik verdrietig zijn."

"Sephiroth...ik vertrouwde je"

de twee mannen brachten hun zwaarden beiden gereed.

"Nee...jij bent niet de sephiroth die ik kende!"

ze keken elkaar voor een lange tijd aan voordat ze iets deden.

"En dat is het einde van mijn verhaal.", zei Cloud zachtjes.

"Wacht is even! Is dat alles?", riep Barret kwaad

"De rest herinner ik me niet meer."

"Wat is er gebeurt met Sephiroth", vroeg Aeris.

"Wel in termen van skill kon ik hem niet doden", zei Cloud.

"Maar de kranten hebben zeggen dat Sephiroth officieel dood was", zei Tifa.

"Shinra inc. bezit de kranten dus die kunnen er vanalles inzetten."zei Aeris.

"Ik wil de waarheid weten, ik wil weten wat er gebeurd is. Ik heb tegenover Sephiroth gestaan en ik leefde, waarom ben ik niet dood."

"Ik leef ook nog", zei Tifa sip.

"Het lijkt erop dat er niet veel klopt. Jenova was in het Shinra hoofdkwartier toch?", vroeg Aeris.

"Ze zullen waarschijnlijk Jenova overgebracht hebben van Nibelheim", anwtoorde Cloud.

"Maar heeft iemand ander het dan uit Shinra gebracht", vroeg Aeris.

"Sephiroth...?", zei Tifa.

"Verdorie, er klopt hier niet veel aan maar zullen we nu de stand van zaken maar zeggen. Als we die Sephiroth of wie dan ook het is gaan volgen gaan we best naar Junon dat is de enigste plek van dit land, dus gaan we eerst zuid en dan door de Junon tunnel om zo naar Junon te geraken."

Iedereen knikte.

"We kunnen misschien nu wat relaxen in de bar en we zullen morgenvroeg vertrekken", stelde Cloud voor waardoorn iedereen naar buiten ging behalve Red.

"Wat een uitzonderlijk verhaal", zei Red toen iedereen buiten was.


	9. De Koning van het Moeras

_**IX De Koning Van het Moeras**_

Iedereen stond vroeg op om te kunnen vertrekken. Aeris en Tifa kwamen met slaperige ogen naar benenden. De twee hadden totdat de winkels sloten rondgelopen in het dorpje ook al was het zo klein. Aeris had wat extra Materia gekocht terwijl Tifa wat vechthandschoen had gekocht. De rest van geld hadden ze opgedaan aan kleine prularia en kleding. Barret zuchtte al blij dat hij en Cloud het grote deel van het geld bewaarde. Maar de extra wapens konden van pas zijn op deze reis. Ze vertrokken toen de zon al hoog aan de lucht stond. Er waren geen wolken te bespeuren dus het ging goed weer zijn. Ze gingen zuidwaarts naar beneden om naar de Junnon tunnel te gaan. Want over bergen klimmen had geen één zin en tevens zou Red 13 de enigste zijn de lenig de top kon bereiken.

Onderweg kwamen ze wat dieven tegen en wolven maar die werden makkelijk overwonnen. Er was wel een moeilijkheid bij Red. De grote leeuw moest altijd Materia gegeven worden in gevechten vanwege hij die niet zelf kon vasthouden. Ze hadden dit makkelijk opgelost door gewoon een soort van ketting te maken met drie grijpers aan waar Materia aanhing. Red had gevraagd voor De vuur, ijs en bliksmem Materia. Voor de rest was de materia willekeurig verdeeld bij iedereen.

De zon was al voorbij zijn hoogste punt. Ze hadden nog niets gezien dat op een tunnel leek. Tifa begon al te denken dat het niet bestond of dat ze die gewoon waren voorbij gelopen. Maar dan zouden de mensen van Kalm ongelijk hebben, allemaal tegelijk. Dat kon gewoon weg niet.

Ze liepen door totdat ze in de verte een klein huisje zagen.

Ze konden misschien daar vragen waar die tunnel was. Ze gingen verder en zagen dan dat het twee huisjes waren, ééntje die versierd was met allerlei bloemen en het andere was een schuur. Tussen de twee huizen stond een omheining waar allemaal Chocobo's in liepen. Ze liepen naar naar het boerderijtje. Aeris ging direct naar de Chocobo's. Ze had er nog nooit één gezien. Ze vond de grote gele vogels geweldig. Red kwam naast haar staan waardoor de vogels even wegliepen voor de leeuw.

Cloud en Tifa gingen naar het huisje om aanwijzingen te vragen.

Ze klopte aan en hoorde iemand roepen dat de door open was. Wanneer ze binnen gingen zagen ze een klein salonnetje dat tevens ook als keuken diende.

Aan de tafel in het midden stond aan oudere man met een grote snor.

"Hm, nog klanten hopelijk kopen deze iets", zei de man en verwelkomde Cloud en Tifa met open armen.

"Euh, sorry dat we storen meneer, maar wij zoeken Junon tunnel, weet u waar die is",vroeg Tifa.

"Ah, jullie willen het moeras oversteken", zei de man hoopvol.

Cloud en Tifa keken hen hem vragend aan.

"Ow, weten jullie dat niet, Junon tunnel ligt in het oosten achter een groot moeras", zei de man.

"Ah, bedankt meneer, dat moesten we weten", zei Cloud en wou aanstalten maken om te vertrekken

"Wachten jullie, ongeduldige", riep de man opeens.

"De jeugd van tegenwoordig, snel, snel, snel."

"Sorry meneer maar we hebben echt haast."

"Jongeman je weet toch wie in het moeras heerst."

De twee keken weer de man vragend aan.

"De Midgar Zolom heerst over het moeras, je bent veiliger als je met Chocobo bent."

"Midgar Zolom?"

"Een slangachtig wezen van ongeveer 30 voet groot! Als een persoon het moeras betreedt voelt hij het en valt dan die persoon aan"

"Een daarvoor hebben een Chocobo nodig om dat te voorkomen", vroeg Tifa ongelovig.

"Ja, jongedame, een chocobo is snel genoeg om de slang te ontwijken wat een normaal mens niet kan doen. Dus koop daarom Chocobo's hier op deze chocoboboerderij, de zaken kun je afregelen bij kleinzoon in de schuur."

"Dank u meneer voor de waarschuwing", zei Tifa en schudde zijn handen.

"Graag gedaan jongedame, het is alleen spijtige van die éne persoon", zei de man.

"Wie", vroeg Cloud.

"Er was nog ene andere die hier vroeg op de morgens was gekomen, hij was direct het moeras ingegaan zonder een chocobo te huren, de Midgar Zolom zal hem nu te pakken hebben."

Cloud kreeg een vreemd gevoel.

"Euh, hoe zag die man eruit", vroeg hij tenslotte.

"Wel ik heb hem niet goed kunnen zien maar hij had wel een zwarte mantel aan en wit lang haar", zei de man.

Cloud en Tifa keken elkaar aan met open ogen aan.

Aeris stond nog naar de chocobo's te kijken. Ze waren de leeuw gewoon geworden en kwamen terug dichter staan.

"Waar blijven die twee toch", vroeg Barret zich af. Hem interesseerde de chocobo's niet zo.

Een chocobo kwam bij Aeris staan en zei constant "Kwark".

"Ik denk dat hij met je wil spreken", zei Red voor de grap. Aeris lachte even en speelde het spel mee. Ze ging voor de vogel staan en zei luid: "Kwark".

De vogel keek haar opeens aan en maakte dan een luid fluittoontje. De andere vogels kwamen dichterbij staan waardoor Aeris begon te denken dat ze iets misdaan had. De Chocobo's stonden in v vorm gericht op Aeris. Allemaal begonnen ze het fluittoontje te blazen maar zachtere en in verschillende noten. Het klonk nu net als muziek. De vogels begonnen ook te dansen. Red en Aeris waren nu gefascineerd door de vogels. Barret kon zich er ook niet van weerhouden om te kijken. Het optreden duurde even. Toen ze stopte gingen de vogels weer los door elkaar lopen alsof er niets gebeurd was. De vogels die bij Aeris stond ging dichter staan en begon zijn hoofd hard te schudden. Uit de verenbos op zijn hoofd vloog een rode bol af recht in Aeris handen.

"Wel, ik denk dat ze je bedanken of zoiets", zei Red.

"Een summon materia. Ik kan niet wachten om hem te gebruiken", zei Aeris opgewonden.

"Wel oppassen, het vraagt veel energie van je om zoiets te gebruiken."

"Zal ik."

Barret stond riep de twee toen hij Cloud en Tifa uit het huisje zag komen.

Ze zeiden wat er gezegd was en dat ze op het goede spoor waren.

Na de hele uitleg gingen ze naar de schuur. De schuur had in totaal 6 stallen die allemaal leeg waren. Waarschijnlijk van die chocobo's buiten. Wat verder zag hij een jonge gast staan met ene bruine short.

"Halo, kunnen wij chocobo's huren",vroeg Cloud op de man af.

"Euh, ow, ja, ik moet spijtig zeggen dat er geen meer zijn", zei de man ongemakkelijk.

"En die chocobo's buiten dan", vroeg Aeris.

"Wel, die zijn gereserveerd voor andere personen, het spijt me."

Aeris keek me droevig aan met haar groene ogen.

"Euh, wel, misschien is er iets waar ik jullie kan helpen."

Aeris glimlachte al direct.

"Wel, je kunt je eigen chocobo's vangen als je wilt."

"En hoe gaan we dat in hemelsnaam doen",riep Barret kwaad.

"Wel, je moet er twee dingen voor doen. Ten eerste moet je een speciaal soort materia gebruiken buiten.", zei de man.

"Welk?"

"Deze, de Chocobo Lure", zei hij en nam een materia bol uit zijn zak. Deze was paars van kleur.

"Als je deze gebruik buiten zal het een geur verspreiden die chocobo's aantrekt."

"En wat is dat tweede ding",vroeg Cloud.

"Wel, eten, als de chocobo komt moet je hem naar jouw lokken door hem eten te geven"

De man ging naar de muur en liet allemaal soort groenten en snoepjes voor Chocobo's zien.

"Maar, ik kan het u niet gratis meegeven", zei de man.

"Hoeveel?", vroeg Barret grimmig.

"Wel, voor de materia 4000 gil en voor wat eten 1000"

"WAT, 5000 GIL in totaal", riep Barret woedend.

Aeris deed het teken dat hij moest kalmeren. Ze ging naar de man en trok weer haar droevig ogen open.

"Meneer, we zijn al lang op reis en hebben al veel geld moeten opgeven voor onderdak. Al ons geld is bijna op en wie weet wat we nog nodig gaan hebben", ratelde Aeris dramatisch door.

De man begon te zweten toen hij in die diepe droevig ogen keek.

"Euh, 2000 voor alles, laat hara gewoon ophouden", riep de man uiteindelijk uit.

"Akkoord", zei Cloud en pakte zijn geldbeurs boven.

"Hehehehehe, goed acteerwerk Aeris", zei Barret en gaf ene klop op haar rug waardoor ze bijna omver viel.

"Bedankt, Barret."

"Oké nu een Chocobo vangen, heeft iemand van jullie dat ooit al gedaan.", vroeg Red zich opeens af.

Iedereen knikte allemaal nee.

"Bwa, hoe moeilijk kan dat nu zijn", zei Cloud opeens en pakte de materia en wat voedsel.

Hij ging wat afzijdig staan en begon te concentreren op de paarse materia. Het begon traagjes op te lichten een er kwam een paarse mist uit die naar alle kanten opging. Cloud bleef een tijd staan totdat hij opeens iets hoorde.

"Kwark"

Een gele Chocobo kwam stilletjes op hem af. Cloud liep op de Chocobo af.

Hij pakte het voedsel en reikte naar de vogel. De chocobo snoof is aan het eten. Het begon uit Cloud zijn handen te eten. Cloud kwam dichter en wou direct opstijgen. Toen hij op de vogel zat begin die wild te schudden. De Chocobo loopte wild over en dweer en smeet tot slot Cloud eraf.

Iedereen kan het niet laten van te lachen. Cloud bekeek hen boos.

"Probeer jullie het dan maar is", riep hij.

Aeris kwam naar voren en nam het over.

Ze deed dezelfde stappen. Gebruikte de materia waardoor de paarse mist naar alle kanten opging. Als snel kwam een chocobo. Ze pakte het voedsel en gaf het aan hem. Terwijl de Chocobo het aan het opeten was zei ze wat lieflijke woordjes tegen het beest en streelde het hoofd. Wanneer de chocobo gedaan had met eten boogde het door zijn twee lange benen zodat Aeris er gemakkelijk op kon zitten.

"Je hebt gelijk Cloud het is inderdaad niet moeilijk", zei ze lachend.

Cloud gromde wat.

Aeris had snel al snel een tweede gevangen. Zo konden ze met twee op een chocobo zitten. Red hoefde niet op een chocobo zitten hij was snel genoeg om de twee vogels met gemak bij te houden. Barret en Tifa gingen samen op één en Aeris Cloud gingen op de andere samen zitten. Tifa keek ze even aan toen ze voor hun vertrokken.

Ze liepen naar het oosten en kwamen het moeras snel tegen. Ze bleven even staan om te zien of ze de Migdar Zolom niet zagen. Ze zagen niets, het moeras zat er rustig bij. De twee Chocobo's gingen naast elkaar staan. Ze maakten een sprong en sprintte dan over het moeras met red 13 vooraan. De grote leeuw loog niet, hij was zelfs sneller dan de vogels. Terwijl ze door het moeras liepen. Keken ze af en toe naar het waterige grond als ze dachten een schaduw te zien in hun ooghoeken maar er was niets. Het moeras lag er stil bij. Volgens de man zou de slang moeten aanvallen als een persoon het moeras binnenstapt. Ze dachten dat de slang hen op de voet zou volgen maar niets. Al snel kwam het einde in zicht. Ze zagen dat de waterige grond weer omging in groen gras velden. Ze stapte af en lieten de Chocobo's vrij.

Red keek om zich heen en snoof wild in de lucht.

"Is er iets", vroeg Cloud.

"Ik ruik dood", zei de leeuw en liep dan terug het moeras is naar noorden van het moeras. Hij bleef niet lang weg. Hij kwam snel terug door het moeras.

"Kom mee, jullie moeten iets zien en ge moet geen schrik hebben van die slang, hij zal niets meer doen", zei Red en leidde hen naar waar hij geweest was.

De lucht werd muf rondom hun van verrotting. Toen ze zagen waar de reuk vandaan kwamen moesten sommige overgeven.

"Wel, voor die slang hoeven niet meet te vrezen dan", zei Cloud met een strak gezicht.

Voor hing de groet Midgar Zolom gespietst aan een dode boom. Het lange lijf was volledig opgehaald waardoor bloednaar beneden druppelde.

"Heeft Sephiroth dit gedaan", zei Tifa met haar handen op haar borst gedrukt. Ze kon opeens de snee voelen die Sephiroth jaren gelden haar bezorgde. De wonden was wel weg maar ze voelde hem soms nog altijd.

"Onze vijand is iemand dat dit kon", zei Aeris en draaide zich om, ze kon het niet aanzien ook al is het een monster.

De groep ging weg en direct naar de tunnel zodat ze de lucht niet meer roken. Ze begonnen zich af te vragen wat ze zouden doen als ze hem ooit inhalen. Het was zo verschrikkelijk. Wanneer ze in de tunnel waren maakte ze kamp op voor te slapen. De zon was achter hun ondergegaan.

De volgende ochtend waren ze al vroeg wakker. Sommige hadden niet goed geslapen. Ze spraken niet veel meer over wat gisteren was gebeurd en ging direct door. De grot was groot met veel doodlopende gangen. Het was goed dat er wegwijzer stonden anders waren ze in een mum van tijd verlopen gelopen. Het duurde niet even of ze zag in de verte een doorgang waar licht uitkwam. De uitgang.

"Wacht is even"

Iedereen keek verdwaasd om en zag dan een man staan in een blauw pak. Hij had geen haar en een zwarte zonnebril op.

"Wie ben jij weer", riep Barret.

"Weet je niet meer wie ik ben", vroeg de man.

Cloud herkende de man direct, het was degene die hem in Shinra had gevangen genomen.

"Jij bent die vent van de Turks", zei hij koel.

"Wel, als je dat weet zal dit niet lang duren",zei hij.

Iedereen vroeg zich af wat hij daarmee bedoelde.

"Wat ben je nu weer van plan", riep Tifa en bracht haar vuisten omhoog. Ze was nog niet vergeten wat Shinra gedaan Sector 7 had aangedaan en zeker het deel waar de Turks hadden geholpen.

"Het is moeilijk uit te leggen wat de Turks doen."

"Kidnappen niet", zei Cloud en hield zijn hand op zijn zwaard klaar.

"Om het negatief te zeggen, ja"

De vent stond klaar om nog een uiteg te geven maar wist niet hij het moest zeggen.

"Meneer", riep een vrouwelijk stem van boven.

"Het is in orde Rude! Ik weet dat je niet val lange speeches houdt dus forceert het maar niet", zei de vrouw. Ze stond bovenop een klif aan de andere kant van de grot. Ze was ook volledig in een blauw maatpak. Ze had kort blond haar.

"Elena, leg jij het dan maar uit", zei Rude.

"Ik ben het nieuwste lid van de Turks, Elena", zei met trots.

"Vanwege wat jullie Reno hebben aangedaan, hadden we een tekort aan mensen. Maar vanwege dat ben ik gepromoveerd tot Turks. Ons doel is uitvinden waar Sephiroth heengaat en jullie stoppen op elke manier dan ook", zei de vrouw.

"Wacht is even, het is andersom, jullie zijn degene die ons in de weg lopen", zei ze bedrukt.

"Elena jij praat te veel", zei een stem streng.

Aeris kreeg de rillingen want ze kende die stem.

"Meneer Tseng?", riep ze angstig uit.

"Je moet ze jullie orders niet zeggen", zei Tseng en kwam vanuit de uitgang naar binnen.

"Sorry Tseng."

"Ik dacht dat ik jullie orders had gegeven. Ga nu en vergeet het rapport niet op te maken."

"Oké, ik en Rude gaan Sephiroth achterna die op weg is naar Junon haven."

Tseng zuchtte even en schudde traag met zijn hoofd.

"Je lijkt het niet te snappen Elena."

Elena bracht haar hand voor haar mond vanwege haar orders weer te hebben verklapt.

"Ow! Het, het spijt me...", zei ze met een trillende stem.

"Ga nu maar, laat Sephiroth niet ontkomen",zei Tseng met een strenge stem.

"Ja, meneer", zeiden Rude en Elena gelijktijdig en gingen weg.

Tseng bekeek het groepje beter en bleef naar Aeris tenslotte staren.

"Aeris, lange tijd gelden. Het lijkt ernaar dat je van Shinra even vanaf bent nu Sephiroth terug", zei Tseng maar met een kalme stem deze keer.

"Zo, ik moet Sephiroth dan dankbaar zijn? Is dat wat je wil zeggen?", riep ze kwaad.

"Nee...Wel ik zal je niet veel meer zien dus houw je haaks oké", zei hij en lachtte naar haar.

"Raar om dat van jouw te horen", gaf ze als antwoord terug.

"Oké, blijf dan uit Shinra's zijn weg", zei hij koel en ging dan weg.

De groep ging snel ook door. Ze vergaten de Turks snel behalve dat ze misschien de kansen hadden om Sephiroth nu tegen te komen. Hij was zeer dichtbij.

Wanneer ze uit de grot waren zagen ze eerst de Junon reactor. Het zag er uit als een gewonen reactor behalven de top. Op de Top van de reactor huisde een reuzachtige Condor. Hij leek iets te beschermen. Toen hij even rechtstond zagen ze dat een groot gekleurd ei aan het beschermen was.

Ze negeerde de reactor en gingen direct door. Junon was maar verderop voor bij het bos. Ze kwamen onderweg wel meer monsters tegen vanwege de reactor. Maar niets wat ze niet aankonden. Ze bereikte snel het bos. Als ze op dit tempo doorliepen konden ze voor de avond in Junon zijn. Hier was het precies rustiger. Red liep voorop vanwege dat hij een betere ruikzin had dan andere. Hij had ze al meerdere keren direct kunnen waarschuwen wanneer een monster aanviel. Hij bracht zijn neus in de lucht.

"Riek je iets Red", zei Tifa bezorgd.

"Ik weet niet, ik denk dat ik een persoon riek maar de reuk is altijd terug weg en dan is hij er weer", zei Red.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Het groepje keek wild rond maar zagen niets.

"Vanwaar komt die stem", riep Barret verwilderd.

"Als je , je leven lief hebt laat je al jullie materia achter en loop je weg", zei de stem.

"hm, laat jezelf tonen", riep Cloud.

"Je krijgt nog één kans", riep de stem uit het niets.

"Barret schiet is daar heen", zei cloud stil.

Barret knikte een schoot in de aangewezen richting. Een tak brak en toen een klein gilletje.

"Hey jullie idioten, daar gaan jullie voor boeten", riep de stem.

Opeens sprong er een persoon van de bomen naar benden. Aan haar vorm te zien was het een vrouw, een zeer jonge vrouw. Ze had kort zwart haar. Ze een kort wit broekje met aan de linker been een houdertje waar iets instak. Ze had een groene korte shirt aan dat een groot deel van haar buik bloot liet. Aan haar linker arm had een soort van plaat aan die tot haat hand ging en in haar andere hand had ze een Chakra vast.

"Jullie hebben me kwaad gemakt, voel nu mijn furie", zei ze en hield haar Chakra klaar.


	10. De Materia Dievagge

_**X De materia dievegge**_

"hm, wat denk je te doen. Jij bent alleen terwijl wij met 5 zijn", zei Red rustig.

"Ha, ik ben een ninja, ik kan wel een leger aan als ik wil", zei de jonge vrouw.

"oh man, verdomd mens we hebben geen tijd voor u", riep Barret woedend.

"Geef me al je materia en ik laat jullie gaan."

"hm, daar kom niets van in huis", zei Cloud koud.

"hm, oké dan. Dan zal ik jullie moeten verslaan, ik wou redelijk zijn", zei de vrouw. Iedereen keek haar sarcastisch aan toen ze even twijfelde.

"Hoezeer ik het leuk vind om jullie in één klap te vernietigen zou het misschien voor jullie gemakkelijker zijn dat één van jullie tegen mijn vecht", zei de vrouw.

"hm, trek je, je nu al terug", zei Barret spottend.

"Wat, jij opgeblazen bodybuilder. Ik kan jouw wel een paar lesjes leren als ik dat wil, maar ik kies mijn tegenstander dus daarom kies ik haar."

"Ik", zei Aeris verbaasd.

"Ja, jij. Als ik je verslaat dan krijg ik al jullie materia zo niet laat ik jullie met rust.", zei de vrouw vastberaden.

"Zal het gaan Aeris", vroeg Cloud bezorgd.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen ik kan wel voor mezelf zorgen", zei de jonge Ancient.

Aeris nam een paar materiabollen en stak die in een klein zakje waar ze makkelijk aankon. Ze nam dan haar staf en zette zich klaar voor de ninja.

"Je kan je nog altijd terugtrekken, ik ben toch veel te sterk voor je", zei de ninja.

"hm, ik denk het niet, onderschat mij maar niet", zei Aeris.

Yuffie sprong direct in de lucht en lanceerde haar chakra af. Aeris blokkeerde de vliegende chakra met haar staf. Yuffie sprong van boom tot boom en smeet telkens de chakra sneller en sneller op Aeris af. Aeris begon moeilijkheden te krijgen met het te ontwijken. Ze was nooit de vechter geweest. Ze had wel al wat tips gekregen hoe ze met haar staf wat schade kon aanbrengen maar dat zou hier niet van toepassing zijn. De ninja bleef constant op afstand en sprong van de ene tak naar de andere. Ze werd er zot van.

"Geef je het op meisje", riep de ninja.

"Nog lange niet", zei Aeris en nam een groene materia bol. Ze begon erop te concetreren waarna die snel groen begon te gloeien. De kleur veranderde snel van groen naar wit. Vanuit de bol kwamen witte straaltjes die omvormde naar ijspegels. De pegels vlogen door de lucht recht op hun doelwit. De ninja sprong juist uit de weg voordat de pegels haar raakte. De ijspegels vlogen recht door de tak waar de ninja juist opstond en verdwenen dan uit het zicht. Aeris bleef op de bol concentreren en bekogelde de ninja met een regen van ijs.

"hm, hoelang denk je dat vol te houden", riep de vrouw terwijl die steeds de ijspegels ontweek.

"Lang genoeg", riep Aeris en concerteerde steeds harder op de bol. Zweetdruppels begonnen zich te tonen op haar voorhoofd. Ze begon moe te worden dus besloot ze al haar kracht in één aanval te stoppen. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en bracht haar volledige ziel in de bal. Ze dacht aan niets ze liet de leegte haar lichaam vullen. De materia bol in haar handen begon steeds feller en feller te gloeien. De ninja bleef van verbazing staan. Aeris begon harder te zweten en haar handen waarmee ze de bol vasthad begon harder te bibberen.

"Hey, stop daarmee, je vermoord jezelf nog", riep de ninja kwaad.

Aeris deed opeens haar ogen open en keek strak naar de ninja. De bol verlichtte nu bijna het hele bos. Vanuit de bol kwamen allemaal dikke witte slierten die boven Aeris begon te dansen. Er kwamen steeds meer en meer en totslot vlogen ze allemaal ineen. Ze vormde een enorme ijsbal.

"Ow, shit", zei de ninja en pakte snel een eigen materia.

De ijsbal kwam op de vrouw afgevlogen. Takken vlogen in het rond die het pad van de aanval kruiste. De ninja concentreerde zich snel op haar materia waarbij die rood begon te gloeien. Ze bleef concerteren waarna een grote vuurbal boven haar vormde en op de ijsbal vloog. Toen de twee op elkaar botste explodeerde de twee ballen en vlogen ijspegels en klein vuurballetjes naar alle kanten. Cloud en de rest moesten hun ogen bedekken voor het licht dat vrijkwam door de explosie. Toen ze weer keken zagen ze dat Aeris en de ninja beiden op hun knieën zaten in een opengat van het bos. De explosie had een groot deel van de bomen gewoon tot as herleid. De twee keken elkaar gewoon aan en hijgde zwaar. Tot slot viel Aeris flauw op de grond.

Iedereen liep naar haar toe om haar te helpen.

Tifa pakte al snel de genees materia en richtte die op haar.

"Dat zal niet veel uithalen, ze is mentaal uitgeput. Dat kun je niet genezen. Breng haar naar mijn kamp. Het is wat verderop, ze kan dan wat ruste...", begon de ninja en viel dan zelf neer op de grond.

"Gaat het wat", vroeg Cloud toen Aeris terug bijkwam.

"Ja, hoor alleen een beetje uitgeput", zei de jonge Ancient. Ze stond recht en zag dat ze op in een tent lag te slapen. Tifa stond naast Cloud met wat eten.

"Hier eet wat om op krachten terug te komen", zei de vechtster en gaf wat broodjes aan haar met een glas water.

"Bedankt", zei ze en nam het aan.

"Hoe is het met haar eigenlijk", vroeg Aeris nadat ze het opgegeten had en rechtstond.

"Als je die ninja bedoelt die ligt buiten, ze is nog niet begekomen", zei Tifa.

De drie gingen naar buiten en zagen dat Barret en Red de ninja in het oog hielden.

"Is ze al wakker geworden", voreg Cloud.

"Nee, ze heeft meer kracht in die aanval gestoken dan Aeris waardoor ze er wat erger aan toe is. Ze moet alleen nog wat langer rusten", zei Red.

"Pffff, laat haar hier gewoon achter, zal haar leren om met ons bemoeien", zei barret luid.

De Ninja begon opeens te mompelen en deed dan haar ogen open om zo dan oog in oog te staan met Barret en Red. Ze sprong direct recht en maakt een achterwaartse salto.

"Ha, jullie heb toch geen materia gestolen hé", riep ze direct.

"Wat, wij. Jij wou onze materia stelen wicht", riep Barret woedend uit.

"hm, wat is er wilde vechten, ik neem jullie allemaal aan ze. Ik zie het jullie staan in jullie schoenen te beven", zei De vrouw en zwaaide wat met haar chakra rond.

"Ja, echt we zijn versteend van angst", zij Tifa sarcastisch.

"Zie je wil, hahahaha, wie is dat niet als ze zo'n superieure Ninja voor hun staan hebben. Maar omdat ik vind dat jullie waardig vind zal ik jullie laten gaan tenzij jullie mijn superieure talenten nodig hebben", zei ze en had haar rug al gedraaid.

"Oh, nee ga niet weg we hebben je echt nodig", zei Barret nu sarcastisch waardoor hij een schop kreeg van Tifa.

"Wel, als jullie zo hard smeken zal ik jullie bijstaan in jullie zaak", zei ze meet een grijns. Iedereen sloeg met zijn hand tegen zijn hoofd en Barret vervloekte zichzelf een paar keer.

"Welke groep kan er' nu zonder mij, al je vijanden zullen gewoonweg wegvluchten als ze maar één blik op mij zetten", ratelde ze maar totdat ze merkte dat iedereen aan het weggaan was.

"Hé, wacht op mij! Ik je heb jullie mijn naam nog niet gezegd. Het is Yuffie Kisaragi", riep ze terwijl ze de groep achterna liep.

"_hehehehe, alles verloopt volgens plan. Wanneer ze het minst verwachten ben ik weg met hun materia maar ik zal ze eerst een tijdje volgen"_, grinnikte ze in zichzelf terwijl ze de groep inhaalde en samen met hun de reis voortzette.

De groep was uit het bas en zette hun reis voort naar Junon om zo Sephiroth in te halen. Maar wat gingen ze nu doen als ze hem uiteindelijk inhaalde, dacht Tifa bij zichzelf. Ze weet wat Sephiroth haar dorp heeft aangedaan, haar familie maar ze weet ook nog hoe sterk hij was. Ze was er niet zeker van dat ze gezamenlijk hem aankonden. Nu dat Yuffie zich had aangesloten waren ze inderdaad al iets sterker. Want ook al al was ze irritant en zaagde ze veel op overal en van alles. Ze was sterk anders had ze Aeris haar magie niet kunnen blokkeren. Ze moesten haar alleen in het oog houden. Ze had het gevoel dat ze iets van plan was. Ze hoopte gewoon dat wanneer dit allemaal gedaan zou zijn ze een rustig leven kon leiden met haar vrienden. Ze keek nog eens naar Cloud die onverstoord doorliep met Aeris naast hem en Barret aan de andere kant. Ze was blij toen ze hem vond, toen hij besloot mee te helpen bij Avalanche. Ze had haar jeugdvriend terug. Maar er waren dingen die niet klopten, wat ze raar vond aan zijn verhaal in Kalm, maar dat waren zorgen voor later. Ze was terug bij hem en ze zal hem zo goed moegelijk steunen.

Cloud bleef opeens steen toen Junon eindelijk in zicht kwam. Het was een stad die in de vorm van een trap was gebouwd. Elke trede was een rot van woningen en dat ging zo'n vier trede omhoog. Om aan de volgende trede te komen moest je ofwel de grote lift in het midden van de stad nemen ofwel door in van de zijstraatjes die schijn omhooggingen. Junon was ook de enigste stad die een mako canon had die uit de stad stak. Dat was gedaan omdat deze stad belangrijk was voor export en import van Shinra goederen. Het was de enigste stad op dit continent waar boten konden aanmeren en vliegtuigen konden landen. Ze kwamen dichterbij en zagen dat het landingsplatform boven een dorp gebouwd was. Het leek een beetje op Midgar met de platen. Ze liepen het dorp binnen en zagen dat de mensen gewoon met hun eigen zaken bezig waren. Ze keken nog niet eens naar de neiuwkomers. Het dorpje was niet zo groot. Zo'n 10 tal huizen stonden er met één dat op een verhoog gebouwd was. Aan het einde van het dorp zagen ze een grote metalen deur die bewaakt werd door een Shinra soldaat.

"Hoe gaan we binnen raken", vroeg Red 13.

"We kunnen de bewaker met mak aan maar als er een camera staat zal het direct hoog alarm zijn", zei Tifa.

"Kunnen we misschien geen weg langs het strand vinden", stelde Aeris voor.

Cloud knikte en liepen dan naar een trap die naar het strand leide. Toen ze op het strand waren hoorde ze opeen iemand op een fluiten blazen. Ze keken naar de richting van het water en zagen een klein meisje in bikini. Ze had een metalen fluitje rond haar nek hangen. Toen ze erop floot sprong er een grote dolfijn uit het water hoog in de lucht.

"Goed zo, meneer Dolfijn", riep ze uit.

Het meisje draaide zich opeens om toen ze voetstappen hoorde. Ze verschoot toen ze heel de groep zag staan.

"Je hoeft niet bang te zijn", zei Aeris zacht.

"Jullie zijn van Shinra is het niet", riep ze uit en zette een aantal stappen naar achter.

"Wat! Wij van Shinra", riep Barret en vloekte er luid bij.

Opeen hoorde een luid gegrom. Het meisje draaide zich om en zag dat een reusachtige zwevende serpent langzaam dichterbij kwam.

"Meneer dolfijn", riep ze uit en rende het water in. De serpent slaagde har met zijn staart in het water en creerde zo een vloedgolf die het meisje wegsloeg.

"We moeten haar helpen", riep Tifa toen ze het meisje bewusteloos in het water zag zweven.

"Barret en Yuffie jullie bevechten dat serpent met jullie wapen. De rest neem jullie materia en bekogeld dat wezen met alles wat je hebt", riep Cloud.

Barret stapte al naar voren en liet zijn machinegeweer gaan. Lege kogels vlogen, in het rond. Yuffie nam haar Chakra steviger vast en smeet het op het wezen. De slagen kronkelde over en weer met zijn lichaam om zo de kogels en de chakra te ontwijken. Tifa, cloud en red namen alledrie een bliksmem materia en bekogelde het monster met een reeks van bliksem flitsen. Het wezen gromde wat luid maar het bleek niet veel effect te hebben.

Yuffie sprong hoog in de lucht en smeet dan haar Chakra toen ze op dezelfde hoogte was als het wezen. De Chakra vloog recht op het wezen en sneed door het lichaam. Groen bloed lekte uit een de wonde toen het geraakt werd. De slang begon hard te kronkelen en werd dan ook geraakt daar een paar kogels van Barret. Hetr keek woedend naar de twee mensen en vuurde dan twee stralen op ze af. Yuffie en Barret wouden ze ontwijken maar de stralen danste om hem en creëerde een blauwe bel die hen gevangen hield. Ze probeerde met hun wapens erdoor te raken maar het had geen effect. Cloud en Tifa liepen direct naar hen toe terwijl Aeris en Red de slang met magie bleef bekogelen. De slang raakte geïrriteerd door de aanvallen en sloeg weer hard in het water waardoor er een enorme vloedgolf ontstond die iedereen wegspoelde. Barret en Yuffie waren weer terug vrij uit hun bel en stonden langzaam weer op gevolgd door Cloud, Tifa, Aeris en Red.

"Aeris, gebruik die summon eens", riep Red haar na.

Cloud een Tifa keken raar op, Ze wisten niets van een summon materia maar ze bleven er niet bijzitten ze riepen Yuffie en Barret terug om op afstand te staan.

Aeris nam de rode bol boven en begon erop te concentreren. De slang kwam op hun af toen het opeens stopte. Aeris werd omgegeven door gekeurde lichtjes. Opeens vlogen er woorden door haar hoofd waardoor de behoefte had om die uit te roepen wat ze ook uiteindelijk deed.

"DIAMOND DUST", riep ze uit.

De lucht begon kouder en kouder te worden terwijl er uit de materia bol een wit licht kwam. Het licht ging de kucht in en veranderde dan in een vrouw. De vrouw zweefde langzaam naar beneden. Haar huidskleur was lichtblauw bijna wit en haar haar was blauw groenachtig. Van kleding had ze alleen een topje en een broekje aan. Toen ze maar een paar meters boven de grond bleef zweven bracht ze haar hand omhoog waardoor er witte energie begon te verzamelen op de tp van haar hand Ze richtte dan haar hand naar het wezen waardoor er een enorme ijsstorm ontstond. Het wezen werd volledig bevroren in een klomp ijs. De ijsgodin Shiva knipte dan in haar vingers waardoor het ijs in miljoenen stukjes vloog waardoor er niets meer overbleef van het wezen. Shiva verdween weer en de lucht werd iets warmer.

"Goed gedaan", zei Red.

"Dank je", zei Aeris en hijgde wat.

"Waar is dat meisje", riep Tifa ongerust waardoor iedereen begon te zoeken.

"Daar is ze", riep Yuffie en wees naar een lichaam dat op het strand lag.

"Priscilla! Priscilla", hoorde ze een oude man roepen die van de trap afliep. Hij zag het meisje direct liggen en liep ernaar heen.

"Ze adem niet meer, wat moet ik doen", riep de man. Hij zag opeens de rest staan en stond recht.

"Kent iemand van jullie eerste hulp", riep de man wanhopig.

"Cloud jij toch, van in je soldaat tijden", zei Tifa en gaf hem een stomp.

Cloud aarzelde even maar knikte dan. Hij ging naar het meisje heen. Hij gaf haar eerst een hartmassage toen het hart niet hoorde gevolgd door mond op mondademhaling. Hij moest dit 5 keer achterelkaar doen totdat ze opeens het water in zijn gezicht uitkucht en weer ademde.

De oude man liep naar het meisje, nam haar op en bracht haar dan weg.

"Goed gedaan, Cloud", riep Tifa met een glimlach.

"Kom we zullen maar een slaapplek proberen te vinden en morgen zien wat we gaan doen. Ik denk dat iedereen wel moe zal zijn", zei Red.

Iedereen knikte en ging dan terug de stad in.


	11. Junon

**_XI Junon_**

Iedereen in het dorpje wist direct van hun daden op het strand. Natuurlijk want ze maakte genoeg lawaai dat kilometers verder kon gehoord worden.

De dorpeling kwamen ze allemaal bedanken voor hun hulp en hun excuses aanbieden omdat ze dachten dat ze bij Shinra hoorde. Ze boden zelf onderdak voor ze aan. De groep werd dan gesplitst in twee. De jongens gingen in een huis aan het begin van het dorp slapen terwijl de meisjes aan de ander kant van het dorp onderdak kregen. Barret was dolblij om weer is in een bed te kunnen slapen. Na hun overnachting in die grot zat hij altijd te klagen van stijve spieren en dat ze de volgende keer maar zeker in een bed zouden slapen. Iedereen ging direct naar bed en ze moesten geen moeite doen om in slaap te vallen. De nachtrust ging vlotjes totdat Cloud begon te woelen in zijn slaap en soms te mompelen.

_Ah ja, dat herinnert er mij weer aan_

"Jij weer? Wie ben jij?"

_Dat zal je wel snel uitvinden. Maar meer belangrijker, 5 jaar geleden..._

"5 jaar geleden...Ninbelheim?"

_Wanneer je naar Mount Nibel ging was Tifa jullie gids, niet?_

"Ja, dat was een verrassing."

_Maar waar was Tifa voor dat, voor jullie naar Mount Nibel gingen?_

"...Ik weet het niet."

_Het was de perfecte kans voor jullie beide om elkaar weer te zien._

"...Je hebt gelijk."

_Waarom konden jullie niet elkaar zijn alleen?_

"Ik weet het niet. Ik kan het niet zo goed herinneren"

_Probeer het is te vragen aan Tifa?_

"...Ja, misschien doe ik dat wel"

_Sta dan op!_

"Hey, wakker worden Cloud!", riep een vrouwelijke stem.

Cloud deed langzaam zijn ogen open en zag Tifa in de kamer staan. Hij stond direct recht en deed zijn paarse shirt terug aan en bevestigde de schouderplaat.

"Tifa?", begon hij vragend.

"Wanneer Sephiroth en ik naar Nibelheim kwamen, waar was jij?"

"...We zagen elkaar, toch", zei de vechtster een beetje nerveus. Ze had dit niet verwacht. Waarom vroeg hij dat nu.

"Andere keren dan dat, voordat je onze gids was."

"euh...het was 5 jaar geleden. Ik herinner het me gewoon niet", zei ze met wat aarzeling.

"Maar er is iets raar buiten aan de gang, kom direct naar buiten", zei de vrouw vlug en liep dan zelf naar buiten.

Cloud trok een wenkbrauw omhoog en nam dan zijn zwaard waarna hij naar buiten liep achter Tifa aan.

Er was iets raar aan de gang. De dorpelingen waren allemaal rusteloos rond aan het lopen en er was levendige muziek te horen. Het kwam van boven, van de stad Junon. Wat verder op de straat zag hij de rest van de groep staan. Ze stonden aan het huis dat op een verhoog stond. Het was het huis waar dat jonge meisje woonde. Dat gisteren bijna verdronken was. Hij ging erheen en hoorde van Aeris dat het meisje weer in orde was en hen wou zien.

Yuffie en Barret klaagde beiden van de luide muziek en zeiden constant dat ze er hoofdpijn van kregen. Opeens ging de deur open en kwam het kleine meisje van de trap naar beneden. Ze had nog steeds dezelfde bikini aan dat ze gisteren aan had maar deze keer had ze een doek rond haar zij gedaan waardoor het leek dat ze een rok aan had.

"Ben je in orde", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja, bedank voor het helpen hé", zei het meisje en glimlachte.

"Het spijt me dat ik je voor Shinra hield."

"Dat is nikske", zei Barret luid en glimlachtte erbij waardoor het meisje toch nog naar achteren deinsde. Tifa en Aeris moesten giechelen toen ze het zagen.

"Vanwege dat en omdat je mijn leven hebt gered ga ik je iets zeer speciaal geven", zei Priscilla.

Ze ging naar Cloud en gaf hem een rode bol.

"Cool, nog een summon materia", riep Yuffie en stond bijna ter plekke te kwijlen.

"Dit was voor ons een amulet die zorg er goed voor hé", zei het meisje en zwaaide met haar vingers.

"Welke summon is het", vroeg Tifa toen Cloud de bol in handen had.

"Summon, weet ik niet. Ik heb hem nooit gebruikt. Het was meer een aandenken aan mijn ouders", zei het kleine meisje.

"Geef is hier", zei Yuffie waardoor ze van iedereen een vreemde blik kreeg.

"Wat! Ik zal hem heus niet stelen hoor, ik heb een speciale training gehad waardoor ik materia onderzoek welk effect het heeft. En dat nog nadat ik jullie zo goed geholpen in dat gevecht op het strand", zei ze over dramatis.

"Jaja, this al goed", zei Cloud en smeet haar de bol.

Yuffie nam de materia vast en deed haar ogen dicht. De materia glinsterde even maar niet zoals hij geactiveerd word, het was maar eventjes en dan was het weg.

"Ifrit, Duivelse vuurgod", zei ze en smeet hem dan terug naar Cloud.

"Hm, nog meer van die verborgen talenten", vroeg Cloud.

"Mijn, vrouwelijke charmes", zei ze met een glimlach.

"Ja, die elke man in de straal van 10 meter wegjaagt", lachte Barret.

"Wat", riep Yuffie kwaad en wou Barret een klop in zijn maag doen maar toen ze dat deed begon ze al snel in het rond te dansen schuddend met haar hand.

Iedereen lachte wat waarna Yuffie snoof en dan met gekruiste armen stond te mokken.

"Wat is die levendige muziek, weet je voor wat het is", vroeg Red aan het klein meisje.

"Ik heb gehoord van de mensen in het dorp dat het een oefening is voor de komst van de nieuwe president van Shinra", zei Priscilla.

"Rufus? Ik ga hem mij respect is laten zien", riep Barret en liet zijn machinegeweer eens draaien zonder te schieten.

"Mijn grootouders zeiden dat ooit dit strand mooi was en proper maar nadat Shinra kwam alles vervuilt raakte. Ik was opgevoed op dat verhaaltje waardoor ik Shinra haat",zei het klein meisje en balde haar vuisten.

"Denk je dat Rufus hier is om de oceaan over te steken en betekent dat Sephiroth de oceaan al overgestoken heeft", vroeg Aeris zich af.

"Wacht is Cloud, had jij niet met Rufus afgerekend", vroeg Red opeens.

"Hij was gaan vluchten de lafaard", zei de jonge zwaardvechter

"hm, we moeten de stad in om Sephiroth dan te volgen maar hoe geraken we daar", vroeg Barret.

"Misschien moeten we die toren beklimmen die de luchthaven ondersteunt", zei Yuffie die naar een brede paal wees die in het water stond.

"Nee, niet doen! Benden aan die paal staat alles onder hoge stroom, dat is veel te gevaarlijk", riep Priscilla uit.

"Maar misschien kan meneer Dolfijn je helpen, volg me", riep Priscilla en liep terug naar het strand.

"hoge stroom...dat is dan iets voor Cloud", zei Tifa.

"Ja, laat dat maar over aan Cloud", zei Aeris dan.

"We rekenen op je Cloud", Zei Red.

"Wat...", zei Cloud met opengesperde ogen waarna iedereen wegging en deed alsof ze in een diep gesprek waren.

Hij schudde met zijn hoofd en ging dan maar naar het strand. Toen hij daar stond hoorde ze Priscilla al op haar fluitje blazen. De dolfijn kwam als snel aangezwommen en sprong dan zeer hoog in de lucht tot aan een steunbalk van de paal.

"Nu is dat nu niet eens iets! Ik heb nog nooit een Dolfijn zo hoog zien springen", riep Barret die er opeens bijstond zonder dat Cloud het merkte.

"Cool hé! Wanneer ik op dit fluitje blaas sprint meneer Dolfijn voor me. Dus jij gaat in het water en je geeft een teken aan mij wanneer je klaar bent. Dan zal ik fluiten waardoor meneer Dolfijn met jouw zal springen om je zo op die steunblak te krijgen. Daar moet je gewoon naar de ladder gaan en je bent zo op de top."

"Hehehehe, kom geef je zwaard en materia aan mij, dat het niet nat wordt. Als je boven bent zullen wij zien dat we kunnen volgen", zei Barret.

"Wat leuke vrienden zijn jullie toch", zei Cloud sarcastisch en gaf Barret zijn zwaard en materia. Hij sprong in het water en zwom tot juist onder de steunbalk. Hij bracht zijn duim omhoog waardoor Priscilla floot op haar fluitje.

De dolfijn zwom op Cloud af en maakt dan een duik. Cloud voelde opeens de Dolfijn onder zijn voeten waardoor hij uit het water vloog. Hij kwam steeds dichter en dichter bij de balk en merkte te laat dat hij wat verder van de balk had moeten zijn. Iedereen hoorde opeens een luide knal toen Cloud met zijn hoofd tegen de steunbalk vloog en dan terug in het water viel.

"Gaat goed Cloud", riep Barret.

Cloud gromde wat en ging nu wat verder van de balk weg en deed weer het teken. De dolfijn lanceerde hem weer de lucht in maar nu landde hij perfect op de balk.

"Dus maak je geen zorgen om ons wij zullen snel volgen", riep Barret.

Ja, nadat ik alles heb getest. Dacht Cloud in zichzelf. Hij kroop langs de steunbalk verder tot aan de ladder en ging dan verder omhoog. Toen hij eindelijk boven was kwam hij terect op een landingsplatform waar een reusachtig schip laag over het platform zweefde. Het was vastgemaakt aan het platform met verschillende brede draden Het nam de volledige platform in. Aan beide kanten stonde twee reusachtige propellers en aan de staart stonde er verscheiden kleine achterelkaar. Hij had geen tijd om het schip te bewonderen alhoewel hij veel zin had om er ooit is op te vliegen. Hij ging het landingsplatform verder en zag dan een trap die naar binnen leidde. Hij ging de trap af en kwam dan in een gang terecht waar hij de muziek weer duidelijk hoorde. Toen hij in de gang was sprong hij direct tegen de muur wanneer twee Shinra soldaten hem bijna omver liepen terwijl ze iets zongen over Rufus. Wanneer ze voorbij waren kwam er een derde voorbij maar deze keer in een rood pak.

"Hey, jij daar waarom ben je zo gekleed. Meekomen nu meteen", riep de man kwaad.

Cloud kon niet veel doen zonder wapen en gehoorzaamd maar. Hij werd door de man in een kleedkamer geleid.

"Vandaag is de grote dag wanneer we Rufus verwelkomen dus kleed je om", riep de man. Cloud ging naar een kastje dat halfopen stond. Er hing een Shinra soldaten pak in. Misschien kan ik dit best aandoen om zo niet op te vallen, dacht hij in zichzelf. Hij pakte het pak eruit en begon het aan te doen.

"Dat is lang geleden dat ik dit nog droeg", zei hij stilletjes tegen zichzelf. Hij trok de vlauw broek en de shirt waarover een blauw vest overging. Tot slot deed hij de helm aan die bijna zijn volledig gezicht verborg. Hij moest nu door een ingebouwde bril kijken die verschillende standen had. Hij kan warmte signalen zijn, nachtkijkers en nog andere standen die er bij gekomen zijn sinds de laatste keer dat hij bij shinra was.

"Het past je goed", zei de man toen Cloud aangekleed was.

"Je herinnert de begroetingsceremonie toch nog?"

Cloud keek vragend de man aan.

"Aan je gezicht te zien niet dus, ik zal het je tonen", zei de man.

"Het enigste wat je moet doen is marcheren in groep met je geweer op je schouder en zing je mee met de rest van je groep. Weet je het weer", vroeg de man. Cloud knikte waardoor de man teken deed van te volgen.

Ze liepen de gang af om zo uiteindelijk uit te komen op de straat van Junon. De man keek nerveus om zich heen.

"We zijn te laat, we zijn te laat", riep hij steeds.

"Dat is allemaal u schuld groentje!"

Cloud haalde gewoon zijn schouders op en bleef dan gewoon staan.

"Baas!", riep iemand. Het was een soldaat die zo te zien ook te laat was.

"De parade is bijna aan zijn einde als we nu nog naar de liften gaan en ons daar ongemerkt aansluiten zullen ze niets merken", zei de slodaat.

"Het moet dan maar zo", riep de man.

"Kom mee groentje en verpest het niet!"

Cloud kreeg veel zin om die man in elkaar te slagen, dan zou hij laten zien zie het groentje was.

Nadat ze in het midden van Junon kwamen zagen ze de grote lift die schuin omhoog ging naar het hoofdkwartier van Shinra in deze stad. Er stonden al drie rijen soldaten klaar waarna Cloud zich ongemerkt aan toevoegde.

Opeens hield iedereen zijn geweer present toen de president en Heidegger aankwamen en op de brug naar de lift stonden.

"Oké , sta hier en doe niets totdat ze de lift in zijn oké", zei de man stil en ging dan achter hem staan.

"Hoe gaat het met de job? Hoe is het met het luchtschip", vroeg Rufus.

"Het schip wordt nog steeds voorbereid. Het zal gedaan zijn in ongeveer 3 dagen. Gyahahahahahaha!", lachte Heidegger.

"Zelfs de luchtmact Gelnika?"

"...Gyahahahaha!"

"Stop met die stomme paardelach", riep de president boos.

"Het is nu anders dan toen mijn vader nog regeerde."

Heidegger stopte direct met lachen een keek serieus terwijl er een druppeltje zweet van zijn voorhoofd liep.

"Is de boot klaar", vroeg Rufus.

"Ja meneer, we zullen het direct in orde maken", zei Heidegger snel.

Rufus knikte en ging dan de lift in gevolgd door Heidegger nadat hij eerst wat soldaten had uitgescheld. De lift begon eerst te rommelen en ging dan langzaam omhoog.

"Heidegger is zeer geïrriteerd", zei één van de soldaten toen de lift weg was.

"Wa wil je, de man in de zwarte mantel is is ergens in deze stad maar niemand kan hem niet vinden", zei een andere soldaat.

"Man in een zwarte mantel", zei Cloud vragens.

"Hij is een paar dagen geleden op komen dagen en heeft een paar van onze soldaten gedood."

"Hij verdween direct achter dat. Er gaat een gerucht dat het Sephiroth was."

"Attentie! Ingerukt!", riep de één van de mannen in hogere rang.

De soldaten knikten eerst en gingen dan weg. Cloud wou ook weggaan maar werd dan tegengehouden door de man die hem hier had gebracht.

"oké groentje, over een uur zal President Rufus vertrekken per boot. Jij zult samen met drie andere soldaten driloefeningen doen om te laten zien hoen harde werkers dit leger is afgesproken", zei de man.

"Ja, meneer", riep Cloud officieel.

"oké, dan misschien kunnen we nog een echte soldaat van je maken. Je hebt voor nu vrij maar ik verwacht je over een uur aan de haven. Begrepen soldaat! En nu ingerukt", riep de man en ging dan zelf weg.

"De volgende keer dat ik hem tegen kom zal ik hem is wat leren", zei Cloud stilletjes.

Toen de man uit het zicht was liep Cloud terug naar de kleedkamers en nam wat kleding uit de kastjes. Het enigste wat nog over was waren drie Shinra uniformen en twee matrozenpakjes. Hij pakte ze en ging dan naar de lift dat naar het dorpje benden leidde.

Toen hij beneden was bedotte hij de bewaker met een smoesje dat hij 5 man moest komen ophalen in naam van Rufus.

Hij gaf de kleren aan zijn vrienden zodat die naar binnen konden glippen. Hij gaf ze de opdracht om direct naar de boot te gaan. Hij zou wel volgen.

Barret vloekte even toen hij merkte dat het enigste pak dat hem paste het matrozenpakje was. Cloud had alleen een beetje schrik voor Red hoe ging iemand verklaren waarom een soldaat op handen en voeten liep en dan nog eens een staart had. Maar Red stelde hem gerust dat het in orde zou komen.

Cloud ging terug naar de stad en direct naar de haven want het was bijna tijd. De rest van de groep ging ondertussen al naar de boot.

Toen Cloud aan de haven stond zag hij dat de drie andere soldaten al present waren samen met de die andere verachtelijke man.

"Juist op tijd groentje. Oké julliue kennen de dril. Wanneer Rufus binnenkomt zal ik commandos roepen die jullie perfect uitvoeren oké", riep de man. De soldaten riepen in koor:"Ja, meneer!"

"Euh, meneer en wat is de special voor vandaag."

De man was aan het denken maar hij was het grats vergeten.

"Jij daar groentje laat eens een beweging zien", riep hij naar Cloud.

Cloud schudden gewoon met zijn schouders en dan zijn geweer vast als zijn zwaard. Hij smeet het omhoog en nam het dan terug vast met gestrekte arm in de lucht het dan op zijn hand snel rond te laten draaien en dan tot slot het geweer leunend tegen zijn schouders staat.

Enthousiasme kwam direct van de drie andere soldaten.

"Oké, we gebruiken die", zei de man.

"President Rufus komt eraan", riep een andere soldaat die aan de poort stond.

"oké iederen klaa!"

Toen de president binnenkwam gevolgd door Heidegger begon de man commando's te roepen. Cloud voerder de commando's perfect uit. De andere soldaten probeerde te volgen maar deden soms eenblunder. Na 20 commando's riep de man dat het tijd was voor de special waardoor de vier tegelijk het geweer in de lucht lieten vliegen en dan op hun hand lieten draaien. Toen het gedaan was begon Rufus in zijn handen te klappen.

"Goed gedaan. Doe zo voort in de naam van Shinra inc.", zie Rufus.

Heidegger liep naar elke soldaat en gaf iets. Toen hij naar bij Cloud was begon zijn paardlachje weer.

"Gyhahahaha, voor jou is er een speciale bonus", zei hij en knipte in zijn vingers. Een soldaat liep naar één van de kisten die ingeladen moest worden en haalde er iets uit. Het was een lang zaard dat een donkerpaars was. Het lemmet had drie inhammen waardoor het op een vlam bijna leek.

"Als vergoeding voor je goed optreden soldaat", zei Heidegger en ging terug bij de president staan.

"Wanneer het uitkomt dat Sephiroth hier was zullen Cloud en zijn vrienden ook komen opdagen", zei President Rufus toen die op het platform stond in verbinden met de boot.

"We zullen ze vernietigen zodra we ze vinden", zei Heidegger met een zelfverzekerde stem.

"We kunnen het niet veroorloven dat ze in onze weg lopen!"

"Laat dat maar aan mij,president. Gyhahahahaha"

"Ik had gezegd dat je moest ophouden met dat belachelijke lachje"

Heidegger verslikte zich en liep dan samen met Rufus de boot in.

"Oke, iedereen ingerukt", riep de de man die de commando's gaf.

Iedereen knikte en liep met de man weg. Cloud verstopte zich en bleef uit het zicht totdat ze weg waren. Hij kwam terug tevoorschijn en liep de boot op.

"Oké, eerst iedereen vinden en dan kunnen we voort met de zoektocht", zei hij in zichzelf.


	12. De Bootreis

_**XII De bootreis**_

De boot kwam in beweging en vaarde langzaam uit. Cloud stond in een de laadruimte. Hij wachtte nog even voordat hij zijn vrienden ging zoeken. Hij moest uitkijken naar 3 Shinra soldaten en twee matrozen. De Shinra soldaten zou niet zo moeilijk zijn vanwege dat er niet zoveel zijn op dit schip. Alleen degene die de president bewaakten en een paar die vrij over het schip rondliepen. De matrozen waren dan wel in grotere hoeveelheid maar hoeveel matrozen gingen nu vrouwelijk of zwart zijn. Hij moest wel de president voor één ding dankbaar zijn. Dat nieuwe zwaard zag er echt goed. Hij vroeg zich echt af wat de president zou zeggen als hij een goed wapen gegeven had aan zijn vijanden. De gedachte alleen aan hoe hij zou reageren vond Cloud gewoon amusant.

Genoeg gewacht, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij kwam vanaf een doos waarop hij zat en ging verder de laadruimte in. Hij kwam een paar matrozen tegen die bezig waren met kisten en alles na te checken en het kuizen van de vloer. Toen hij verder ging hoorde hij opeens een vreemd geluid, iemand dat aan het kokhalzen was. Hij zag links van hem een matroos staan die achter een kist zat over te geven.

"Yuffie", vroeg hij stil.

"Ja...ugh...Ik haat boten", zei ze met een groen gezicht.

"Zeg, Cloud heb je iets voor de maag een kalmeringmiddel?"

"Het spijt me maar nee", zei Cloud.

"Oké, tenzij het een noodgeval is blijf maar beter uit mij buu...", zei Yuffie en gaf dan weer over. Cloud kon maar net opzij springen.

"Je, weet toevallig niet waar iedereen is", vroeg hij toen ze weer rechtstond

"Weet ik weel, ze staan wat overal denk ik", zei ze.

Hij ging weer verder en kwam in het tweede deel van de laadruimte. Hier zag hij ook over kisten maar ook voor hem een deur die naar de machine kamer ging en een trap die naar het dek ging. Naast de trap stonden drie soldaten.

"Hey, zullen we is uitgaan als we aanmeren",zei één van de drie.

"Ja, we weten een leuk clubje in costa Del Sol", zei de tweede. De derde bleef stil maar je zag dat de armen beefde en dat de handen tot vuisten waren gebald.

"Heb jij al eigenlijk van vrouwen in het leger gehoord?"

"Niet dat ik weet. Maar het zal wel iets nieuws zijn van die Scarlet of zoiets"

"Moeten jullie twee niet een ronde maken of zo", zei Cloud opeens met ene luide officiële stem.

"Ja, meneer. Direct meneer", riepen de twee tegelijk en liepen direct weg zonder achterom te kijken.

"Bedankt Cloud", zei de vrouw.

"Aeris?"

"Ja, wat is er iemand anders verwacht"

"een beetje wel, het was de eerste keer dat ik u geïrriteerd zag", zei hij.

"Je zou voor minder, als die twee gasten zo de hele tijd tegen je praten. Maar zeg heb je dat luchtschip gezien op de luchthaven", vroeg Aeris.

"Ja, ik was ook verbaasd toen ik het zag. Het was enorm", zei Cloud enthousiast.

"Ja, het zeker iets. Denk je dat ik ooit er is op kan?"

"Op een dag zal het wel is gebeuren, gewoon blijven hopen", zei Cloud met een glimlach.

"Wow, ik kijk er dan echt naar uit?"

"oké, ik ga de rest is eerst zoeken", zei Cloud en ging dan verder.

In de machine kamer dacht Cloud dat niemand ging zijn en daarbij die werd streng bewaakt. Dus ging hij de trap omhoog naar het dek. Wanneer hij boven blies een frisse wind over hem. Hij liep over het deck en zag een paar matrozen het deck schrobben en twee Soldaten die naar de horizon waren kijken.Hij liep wat verder en zag links van hem een verhoogd platform waar nog een andere soldaat op de uitkijk stond. Toen hij beter keek zag een zwart haar uit de hel steken. Dat kon maar één persoon zijn dacht hij. Hij ging naar de metalen ladder en klom omhoog.

"Alles inorde soldaat", zei Cloud met een officiële stem.

"Ja, meneer! Alles is rustig, meneer", riep de soldaat proberende zijn stem wat zwaarder te laten lijken.

"Hey, Tifa", zei Cloud stilletjes.

"Cloud? Hm, ik moet precies wat aan mijn vermomming doen. Maar weet je wat ik haat dit uniform", zei Tifa nu met een haar normale stem.

"Uniformen, soldaten, oorlog, ik haat ze allemaal. Ze nemen alles weg waarvan je houdt, dingen en mensen. Ik wou gewoon dat ze allemaal verdwenen."

"Het zou misschien een beter wereld zijn als het allemaal weg zou zijn, het zou een stuk veiliger zijn", zei Cloud.

"Ja, je hebt gelijk, bedankt", zei ze stil.

"Heb jij de andere gezien, Aeris en Yuffie heb ik al gevonden"

"Wel voor Red zul je boven de brug van het schip vinden, je kunt hem niet missen maar Barret weet ik niet", zei Tifa.

"Oké, bedankt",

"Ja, meneer. Ik zal verder op de uitkijk staan, meneer", zei Tifa maar weer proberend haar stem wat zwaarder te maken.

Cloud ging de lader weer af en liep over het dek richting de brug. Hij zal al direct een ladder waarop hij klom. Toen hij omkeek was er weer een verhoog waar een een soldaat op wandelde of beter gezegd wiebelde. Hij leek precies zat. Toen de soldaat zich met de rug naar Cloud draaide zag hij waarom hij zo wiebelde. De soldaat had een staart met een vurig vlammetje op het einde. Cloud liep het verhoog op naar de soldaat.

"Hey, Red."

"Hey, Cloud. Sorry maar ben een beetje duizelig van het gewiebel. Maar ik denk dat ik niet gepakt zal worden zolang ik hier blijf", zei Red.

"Een daarbij ik zou nog een goed als mens kunnen zijn"

"euh, ja", zei Cloud hakkerig.

"Ik ga nog voor Barret zoeken blijf jij vooral hier."

Cloud ging terug naar beneden een keek nog rond. Hij ging nu naar de andere kant van het deck maar daar was niemand. Hij vroeg een paar matrozen of ze geen zwarte matroos gezien hadden maar niemand wist waar hij was. Toen hij terug naar de laadruimte ging vond hij Barret ook niet. Aeris en Yuffie hadden geen flauw idee waar hij kon zijn.

Opeens dacht hij aan iets. Hij kon toch niet daar zijn dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij liep direct terug naar het deck en dan naar de brug. Hij bleef laag langs de grond toen hij aan de ramen kwam want Heidegger en Rufus zaten allebei binnen en zouden het verdacht vinden als er een soldaat voor hen wat kwam rondwandelen. Toen hij aan het punt van de brug was zag hij een matroos gehurkt aan een ventilatie kokertje zitten. Cloud vloekte in zichzelf omdat Barret zo'n risico zat te nemen.

"Barret, wat in hemelsnaam doe je hier, wil je gevangen worden of zo', zei Cloud stil.

Barret gromde wat voordat hij iets zei.

"We zijn zo dicht en we kunnen niets doen", zei Barret stil maar je kon de haat in zijn stem horen. Ookal zat hij aan een ventilatie kokertje je kon niet horen van wat er binnen gezegd werd. Heidegger begon precies om iets te lachen binnen waardoor Barret nog meer begon te grommen.

"Hoe kan hij nu zo zitten te lachen? Het is door hem dat…Biggs,Wedge,Jessie."

Barret liep van het raam weg en balde zijn ene vuist. Gelukkig kon hij zijn geweer aan zijn andere arme eraf doen wanneer hij wou of anders waren ze direct gepakt.

"Ik kan dit gewoon niet aan, Ik ga dit hier en nu regelen", zei hij en wou precies echt naar binnen gaan maar hij stopte toen opeens het alarm afging.

"Alarm, Er zou een verdacht persoon gezien zijn. Iedereen die niet op uitkijk of wacht staan doorzoek het schip. Meld als je iets gevonden hebt. Ik herhaal. Een verdacht persoon is gezien. Iedereen die niet op uitkijk of wacht staan doorzoek het schip. Meld als je iets gevonden hebt", riep een stem uit een luidspreker.

"Wat, hebben ze ons ontdekt", riep Barret.

"Ik weet het niet maar laten we naar het midden van het dek daar hebben we afgesproken als er problemen waren", zei Cloud.

Barret knikten en volgde hem.

"Iedereen in orde", riepen Barret en Tifa tegelijk toen ze aankwamen.

"Hm, iedereen is hier zo te zien", zei Cloud.

"Maar wie is dan de vedrachte persoon", vroeg Red die terug op zijn vier poten liep.

"Je zou toch niet denken dat het…", begon Barret.

"Sephiroth", maakte Cloud af.

"Denk je echt", vroeg Aeris.

"Hoe moet ik dat nu weten", riep Barret.

"Laten we gaan zoeken", zei Cloud koel.

Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan en ook een beetje met angst. Ze hadden gehoord wat Sephiroth allemaal heeft gedaan.

"Het is het meest logische om te doen, maar ik dnek niet dat we allemaal moeten gaan. We zouden dan opvallen", zei Red.

"Oké dan, 2 gaan er met mij mee de andere blijven hier en houden zich gedeisd", zei Cloud.

"I, ik niet. Ik ken die Sephiroth vent nog niet eens en daarbij ben ik nog altijd niet go…", begon Yuffie en liep achter een paar dozen, dat bovenaan stonden.

"Hm, Red en Tifa jullie komen met mij", zei Cloud.

Tifa en Red knikte beiden en gingen hun spullen halen. Ze kleedde zich ook rap om want als het moet uitkomen op een gevecht konden ze zich beter bewegen in hun eigen kleding.

Toen de drie hun materia, wapens en kleding hadden, vertrokken ze naar het de laadruimte. Als een verdacht persoon op het dek zou rondlopen zouden ze het wel gezien hebben dus het moest ergens beneden zijn. Wanneer ze beneden waren zagen ze al de twee lijken van de soldaten die de deur naar de machinekamer bewaakte op de grond liggen bedekt in hun eigen bloed.

"Ik denk dat we wel weten waar die persoon is", zei Red.

Cloud ging langzaam naar de deur en dee het open. De deur ging langzaam en piepend open. Ze stapte voorzichtig binnen en zagen nog drie lijken liggen. Twee van een matroos en één van een soldaat. De ruimte was redelijk groot en leeg met alleen voor hun een reusachtige motor die de boot aandrijft.

Voor de motor stond nog een soldaat in rood kledij.

"Ben je in orde", vroeg Cloud toen ze dichterbij waren. De soldaat draaide zich om waardoor ze zagen dat de ma doorboord was door een lang zwaard. De soldaat viel na een tijd neer op de grond zonder te bewegen.

"Na een lang slaap is de tijd eindelijk gekomen", riep opeens een stem vanuit het niets.

"Cloud kijk daar", riep Tifa wijzend naar het plafond van de machinekamer.

Een man zweefde in de lucht maar het was geen gewone man, Cloud zou hem overal kennen. Het was Sephiroth met zijn lang zwaard in zijn hand. De man daalde langzaam neer voor hem.

"Sephiroth! Je leeft nog!", riep Cloud direct.

"…Wie ben jij?"

"Herken je me niet? Ik ben Cloud!"

"Cloud…"

"Sephiroth! Wat ben je in hemelsnaam allemaal van plan!"

"…De tijd…is nu…"

"Wat ben je brabbel je allemaal", begon Cloud maar Sephiroth negeerde hem en vloog gewoon over de drie heen maar liet wel iets vallen op de grond. Het was een soort van grijze arm. Opeens begon de arm te bewegen en begon te groeien. De arme werd langzaam groter en groten en op de rug ontstonden allemaal tentakels.

Voor de drie vechters stond nu een grijs wezen dat drie koppen groter was dan hen met tentakels op zijn rug. Zelf leek het niet mobiel te zijn maar dat zou het niet tegenhouden om met zijn tentakels uit te halen.

"Jullie weten wat je te doen staat", riep Cloud terwijl hij zijn zwaard nam.

Tifa en Red knikten zetten zich ook klaar voor de strijd. Cloud vloog op het wezen af en begon met zijn zwaard uit te halen maar het wezen gebruikte zijn tentakels om het zwaard te blokkeren. Red maakte een aanloop en sprong op het wezen om zo het aan flarden te verscheuren met zijn scherpe klauwen. Toen hij op het wezen was werd hij direct weggeslagen door een tentakel tegen de muur. Tifa nam ondertussen een materiabol en begon te concentreren. De bol lichte meteen groen op waarna rond het wezen een cirkel van vuur verscheen. De cirkel van vuur veranderde opeens in een zee van vuur die het wezen gevangennam. Cloud had zich nog op tijd terugtrokken om ook niet in de cirkel van vuur te zitten. Toen de cirkel van vuur weg was keken de twee lijkwit vanwege er nog geen één schrammetje aan het wezen was. Cloud nam weer zijn zwaard vast en haalde uit deze keer samen met Tifa. Het wezen blokkeerde met gemak de aanvallen met zijn tentakels. Toen de twee strijders achteruit gingen bracht het wezen een tentakels omhoog die begon op te lichten. Er vloog een blauwe straal uit die over de hele ruimte ging waar de twee stonden. Er ontstond een ontploffing die twee naar achteren liet vliegen. Re kwam door de schok van de ontploffing terug wakker en zag dat Cloud en Tifa tegen de grond vlogen. Hij begon diep te grollen en werd omring door een vuurachtige gloed. Hij begon ter plekke te rennen en de gloed begon sterker en sterker te worden tot het bijna een schild leek te worden rond Red. Opeens vloog Red recht op het wezen af, zo snel dat het wezen het niet zag aankomen. Hij vloog gewoon recht door het wezen waardoor er een groot gat in het midden van het wezen ontstond. Het wezen bleef even staan en viel dan neer. Het verkleinde weer e nam zijn oorspronkelijke vorm aan.

"Dat is wat er van Shinra hoofdkwartier is verdwenen", zei Red nadat iedereen weer terug bij zijn positieve was.

"Jenova. Het is een stuk van Jenova", zei Cloud.

"Jenova? Hij draagt dat ding rond?", riep Tifa met afschuw.

De arm spatte opeen in slijm uit elkaar.

"Zo het was Sephiroth"

"Wat zou hij bedoelen met 'de tijd is nu'?", vroeg Red.

Cloud boog zijn hoofd en liet de woorden door zijn gedachten vliegen.

"Iedereen aandacht graag, we arriveren over 5 minuten in Costa del Sol", riep een stem uit de luidspreker.

"We zullen ons best weer gaan verbergen", zei Tifa waarna Red en Tifa terug naar buiten gingen. Cloud volgde maar bleef dan bij de deur staan.

"Sephiroth…is nog in leven…Het beloofde land zou het echt bestaan", zei hij stil.

Hij ging verder en deed weer terug de vermomming aan.

Voor de rest van de tijd totdat ze aanmeerde was er geen probleem. Ze gingen direct van de boot af voordat de rest afging direct de stad in. Na even te hebben gerust van het gevecht tegen een deel van Jenova zette ze hun reis voort in achtervolging van Sephiroth.


	13. Gold Saucer

**_XIII Gold Saucer_**

De groep was had na wat rusten en wat extra materia, die volgens Yuffie zogezegd gekocht werd, vertrokken ze uit Costa Del Sol. Ze hadden een paar mensen in het vakantie stadje horen zeggen dat hij richting Gold Saucer was gegaan. Ze liepen dus naar het westen langs het strand. Er viel Cloud wel iets op. Barret was van toen ze vertrokken zeer stil geweest. Tifa was het ook opgevallen maar telkens als ze vroeg of er iets was of zo zei hij steeds dat het niets was. Na een tijd lopen kwamen ze opeens aan een rivier.

"Hoe gaan we hier nu overkomen", vroeg Yuffie.

"hm, de rivier is te die om te voet over te steken", zei Tifa.

"Barret, weet jij soms een andere route"

Barret keek op en keek in de verte over de rivier.

"Ja, als gij naar het noorden gaat kom je een brug tegen en dan een weg door de bergen. Dan komen we aan de ingang van Gold Saucer", zei Barret met een zucht.

"Wat is er toch, je hbet bijna nog geen woord gezegd", vroeg Cloud bezorgd.

"Niets, er is niets, kom we moeten doorgaan of anders kunnen we Sephiroth niet inhalen", zei Barret en liep door.

"Is hij zo al eerder geweest", vroeg Cloud aan Tifa.

"Nee, van de tijd dat ik bij hem geweest ben heeft hij nog nooit zo gereageerd", zei Tifa bezorgd.

"Komen jullie nog", riep Barret.

Iedereen volgde de man naar het noorden. Zoals Barret had gezegd kwamen ze een stenen brug tegen die over de rivier ging. Wanneer ze over de rivier waren liepen ze langs een wand van de berg tot aan een pad dat de berg op ging. Toen ze op het pad al een tijdje aan het lopen waren kwamen ze opeens een oude man tegen die op de grond zat te kniezen.

"Hey, meneer gaat het", vroeg Aeris zacht.

"Huh, wat, jullie zijn tegen mij aan het praten", zei de man en een glimlach kwam tevoorschijn.

"Wat is er", vroeg Cloud.

"Ik passeerde juist een man in een zwarte mantel wat verderop. Ik probeerde hem te vertellen dat het gevaarlijk is verderop maar hij negeerder mij gewoon"

"Sephiroth", zei Cloud vastberaden.

"Laten we dan maar snel gaan", zei Tifa.

"Het is gevaarlijk verderop zo wees voorzichtig hé", zei de man nog.

"Bedank voor de waarschuwing, maar wij kunnen goed voor ons zelf zorgen", zei Aeris met ene glimlach.

"Je bent een aardig meisje, daar moge meeste een mensen een voorbeeld aan nemen", zei de man. Aeris moest even blozen en volgde dan de rest het pad op.

Toen ze na een tijd eindelijk de top hadden bereikt roken een ze een bekende stank. Iets dat ze constant roken toen ze nog in Midgar waren. Wanneer ze over de top waren zagen de dode grond net zoals rond Midgar en een Reactor in het midden van de dode grond.

"Het is altijd afzichtelijk om zoiets te zien", zei Tifa.

"Kijk we kunnen hier naar beneden", zei Yuffie en wees naar een trap die langzaam naar beneden ging.

Wanneer ze beneden waren keek Barret nog is naar de reactor en gromde wat. Ze liepen door en kwamen dan op een treinspoor die in verbinding was met de reactor.

"Als we dit spoor volgen komen we in een stadje terecht, je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken voor een trein die rijden niet meer, al een lange tijd niet meer", zei Barret en liep dan door.

Ze liepen nog een paar uur over het spoorweg netwerk totdat ze een dorpje in de verte aan het einde van het spoor zagen.

Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zagen ze dat het een ruïne was en dat de mensen allemaal in tenten leefde. Toen het groepje het dorpje betrad keek iedereen naar hen of beter gezegd naar Barret.

"Blijf hier even", zei Barret en liep dan door. Drie dorpsleden kwamen op Barret af en bleven voor hem staan. De middelste zette een stap naar voren en sloeg dan in Barret zijn gezicht. Barret liet de klap gewoon doorkomen zonder enig verzet.

"Hoe durf je je hier nog vertonen", riep de man.

"Ja, heb je dit dorp al niet genoeg aangedaan", riep de linkse.

"Ga hier toch weg het is u fout dat Noord Corel in een vuilnis hoop veranderd is", riep de derde. Barret keek gewoon zonder één woord te zeggen.

"Wel, waarom zeg je niets! Of ben je al vergeten wat je hier gedaan hebt?"

"...Het spijt me", zei Barret stil.

"Je bent nog niet eens de moeite waard", riep de middelste met gevloek erbij.

"Verdoe je tijd niet aan praten met die techno-freak!"

De twee andere knikten en gingen dan terug weg het dorp in. Barret liep terug naar de groep en bleef even staan.

"Wat was dat allemaal Barret", vroeg Tifa bezorgd.

"Je hebt het gehoord! Het is allemaal mijn schuld dat deze stad verwoest is", riep Barret en liep dan weg richting de ingang van Gold Saucer.

"Kom Cloud we moeten hem achterna", riep Tifa.

Cloud knikte en ging met Tifa en de rest achter Barret aan. Toen ze door het dorpje liepen kregen ze wat boze gezichten van de dorpelingen maar ze deden voor de rest niets. Ze kwamen aan een platform waar een cabinetje stond en een tram dat aan kabel hing. Barret stond aan de rand van het platform.

"Barret, wat was dat allemaal", vroeg Aeris.

"Sorry daarvoor", zei Barret.

"Wat was er gebeurd", vroeg Cloud.

Barret zuchtte even voordat hij begon te spreken.

"Het dorp vanwaar ik kom was vroeger hier ergens."

"Wat bedoel je met vroeger", vroeg Red.

"Het is hier niet meer. Ik heb gehoord dat het begraven is in zo'n 4 jaar."

"Maar hoe kunnen die mensen zo'n slechte dingen zeggen", vroeg Aeris.

"Omdat het mijn schuld was, het is allemaal mijn schuld", zei Barret en balde zijn hand tot een vuist.

"Mijn thuisstad Corel was een mijndorpje, een klein arm stoffig mijndorpje. De zaken gingen niet meer goed waardoor we niets van winst meer hadden. Op een dag kwam Shinra met het voorstel van een mako reactor. Dat was de eerste dat ik van een reactor hoorde. Het zou ons dorpje terug rijk maken. Iedereen was voor het idee behalve één iemand. Mijn beste vriend Dyne. Hij wou onze kolen niet wegdoen, het was wij waren. We hadden geen recht om het gewoon opzij te zetten nadat onze vaders en grootvaders er hebben moeten voor vechten. Ik was ook voor het idee want ik wou dat mijn vrouw, Myrna, een goed leven kon leiden. Na lange discussie ging Dyne uiteindelijk ook akkoord. De reactor werd gebouwd en iedereen dacht dat ze nu een gemakkelijker leven konden krijgen of dat dachten we. Ik een Dyne waren een paar dagen uit de stad geweest maar toen we terug kwamen konden we niet geloven wat we zagen. Heel de stad stond in vuur en vlam. De stad werd platgebrand door Shinra. Wij waren opeens alles kwijt familie en al."

"Shinra? Waarom dat", vroeg Cloud.

"Er was een explosie bij de reactor. Shinra gaf de schuld aan de mensen van Corel. Ze zijden dat het door een rebellenfactie werd gedaan", zei Barret vol haat.

"Dat is zo verschrikkelijk", zei Tifa met afschuw.

"Dat is waar maar naast Shinra kon ik mezelf ook niet vergeven. Ik moest nooit akkoord gaan met die reactor", zei Barret.

"Geef jezelf de schuld niet. We zijn allemaal bedot door de beloftes van Shinra vroeger", zei Tifa en legde een hand zijn schouders.

"Maar dat is...dat is de reden dat ik altijd zo woedend word. Niet alleen hebben ze van mij vertrouwen misbruik gemaakt ik ben ook mijn vrouw, Myrna, kwijt", zei Barret en een traan liep over zijn wang.

Tifa had dit maar voor de eerste keer gezien dat hij zo emotioneel werd.

"Hey, als jullie naar Gold Saucer willen moeten jullie nu instappen", riep de man in het cabinetje.

"hm, misschien kunnen we beter gaan, iemand kan Sephiroth gezien hebben", zei Cloud.

"Dyne was mijn beste vriend. Waren we altijd geweest sinds we kinderen waren", zei Barret en stapte dan het trammetje in.

"Ik heb dit nooit geweten. Hij heeft nooit iets gezegd", zei Tifa meelevend.

Aeris zei niets, ze was er volledig stil van geworden van het verhaal van Barret net zoals Red 13.

"Ik heb geen sympathie met Barret. Hij moest Shinra maar nooit hebben moeten vertrouwen", Yuffie en stapte dan gewoon de tram in.

Iedereen keek haar geschokt aan en gingen dan zelf ook de tram op.

De tram kwam met een schok in beweging en ging dan vlot verder. Ze gingen steeds hoger en hoger de lucht. Het dorpje noord Corel was al lang uit het zicht. De zon was aan het ondergaan ondertussen een wolkenmassa kwam opzetten. Na een tijd begonnen ze opeens een levendig muziekje te horen in de verte. Ze keken allemaal door het raampje behalve Barret die nog steeds op zijn stoel bleef zitten. De muziek werd harder en harder en ze zagen in de verte spotlichten zwaaien. Toen ze voorbij de wolkenmassa waren zagen voor hun een enorm goudgeel gebouw. Het ging recht omhoog als een brede stam met telken hier een daar een groot platform in de vorm van een cirkel waar een attractie op stond. Spotlichten in alle klaren kwamen van die platvormen en ballonnen vlogen omhoog. Ze zagen links van hun een rollercoaster en wat verder een racebaan waar Chocobo's op aan het rennen zijn. En rechts van een podium waar mensen op staan en een groot gebouw waar in grote letter wonder Square opstond. De tram ging verder en tot slot naar de top van de stam een tunnel in. Ze kwamen uit op een platform waar de ingang van de Gold Saucer is. Ze stapten allemaal uit de tram en gingen naar de ingang. Een vrouw stond aan de ingang voor een bareel.

"Koop hier uw ingangskaartje", zei ze toen ze de groep zag.

"Jullie zijn in groep. 3000 Gil voor één dag of u kunt ook 30000 Gil betalen om een gouden ticket te kopen en voor een heel jaar gratis te kunnen komen."

"Geef maar dat ticket voor één dag", zei Cloud en nam zijn geld beurs boven.

"Bedank en heb nog een zeer fijne dag", zie de vrouw en liet de bareel omhoog gaan.

Het groepje stapte binnen en kwam in een zaal terecht waar de muren allemaal een tunnel had met daarboven een tekeningen naar waar ze leidde. In het midden van de zaal stond een scherm van wat er allemaal te doen was en voor wat de tekeningen stonden. Aeris was zeer enthousiast en leip er direct heen.

"Laten we is wat plezier maken! Ik weet dat het niet de juiste tijd is om dit te doen", zei Aeris lachend en zag toen Barret die nog altijd zich afstandelijk hield.

"Hey, Barret, wordt is wat vrolijker", zei Aeris.

"Ik ben nu niet vrolijk gezind. Laat me maar alleen", zei Barret.

"Echt? Wel pech.", zei Aeris en liep dan naar Cloud.

"Kom laten we gaan", zei ze en trok aan zijn arm.

"Was je niet wat hard voor hem", fluisterde Tifa naar Aeris.

"Gedraag je gewoon wat normaal als zoiets gebeurd", fluisterde ze terug.

"Denk je dat?"

"Natuurlijk.", zei Aeris en liep dan terug naar Barret.

"Wij gaan spelen", zei lachend.

"Ga dan spelen! Maar vergeet niet dat wij achter Sephiroth zijn", riep Barret kwaad en liep dan door een tunnel heen die naar wonder Square heen ging.

"Ik denk dat hij kwaad is", zei Aeris beetje geschokt.

"Hij is in orde. Hij is al precies wat beter nu", zei Tifa lachend.

"Zo, wie gaat met wie", vroeg Aeris.

Cloud zag Tifa en Aeris teglijk naar hem kijken waardoor hij het een beetje benauwd kreeg.

"Weet je wat ik zal met Red achter Barret aangaan gaan jullie drie dames samen lol maken", zei Cloud en smeet bijna Red 13 de tunnel en volgde dan snel zelf.

"Broekschijter", riep Yuffie nog hem achterna wat gevolgd werd door gelach.

Cloud liep door de tunnel samen met Red en zagen in de verte uiteindelijk licht. Toen ze buiten waren zagen een plein en het grote gebouw dat ze vanuit de tram zagen. Ze keken rond maar geen van beide zagen Barret.

"Hey jij! Jij bent precies naar iets op zoek", riep opeens een stem van achter zich. De twee draaide zich om en trokken opeens grote ogen op. Er kwam een enorme Mog op hun af waarop een kleine zwart-witte kat zat met een kroontje op en een megafoon in zijn klauwen. De grote mog was veel te breed om gewone stappen te zetten dus moest hij sprongen maken om te bewegen.

"Wat denk je ervan dat ik je toekomst voorspel. Een helder en mooie toekomst maar stel me niet verantwoordelijk als het geen goede voorspelling is", zei de kat.

"Oh sorry, ik ben een toekomstvoorspeller mijn naam is Cait Sith"

"Jij kan alleen de toekomst voorspellen", vroeg Cloud sarcastisch.

"Wat denk je, Ik kan verloren dingen vinden, vermiste mensen, alles", zei Cait enthousiast.

"Dan kan je me ook vertellen waar een man genaamd Sephiroth is", zei Cloud.

"Sephiroth, oké", zei Cait en begon een raar dansje uit te voeren. Terwijl hij tarot kaarten zat te schudden.

"Gewoonweg geluk. Het zal een actief geluk zijn. Geef toe aan de wil van andere en iets groots zal gebeuren na de zomer", zei Cait sith na het dansje.

"Wacht is wat is dit?", zei de toekomstverteller direct.

"Laat me nog is proberen."

Hij begon weer met zijn dansje en schudde zijn tarotkaarten.

"Wees voorzichtig voor van alles te vergeten. Je gelukskleur is blauw?"

"Vergeet het gewoon", zei Cloud en wou vertrekken.

"Wacht, nog één kans", zei Cait Sith en begon weer aan zijn dansje maar dan in een versneld tempo.

"Wat in hemelsnaam", zei de kat toen hij gedaan had.

"Wat is het", vroeg Red.

"Wat je achtervolgt zal van jou zijn maar je zal iets dierbaars verliezen", zei Cait Sith.

Cloud keek even geschokt.

"Ik weet niet of het goed of slecht is. Het is de eerste keer dat ik zoiets krijg. Oké zullen we dan?"

"Naar waar", zei Red.

"Als toekomstvoorspeller kan ik er niet aan doen maar aan dit denken. Als ik niet met mijn ogen zie naar waar dit gaat leiden zal ik me nooit kunnen relaxen. Ik ga met jullie mee",zei Cait.

"Cloud is dat oké voor u", vroeg Red met opgeheven wenbrauw.

"Ik kom toch mee wat je ook zegt", riep Cait luid.

"Oké, oké, maar bedenk wel dat dit geen gewoon reisje is. Dit kan zeer gevaarlijk worden", zei Cloud.

"Geen zorgen ik kan me wel verweren. Dit mog lichaam is mechanisch en kan wel een klap uitdelen", zei Cait.

"Oké, welkom in het team dan, ik zal je straks aan de rest voorstellen maar eerst gaan we Barret zoeken en dan een rondvraag achter Sephiroth", zei Cloud.

De drie vertrokken en gingen en keken nog wat rond binnen het gebouw voordat ze door een andere tunnel gingen. Ze gingen door een tunnel die leidde naar de rollercoaster Speed. Toen ze wat rondkeken zagen Barret weer niet en wouden dan terug vertrekken.

"Hey, jongen", riep een man toen ze door een andere tunnel wouden gaan.

"Jongen," zei Cloud met opgeheven wenbrauw.

Een breed gespierde man kwam op het kleine groepje af.

"Hoe gaat het hebben jullie plezier?", vroeg de man.

"Euh", begon Cloud maar kon zijn zin nog niet eens afmaken.

"Zo je hebt plezier. Goed voor je jongen", zei de man.

"Mij naam is Cloud. Stop met me jongen steeds te noemen!"

"hmmm? Ik? Ik ben de eigenaar van de Gold Saucer. Mijn naam is Dio. Noem me maar gewoon Dio"

Cloud probeerde hem te negeren en stilletjes weg te gaan maar Dio hield hem tegen.

"Oh ja, weet je wat een zwarte materia is?",vroeg de man serieus.

"Zwarte materia?",vroeg Cloud niet begrijpend.

"Waarom vraag je dat?"

"Omdat een tijdje geleden een jongen, van jouw leeftijd mij vroeg of ik de zwarte materia had. Ik dacht jij misschien wist wie hij was vanwege jullie dezelfde leeftijd hadden", zei de man.

"Had hij toevallig een zwarte mantel aan", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja, ja dat had hij aan en ook een tatoeage op zijn hand, nummer 1 stond er."

"Waar ging hij heen", riep Cloud bijna luidop.

"Hahahaha, ik heb geen idee. Wel dan, ik ben weg maar zie dat je bij de Battle Arena is stopt de beste attractie in dit park voor vechters", zei de man en ging dan weg.

"Hm, Battle Arena. Het kan zijn dat Barret daar heen is om stoom af te blazen", zei Red.

"Misschien, kom we zullen is gaan kijken", zei Cloud en liepen dan door de tunnel naar de Battle Arena.

Toen ze daar aankwamen verschoten ze zich rot. Een Shinra soldaat stond wacht bij de ingang van de Battle Arena. Ze wouden juist gaan vluchten maar toen viel de soldaat gewoon op de grond. Cloud ging naar het lichaam en inspecteerde het.

"Hm, dood", zei hij.

"vreemd", zei Red.

"Hey, Cloud", riep Red snel toen Cloud naar binnen liep.

Cait en Red volgden Cloud direct. Toen ze binnen waren zagen ze dat de plaats vol lijken lag van Shinra soldaten en gewone werknemers.

"Deed Sephiroth dit", vroeg Red.

"Nee...Het was hij niet. Ze zijn allemaal neergeschoten en Sephiroth gebruikt geen geweer", zei Cloud toen hij bij een lijk inspecteerde.

"Ugh, ughhh"

"Er leeft nog één", zei Cait.

Cloud liep direct naar de bailie vanwaar het gekreun kwam. Een vrouw lag op de kant en bloed in haar zij.

"Wat is er gebeurd", vroeg Cloud.

"ugh...een man...met een geweer...op zijn arm", zei de vrouw en stopte dan met ademen.

"Heeft hij dit...?", riep Red ongelovig.

3Staan blijven jullie en doe niets verdacht", riep opeens een man vanachter hen. Twee bewakers kwamen binnen vergezeld met Dio.

"Hebben jullie dit gedaan", vroeg Dio.

"Ne...nee, wij hebben niets gedaan", riep Cloud.

"Ik moet dan wel verkeerd geweest zijn...", begon de man.

"Snel en rennen, dit gaat lelijk worden", riep Cait Sith en liep dan de trap op die naar de arena leidde.

"He...Hey", riep Cloud toen Red en Cait er vandoor gingen. Cloud volgden dan maar ook.

Ze liepen door een lange gang en kwamen dan uit op een platform dat omsingelt was door water.

"Je zult niet verder meer gaan", riep Dio kwaad.

"Wacht, luister na...", begon Cloud.

"Cloud", zei Cait angstig.

Cloud hoorde achter hen opeens een geluid; Toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij dat van uit de doorgang een grote robot tevoorschijn kwam. Cloud wou zijn zwaard trekken maar nog twee robotten kwamen vanuit het niets te voorschijn. De drie robotten hielden hen onder schot met een lasergun.

Ze konden niets meer doen. De bewakers nam ze gevangen en bracht ze naar een achterkamertje één voor één. Toe het Cloud zijn buurt was brachten ze hem naar een cirkel waar de letters 'Gate To Heaven' rond stond.

"Nog één te gaan", zei Dio.

De bewaker trok aan een hendel waardoor de cirkel openging en Cloud erin werd geduwd.


	14. Een Pijnelijk Verleden

_**XIV Een pijnlijk verleden**_

"Hey Cloud wakker worden", riep een bekende stem.

Cloud deed langzaam zijn ogen open en zag Tifa over hem gebogen liggen.

"Tifa?"

"Hey, alles in orde", vroeg de vrouw.

"Ja, alleen een beetje hoofdpijn", zei Cloud. Hij kwam langzaam recht en keek is rond. Rond hem was alleen zand en ruines van huizen ben andere gebouwen.

"Waar zijn we?"

"In de woestijngevangenis van Gold Saucer. Deze plaats is omgeven met drijfzand waardoor het onmogelijk is om te ontsnappen", antwoordde Cait Sith. Hij zag dan dat iedereen er was. Aeris, Red, Cait, Tifa en Yuffie.

"Wacht is wat doen jullie hier", vroeg hij aan de drie vrouwen.

"Weten we niet. We waren wat lol aan het trappen en opeens waren omringd door bewakers en hierin gesmeten zonder enig uitleg", zei Aeris.

"Weten jullie iets en waar is Barret trouwens en wie is hij", vroeg Tifa.

Cloud begon met de uitleg van toen ze Cait vonden tot aan het punt in de Battle Arena. Tifa kon gewoon niet geloven dat het Barret was het moest iemand anders gewoon zijn. Cloud kon het ook niet geloven dat het Barret was. Hij kon soms een heethoofd zijn en impulsief reageren maar dit was niets voor hem.

"Cloud kijk daar is", riep Red. Toen ze keken zagen ze Barret staan achter een verroeste pijp. Ze liepen er direct heen en zagen dan dat Barret bij een lijk stond dat ook doorzeefd was door kogels.

"Barret wat doe je hier", vroeg Barret.

Barret keek hm maar liet geen emotie zien.

"Ga weg hier, dit is mijn probleem niet dat van jullie", zei Barret en liep dan weg.

"Is dat ook één van uw vrienden. Ziet er maar gevaarlijk uit", zei Cait.

"Kom Cloud we moeten hem volgen", riep Tifa. Cloud knikte en liep achter Barret aan. Ze snapte niet hoe snel hij zo snel kon zijn want hij was uit het zicht verdwenen.

Ze zagen een paar gebouwen, dat nog redelijk intact was. Overal liepen mannen rond in belabberde kleren en sommige die al in lange tijd niet meer hebben geschoren. Ze liepen door en werden opeens omsingeld door twee breed gespierde mannen met een zwarte shirt en zonnebril.

"Jullie zijn nieuw hier, ga dan je respect geven aan de baas hier", zie de man streng.

"Misschien zullen we best maar is gaan zien want we hebben niets om ons te verdedigen", zei Aeris. Toen ze naar beneden gesmeten werden waren al hun wapens en Materia afgepakt.

"Misschien verstandig om te doen, misschien komen we dan ook te weten waar Barret is en hoe we hier uit raken", zei Red.

Cloud knikte en liep dan met de bewakers naar een grote camion waar Shinra opstond. Er was een doorgang in de zijkant waar je binnen kon. Cloud ging binnen en zag niets dan een lege ruimte en een man in een groen pak.

"Ah, jullie moeten de nieuwelingen zijn. Ik ben Meneer Coates", zei de man.

"Kan ik iets doen voor je?"

"Ja, mij een weg naar boven aanduiden", zei Cloud koel.

"Jij weet nog niet hoe alles hier zijn gang gaat. De enigste weg om naar boven te kunnen gaan is om de Chocobo race te winnen maar dat is niet zo simpel als jullie amateurekes denken. Daarvoor moet je de toestemming hebben van de baas en die krijg je nooit hahahaha",zei de man en lachte luid.

Cloud had veel zin om hem in elkaar te kloppen maar dan zou hij en zijn vrienden in de problemen raken.

"En waar is die man als ik het mag vragen?"

"Ha, zoek dat maar zelf uit", zei Coates.

"Oké, nog één vraag heb je toevallig een zwarte man gezien met een machinegeweer op zijn arm gegraveerd", vroeg Cloud.

"Wat, nee", zei Coates snel.

Het viel op de dat de man direct spierwit werd bij de vermelding van het geweer op de arm. Hij ging terug naar buiten bij de groep en vertelde alles.

"Wij hebben goed nieuws, één van die mannen zei dat hij Barret in dat gebouw heeft zien gaan", zei Tifa.

Cloud knikte en ging met de groep het gebouw binnen. Het was binnen zeer bouwvallig. Er stonden drie zetels die al ingezakt waren en de kast viel bijna uit elkaar van het verrot hout. Maar er was geen Barret te bespeuren.

"Wat ze hebben gelogen", zei Aeris.

Opeens ging een deur open aan de andere kant van het gebouw en Barret kwam binnen gestormd. Hij hield zijn wapen gericht op de groep en begon te schieten. Cloud en de rest waren zo verschoten dat ze niet meer wegvluchten en gewoon hun ogen dicht deden. Ze dachten dat ze nu doorzeefd waren maar ze voelde niets. Ze deden hun ogen weer openen en zagen dat achter hun drie man dood lag elk met een mes in hun handen.

"Had ik jullie niet gezegd van weg te blijven", riep Barret kwaad.

"Niemand mag hierin mee verzeild raken."

"Hey dat is Cloud zijn zinnetje 'Ik kan je hierin niet laten verzeild raken, het is veel te gevaarlijk en blablabla", zei Aeris.

"Ja. En daarbij wij zijn er al mee betrokken", zei Tifa.

"Barret was is hier nu aan de gaande", vroeg Red.

"Er is gezegd dat de moorden in de Battle Arena door een man met een geweer op zijn arm werden gedaan. Was jij dat?"

"Nee, ik was het niet. Er is nog iemand met een geweer op zijn arm gegraveerd. Het was 4 jaar geleden...", begon Barret.

"_Barret! Dyne! Kom snel! Het dorp wordt aangevallen! Het zijn die Shinra soldaten", riep een man toen hij eindelijk de twee vond. Ze waren op de spoorweg juist voor de reactor._

"_Wat!", riep Barret kwaad en sprong samen van het spoor en gingen op de rand van de berg staan. Ze zagen in de verte de vlammen hoog in de lucht._

"_Wat in hemelsnaam is er gebeurd", riep Barret en viel op zijn knieën neer en sloeg met zijn vuisten op de grond._

"_Hey, Barret! Het is nog niet over! Misschien zijn er nog overlevende we moeten ze gaan helpen", zei Dyne._

_Barret stond terug recht en knikte dan. Hij en Dyne liepen terug naar het spoor om naar corel te gaan maar opeens hoorde ze meerdere voetstappen._

"_Barret! Dyne! Bescherm het dorp", riep de man en werd dan in koel bloede neergeschoten door Shinra soldaten._

"_Neeee!", riep Barret maar hij was te laat._

_De soldaten richtte zich tot de twee en legde ze onder vuur. Dyne liep langs een weg onder het spoor om de kogels te ontwijken en riep Barret hem te volgen._

_Barret ontweek de kogels en liep Dyne achterna en school dan met hem achter een rots. Terwijl de soldaten steeds op de rots schoten. Stukken van de rots vlogen steeds van de rots en werd steeds._

"_Kyaahahahaha", lachte Scarlet toen ze de twee zag benauwd in een hoekje gekropen._

"_Jullie kunnen hele dag schieten en nooit iets raken op de manier dat jullie mikken. Laat mij het maar klaren", zei Scarlet en sloeg één van de soldaten weg en nam zijn geweer af._

_De rots was nu voor een groot deel kapot geschoten waardoor Barret voor een groot deel bloot was. Scarlet schoot op hem maar Dyne gaf hem een stomp en viel dan over de rand van de ravijn. Barret was nog juist snel genoeg om zijn hand te grijpen. Dyne hing nu aan de rand terwijl Scarlet luid zat te lachen. Ze schoot en raakte zo de handen van Barret en Dyne waardoor Barret Dyne losliet en Dyne de diepte inviel._

"Sinds dan kon ik mijn rechter arm niet meer gebruiken. Ik was voor een tijd down maar daarachter heb ik mijn artificiële arm weggesmeten en dit geweer erin gegraveerd. Ik zweerde dat ik Shinra zou betaald zetten vanwege ze alles van mij hebben afgepakt. Maar toen ik het liet toen, hoorde ik van de doktor dat er nog een man was die dezelfde operatie heeft gedaan dan mij maar dan zijn linker arm", zei Barret.

"hm, die Dyne, is hij soms die baas waar iedereen over spreekt", vroeg Cloud.

Barret knikte.

"Maar Dyne was ook door Shinra bedrogen misschien wilt hij ons helpen met het gevecht tegen Shinra", zei Tifa.

"Ik zou er niet op rekenen maar eerst moet ik met Dyne spreken, moet me verontschuldigen voordat ik weer kan rusten en dat is ook waarom ik dit alleen moet doen", zei Barret.

"Doe maar wat je wilt. Is dat wat je wil horen? Wel, dat kan ik toelaten want als jij hier en nu sterft ga ik nachtmerries's hebben", zei Cloud.

"Dit is niet het einde Barret", zei Aeris.

"Ging je niet de planeet redden", vroeg Tifa.

"Verdomme Tifa, jij zou dat nu al moeten weten", zei Barret kwaad.

"Ja, ik weet het omdat wij voor hetzelfde strijden, wij doen alles samen, begrepen", zei Tifa kwaad.

Barret kon het niet laten van een glimlach te brengen.

"oké, dat is dat. Maar het is misschien best dat niet iedereen gaat", zei Cloud.

"Ik ga met Barret en ik kan mij toch verdedigen, ik heb geen wapen nodig", zei Tifa.

"Oké, Barret, Tifa en ik gaan. Red jij bent de enigste die kan vechten zonder wapens", begon Cloud.

"Geen zorgen Cloud ik kan me ook verdedigen, ik zal Red wel helpen", zei Cait.

Cloud knikte en ging dan samen met Barret en Tifa naar buiten.

"Waar heen eigenlijk", vroeg Tifa.

"Hij zou juist buiten deze gevangenis zitten", zei Barret.

"moeten gewoon voorbij het hek en dan het ravijn volgen."

Cloud en Tifa knikte en gingen dan met hun gedrieën door. Ze kwamen een paar keer mannen tegen die hun wou beroven maar Tifa wist ze altijd weg te werken op een pijnlijke manier. Ze kwamen eindelijk aan het hek ging door tot aan de ravijn. Toen ze dit volgde kwamen ze schrothopen tegen van één of andere machines die weggesmeten waren door Gold Saucer. Het was letterlijk een vuilnis hoop. Wat verder zagen ze weer een paar huizen aan de rand van het ravijn maar die waren volledig afgebroken. Tussen twee gebouwen zagen ze opeens een man. Hij had kort zwart haar en losse groen broek met witte shirt. Wat het meest opviel was de shotgun die op de linkerarm bevestigd was.

"Dyne, ben jij dat", vroeg Barret beetje ongelovig. Na al die tijd had zag hij zijn beste vriend weer.

"Nu dat is een stem dat ik al in geen jaren meer heb gehoord. Een stem die ik nooit zal vergeten", zei Dyne en kwam dichter bij Barret staan om hem beter te bekijken.

"Ik heb altijd gehoopt van je nog eens te zien, Ik wist dat je nog in levend was want we hadden dezelfde operatie", zei Barret hoopvol.

"Luister Dyne ik…", begon Barret en wou naar hem komen maar Dyne richtte opeens zijn wapen op Barret waardoor hij bleef staan.

"Wat is dat?...Ik hoor haar stem", zei Dyne

Barret keek hem niet begrijpend aan.

"Ik hoor haar stem, Eleanor's stem. Smekend om jou niet te haten", zei Dyne een keek naar de lucht.

"Dat is waarom ik niet op je ben gaan jagen"

"Ik weet het ik was stom. Ik vraag je niet om me te vergeven maar wat die je in een plaats als deze? Waarom dood je mensen die er nog niet eens mee betrokken waren?", vroeg Barret.

"Waarom? Waar geef jij daar een zier om? Gaan de mensen die vermoord zijn het begrijpen? Gaan de mensen van, Corel het begrijpen, gewoon naar Shinra zijn excuses horen? Ik geef geen zier om wat de reden is! Ze geven ons alleen artillerie en stomme excuses. Wat van deze wereld is overgebleven is wanhoop en leegheid."

Barret wist niet wat hij moest zeggen hij was met stomheid geslagen.

"Wil je nog steeds weten waarom? Oké, ik vertel je het. Omdat ik alles wil vernietigen. De mensen van deze stad, deze stad zelf, de hele wereld", riep Dyne en schoot een paar keer juist voor de voeten van Barret.

"Ik heb niets meer in deze wereld. Corel, Eleanor, Marlene...", zei Dyne draaide zich om zo naar het licht van de zon te zien.

"Dyne, Marlene...Marlene leeft nog."

Dyne draaide zich en keek Barret vragen aan.

"Ik was teruggegaan naar de stad. Ik dacht dat ze voor zeker weg was. Dat is waarom dat ik aan haar zijde wou zijn tot het einde maar dat is wanneer ik Marlene vond, ze was nog in orde", zei Barret en hoopte dat Dyne terug bij zijn zinnen wou komen.

Dyne bleef voor een tijd stil.

"Ze is in Midgar. Laten we naar haar samen gaan oké?"

"Ze...ze is nog steeds in leven. Oké Barret, dat betekent dat jij en ik zullen moeten vechten"

"WAT!"

"Eleanor's is helemaal alleen. Ik moet Marlene naar haar brengen", zei Dyne koel.

"Dyne...je bent gek?",riep Barret. Hoe kon zijn beste vriend nu zoiets zeggen over zijn eigen dochter.

"Marlene wilt toch haar moeder zien, of niet soms?", zei Dyne en begon dan te schieten.

Barret ontweek de kogels en ging achter een stuk muur schuilen

"Stop daarmee Dyne, ik wil je niet bevechten", riep Barret.

"Barret!", riep Cloud en Tifa tegelijk.

"Cloud, er buiten blijven verdomme! Dit is mijn probleem", riep Barret.

"Je zult met mij vechten of je nu wilt of niet, en ik zal winnen en dan breng ik Marlene naar haar moeder", riep Dyne.

Barret wist dat hij niets anders kost hij moest iets doen. Hij kon hier nu niet sterven want dat zou het einde voor Marlene zijn. Hij kon het niet verdragen dat er iets zou gebeuren met haar. Dyne kwam voorbij de hoek en begon weer te schieten. Barret maakte een duikrol en schoot dan op zijn beurt. Barret had met zijn machinegeweer de mogelijkheid om meer schoten tegelijk te doen waardoor Dyne moest oppassen. De twee mannen liepen in rondjes rond en schoten telkens op elkaar maar geen van de schoten raakte hun doel.

Het duurde zo even. Brokken steen vlogen door de lucht van de kogels die alle kanten opvlogen. Cloud en Tifa moesten schuilen om elf niet geraakt te worden.

Het was opeens even stil. Barret dacht dat Dyne door zijn kogels was en keek om de hoek. Hij sperde zijn ogen open toen hij Dyne zag terwijl zijn wapen volledig blauwe lichtte. Een bal begon zich te vormen. Dyne richtte op de plaats waar hij Barret zag en schoot dan de blauwe bal af. Barret probeerde nog te vluchten maar werd door de impact van het schot weggeslingerd.

"Ik zal Marlene naar haar moeder brengen dan is Eleanor niet meer alleen", zei Dyne toen hij langzaam op Barret afkwam.

"Je...doet haar niets", riep Barret woedend uit en kreeg een vuurachtige gloed. Barret kwam terug rechtstaan en richtte eerst zijn machinegeweer op Dyne. Een klein vuurbolletje begon te schijnen in de loop. Barret richtte dan zijn geweer in de lucht en schoot het af. Het bolletje ging in een boog naar Dyne. Toen het de grond raakte ontstond er een explosie die Dyne tegen een muur smakte.

Barret wankelde op zijn voeten. Het veel te veel van hem genomen dit gevecht. Hij keek naar Dyne en kon het niet geloven. Dyne kwamen langzaam recht en richtte zijn geweer op Barret. Zijn arm begon te trillen en dan heel zijn lichaam waarna hij op zijn knieën op de grond viel.

"Dyne, gaat het", riep Barret en wou naar hem gaan.

"Daar blijven", riep Dyne.

Hij stond terug op en strompelde naar ene muur waar hij tegen kon leuen.

"Het was niet alleen toen mijn arm ik verloor toen iets onvervangbaar. Ik weet niet waar ik in de fout ben gegaan."

"Dyne...Ik weet het ook niet", zei Barret en wou naar hem toegaan maar Dyne zei dat hij moest blijven staan.

"Is dit de enigste manieer dat we dit kunnen oplossen?"

"Ik zei het je, ik...ik wil alles vernietigen...alles...deze verdraaide wereld...zelfs mezelf", zei Dyne en het was de eerste keer dat Barret iets van treurigheid in zijn stem hoorde.

"En wat van Marlene? Wat gaat er met haar gebeuren?"

"Denk is goed...Barret...Hoe oud was ze toen...ook al ging ik naar haar ze zou me nog niet eens herkennen. En daarbij deze handen zijn te besmeurd met bloed om Marlene vast te houden."

Barret wist gewoon nietw at hij nog moest zeggen.

"Barret...Vang", riep Dyne en smeet een sieraad naar hem.

"Geef dat aan Marlene...het was van Eleanor's...een herinnering aan haar moeder.'

"oké."

"Wow...Marlene...ze moet nu...al 4 zijn", zei Dyne en strompelde naar de rand van de ravijn.

"Barret...Maak...maak Marlene nooit...aan het huilen"

"Dyne?", zei Barret en kreeg een hagelijk gevoel.

"DYNE!", riep hij dan toen de man zich in de ravijn liet vallen.

Barret kon het niet geloven dat hij dit deed, waarom dacht hij steeds bij zichzelf. Hij knielde bij de rand neer met zijn hoofd gebogen.

"Dyne, jij en ik waar het zelfde. Mijn handen zijn even besmeurd als dei van jouw...ik sou haar ook niet mogen dragen...DYYNNNEEEEEEEE!"

Er was een tijd al voorbij gegaan toen iedereen weer terug aan het houten huisje was. Cloud kreeg te horen dat de andere nog geen problemen hadden gehad. Ze wouden Barret allemaal troosten waarvoor Barret zeer dankbaar was.

"oké, maar hoe gaan we nu boven raken. We moesten normaal de baas zijn toestemming hebben", vroeg Yuffie.

"Laat mij maar is met die man spreken", zei Barret.

Iedereen knikte en ging dan naar de camion.

"Willen jullie iets", vroeg de man toen iedereen binnenstapte.

"Wij willen naar boven", zei Barret.

"Zoals ik eerder heb verteld, je hebt de baas zijn toestemming nodig om...", begon Coates totdat Barret de hanger liet zien.

"Wat!", riep de man, ongelovig.

"Zo kunnen we nu naar boven!"

"J...ja. Hebben jullie Dyne gedood? Moet wel anders zou je dat niet hebben. Zo hij si dood misschien zal het nu wat rustiger hier worden. Hij gaf toch om niemand"

Barret werd woedend en pakte Coates bij de kraag en hield hem een meter boven de grond.

"Hoe kun jij dat nu weten verdomme", riep hij.

"Het...het spijt me...Ik weet niets...sorry", stotterde Coates angstig.

"Zo kunnen we nu naar boven", vroeg Cloud.

"huh? Om man, jullie hebben het mis. Ik had gezegd dat er maar één weg was om boven te raken en dat is om de Chocobo races te winnen in de Gold Saucer en maar één racer pêr keer kan naar boven gaan."

"WAT?"

"Neeeeeee! Echt, zelf als je me bedreigt! Een regel is een regel ik kan ze niet veranderen", zei Coates.

"Ik kan wel één ding doen, ik laat één naar boven gaan en die regelt het dan met Dio! Maar hij moet nog steeds racen dan"

"Oké, dan wie gaat", vroeg Barret.

"Aangezien onze vorige ontmoeting met Chocobo's is misschien Aeris de beste keus", zei Red.

"Wat ik", riep Aertis ongelovig.

"Misschien ben je wel de beste keuze, je bent de lichtste en je kunt goed overweg met hen", zei Cloud.

"Maar ik euh", stotterde Aeris.

"Geen zorgen, je zult het goed doen, we staan allemaal achter je", zei Tifa.

Aeris keek iedereen is aan en knikte dan.

"Zo jullie hebben besloten. Nu heb je nog alleen een manager nodig om alles te regelen", zei Coates.

"Hey iedereen, ik heb toevallig alles gehoord", riep opeens een vrouwelijk stem achter hun.

"Ester?"

"Ik zal jullie manager zijn." Zei de vrouw.

"Wel, ik heb er niets tegen. Dit is Ester, één van de beste managers in de race's", zei de man.

"Leuk jullie te ontmoeten, wie gaat met mij meekomen", zei de vrouw.

"Veel succes Aeris", zei iedereen.

Aeris knikte en ging dan met Ester mee. Ze stapte in een lift aan de voet van de Gold Saucer. Tijdens ze omhoog gingen gaf Ester de volledig uitleg wat er ging gebeuren. En probeerde Aeris ook maar gerust te stellen.

"Toen de liftdeuren eindelijk opengingen kwamen ze in een lounge waar allemaal jockeys zaten. Ze keken de nieuweling aan en lachte toen is luid.

"Negeer ze maar, oké wacht hier maar ik ga een Chocobo voor je halen", zei Ester.

"Euh wacht is zou je nog iets voor mij kunnen doen. Zou je aan Dio...", begon Aeris.

"Is al inorde, ik ga hem direct spreken terwijl ik de chocobo's ga halen. Hij is onderzoek aan het doen over wat er gebeurd was in de Battle Arena", zei Ester. Aeris dankte haar.

De vrouw was nu al een tijdje weg, Aeris begon zich te vervelen en kreeg wat twijfels.

"Hey, moppie geef maar al op, dit is een mannensport, je maakt geen schijn van kans", riep één van de mannen.

Aeris voelde zich woedend voelen toen hij dat zei. Ze had veel zin om naar hem toe te gaan en een pak rammel te geven. Misschien moest ze maar is aan Tifa vragen om een paar bewegingen te leren.

"De race zal over een paar momenten starten, willen alle jockeys nu naar de startblokken gaan. Ik herhaal, De race zal over een paar momenten starten, willen alle jockeys nu naar de startblokken gaan.",zei een stem uit de luidsprekers. De mannen gingen allemaal weg lachend.

Toen ze de deur uit waren kwam Ester terug.

"Bedank om te wachten, ik heb je in de volgende race ingeschreven. Veel succes en laat die mannen je niet beïnvloeden", zei de vrouw.

"Zal ik niet en bedankt voor alles", zei Aeris.

"Is niets zie maar dat je wint."

Aeris knikte en liep dan naar de stratblokken. Alle startblokken waren al genomen behalve één. Ze ging er henen en zag de gele chocobo staan.

"Hey, ben je klaar om te racen", vroeg ze aan de Chocobo. De chocobo maakte een luid geluidje en bukte zich dan een beetj om de vrouw te laten opstappen.

"Dat neem ik als een ja", zei ze.

"Kijk mannen nu praat ze er ook al tegen", zei één van de andere mannen en begonnen hard te lachen.

"Starters zijn jullie klaar", riep een luidspreker.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"START"

De poorten gingen open en alle chocobo's liepen rechtdoor. De baan ging eerst de hele tijd rechtdoor en was een beide kanten versierd met verscheidene landschappen. Aeris en haar chocobo waren op de laatste plaats maar snelde snel de andere in. Ze liep direct de voorlaatste in waarna ze een hard gevloek hoorde achter zich.

Ze gingen door en kwam dan in een reeks van bochten. De chocobo waar ze op reed kon goed de bochten nemen zonder tegen de kant te schuren zoals de voor haar deed. Als snle liep ze die ook voorbij.

Nog twee voorbij steken en dan de finish bereiken dacht ze. Ze liepen door en kwam weer in een recht stuk.

Ze zag eindelijk de tweede in de race en haalde die uiteindelijk in.

"Mensen dit is een spannende race. Een nieuweling heeft zich zojuist tot de 2de plaats kunnen brengen en hoeft nu nog alleen de eerst in te halen maar zal ze nog genoeg tijd hebben", riep een luidspreker. Ze ging nog steeds door en zag uiteindelijk de laatste rijder voor haar. Ze kwam steeds dichter en dichter en liep dan nek aan nek met hem.

"Het zal spannend zijn mensen, de twee lopen nek aan nek en zijn bijna aan de finish, wie zal winnen mensen we zullen het direct te weten komen"

Aeris zag eindelijk de finish en spoorde haar chocobo aan om een laatste sprint te doen. De choco boog zijn hoofd en spreidde zijn vleugels en ging in een vaart voorruit.

De jockey keek met verbazing toen de vrouw hem gewoon voorbij liep en de finish over ging.

"De nieuweling heeft gewonnen mensen, ze heeft gewonnen!"

"Proficiat, je hebt gewonnen", riep Ester enthousiast.

"Dank en hoe zit het nu. Zijn we nu allemaal vrij", vroeg Aeris.

"Wel ik moest van Dio deze brief geven", zei Ester en overhandigde de brief.

'Bij deze wil ik u al proficiat wensen met je overwinning. Na grondig onderzoek te hebben gedaan hebben willen we ons excuseren voor wat er gebeurd was. Wij weten wat er allemaal gebeurd is en we verontschuldigen ons. Bij dezen zijn al u vrienden vrij en krijgen ze al hun wapens en materia terug van ons. Om onze excuses nog is aan te beiden krijgen jullie van ons nog een cadeautje mee. Ik weet dat jullie naar het westen willen dus hebben jullie best dit nodig + nog iets extra dat je van uit mijn verzameling krijgt

Vriendelijke groeten Dio en kom nog is terug'

"Wat is dat cadeautje waar hij het over heeft", vroeg Aeris.

Ester lachte en gaf Aeris een sleutel en een rode materiabol.

Aeris wist totaal niet wat er aan de gaande was maar ze werd terug naar de lift geleid. Toen ze beneden was zag ze haar vrienden staan die al het goede nieuws hadden gehoord en haar prezen waardoor ze begon te blozen.

"Dit is dat cadeautje dat Dio bedoelde samen met de materiabol", zei Ester en wees naar een Buggy.

"Met dit kunnen jullie over de woestijn en ondiepe stukke van rivieren reizen.

"Nu kunnen we eindelijk verder", zei Cloud.


	15. Stad met de Afgebrande Reactor

_**XV De Stad met de Afgebrande Reactor**_

Na de gebeurtenissen in Gold Saucer was het groepje na een gratis overnachting in het spookhotel terug vertrokken. Ze hadden Dio nog eens bedankt voor de Buggy en de materia. Volgens Yuffie zou het Ramuh zijn de bliksemgod. Dio had nog als laatste gezegd dat mensen Sephiroth naar het westen hebben zien gaan. Het was al in de namiddag dat ze eindelijk de woestijn uit waren met de buggy. Yuffie was als eerst die juichte toen ze uit de woestijn waren waardoor ze met haar hoofd tegen het dak van de buggy botste. Barret lachte luid waardoor Yuffie hem een paar vervloekingen toewierp. Het deed Tifa deugd dat Barret weer terug in zijn normale doen was. Ze kende hem al lang en ze begon hem als een grote broer te zien.

Ze zagen eindelijk de rivier en reden met de Buggy over het ondiepe stuk.

"hey, is dat een stad", vroeg Barret. Iedereen keek door de raampjes en zag in de verten achter wat bomen de toppen van daken.

"hm, misschien moeten we er is heen gaan om te zien of iemand Sephiroth gezien heeft ofzo", zei Cloud.

"Euh, ik weet niet mar ik denk niet dat we de buggy in de stad kunnen parkeren vanwege de bomen en we kunnen de Buggy hier niet alleen laten staan", zei Aeris.

"Misschien kunnen er best 3 of 4 hier blijven om op de buggy te passen", stelde Cloud voor.

"Ik blijf wel hier", zei Barret.

"Ik wil de stad in, ik wil de stad in, wie weet wat voor materia ze daar hebben", riep Yuffie.

"Mag ik ook mee, ik ben nog niet zoveel buiten geweest", vroeg Cait Sith beleefd.

"Ik vergezeld Barret wel", zei Red.

"Wie tweeën blijven wel ook", zeiden Tifa en Aeris tegelijk.

"Oké, Cait en Yuffie maak jullie klaar", zei Cloud en nam zijn zwaard.

"Oh ja en Yuffie gedraag je, wat als we in de stad zijn, geen gesteel ofzo oké", benadrukte Cloud nog eens.

"Wat? Ik? Stelen, hoe kom je erop", zei Yuffie onschuldig.

De drie stapte uit en gingen het bos richting de stad. Ze waren op een pad geraakt die eindigde in eindigde in een splitsing.

"hm, welke kant", vroeg Cait.

"Die kant, het dorpje was zeker die kant", zei Yuffie.

De drie namen de linkse weg en hoorde al snel het geroezemoes van mensen. De huizen kwamen snel in zicht alleen was het vreemd. De stad leek meer op een ruïne dan op een stad. Het leek veel op de slums van Midgar. De huizen waren allemaal gebouwd van brokken hout die overal lag en het waren er ook niet veel. Misschien maar tien huisjes.

"Wat is hier gebeurd", vroeg Cait.

"Ik denk dat, dat de redenen wel zal zijn", zei Cloud en wees naar iets rechts van hun.

Wat verder van het dorp stond en reactor of toch iets wat er op leek. De reactor was volledig in ruïne en rond de reactor was een volledige afgebrande grond.

"Een afgebrande reactor", zei Yuffie stil.

"Ba dan zullen ze hier geen goede materia hebben", zei Yuffie teleurgesteld.

"In plaats van zo zitten te zagen ga wat rondvraag doen naar Sephiroth", zei Cloud.

De twee knikten en gingen het dorpje binnen. Ze ondervroegen elke persoon die ze tegenkwamen.

Cloud kwam aan een huisje waar een oude man buiten stond. De oude man keek hem is aan en riep dan naar iemand binnen het huis. Later kwam er een oudere vrouw buiten die Cloud ook is goed bekeek. Cloud kreeg er de kriebels van om zo bekeken te worden.

"Euh jongeman kunnen we iets vragen", vroeg de oude man opeens.

"Ja, vraag maar."

"Zat jij soms in het leger, S-klasse", vroeg de oude vrouw.

"Ja, maar ik ben eruit gestapt", zei Cloud.

"Ik wist het, ik zag het aan je ogen, jij bent ingespoten met mako", zei de oude man.

"Misschien kun je ons dan helpen, we zijn op zoek naar onze zoon hij zat ook in S-klasse, hij 5 jaar niets meer van zich laten horen, we zijn zeer ongerust", zei de oude vrouw met tranen in haar ogen.

"Hoe noemde je zoon",

"Zijn naam was Zack, hij zag er ongeveer hetzelfde als jij uit alleen had hij zwart haar", zei de oude vent", zei De man.

Cloud kreeg opeens een raar gevoel maar wist niet wat. Hij herinnerde niemand die Zack heette in het leger.

"Het spijt me, maar ik ken niemand bij die naam", zei Cloud.

"Ow, oké, sorry dat ik je stoorde", zei de man ontmoedigd en ging met zijn vrouw terug binnen. Cloud voelde mee voor de mensen maar dat waren de risico's dat er konden gebeuren als je het leger ingaat.

"Hey, Cloud", riep Yuffie vanachter hem. Ze was vergezeld door Cait.

"enig succes, jullie twee", vroeg Cloud.

"Nee, niemand heeft een man in een zwarte cape gezien, misschien is hij gewoon dit dorpje voorbij gelopen", zij Cait.

"Er was wel iets anders, er zijn vreemde mensen gezien op de weg naar de reactor, mensen in pakken", zei Yuffie.

"Mensen in pakken?", zei Cloud vragend.

"Wat is er, ken je ze", vroeg Cait.

"Ik ben niet zeker maar misschien moeten we maar is gaan zien", zei cloud.

Cait en Yuffie knikte en volgde Cloud naar de splitsing terug. Toen ze het rechtte pad hadden genomen hoorde ze twee mannen tegen elkaar spreken. Het waren Reno en Rude.

"Hey, Rude. Wie zie jij graag", vroeg Reno.

"Waarom wordt je zo verlegen? Kom vertel het maar", zei Reno toen Rude een tijd niets zei.

"……Tifa", zei Rude na een tijd.

"Wat? Dat is een moeilijke ze maar arme Elena zij ziet jou graag", zei Reno.

"Nee, zij ziet Tseng graag", verbeterde Rude.

"Dat wist ik niet! Maar Tseng ziet toch graag die Ancient…"

"Waar bazelen ze toch over", zei Cloud.

"Het is zo stom! Ze praten constant over wie ze mogen en wie niet maar Tseng is anders", zei een vrouwenstem achter hem. Cloud raaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Elena.

"Ah! Oh nee!", riep de vrouw en liep naar de twee andere Turks.

"Ze zijn hier! Ze zijn echt hier", riep de vrouw.

"hmmmm, Dan is het tijd. Kom Rude en hou je maar voorla niet in als de vrouwen erbij zijn", zei Reno.

"Geen zorgen, ik doe mijn job wel", zei Rude en kraakte zijn vingers.

"Dan reken we op jullie twee. Ik ga aan Tseng rapporteren", zei Elena en liep weg.

"Het is een tijdje geleden", zei Reno toen hij zicht tot Cloud richtte.

"Ik ga het je terug betaald zetten van wat je gedaan hebt in sector 7", zei Reno.

Cloud keek hem niet begrijpend aan. Zij zouden Reno moeten betaald zetten en niet ander soms.

"Verder zul je nu niet komen", zei Rude.

Reno nam zijn electrostaf vast terwijl Rude zijn handen nog eens liet kraken.

Cloud en Yuffie namen beiden hun wapens stevig vast.

Cloud liep direct op Reno af en sloeg op erop los. Reno blokkeerde de aanvallen met zijn staf.

Yuffie smeet ondertussen haar chakra op Rude af maar Rude ontweek deze lenig en liep dan op hoge snelheid naar Yuffie. Cait sprong voor Yuffie en gaf een harde klop met de mog op Rude waardoor die naar achter vloog. Yuffie sprong nu over Cait heen terwijl ze een groene materia vasthad die groen aan het glinsteren was. Een vuurbal vloog op Rude af maar ontplofte juist voor vanwege Rude zijn eigen materia gepakte had en een tweede vuurbal had afgeschoten. Cloud was nog steeds hevig aan het vechten met Reno zonder dat één van de twee maar een slag raakte. Opeens sprong Cloud naar achter en stond samen met Yuffie en Cait. Hij nam een rode materiabol boven en begon erop te concentreren. Rude en Reno probeerde Cloud nog in te halen maar de ex-solodaat werd al omringd door gekleurde lichtjes.

"HELLFIRE!"

De grond voor hem barste open terwijl dat Ifrit naar boven uit het gat kwam. Hij bleef even in de lucht zweven en begon dan luid te brullen. Cloud vond één ding vreemd Reno was steeds aan het lachen. De demon werd omring door een cirkel van vuur en vloog dan op de twee af.

Reno liep dan op Ifrit met zijn staf op het wezen gericht. Opeens was er een felle flits en Ifrit verdween in het niets.

"Misschien werken die Summons tegen gewone monster maar niet tegen mij als ik mijn nieuw verbeterde Electrostaf bij me heb", zei Reno en richtte dan op de drie vechters. Drie ballen van elektriciteit vlogen uit de staf en bliezen de drie tegen een boom.

"Ha, waardeloos", zei Reno lachend. Cait Sith stond terug op en begon een vreemd dansje uit te voeren terwijl hij omringd werd door een vuurachtige aura. Hij Cait smeet zijn tarot kaarten in de luchte die hem dan begonnen rond hem te zweven. Hij nam dan één kaart en smeet die dan naar Rude en Reno. Op de kaart stond een afbeelding van een magiër. De kaart werd groter en groter en veranderde dan in een echte magiër. De magiër nam zijn staf stevig vast en hief hem hoog in de lucht. Wolken begonnen te verzamelen en een regen van bliksem kwam neer op de twee. De bliksem veranderde al snel in een ijzige wind die de twee in een blok van ijs bevroor. Als laatste werd het heet terwijl rode energie naar het midden van de ijsbal verzamelde waarna er dan een explosie ontstond. Reno en Rude vlogen beide tegen de grond.

"hm, het is tijd om te gaan, meer denk niet dat je nog gewonnen hebt", riep Reno die terug recht kwam en wegliep. Rude stond ook recht en ging Reno achterna.

"Hm, toch raar dat ze juist hier zijn, precies of heel de wereld het weet waar wij gaan. Dit is toch niet normaal", zei Yuffie.

"hm, ze moeten ons gevolgd hebben maar we hebben geen spoor achtergelaten en we hebben ook niets gemerkt, dus kan het nog maar één ding betekenen.", zei Cloud.

"Je denk toch niet aan een spion? Ba nu gaat iedereen mij beschuldigen omdat ik nieuw ben", zei Cait beetje triestig.

"Ik wil er nog niet aan denken dat er een spion is, ik vertrouw iedereen", zei Cloud.

"Kom misschien moeten we…", begon Cloud toen hij opeens een gerommel hoorde van een helikopter. Het was één van Shinra en ging richting de reactor.

"hm, wat zijn die van plan", zei Cloud.

"Kom laten we het gaan uitzoeken", zei Yuffie en liep al naar de reactor voordat Cloud iets kon zeggen. Cait en Cloud volgde haar. Yufiie liedde ze naar een plekje tussen het puinhoop waar ze alles konden zien. De helikopter landde waarna Tseng uitstapte en Scarlet.

"Het is Scarlet, hoofd van wapens ontwikkeling wat doet die hier", zei Cloud stilletjes.

Tseng en Scarlet liepen langzaam naar het midden van de reactor.

"Hmmmmm, Dit is ook niet goed", zei Scarlet toen die naar iets keek tussen het vuil.

"Het is alleen maar zwakke materia van een deze onozele reactor", zei Scarlet.

"Het is een gewoonweg een mislukking. Ik zoek voor grote, sterke, reusachtige materia. Heb je dat al is gezien?"

"Nee heb het niet gezien. Ik zal er direct aan beginnen", zei Tseng.

"direct doen. Als we er wat hadden konden we het ultieme wapen maken", zei Scarlet en lachte luid.

"Ik kan gewoon niet wachten", zei Tseng.

"Nu we eindelijk een meer budget hebben kunnen we het mogelijk maken maar ook al hebben we het perfecte wapen zou die domme Heidegger het wel kunnen gebruiken?", zei Scarlet.

Tseng zei niets.

"Ow ja, Heidegger is je baas even vergeten", zei Scarlet en lachte luid.

"Kom laten we gaan", zei de vrouw en ging terug naar de helikopter.

"grote, sterke, reusachtige materia?", zei Cloud vragend.

"Ow, dat wil ik wel hebben", zei Yuffie met watertanden.

"Kom we zullen best terug gaan. Anders wordt de rest wel ongerust", zei Cait.

"Wacht nog één ding", riep Yuffie en ging naar de plaats waar Scarlet stond. Ze keek door het vuil heen en begon dan te glimlachen.

"Och, klein kindjes zijn toch zo makkelijk om gelukkig te maken", zei Cait sarcastisch.

Yuffie kwam teruggelopen met een summon materia in haar handen.

"Zeg maar is dag tegen Titan aardgod", zei Yuffie met een lach.

"Nog iets", vroeg Cloud.

"Nee, dat was het."

"Oké dan gaan we terug naar de rest."


	16. Cosmo Canyon

_**XVI Cosmo Canyon**_

De groep vertrok direct na een kort verslag van wat er allemaal gebeurd was in het dorpje.Ze konden het ook niet geloven van een spion bij hen in de groep was. Ze vertrouwden elkaar ofwel toch zo goed als ze elkaar al kende. Ze gingen er zich niets van aantrekken en reden dan maar verder naar het westen. De zon was al het zakken toen ze weer een rivier overstaken. Ze hoopten dat ze nog een dorp tegenkwamen voordat het te donker werd om door te rijden. Ze hadden geen zin om buiten te slapen waar van alle soorten wezens ronddwaalde. De groene landschappen sloegen ineens over naar rotsachtige grond. Bergen rezen langs beide kanten op. De zon die al een rode gloed kreeg begon langzaam te verdwijnen achter de bergen.

"Weet iemand hier een stad in de beurt", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja, als je nog wat verder rijdt en dan daar draait zou Cosmo Canyon in zicht moeten komen", zei Red. Cloud hoorde een beetje opwinding in zijn stem. De grote rode leeuw hield zich altijd heel rustig en dat hoorde je ook aan zijn manier van praten maar nu was het anders.

Hij reed door in de richting dat Red had aangeduid en nadat ze de bocht om waren zagen ze een volledige stad die tegen de wand van een berg was gebouwd. Ze stonden met open mond de stad te bekijken. Red sprong uit de buggy en liep recht op de stad af.

"Hey, wacht even op ons", riep Barret hem achterna. Cloud parkeerde de buggy uit het zicht van iedereen en ging dan met de rest achter Red aan.

Ze zagen Red een stenen trap oplopen die naar het laagste plateau leidde van de stad. Er was een houten poort waar een bewaker stond.

"Ik ben terug thuis!", riep de leeuw opgewonden. "Ik ben het Nanaki"

"Nanaki! Je bent veilig", riep de bewaker blij. "Kom, ga Bugenhagen gedag zeggen"

"Nanaki", zei Cloud vragend.

De bewaker zag de groep en richtte dan zijn aandacht naar de rest van de groep.

"Welkom in Cosmo Canyon. Zijn jullie bekend met dit land", vroeg de man.

"Nee"

"Laat me dan is uitleggen. Mensen van over heel de wereld komen naar deze plaats om meer te weten te komen over de studie van het leven van de planeet. Maar spijtig genoeg is het momenteel vol dus kan ik jullie niet binnenlaten", zei de man.

"Laat ze maar binnen, ze hebben mij onderweg geholpen", riep Red opeens.

"Oh is dat zo, je hebt onze Nanaki geholpen. Kom dan maar binnen", zei de man en liet de groep binnen.

"Wie is Nanaki?", voreg Cloud.

"Nanaki is Nanaki. Dat is zijn naam", zei de man.

Cloud keek raar op. Toen ze zijn naam vroegen zei hij om hem Red 13 te noemen. Ze hadden dan gewoon Red altijd gezegd. Waarom had hij nooit gezegd dat hij Nanaki noemde. Ze liepen door de houten poort en zagen dan een netwerk van ladders en stenen trappen die in de muren gingen en van huis naar huis gingen. Rechts van hun zagen ze een verhoging met daarop een groot breed vuur.

Voor hun was er weer een stenen trap die naar een grot leidde. Voor de ingang van de grot stond Red op hen te wachten.

"Het is hier dat ik ben…ik bedoel dat dit mijn geboortedorp is", zei Red. Mijn stam waren beschermen van degene die deze plaats benaderde en de planeet beanderde. Mijn moedige moeder vocht en stierf hier maar mijn bange vader liet haar achter…", zei Red en boog zijn hoofd waarna er een laag gegrom te horen was.

"Ik ben de laatste nu in mijn ras en mijn missie die ik van mijn stam heb geërfd is om deze plaats te beschermen. Mijn reis eindigt hier."

"Nanaki, je bent thuis", riep opeens een ouderlijke stem van boven hun.

"Ik kom grootvader", riep Red en liep dan de grot binnen.

"Grootvader, hij zei toch juist dat hij de laatste was", riep Barret.

"Hm, wat doen we nu eigenlijk", vroeg Aeris.

"Misschien moeten we maar is uitrusten, het is een lange dag geweest", stelde Tifa voor.

"Is goed maar ik ga eerst nog is met red spreken, ik zie jullie later", zei Cloud en liep dan in de richting van Red.

In de grot was een nog eens een netwerk van gangen en sommige leidde naar winkels. Met behulp van de bewoners wist Cloud dat Red naar de top van de stad is gegaan. Toen hij er was zag hij voor zich een groot huis met satellietantennes op het dak en een reusachtige telescoop dat uit het dak stak.

De deur van het gebouw stond. Hij ging binnen en kwam in een hal terecht. Er stond en tafel en wat stoelen en nog een paar boekenkasten. Voor de rest waren er nog deuren en een ladder die naar boven leidde waarschijnlijk naar de telescoop. Hij zag Red naast de tafel zitten en voor hem was er een oudere man. Er was iets vreemd aan hem. Niet zijn grijs haar, snor en baard of zijn blauwe kleren. Het rare was dat hij een meter boven de grond zweefde. In plaats van benen was het onderste van zijn lichaam een halve bol waar een licht lawaai uitkwam en een beetje rook. Het was een machine die hem liet zweven.

Red draaide zich om toen Cloud dichter kwam.

"Hey, Cloud. Ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn grootbader Bugenhagen. Hij is fantastisch, hij weet gewoon alles", zei Red.

"Hohohooo. Ik heb gehoord dat je op Nanaki hebt gelet. Ik dank je daarvoor want Nanaki is nog een kind", zei de Bugenhagen. Cloud keek ongelovig naar de oude man. Op de manier waarop Red altijd sprak leek hij altijd oud en wijs.

"Grotvader, ik ben wel al 48 jaar", zei de leeuw.

"Hohohooo. Nanaki's ras heeft een zeer lange leeftijdsduur. Dus 48 jaar in zijn ras is gelijk aan een 15 of 16 jarige mens."

"15 of 16 jaar", zei Cloud ongelovig.

"Hij is wijs en zeer stil, je dacht dat hij een volwassene was of niet?"

Cloud knikte alleen maar.

"Grootvader, ik wil volwassen zijn. Ik wil opgroeien om dit dorp en zijn inwoners te kunnen beschermen", zei Red.

"Hohohooo. Nanaki je kunt je nog niet eens op eigen benen staan. Als je dat te vroeg doet zal je jezelf langzaam vernietigen", zei Bugenhagen waardoor Red naar de grond keek.

"Reiken naar de hemels, bedreigen om de sterren van de grote stad Midgar te stelen, je hebt het gezien nietwaar.

Hm, misschien een slecht voorbeeld, teveel omhoog kijken laat je perspectief verliezen. Maar onthoud dit, wanneer het tijd is dat deze planeet sterft zul je tot de conclusie komen van hoeveel je eigenlijk weet", zei Bugenhagen terwijl hij op de tafel zweefde.

"Wanneer de planeet sterft", zei Cloud in zichzelf.

"Hohohooo. Ik kan morgen zijn of over 100 jaar maar langer zal het niet zijn."

"Hoe weet je dat zeker", vroeg Cloud.

"Omdat ik de schreeuw van de planeten hoor", zei Bugenhagen en drukte dan op een knopte waardoor er vanboven hem iets openging. Hij hoorde toen een laag geruis. Precies wind dat waaide door losliggende bladeren.

"Wat is dat?"

"Het geluid van de planeten en sterren terwijl het leven doorgaat."

Opeen kreeg Cloud een bloedstollende ril over heel zijn lichaam wanneer een ijzingwekkend geschreeuw luidde.

"En dat?"

"Hohohooo. Dat is een schreeuw van onze planeet. Hoor je het niet, het alsof het zegt. Ik heb pijn ik lijd", zei de oude man en drukte dan terug op de knop waardoor het geluid wegstierf.

"Grootvader, deze mensen zijn hier om de planeet te redden, waarom laat je ze niet is wat zien", zei Red toen het geluid volledig weg was.

"Hohohooo. Willen ze de planeet redden? Hohohooo. Maar ja, het zou geen kwaad kunnen om ze het te tonen. Oké, ik heb verstaan dat er nog 5 andere zijn. Er kunnen er maar drie tegelijk in dus deel jullie in twee groepjes en kom dan met het eerste groepje naar hier", zei Bugenhagen.

Cloud knikte alhoewel hij niet wist wat er allemaal ging gebeuren. Hij liep terug naar beneden en verzamelde ze allemaal.

Hij vroeg wie als eerst wou gaan. Red had al op voorhand gezegd dat hij niet ging vanwege hij dit allemaal al is had gezien. Tifa en Aeris gaven dan zich gelijktijdig op en gingen bij Coud staan. Barret ging akkoord om met Yuffie en Cait te gaan. Cloud ging samen met Tifa en Aeris terug naar boven naar de observatietoren.

Toen Cloud terug binnenstapte samen met Aeris en Tifa zagen ze niemand. Ze kwamen wat verder het huis binnen en hoorde opeens iets.

"Ik ben hier achter de rechtse deur, kom maar binnen ze", riep de oude man

Ze keken rechts van hun en zagen een verstevigde houten deur. Ze deden open en stapte de kamer binnen. Ze kwamen in een ronde kamer met in het midden een ijzer platform in de vorm van een cirkel en aan de muren allemaal machinerie die met pijpen en draden naar het plafond liepen. Het plafond had een holle vorm en er leek iets te hangen aan het plafon maar ze konden niet zien vanwege het te donker was.

"Hohohooo. Laten we maar met de les beginnen. Ga op het ijzeren platform staan", zei de oude man. Het drietal knikte en ging dan het platform staan. Bugenhagen haalde een hendel over en ging dan ook op het platform staan. Er was een laag gerommel dat vanuit de machinerie kwam. Het platform begon opeens te beven en dan stilletjes te stijgen. Ze kwamen dichter en dichter bij het holle dak. Toen het platform stopte konden ze de gron niet meer zijn het platform sloot ze juist in. Opeens begonnen de wanden licht te geven en en begon er iets te vormen. Toen het eindelijk duidelijk was zagen ze het volledige zonnestelsel.

"Wauw, het is precies echt", zei Aeris die rondkeek.

"Ja hé, dit is mijn lab. Alles wat er zich in de ruimte nu afspeelt wordt hier verwerkt in een 3D omgeving", zei Bugenhagen met een bescheiden stem.

"Hey, kijk een vallende ster", riep Tifa.

Een ster vloog over hun hoofden heen alsof het echt was en verdween in de verte.

"Kijk, de aarde", zei Aeris.

De aarde die nu zo klein leek te zijn draaide rond op zijn baan rond de zon. De rest van de planeten waren er ook samen met de zon.

"Het is gewoonweg geweldig", zei Tifa.

"Hohohooo. Ja het is wat hé. Maar laten we nu maar is beginnen. Jullie weten dat de mens uiteindelijk is zal sterven maar weten jullie wat erna gebeurd", begon Bugenhagen en keek naar de planeet Aarde.

"Het lichaam breekt af, en keert terug naar de planeet. Dat weet iedereen maar wat gebeurt er met het geweten, hun hart, de ziel van de mens? Dat keert ook terug naar de planeet en niet alleen die van mensen maar van alles op deze planeet. Alles dat leeft op deze planeet. In feite zijn alle levende wezens in het universum hetzelfde. De ziel dat terug keert naar zijn planeet wordt één met zijn planeet en zullen over de planeet zwerven. Ze zwerven, komen samen, verdelen zich, ze worden een golf genoemd de levenstroom. Levenstroom in andere woorden een weg van energie van de zielen die over de planeet zwerven. 'Zielen energie' een woord dat je nooit mag vergeten. Een nieuw leven. Kinderen worden gezegend door zielen energie en komen dan op de wereld en dan komt de tijd dat ze sterven en terugkeren naar de planeet. Natuurlijk zijn er uitzonderingen maar zo is de weg van de wereld. Hm, ik ben wat afgedwaald maar misschien snappen jullie het beter door dit te bekijken", zei de oude man en drukte op een knopje. De planeet Aarde kwam dichterbij en werd groter waardoor de rest verdween. Bomen werden zichtbaar en een klein mannetje kwam tevoorschijn. Opeens stierf hij en zijn lichaam verdween in straal van groen licht. Een paar bomen verdwenen ook en werd ook zo'n straal. De stralen zwierf over de planeet. Één straal bleef opeens staan en werd weer terug een mens. De mens verdween maar de stralen vermeerderde en zwierven over de planeet.

"Zielen energie maakt het mogelijk dat mensen, dieren, vogels, bomen en andere kunnen leven. Eigenlijk door zielen energie is het mogelijk dat ene planeet een planeet kan zijn. Maar wat zou er gebeuren als die energie verdween"  
Bugenhagen stak zijn hand uit en liet zo alle stralen verdwijnen waardoor de planeet donker werd en natuur verdween. Toen de planeet volledig zwart was brokkelde het in verscheidene stukken uit elkaar.  
"Dit is de basis van de studie van het leven van de planeet"

"hm, dus als de zielen energie verdwijnt wordt deze planeet vernietigd", zei Cloud.

"Hohohooo. Zielen energie is efficiënt omdat het in de natuur bestaat. Wanneer deze energie sterk getapt wordt en dan wordt vervaardigd zal het nooit zijn echte doel verwezenlijken"

"Je hebt het over Mako energie, niet", vroeg Cloud.

"Elke dag zuigt zo'n reactor zielen energie op. Het wordt verwerkt tot mako energie. Alle levende dingen worden gewoon gebruikt en dan weggegooid. Met andere woorden Mako energie zal onze wereld vernietigen", zei Bugenhagen waarna alles weer donker werd. Het platform beefde ging terug naar beneden.

"Het verhaal van de planeten…en van die samen met hen leven. Als je meer wilt weten luister dan naar de ouderen van deze stad. Laat maar de tweede groep nu komen", zei Bugenhagen.

Cloud knikte en ging naar buiten om Barret en de andere roepen. Aeris en Tifa gingen is naar de ouderen hadden ze gezegd en vertrokken. Ze hadden afgesproken om s'avonds rond het vuur te gaan zitten om alls te bespreken en wat te relaxen.


	17. De Beschermer van Cosmo Canyon

_**XVII De beschermer van Cosmo Canyon**_

De zon was al ondergegaan toen iedereen aan het eeuwige vuur zat. Niemand wist waarom ze dit vuur het eeuwige vuur noemde. Ze dachten dat het iets figuurlijks moest betekenen maar Red 13 vertelden dat het letterlijk bedoeld was. Het vuur had al sinds dat Cosmo Canyon een grote oorlog had gewonnen gebrand. Toen hij dit vertelde werd hij stil en keek gewoon in het vuur. Iedereen was ongewoon stil, Yuffie probeerde een paar keer de stilte te verbreken maar niemand zei iets. Zelf Barret niet die altijd uitvliegt als Yuffie weer veel te veel lawaai maakte. Misschien moest hij maar is met iedereen praten, dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij stond op en ging als eerste bij Barret zitten. Hij moest nog niets zeggen of Barret begon al te vertellen.

"Cosmo Canyon…dit is waar Avalance geboren was. Ik beloofde iedereen dat als we de wereld van Shinra hadden gered dat we allemaal naar Cosmo Canyon gingen gaan om het te vieren. Biggs…Jessie…Wedge…Nu zijn ze allemaal weg, gestorven voor de planeet", zei Barret en liet zijn hoofd zakken.

"Wouden we zo graag de planeet beschermen? We haatte…we haatte allemaal Shinra. Heb ik wel iets om nog door te gaan? Gaan ze me het ooit vergeven? Ik weet het niet maar er is één ding dat ik wel weet. Als er iets is dat ik kan doen om de planeet…de mensen die erop leven te beschermen doe ik het. Het kan me niet schelen of het voor gerechtigheid of voor wraak is laat een ander dat maar beslissen", zei de man en sprong dan recht.

"Ik ga het doen! Avalanche is herboren", riep hij luid. Iedereen staarde hem aan. Barret ging terug zitten en keek al wat opgewekter.

"Bedankt Cloud om te luisteren."

Cloud knikte en ging dan naar Aeris.

"Ik heb vele geleerd hier. De ouderen hebben mij veel verteld over de Ancients en het beloofde land. Ik…ik ben helemaal alleen", zei de vrouw en keek triestig naar e grond.

"Maar ik…wij zijn hier voor je toch", zei Cloud zacht.

"Dat weet ik, dat weet ik maar…maar ik ben de enigste Ancient"

"Kunnen we je niet helpen", vroeg Cloud.

Aeris keek niet omhoog toen Cloud het vroeg. Ze wist niet wat zeggen, hij wou haar helpen maar hij kon gewoon niets doen. Hij begreep het niet.

Cloud zag dat er een traan op de grond viel. Hij wist niet wat hij kon doen voor haar. Hij legde een hand op haar schouders en fluisterde dat alles wel in orde zal komen. Ze bracht haar hoofd omhoog en lachte. Hij stond op en ging dan naar Tifa die recht in de vlammen keek.

"Hey, gaat het", vroeg Cloud toen hij naast haar ging zitten.

"Cloud…kampvuren waren altijd leuk hé, vond je niet? Ze laten je dingen herinneren. Weet je nog 5 jaar geleden…nee laat het maar, ik durf het niet te vragen", zei de vrouw en keek dan naar de grond.

"Wat is er?", vroeg Cloud.

"Het voelt alsof je weggaat, ver weggaat", zei Tifa.

"hm, ik weet niet waar deze reis me zal brengen maar ik zal er alles omdoen om jullie niet kwijt te raken", zei Cloud.

"Ik weet het maar…laat maar. Ik denk dat je beter met Red is praat", zei Tifa.

Cloud knikte maar hij moest toch nog is met Tifa praten. Hij had het gevoel dat ze iets verzweeg. En dit was niet de eerste keer dat hij dit gevoel had. In Kalm en Junon had hij het ook. Hij stond op en ging dan naast Red zitten.

"Lang geleden wanneer ik nog zeer klein was…nee laat maar", begon Red.

"Wat gebeurde er?"

"Het gaat over mijn ouders. Wanneer ik over mijn moeder praat voel ik me trots en gelukkig e dat is goed maar…wanneer ik mijn vader herinner zit ik vol woede", zei Red.

"Je kunt je vader nog altijd niet vergeven",vroeg Bugenhagen die uit het niets verscheen.

"Natuurlijk niet, hij liet mijn moeder achter waardoor ze stierf in de oorlog tegen de Gi. Wanneer de Gi stam aanviel rende mijn vader weg en liet hij mijn moeder en de mensen van Cosmo Canyon achter", zei Red en gromde laag.

"Nanaki, kom is mee er is iets dat je moet zien", zei de oude man.

"en breng twee vrienden mee want het kan gevaarlijk worden."

Red keek raar op. Wat kon er nu gevaarlijk zijn in Cosmo Canyon. Hij vroeg of Cloud mee kon komen en dat hij koos wie de derde was. Cloud zag dat Aeris en Tifa nog steeds met iets zaten en Barret kon misschien beter ook wat rusten dus koos hij Yuffie om mee te gaan.

Yuffie sprong recht en maakte zich klaar net als Cloud. Red volgde de twee nog steeds niets begrijpend. Nadat ze volledig klaar waren volgde ze Bugenhagen terug de trap op tot ze aan een metalen wand dien in de muur stak.

"Hohoohooo. Zijn jullie klaar", vroeg Bugenhagen toen hij aan een ton zweefde die naast de metalen wand stond.

"Ja", antwoordde Cloud.

"Dan zullen we vertrekken", zei de oude man en draaide zich dan naar de ton. Hij haalde het deksel eraf waardoor er een rode knop zichtbaar werd. Toen hij daarop drukte begon de wand lawaai te maken en ging dan langzaam open.

"Iedereen naar binnen", Bugenhagen en ging dan de nieuwe gang in. De drie volgde en kwamen dan een grote machine die de metalen wand open en dicht lieten gaan. Bugenhagen drukte weer op een knopje en liet de metalen wand dan dichtgaan.

"Oké, volg maar de weg", zei Bugenhagen.

Cloud en Red namen de voorhoede terwijl Yuffie samen met Bugenhagen liepen. De grot werd donkerder en werd alleen nog verlicht met fakkels die aan de muur hingen. Ze liepen de gang af en kwamen aan een afgrond. Ze zagen dat er een touw was vastgemaakt die naar beneden ging. Cloud en Yuffie lieten zich naar beneden glijden. Red sprong langs de wand naar beneden en Bugenhagen zweefde gewoon naar beneden. Na nog een paar omlaag te glijden langs een touw kwamen ze eindelijk aan de bodem. Er hing een lage mist over de grond waar Yuffie kippenvel van kreeg. Ze liepen door de gang die steeds breder en breder werd. Ze begon opeens geluiden te horen waardoor ze direct haar Chakra nam. Ze zag dat ze niet gek werd want Cloud nam ook zijn zwaard al gereed en Red sloop voorzichtig voorop.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa"

Cloud en Red keken vlug om toen ze Yuffie hoorden schreeuwen.

"Ik zag iets daar", riep ze en wees naar de wand. De twee keken maar zagen niets.

"Yuffie geen grapjes nu", zei Cloud.

"Wat ik maak geen gra…", begon Yuffie en keek de hele tijd boven de twee hun hoofden.

"Wat is er nu weer"

"A…ach…ach…achter jullie", zei de vrouw met een trillende stem.

De twee draaiden zich om en stonden dan in oog met een zwevend wezen waarvan de kleren al volledig verrot waren, een masker voor het gezicht had en een lang speer in zijn handen had. Cloud nam zijn zwaard steviger vast en liep dan op het wezen af. Toen hij net zijn slag wou doen verdween het wezen in het niets.

"Waar is het", riep Red.

"Yuffie kijk uit", riep Cloud.

Yuffie draaide om en zag het wezen op haar af vlieg met de speer in de aanslag. Ze kon maar net de aanval ontwijken. Red vloog nu op het wezen af maar weer verdween het wezen in het niets.

"Je kunt ze niet zomaar aanvallen, dit zijn geesten", zei Bugenhagen rustig.

"Ba, ik haat geesten", riep Yuffie luid terwijl ze de aanvallen ontweek. Er waren nog twee extra bijgekomen.

"Is er iets wat je niet haat", riep Red.

"Oké, dit heeft lang genoeg geduurd", riep de vrouw en nam een groene materia. Ze begon erop te concentreren waarna de bol al rap begon te gloeien. Uit de bol vlogen er dikke bliksemschichten die door heel de grot vlogen. Geschreeuw kwam opeens van over vandaan waarna dan de drie geesten terug zichtbaar werden en nog altijd geschokt waardor ze niet meer bewogen. De drie vechters namen hun kans en vlogen op de monsters af. Yuffie liep haar chakra vliegen en sneed het monster in twee net als Cloud dat met zijn zwaard deed. Red verscheurde het monster met zijn vlijmscherpe klauwen. De drie geesten of wat er van overbleef verdween in het niets.

"Kon je niet eerder zeggen dat hier geesten waren", riep Yuffie woedend.

"Hohoohooo. En de verassing eraf nemen. Maar deze grot zit vol geesten van de Gi stam die gestorven zijn in een bepaalde gevecht", zei de oude man.

"In een bepaalde gevecht…", zei Red vragend.

"De wraakzuchtige zielen van de Gi vonden geen rust en konden daarom niet naar de levenstroom terugkeren. Kom het is nog een eindje voordat we aan onze eindbestemming komen", zei de oude man. Cloud en Red gingen weer voorop maar hielden deze keer alles in het oog.

Ze hadden nog een paar keer van die geesten tegengekomen maar ze konden ze nu makkelijker aan als ze eerst ze met bliksemen bekogelde en ze dan afmaken. Na een tijd begon de temperatuur op te lopen en het werd verder wat lichter. Ze kwamen in een grote zaal terecht dat bestond uit een netwerk van stenen bruggen die over een rivier van lava hingen. Na een stevige inspectie van de brug gingen ze erover.

"Zoals je al kunt zien leid deze grot naar de achterkant van Cosmo Canyon. Het was ongelukkige dat de Gi stam groter was dan ons toen. Als ze langs hier hadden aangevallen hadden we geen enkele kans tegen ze", zei Bugenhagen opeens.

Red keek om en keek zijn grootvader recht in de ogen.

"Kom we moeten verder"

De vier gingen verder over de bruggen en kwamen uiteindelijk terug in een grote gang.

"Oh ja, er is nog iets dat ik vergeten te vertellen heb maar wat was het weer", begon de oude man.

"Wat dat, dat er hier reusachtige slangen rondwalen ook", zei Yuffie sarcastisch.

"Nee, dat was het niet"

"Euh, Yuffie achter je", zei Red.

Yuffie draaide zich om en zag een grote groene harige poot voor haar staan. Toen ze achteruit ging zag ze dat de poot aan ene klein lichaampje was gevestigde met 5 andere poten.

"Ow ja dat was ik vergeten. De grote groene spinnen", zei de man.

"ZOIETS VERGEET JE NIET", riep Yuffie kwaad toen ze wegsprong voor een poot dat op haar afkwam.

De spin kwam razend snel op de vechters af en haalde uit met de vlijmscherpe poten. Cloud blokkeerde de aanvallen met zijn zwaard terwijl. Red nam een grote sprong en belande dan op de rug van de spring waar hij zijn klauwen in plantte. De spin begon hevig te schudden en sloeg Red van zich af. Yuffie bekogelde dan de spin met haar chakra terwijl Cloud de poten blokkeerde. De spin ging wat achteruit staan en boog dan langzaam door haar poten. Ze kwam dan snel weer omhoog en vloog de lucht in. Ze bracht haar poten omhoog en landde voor de vechters op de grond die een geweldige knal teweegbracht die de vechters naar achteren zwierde.

"IK HAAT SPINNEN", riep Yuffie kwaad en wordt omring door een vuurachtig aura. Ze nam haar chakra stevig vast die dan ook een kleine gloed kreeg. Ze liep op de spin vliegensvlug af en haalde dan uit met haar chakra. Er bleef een zwak energiespoor achter waar ze toegeslagen had. De spin bewoog voor een tijd en viel dan uiteindelijk in twee uitelkaar.

"Nog iets dat we moeten weten grootvader", zei Red.

"hm, nee dat was het denk ik, kom we moeten voort we zijn er bijna", zei de man.

Na een kleine heling gingen ze verder. Ze kwamen onderweg nog wat geesten tegen maar die weren geen partij tegen de drie.

Ze liepen nu al een tijdje en vroegen zich af wat Red moest zien. De grote leeuw was nu al een tijd stil.

"Er was een krijger die door deze grot alleen was gegaan en hield alle aanvaller één voor één tegen", zei Bugenhagen opeens.

"Grootvader, die krijger…"

"Kom we moeten doorgaan", zei de man direct.

Red krijg een vreemd voorgevoel maar hij zweeg. Ze gingen door en kwamen dan in een nieuwe zaal. Ze zagen dat er een pad was maar het probleem was dat die recht op een muur ging. Er was wel iets vreemd aan de muur het leek veel op een groot gezicht van één of ander monster.

"Wat is dat?", vroeg Bugenhagen.

"Grootvader is hij…"

"Na de oorlog waren er veel geesten die achterbleven maar dit kan gewoon niet", zie de oude man. Het gezicht begon te bewegen en van vorm te veranderen. De volledig wand begon te bewegen en een andere vorm aan te nemen.

"Ik zal wat achteruit gaan terwijl jullie dit afhandelen", zei de oude man en ging terug naar de gang.

Voor de drie vechters zweefde nu een grote geest met in zijn rechter hand een grote lans. Voor de geest zweefde twee kleine vlammen. Yuffie haar chakra al klaar en liet die vliegen. De chakra vloog recht op zijn doel af totdat een vlam ervoor vloog en de chakra blokkeerde.

Red en Cloud liepen erop op maar werden dan ook door de vlammen tegengehouden. De grote geest kwam in beweging en sloeg toe met zijn lans. Iedereen ontweek de aanval en gingen verspreid staan. De geest ging weer in beweging rechtop Red terwijl de twee vlammen Cloud en Yuffie tegenhielden. De grote geest viel red aan maar de grote leeuw kon hem met gemak ontwijken. Red sprong omhoog juist toen de geest aanviel en liep dan op de lans naar het wezen. Hij scheurde met zijn klauwen door de lappen kleren die de geest aan had. De geest begon te schudden en wierp Red eraf.

Cloud en Yuffie hadden wat moeilijkheden met de vlammen. Wat ze ook naar die vlammen toewerpen ze konden ze kleinkrijgen. Ze verdwenen even en kwamen dan terug.

De grote geest ging terug naar achter waarna de twee vlammen weer voor hem kwamen zweven. De geest wees met zijn lans naar Red. De twee vlammen kwamen weer in beweging en vlogen dan op Red af. Cloud en Yuffie probeerde ze tegen te houden maar het had geen zin. De vlammen gingen elk een andere kant waardoor ze Red langs twee kanten afkwamen. Red had dit niet verwacht en kon ze niet meer ontlopen. De vlammen kwamen boven hem en creëerde dan een explosie die Red deed wegslingeren. Yuffie en Cloud wouden de leeuw gaan helpen maar de geest blokkeerde hen. Red keek op en zag zijn vrienden in moeilijkheden. Hij wist niet waar hij de kracht vandaan hield maar het begon in grote mate door hem te vloeien. Een vuurachtige gloed kwam rond hem. Hij ging voor de drie wezens staan en keek hen met vurige ogen aan. Hij huilde dan zeer luid waardoor het donker werd in de zaal. Er kwamen dan opeens lichtjes naar beneden. Het bleken witte sterren te zijn die naar beneden vielen. Toen zo'n ster het wezen raakte ontstond er een kleine ontploffingen. Een regen van sterren kwam naar beneden die de drie bekogelde. Het wezen schreeuwde het uit en de twee vlammetjes blikten aan en uit. Toen de regen gedaan was, was het wezen geparalyseerd. Cloud nam zijn kans en vloog met zijn grote zwaard op het wezen en maakte een paar rake klappen waardoor het wezen uiteindelijk neerviel en dan in het niets verdween.

"Goed gedaan", zei Bugenhagen toen het gedaan was.

"Een zeker jij Nanaki. Je bent zeer sterk geworden."

"Oh ja", zei Red.

"Oké, nu wordt het tijd om je te laten zien wat ik je wou laten zien", zei de oude man en ging dan voorop.

De drie volgde en gingen dan door de doorgang die de wand verborg. Ze waren weer buiten, aan de andere kant van Cosmo Canyon.

"Dat is…", zei Red ongelovig toen hij naar boven keek.

"Dat is de krijger die de Gi stam bevocht en zo Cosmo Canyon beschermde van een inval langs deze grot. Maar hij kon nooit meer terug keren naar de stad. Kijk Nanaki, kijk naar de krijger, naar je vader Seto"zei Bugenhagen en wees dan naar boven. Boven stond een versteende leeuw die veel op Red leek alleen wat ouder en groter en zijn rug steken verscheidene lansen.

"Dat is…dat is Seto", zei Red hakkelig.

"Seto strijdde nog steeds voor maar dan hier om zo Cosmo Canyon te beschermen zelfs achter dat het vergif van de Gi zijn lichaam in steen hebben veranderd. Zelfs achter dat ze waren gevlucht bleef Seto ons beschermen en dat doe hij nu nog ook"

"Zelfs nu…"

"Jij dacht dat hij een lafaard was en weggerend was. Maar hij heeft in zijn ééntje met zijn leven het hele dorp beschermt. Dat is jouw vader Seto"

"Dat…is Seto? Wist moeder dit", vroeg Red die nog steeds van slag was.

"Hohoohooo. Ze wist het. De twee hadden een belofte gedaan om deze grot te vergrendelen. Ze hebben mij gevraagd om deze grot zelf te verzegelen en aan niemand te laten zien. Dat was deze grot moeten vergeten."

Red was stil, het hele beeld dat hij van zijn vader had was overhoop gegooid. Hij voelde zich diep beschaamd.

"Cloud, Yuffie, kunnen jullie ons even alleen laten", vroeg de oude man.

De twee knikten en gingen dan terug in de grot.

"Nanaki, ik wil dat je je reis voortzet samen met Cloud en de anderen"

"Grootvader?"

"Luister, Nanaki. Cloud en zijn vrienden zeggen dat ze de planeet willen redden. Eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat het niet gedaan kan worden. Ook al stoppen ze elke reactor op deze planeet zullen ze het onvermijdelijke nooit kunnen stoppen. Ook al stoppen ze Sephiroth alles zal vergaan. Maar Nanaki, ik heb eens zitten denken of we echt iets konden doen. Dat we iets konden doen om deze planeet die al in de miserie is te helpen. Wat er ook gebeurd is het dan niet belangrijker dat je probeert? Ben ik gewoon tegen het lot aan het wensen?Ik ben te oud om er iets aan te doen. Dit jaar wordt ik 130 jaar, hohoohooo. Daarom Nanaki moet je met hen meegaan voor mij"

"Grootvader…"

"Ik wou je vader tonen voor je vertrok. Ik ben zo blij dat je terug bent zodat ik het kon tonen voordat ik sterf"

"Grootvader prata niet zo. Ik wil niet denken aan een leven zonder jou"

"Hohoohooo, wel ik had een lang leven"

"Grootvader je moet leven! En ik zal erover waken en ik zal over de planeet waken wanneer ik terugkom om u alles te vertellen", zei Red met een luide stem.

"Nanaki…"

"Ik ben Nanaki van Cosmo Canyon. De zoon van de krijger Seto. Ik zal terug komen als krijger waard aan die naam! Zo dus alstublieft grootvader…"

Opeens hoorde ze iets druppelen. Toen ze omkeken zagen ze dat tranen van het beeld liepen.

"Dat…dat is Seto"

"Seto…vader", zei Red en ging dan op het hoogste puntje zitten terwijl hij nara zijn vader huilde.

Iedereen ging terug naar de stad en dan naar bed om wat te rusten. Cloud en Yuffie hadden niets gevraagd achter wat er gebeurd was en waarom dat Red zo aan het huilen was.

Toen de volgende morgen iedereen rond het eeuwig vuur zat ontbrak er maar één en dat was Red.

"Ik denk dat we beter gaan", zei Cloud.

"En Red dan?", vroeg Tifa.

"Ik denk dat Red hier wilt blijven"

"Zo dat is het dan Red…", begon Aeris.

"Zo gaat het…ik zal hem missen", zei Barret.

Iedereen stond op en ging dan naar de uitgang. Ze draaide nog een keer om en keken naar de stad en ging dan naar de trap.

"Wacht op mij! Ik kom ook", riep een bekende stem achter hen.

"hmm, wat gebeurd er", vroeg Cloud.

"Ik denk dat ik wat opgegroeid ben", zei de leeuw enthousiast en ging dan bij de rest staan.

"let goed op hem Cloud, zei dat hij heelhouds terug ka nkomen", zei Bugenhagen die erbij kwam staan.

"Natuurlijk en bedankt voor alles", zei Cloud.

"Hohoohooo, geen dank", zei de oude man.

Iedereen zei gedag en ging dan verder met hun reis. Cloud en Tifa waren nu wat onrustig vanwege ze wisten welke dat de volgende stad ging zijn dat ze tegen gingen komen. Wouden ze dat wel terug zien.


	18. Terug Thuis

_**XVIII Terug Thuis**_

Ze waren nu al een halve dag aan het rijden. Nadat de rotsachtige grond weer oversloeg in een groenacht veld moesten ze weer een ondiepe rivier oversteken. Aeris was nu degene die is reed. Cloud en Tifa waren redelijk stil. Alhoewel dat niet vreemd was voor Cloud maar Tifa bleef nooit zolang stil. Het viel Barret op dat ze de laatste tijden sinds ze vertrokkenen waren nogal vreemd deed maar als hij er iets over vroeg zij ze dat het niets was. Toen de zon al hoog in de lucht stond zagen ze in de verte grijze bergen opreizen aan de horizon.

"De grijze bergen van Nibelheim", zei Tifa zachtjes en zonder emotie. Iedereen keek door de voorruit naar de bergen. Opeens drong het tot ze door, het verhaal dat Cloud in Kalm had verteld over Sephiroth. Yuffie en Cait Sith waren rap ingelicht en waren ook stiller dan anders geworden. Ze stopte de Buggy want vanaf hier moesten ze weer te voet gaan. Ze borgen de buggy goed op zodat ze het later veilig konden oppikken.

"Gaat het Tifa", vroeg Cloud stil toen ze naar de plek liepen waar het dorp zou moeten liggen.

De vrouw verschoot opeens. Ze lachte naar hem en knikte ja. Het zou deugd gedaan hebben dat Cloud aandacht aan haar spendeerde maar ze was met haar gedachte ergens anders.

Ze stapten over de een laatste heuvel waarna dan de ruïne van Nibelheim in zicht zou komen. Cloud en Tifa maakten beiden een diepe zucht en stapten dan naar de top van de heuvel. Ze keken in de verte en staarde met open mond. Ze dachten dat het gewoon gezichtbedrog was en liepen dan voort. Cloud en Tifa liepen verder en zagen nu duidelijk wta er niet meer mocht zijn. De stad Nibelheim perfect zoals 5 jaar geleden.

"Dit kan niet", zei Tifa.

"Alles was toch platgebrand!"

"Dat dacht ik toch", zei Cloud en keek naar de stad.

"Maar waarom is alles nog hier heel ik zie zelfs mijn huis verderop staan", riep Tifa.

De rest van de groep haalde de twee terug in en keken vol ongeloof naar de stad.

"Wat is de stad dan toch niet afgebrand", vroeg Cait Sith.

"Ik heb niet gelogen! Ik voel… voel nog steeds de intense hitte van de vlammen nog", zei Cloud.

"hm, Shinra zal dit wel gedaan hebben om alles te verzwijgen", zei Barret.

"Er zit misschien enig waarheid in wat je zegt, er werd niets van het ongeluk dat hier gebeurde verteld", zei Red.

"Wat gaan we nu doen", vroeg Aeris.

"Wel de zon begint al te zakken en door de bergen van Nibelheim in de donker gaan is veel te gevaarlijk. Het is misschien beste dat we hier overnachten", stelde Cloud voor maar met veel tegenzin. Er was iets dat hem niet aanstond in het dorp. Het leek identiek op het dorp van 5 jaar geleden, zoals de oude watertoren in het midden van het plein. De kapotte auto aan de ingang van het dorp, het cafeetje en zijn huis. Maar het vreemdste was dat er weinig volk was. Er liepen geen spelende kinderen over het plein, mensen die inkopen deden of gewoon een wandelingetje maken, niets behalve vreemde mannen die volledig in zwarte mantels waren omhuld. Je zag hun gezichten niet en bleven constant op dezelfde plaats staan. Cloud kreeg vreemd gevoel van ze, alsof enige connectie met ze had.

"Oké, dan zullen we maar kamers huren", zei Barret en liep naar de herberg.

De zon was al langzaam aan het zakken toen iedereen rustig in de herberg zat te eten. Na het avondeten besloten ze al vroeg in bed te gaan om goed uitgerust te zijn voor de bergen. Cloud probeerde te slapen maar het lukte hem niet. Er was iets in deze stad dat hem aantrok. Hij ging de kamer buiten en zag Tifa aan het raam staan. Ze keek om en lachte flauwtjes.

"je kunt ook niet slapen zeker", zei ze. Cloud knikte nee en ging naast haar staan.

"Het voelt zo vreemd om terug te zijn na die jaren, denkend dat je geen thuis hebt om terug te keren"

"Ja"

"Zeg ik was van plan om is naar mijn oude huis te gaan kijken, ga je anders niet mee", vroeg de vrouw. Cloud knikte, hij kon toch niet slapen dus kon hij evengoed meegaan. Ze stapten stil de trap af en gingen naar buiten. Er was nog steeds een beetje licht van de zon die nu bijna rood kleurde. Ze kwamen aan Tifa's huis aan dat redelijk groot was. Toen ze binnen gingen zagen ze een paar van de zwartmantels in de keuken ronddwalen. Tifa begon direct rond te kijken, het was eng want alles leek nog hetzelfde van toen ze weg ging. Ze ging naar boven gevolgd door Cloud waar dan twee deuren waren. Één ging naar de kamer van haar ouders en de andere naar die van haarzelf. Ze kon het niet van op haar ouders kamer te gaan. Het was te pijnlijk voor haar. Ze ging haar eigen kamer binnen terwijl Cloud in de deurgang bleef staan. De kamer was nog steeds hetzelfde als ze zich herinnerde. Rechts van haar was de grote kleerkast met daarnaast een bureau en links van haar, haar bed vol knuffels en haar piano. Ze haatte het ding eigenlijk met dat vreselijk deuntje dat ze constant moest spelen van haar muziekleraar. Ze ging naar de piano en nam het muziekboekje dat erop lag. Ze bladerde erdoor tot aan dat deuntje dat o zo haatte en trok dan haar ogen open. Er staken twee papieren tussen. Één was een brief en de andere een scroll.

"Is er iets", vroeg Cloud die haar zo stokstijd zag staan.

"Dit…dit is een brief van mijn leraar in de vechtsport Zangan", zei Tifa.

_Beste Tifa_

_Als je dit leest betekent dat ik er niet meer ben. 5 jaar geleden toen ik je vond in de reactor half opengesneden heb je ik direct genees materia op je gebruikt. Ik zag dat het geen effect de wonde was veel te groot voor de materia. Je moest naar een echte doktor, dus heb ik je helemaal naar Midgar gebracht waar ze je konden genezen. Het spijt me dat ik niet gebleven ben totdat je terug wakker werd. Ik hoop dat je nog steeds traint, want je was mijn beste leerlinge ooit. Als laatste les heb ik bij deze brief een scroll toegevoegd waarin alles is uitgelgd. Als je hem in het begin niet begrijpt kan het geen kwaad, je moet blijven oefenen. Ik vertrouw in je en hoop dat je het goed maakt._

_Vaarwel mijn beste studente._

_Zangan_

Er gleed een traan over haar wangen. Ze had zangan als een tweede vader bekeken. Ze kon altijd bij hem terecht als ze problemen had en hij zorgde voor haar altijd. Het is dankzij hem dat ze zo sterk is geworden. Cloud legde een hand op zijn schouders en gaf een bemoedigend glimlachje. Tifa lachte terug en veegde haar traan weg. Ze stak de scroll weg en ging dan terug naar buiten.

"We zullen maar best terug gaan want het begin nog al redelijk laat te worden", zei Tifa.

"Ja, misschi….", begon Cloud maar draaide zich dan opeens naar het noorde.

Dat gevoel van aantrekking was weer terug maar sterker.

"Wat is er", vroeg Tifa bezorgd.

"Ik weet niet, maar ik ga het is uitpluizen", zei hij en ging naar het noorden van het dorpje. Tifa zag al direct waar hij heen ging, het oude schinra gebouw. Ze was er zelf nog nooit binnengeweest maar ze vroeg zich wel af wat Cloud daar ging zoeken. Ze stapte langzaam door terwijl de majestueuze villa voor hen opdoemde.

Ze bleven aan de ijzeren poort van de villa staan terwijl ze naar het huis keken waar het allemaal begon, waar Sephiroth zijn geheim te weten kwam en doordraaide. Tifa hoorde opeens een ritselend geluid van naast hen en keek naar de bomen die naast het hek stonden.

Cloud had het ook gehoord en liep langzaam naar een boom. Hij pakten zijn grote zwaard en sloeg hard op de stam waardoor heel de boom trilde. Ze hoorde een hard gevloek waarna er iemand uit de boom viel.

"Ik wist niet dat er ninja aan de bomen groeide", zei Tifa toen ze de persoon zag.

"Yuffie wat doe je hier", vroeg Cloud die de vrouw omhoog helpte.

"Aw, mijn achterste doet zeer! Was dat nu echt nodig", riep de vrouw hard.

"Ten eerste jij zit hier geheimzinnig rond te sluipen en ten tweede wat zit je hier rond te sluipen", vroeg Tifa.

"Wel, ik euh…ik had iets gezien, iets verdacht en ik wou dat onderzoeken voor de algemene veiligheid van onze groep hé", zei Yuffie.

"Jaja, je dacht dat er materia in dat gebouw ging zijn hé", zei Cloud en borg zijn zwaard terug op.

Yuffie zei niets maar de gekleurde wangen van schaamte zei al genoeg.

"Kom anders mee we waren toch van plan om binnen te gaan en elke materia die je vind mag je houden", zei Tifa.

Yuffie's ogen begonnen te blinken toen ze dat zei. Tifa grinnikte even want ze wist dat er toch geen enkele materia daarbinnen zou zijn. Ze gingen terug naar de poort en deden die open. De poort moest gesmeerd worden ze ging traag piepend open. Ze gingen het weggetje af en zagen dat de planten hier dringend water mocht gegeven worden. Ze stonde aan de grote poort waar Cloud even bleef staan. Yuffie vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was. Ze waren alle twee ergens anders met hun gedachte. Ze deden de poort open die kraakte alsof ze elke moment neer kon vallen. Ze kwamen in een reusachtige hal met voor hun een halfdraaiende trap die naar boven ging en twee deuren aan de linkse en rechtse kant.

"Wauw dat is hier groot, raar dat ,niemand hier woont", zei Yuffie toen ze rond keek.

"Geen wonder met wat hier allemaal gebeurd is, volgens mij heeft iedereen in dit dorp de opdracht gekregen om dit huis leeg te houden", zei Tifa.

Cloud negeerde de twee en liep langzaam de trap op.

"Waar gaat hij heen", vroeg Yuffie.

"Weet het niet maar ik denk dat het best is dat we volgen", zei Tifa en liep achter Cloud aan.

Yuffie zuchtte is maar volgde dan ook. Toen ze boven waren kwamen ze in een brede gang terecht waar rechts van hun 3 kamers waren en links twee. Cloud ging naar links recht op de eerste deur af. Hij wist waar hij heen ging, hij moest daar heen, hij werd er door aangetrokken door één of andere reden. Hij ging de kamer binnen en kwam in een salon waar een hoek bol was. Hij ging naar het bolle stuk en zag dat de deur er nog steeds was. Hij deed de deur openen en daalde langzaam langs de spiraal trap naar beneden.

"Waar gaat die toch henen", vroeg Yuffie ongeduldig.

"Naar het ondergrondse lab waar het begon", zei Tifa.

Yuffie wist nog niet alles van Cloud's zijn verleden maar wist dat het iets te maken had met Sephiroth. Ze vond die vent gewoonweg griezelig en vroeg zich nog steeds af waarom ze bleef maar het antwoord was direct gegeven. Veel en veel materia.

Ze kwamen in de grot die Cloud 5 jaar geleden ook gezien had. De toortsen brandde wel nog dus dat betekende dat iemand hier was. Ze liepen de grot door en kwamen eerst weer eerst de gesloten deur tegen.

"Wat is hier eigenlijk", zei Yuffie toen bij de deur bleef staan.

"Ik weet het niet, 5 jaar geleden was die potdicht, niemand weet wat daar is", zei Cloud.

Yuffie begon opeens genieperig te lachen en ging naar de deur.

"Yuffie laat dat, je zult daar echt niets vinden", zei Tifa.

"Héhéhé, dat weet je niet, het kon een opslagplaats voor materia zijn of zo", zei de ninja en begon te watertanden aan de mogelijkheid. Ze was de deur aan het nagaan voor zwakke plekken. Cloud keek om en zag de deur waar het lab was. Hij ging erheen zonder dat Tifa of Yuffie het merkte. Toen hij binnen was zag hij dat alles nog steeds overhoop was. Het lab was al voor een lang tijd niet gebruikt en de twee tubes die tegen de muur stonden waren alle twee gebroken. Hij hoorde opeens iets van uit het gangetje, geritsel van bladeren. Toen hij ging kijken overspoelde woede zijn volledig lichaam. Sephiroth stond daar gewoon met een boek in zijn handen.

"Sephiroth", zei Cloud vol haat.

"Hier zijn brengt veel herinneringen terug", zei Sephiroth kalm.

"Ga jij mee doen aan de reünie?"

"Reünie waar heb je het over", vroeg Cloud niet begrijpend.

"Jenova zal aanwezig zijn in de reünie, ze zal samen komen in de reunie waar ze de kalmte van de hemel lucht zal zijn"

"Jenova, Een kalmte die van hemel kwam? Beteken dat ze geen Ancient was?

"hm, ik denk niet dat jij het recht hebt om aanwezig te zijn op de reunie. Ik ga noord voorbij de bergen van Nibelheim. Als je wilt kan je volgen om het zelf te zien."

"Reunie? Kalmte van de hemel?"

Sephiroth begon langzaam in de lucht te zweven en vloog dan weg waarna hij in het niets verdween.

"Cloud", riep opeens een stem.

Cloud draaide zich om en zag Tifa in de deurgang staan.

"Cloud gaat het, je was weg opeens", zei Tifa ongerust.

"Ow, sorry. Het was niet de bedoeling om je ongerust te maken", zei Cloud.

"Kom we zijn hier weg", zei Cloud en ging terug naar de gang.

Yuffie stond nog steeds aan de deur te knoeien.

"Kom Yuffie, je krijgt die deur toch niet open", zei Tifa.

"Stomme deur", zei de ninja kwaad en gaf er een harde schot tegen. Na de schot ging ze in het rond te tieren vanwege haar voet zeer deed. Terwijl Cloud en Tifa even lachte om het gebeuren begon de deur te kraken en viel dan omver. Yuffie keek even verbaasd en liet dan een glimlach tonen.

"Hahahahahahaha, dat is de macht van een ninja",riep ze luid.

Ze liep direct naar binnen terwijl Cloud en Tifa haar aankeken terwijl ze dachten waarom ze haar hebben mee laten gaan. Opeens hoorde ze een gil vanuit de kamer. De twee liepen direct de kamer in waarna ze een spierwitte Yuffie zagen. Ze zagen ook waarom ze spierwit was, de hele kamer was volledig gevuld met oude doodkisten bedekt onder stof en webben.

"hm, zeker een mausoleum. Zal van de originele bewoners geweest zijn", zei Cloud koel. Yuffie was over de schrik heen en keek wat rond.

"Wist jij dat dit hier was", vroeg Tifa.

"Nee, die deur is al gesloten geweest van voor dat Shinra hier kwam, anders zou het wel leeggehaald zijn", zei Cloud.

Yuffie was ondertussen de hele kamer aan het doorzoeken met de hoop materia te vinden maar ze bleef opeen stokstijf staan.

"Yuffie is er iets, het is alsof je een geest gezien", zei Tifa half lachend.

"Er...er komt...geluid uit die kist", stotterde Yuffie wijzend naar de doodkist die in het midden van de kamer stond.

"Je hoort spoken", zei Cloud.

"Nee, luister maar het lijkt...lijkt op ademen!"

Cloud en Tifa kwamen wat dichterbij staan en luisterde aandachtig. Ze zette opeens een stap achteruit want er was degelijk iemand in die kist dat ademde, zacht maar toch.

"Euh...wat gaan we doen", vroeg Tifa.

"Weggaan en doen alsof we hier nooit geweest waren", zei Yuffie en wou direct vertrekken.

"Yuffie halt! We kunnen die man daar niet laten inzitten kom help mee om die kist open te krijgen", zei Cloud.

Yuffie zuchtte luid en ging dan samen met Tifa en Cloud aan de kist staan. Ze duwde aan het deksel dat moeilijk in beweging kwam maar uiteindelijk eraf viel. Er kwam eerst een enorme stofwolk boven. Nadat die weg was keken de drie in de kist en zagen ze een man in liggen die er nog zeer levendig uitzag. Hij was nogal mager met lang zwart haar, een gele metalen handschoen aan de linkerhand en een geweer aan zijn zijde.

De drie naar de man en sprongen dan achteruit toen de ogen opeens openvlogen. De man kwam recht en keek recht naar de drie. Tifa en Yuffie kregen de kriebels van toen de man recht in hun ogen keken vanwege zijn ogen bloedrood was.

"Waarom wek je mij uit mijn slaap", zei de man koel.

"Euh, sorry maar we dachten dat je misschien hulp nodig had", zei Tifa stil.

"Ik heb geen hulp nodig, ik lig hier uit vrije wil en ik blijf hier liggen totdat ik het leven verlaat", zei de man grimmig.

"Waarom", vroeg Yuffie.

"hm, vanwege mijn zonde. Dit huis was het begin van mijn nachtmerrie"

"Ik weet wat je bedoelt", zei Cloud.

"Wat bedoel je?"

"Dit huis was ook het begin van mijn nachtmerrie."

De man stond volledig recht en sprong lening uit de kist. Zijn rode mantels wapperde open toen hij eruit sprong.

"Oké, vertel maar", zei de man toen hij vlak voor Cloud stond.

Tifa en Yuffie deinsde een beetje achteruit toen hij voor hen landde, hij was gewoon zo griezelig met die ogen en koel gezicht.

Cloud aarzelde even maar vertelde dan heel het verhaal van hoe Sephiroth gek werd in dit gebouw tot hun missie waarin ze Sephiroth achtervolgen en de planeet proberen te redden van Shinra.

"Na uw verhaal te horen is er nog een deel aan mijn zonde bijgekomen", zei de man grimmig.

"wat bedoel je daarmee?"

"Hm, dat moeten jullie niet weten, als jullie nu willen weg gaan dan kan ik voortdoen met mijn eeuwige slaap", zei de man en ging langzaam terug naar zijn kist.

"Kom we zijn weg, hij wilt toch met rust gelaten worden", zei Yuffie en ging terug naar de deur.

"Mogen we tenminste weten wie je bent", vroeg Cloud.

De man keek om en antwoord:"Mijn naam is Vincent Valentine, ex-TURK"

Tifa en Cloud keken verbaasd naar Vincent en volgende tot slot Yuffie mee naar buiten. Vincent keek nog een laatste keer naar achter en kroop dan langzaam in zijn kist.

"Ik vraag me af of ze hem gaan tegenkomen, degene die haar een noodlottig einde heeft gegeven", zei Vincent stil en bleef de hele tijd eraan denken zonder een oog dicht te doen.

De volgende ochtend vertrok het groepje vroeg. Ze namen het padje achter het dorp dat in de bergen ging. Cloud en Tifa wisten nog zeer goed hun weg en leidde iedereen rap door de bergen. De brug die vroeg was gebroken was zo te zien terug hersteld en deze keer wat steviger.

"Maar grimmige die grijze bergen", zei Aeris. Ze wist wel hoe ze eruit zagen van Cloud zijn verhaal maar nu was ze er in het echt.

"Iedereen blijf wel bij elkaar want deze bergen zijn een broedplaats voor groene draken", zei Cloud.

"Vroeger kwam er niet zoveel maar sinds die reactor er is zijn ze vermeerderd in aantal, daarom is het niet vielig om alleen te reizen door deze bergen"

Ze waren over de brug en nu in een grotten structuur die zou eindigen juist achter de bergen van Nibelheim. Tifa zag dat Cloud weer vreemd deed, ze wist dat er iets gebeurd was tijdens dat hij opeens weg was in de villa, maar hij wou niets zeggen. Ze hadden wel alles verteld tegen de andere over wat ze in de villa vonden en over Vincent. Ze vonden het vreemd maar Vincent wou toch niet weg en hem dwingen zou toch niet helpen.

"We zijn er bijna, nog twee gangen en dan zouden we buiten moeten zijn", zei Tifa.

"En geen enkele draak gezien, wel spijtig ik zou graag zo'n specimen is willen zien", zei Red.

"Ha, die blijven natuurlijk uit mijn buurt, de machtige ninja Yuffie!"

"Ja, natuurlijk", zei Barret sarcastisch.

Yuffie keek even boos naar Barret maar negeerde hem daarna.

"Oké, de uitgang moet daar zijn", zei Tifa.

"Euh, waar?", vroeg Cait die rond keek.

"Dat is vreemd, het zou daar moeten zijn waar die grote rots ligt", zei Tifa.

"Euh, Tifa dat is geen rots", zei Cloud en nam zijn zwaard.

"Van wanneer heeft een rots een staart en een drakenhoofd", zei Barret.

De draak keek en zag het groepje staan. Hij brulde luid waardoor het geluid weerkaatste op de wanden van de grot. Opeens hoorde ze meerdere geluiden die van alle kanten afkwam.

"Euh, ik denk dat hij vriendjes roept", zei Yuffie en nam haar chakra vast.

Van achter kwamen nog twee draken erbij.

"Yuffie, Aeris en Cait jullie pakken die, Tifa en Barret jullie pakken die en Red jij en ik nemen deze", riep Cloud. Iedereen knikte en maakten zich gevechtsklaar.

Barret begon direct op de rechtse draak te schieten. Wanneer hij stopte om bij te vullen sprong Tifa in de lucht en gaf de draak een paar rake klappen. De draak krijste het uit van de zeer en smeet dan Tifa van zich af die naast Barret neerkwam. Barret vloekte luid en begon weer met zijn schoten. Tifa kwam moeizaam overeind en pakte een materia uit haar zakken. Ze concentreerde zich op en stuurde een reeks van ijspegels op de draak af waarna die eindelijk neerzakte van alle inslagen.

Aeris en Cait gebruikte beiden ijs en bliksem materia op de draak terwijl Yuffie haar grote chakra gebruikte. De draak kan de gecombineerde kracht niet ontwijken vloog tegen de wand naast de andere draak die door Tifa en Barret werd verslagen.

Cloud en Red sprongen recht op de draak en bekogelde het allemaal met aanvallen. De draak schudden hard met zijn lichaam maar kreeg de twee er niet af. Red schuurde het lichaam open met zijn scherpe klauwen terwijl Cloud met zijn grote zwaard diepe sneden aanbracht. De draak viel uiteindelijk neer waarna Cloud een diepe zucht liet. Hij keek om en zag dat iedereen veilig en in orde was.

"Kom we zijn weg voor er meer komen", zei de jonge zwaardvechter en ging met iedereen naar buiten.

Toen ze buiten waren straalde de zon in hun gezicht. Het deed deugd om weer buiten te zijn.

"Oké, en wa...", begon Barret toen er opeen weer een luid gebrul was.

Van boven kwamen er 6 draken naar beneden gevlogen die de groep omringd.

"Shit, dit zijn er wel heel veel", riep Yuffie.

"Iedereen maak je klaar", riep Cloud en nam zijn zwaard terug. De draken vlogen op de groep af, allemaal tegelijk.

Iedereen verspreide zich en viel aan wat ze direct in zicht hadden. Cloud werd aangevallen door twee draken tegelijk die hij maar net op afstand kon houden met zijn grote zwaard. Red, Cait en Aeris werden ook aangevallen door twee draken die ze op afstand konden houden met materia. Maar ze werden snel moe vanwege het vorige gevecht. Barret, Tifa en Yuffie zaten in het zelfde pakket. Langzaam kwamen ze allemaal samen met hun rug tegen de muur terwijl de draken in een halve cirkel rond hen stond. Ze konden de draken nog op afstand houden met materia maar de kracht van hun magie begon snel te dalen wegens vermoeidheid.

"Iedereen blijf laag tegen de grond", hoorde ze opeens iemand roepen.

Toen ze keken naar waar het vandaan kwam zagen ze een man op een rochel staan. De rode mantel wapperde door de wind net als zijn lang zwart haar. Hij hield zijn hand voor zich waarmee hij een rode materiabol vasthield. De bol begon langzaam te gloeien en omringde Vincent met gekleurde lichtjes.

"Steel Bladed Sword!"

De lucht werd donker en zwarte wolken begonnen te verzamelen. De wolken draaide in het rond en vormde een soort poort. Iedereen hoorde opeen het gehinnikt van een paard. Vanuit de poort galoppeerde een groot grijs paard met zes poten naar beneden. Op het paard zat een zwarte ruiter met een groot glimmend zwaard in zijn handen. Odin galoppeerde naar beneden recht op de draken af en hief zijn zwaard op. Toen hij bij de draken was zwaaide hij drie keer met zijn zwaard en verdween dan in het niets. Drie draken bleven stokstijf stilstaan. Toen het weer lichter werd er bij drie draken een snee zichtbaar waarna ze dan in twee stukken vielen. Er waren nog drie draken over. Cloud en Red sprongen recht in de lucht en vielen de eerste draak aan die uithaalde.

Barret en Yuffie bekogelde de tweede draak en werden geholpen door Vincent die van op een afstand meeschoot met zijn pistool. Tifa, Cait en Aeris bekogelde de derde draak met een gecombineerde kracht van ijs. De drie draken hielden het niet lang vol en vielen tot slot ook neer.

"bedankt Vincent", zei Cloud toen de man lenig naar beneden sprong.

"Niets te danken", zei de man.

"Heb je besloten om eindelijk uit die kist te komen", Yuffie luid.

Vincent keek haar koel aan en richtte zich dan weer naar Cloud.

"Ik heb één vraag, op jullie reis gaan jullie ooit tegenover Hojo komen te staan?"

"Waarschijnlijk."

"hm, Lucrecia", zei Vincent stil.

"Als het mogelijk is kan ik dan meekomen."

"Ben je zeker, het kan gevaarlijk worden", vroeg Cloud.

"Zoals ik daarnet bewezen heb kan ik goed genoeg voor mezelf zorgen en vijanden kunnen mij beter niet al te kwaad maken", zei de man koel.

Cloud knikte en iedereen verwelkomde Vincent. De man zei niet veel en bleef meestal afgezonderd tijden toen ze verder gingen. Wanneer iemand met hem een conversatie wou beginnen bracht hij die direct tot een stop.

Cloud vleef nog altijd met zijn gedachte bij de ontmoeting van Sephiroth. De reünie, kalmte van de hemel. Om dit allemaal uit te vinden moest hij naar het noorden gaan.


	19. Een Piloot met een Droom

_**XIX Een piloot met een droom**_

Het groepje was eindelijk uit de bergen van Nibelheim. Weg van die vreselijke draken, ze hadden nooit gedacht dat het er zoveel konden zijn. Gelukkig kwam hun nieuwste aanwinst aan de groep op tijd opdagen die hun hielp de draken te bestrijden. Vincent Valentine had zich opgesloten in het mausoleum van het Shinra villa voor hoelang dat ze het niet weten. Hij zei dat hij één of andere zonde had gedaan en het had iets te maken met Sephiroth en Hojo maar hij wou niets vertellen. Het was doordat ze misschien ooit tegenover Hojo zouden komen te staan dat hij besloot om zich aan te sluiten aan dit groepje. Hij was niet de grootste prater in de groep, hij liep afzonderlijk mee en zei niets. Telkens als iemand een gesprek wilde starten met hem zei hij ofwel niets of hij bracht het gesprek tot een stop.

Ze waren nu al een dag aan het wandelen en waren alleen lastiggevallen door wolven en grote padden maar er was niets dat ze niet aankonden. Ze vroegen zich wanneer ze een nieuwe stad tegen komen. Volgens Barret zou de volgende stad Rocket Town zijn. Niemand was daar ooit geweest en ze vroegen zich eigenlijk af waarom dat het zo noemde. Aan de horizon kwam de stad uiteindelijk in zicht. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zagen ze waar de stad zijn naam aan te danken had. Achter het dorp stond een grote raket die wat scheef leunde tegen de twee van de steunpilaren. Ze gingen het stadje in en zagen al direct rechts van hun een herberg.

"misschien zullen de meisjes eerst een kamer huren terwijl de jongens in de stad rond gaan vragen", zei Aeris met een glimlach.

"Euh, oké. We zullen vanavond hier afspreken", zei Cloud.

Vincent was al direct weg waarna de rest van de mannen ook de stad ingingen.

"Kom, eerst vlug een kamer boeken en dan wat inkopen gaan doen", zei Aeris met een duivels glimlachje.

Tifa had zoiets wel door maar knikte en Yuffie wist al direct waar ze heen wou gaan, de materiawinkel.

Red was ook op zijn ééntje dus bleven Cait, Barret en Cloud over. Ze besloten om samen te gaan en de mensen te gaan uitvragen. Ze waren nu al een uur bezig maar niemand had een man in een zwarte mantel gezien met lang wit haar. Ze waren nu al bijna al 4 uur mensen aan het vragen en bij sommigen aan de deuren aankloppen maar niemand wist iets.

"Wat nu, we hebben alles gehad", vroeg Cait.

"Wel, nog niet alles", zei Cloud en wees naar een groot huis dat dichter bij de raket stond.

"Laten we hopen dat die iets weten zodat we die vervloekte Sephiroth kunnen tegenhouden", riep Barret boos.

Ze klopten aan maar er kwam niemand open doen. Barret klopte nog is maar dan wat harder toen ze opeens ene stem hoorde roepen dat ze binnen mochten komen. De deur was zo te zien niet op slot. Toen ze binnen kwamen zagen ze dat ze in een salonnetje waren. Een lange zetel en twee een zitten met in het midden een tafel en een open haard. Wat verderop was er een trap die naar boven leidde en daarnaast een gang die naar de achterkant van het huis leidde. Er waren nog 2 deuren die openstonde. Ze konden zien dat de één naar een keuken leidde en de andere naar een werkplaats.

Ze zagen niemand in de salon of de keuken noch de werkplaats.

"Misschien is ze buiten", stelde Cait voor.

Ze gingen door de gang en gingen naar buiten. Ze kwamen op een groot plein terecht en voor het huis stond een vliegtuig geparkeerd. Het droeg het logo van shinra en eronder stond 'TinyBroco'

"Cool, de Tiny Broco", zei Cloud.

"Shinra, houden meestal de beste dingen bij hun zelf. Laten we het stelen", zei Barret en zette al een stap naar het vliegtuigje.

"Uhm, kan ik jullie helpen", vroeg opeens een vrouwen stem achter hen.

Toen ze zich omdraaide, zagen ze een slanke vrouw in een witte labjas. Ze had lang bruin haar dat in een paardenstaart was vastgebonden en een grote bril op haar gezicht.

"Nee...we waren er gewoon aan het kijken", zei Cloud vlug.

"Als jullie hem willen gebruiken moeten jullie het aan de kapitein vragen. Hij zou nu in de raket moeten zijn", zei de vrouw.

"Ik ben Shera en wie zijn jullie?"

"Ik ben Cloud en dit zijn Cait Sith en Barret",

"Zo, jullie zijn niet van Shinra neem ik aan", vroeg de vrouw.

"Shinra", riep Barret kwaad.

"Barret rustig. Nee wij horen niet bij Shinra", zei Cloud.

"Ow, spijtig. Ik dacht dat de toestemming om het ruimteproject te herstarten er eindelijk was", zei de vrouw beetje teleurgesteld.

Cloud keek haar vragend aan.

"President Rufus zou morgenmiddag naar hier komen. De kapitein is al de hele dag nerveus."

"Rufus!", riepen de drie.

Shera ging terug naar binnen en het drietal volgde.

"Moeten jullie wat drinken hebben", vroeg Shera.

"Nee bedankt. Er is wel iets wat je moeten vragen, heb je een man gezien met een zwarte mantel aan en lang wit haar", vroeg Cloud.

"hm, nee. Ik heb zo'n man niet gezien. Rocket Town krijgt niet zoveel bezoekers zie je dus zo'n man zou wel direct opvallen. Het spijt me dat ik je niet kan helpen", zei Shera.

"Is niets toch bedankt", zei Cloud.

De drie gingen naar buiten en terug naar de herberg. Red was er al samen met de meisje. Niemand van hun had succes over het verkrijgen van nieuws over Sephiroth.

"Waar is Vincent eigenlijk", vroeg Cait.

"Weet het niet, hij zal wel zodadelijk komen zeker", zei Red.

"Misschien is hij de stad aan het bezichtigen. Wie weet hoelang hij in die kist zat", zei Tifa.

Vincent zwierf langs straten van Rocket Town. Het voelde vreemd om terug buiten te zijn, zoveel jaren dat hij zichzelf de schuld gegeven van wat gebeurt was zoveel jaren geleden. Hij liep in de schaduwen rond want mensen keken hem raar aan toen ze zijn ogen zagen. Kinderen hadden zelf al is monster geroepen. Na doelloos rondzwerven zag hij dat hij aan de raket was. Hij vond het toch maar een raar volk om zo dicht bij een raket te gaan wonen.

"Aardig niet", riep opeens een stem. Vincent keek om en zag een lange blonde man van de raket afkomen. Hij had een dofgroene broek aan, zwarte T-shirt met daarover een blauwe pilootvest en een wit schaaltje.

Vincent zei niets en wou vertrekken toen de man voor hem kwam staat en verder praatte.

"Ik zal met dit schatje als eerste man de ruimte ingaan. Ik heb echt heel mijn leven aan haar gewerkt", zei de man vol trots.

Vincent keek de man aan, terwijl die een sigaret opstak. Hij dacht dat hij zou gaan lopen als hij zijn rode ogen zag maar dat was niet het geval. Niet veel mensen behandelen hem gewoontes na één keer zijn rode ogen te zien. Sommige fluisterde zelf demon en monster.

"Ik heb het al eerder geprobeerd maar er was toen iets misgegaan waarna ik zeer down was maar nu is er een nieuwe kans als de president het ruimte program goedkeurt natuurlijk. Hij moet het wel. Wel, zie je later jochie", zei de man en liep weg.

Vincent stond daar gewoon naar hem te kijken tot hij uit het zicht verdween.

"Hm, praat teveel", zei hij en besloot dan terug te gaan naar de herberg.

Nadat hij terug was in de herberg en hoorde wat de andere hadden te zeggen vertelde hij over de mand die hij ontmoette bij de raket en ging dan apart zitten.

"Zo wat gaan we nu doen? We weten dat president Rufus hier weg komt morgen en we weten niet waar Sephiroth weg is", vroeg Tifa.

"Wel hij kan naar een ander continent zijn gegaan maar als dat zo is hoe gaan we daar dan raken", vroeg Cait.

"We kunnen altijd de Tiny Broco proberen te stelen", stelde Barret voor.

"Hm, ik weet niet ik zou me er niet goed bij voelen en daarbij van wat ik gehoord heb gaat dat ding veel te klein zijn voor ons allemaal", zei Aeris.

"Wel, we kunnen altijd proberen te vragen of we hem mogen lenen, de Tiny Broco, om zo dan met een klein groepje verder te zoeken. Onze groep begint groot te worden en we vallen redelijk hard op", zei Cloud.

"Niet zo'n slecht idee, we zouden dan wel op één of andere manier contact met elkaar moeten houden", zei Red.

"Wel we zullen morgen dan met die kapitein is praten maar voor nu is het beter dat we wat rusten, die kunnen we goed gebruiken", zei Cloud.

"Ja, weet je wel hoe moe ik ben", zei Yuffie waarna de twee andere meisjes haar boos aankeken.

"Jij bent moe, wij hebben het zware werk mogen doen, alles dragen", zei Tifa boos.

"hm, de juiste dingen zoeken en al is zwaar werk ze", riep Yuffie gekwets.

"Juiste dingen zoeken, je had alleen aandacht voor materia", zei Aeris.

"Dat is ook het belangrijkste in de wereld en nu ben ik naar bed", zei de vrouw en vertrok direct. Tifa en Aeris keken haar nog boos na en besloten dan ook te gaan slapen net als de rest van de groep.

De volgende ochtend stond iedereen vroeg op. Cloud besloot om Aeris en Yuffie mee te nemen. Het was beter om Yuffie mee te nemen om haar uit de problemen te houden en Aeris wou graag meegaan als om mee te vliegen op de Tiny Broco. Hij had gezegd dat de rest zich stil moest houden wanneer de president aankwam en zich best verborg.

De drie kwamen bij Shera's huis. Net als de vorige keer was de deur open. Toen ze in de salon kwamen zagen ze Shera staan en lag de man die Vincent zag languit in de zetel.

"Hey, leuk om je terug te zien en nog meer vrienden zie ik", zei Shera.

"Halo, ik Aeris en dit is Yuffie", zei de ancient.

"Shera, zet wat thee op voor de gasten", beval dan man in de zetel en stond op om zijn gasten te zien.

"Aangenaam kennis maken, ik ben Cid Highwind, maar iedereen hier noemt me de kapitein", zei de man.

"Moeten jullie nog iets weten", vroeg Shera.

"Eigenlijk we komen om een gunst vragen", zei Aeris.

"Is het mogelijk om de Tiny Broco te mogen lenen", vroeg Cloud.

"Laat me even denk, NEE! Stelletjes idioten, de Tiny Broco is mijn meest waardevolste bezit ik laat haar ook niet afgepakt worden. Ik ga haar is nakijken, Shera shenkt wat thee in in plaats van daar zo te staan", riep Cid en ging dan naar buiten.

"Getver wat een slechte manieren", zei Aeris boos.

"Het spijt me, het is onze schuld", zei Cloud.

"Wat, oh nee. Hij is altijd zo", zei de vrouw.

"Wat in hemelsnaam heeft die gast, ik zal hem wel is wat manieren bijleren", zei Yuffie kwaad.

"Nee, niet doen. Het was mijn schuld...mijn stomme fout. Ik was degene die zijn droom heeft vernield", zei Shera en keek naar de grond.

"Wat was er gebeurd?"

"Het was tien jaar geleden, Iedereen was zeer enthousiast met het ruimteprogram en zeker kapitein Cid. Het was zijn droom om de ruimte in te gaan..."

"_Werk wat sneller! Je werkt zo traag als een slak", riep Cid._

"_Zelfs de maan wordt van op uw te moeten wachten!"_

"_Het...het spijt mij", zei Shera die aan zuurstogtank 6 aan het werken was._

"_Werk gewoon niet zo lang aan die stomme zuurstoftank. Shera om zorgvuldig te zijn is goed maar het heeft geen zin als je blijft hetzelfde nakijken terwijl je niets vindt. Het heeft geen zin, dat ding zou nog niet breken zelfs als hell volledig zou bevriezen"_

"_Maar..."_

"_Geen gemaar, je bent niet stom. Zo wees mat meer efficiënt"_

"_Het spijt me"_

_Cid knikte en ging dan langs de stalen ladder omhoog. Hij kwam in de gang waar allemaal werkers waren die een laatste checkup deden._

_Toen ze hem zagen gingen ze in een rij naast elkaar staan._

"_Kapitein, vandaag zullen onze dromen eindelijk uitkomen", zei één van de werkers._

"_Wij zijn zo trots dat we deel uit maakte bij de lancering van de Shinra nr26"_

"_Kapitein, alles is klaar. We kunnen met de lancering beginnen"_

"_Hahahaha, oké waarschuw iedereen dat ze uit de raket gaan, ik zie jullie wel terug straks", zei Cid en ging dan naar de cockpit._

"_Oké, kapitein vlieg met onze dromen naar de ruimte", zei de mannen allemaal te gelijk._

_Cid ging langzaam de ladder omhoog, vervult van blijdschap dat zijn dromen uitkomen. Hij kwam in een kamer met een controlepaneel en een groot scherm. Hij ging in de hoofdstoel zitten en zuchtte eens luid. Hij begon allemaal systemen op te starten en na te kijken._

"_Alles systemen zijn in orde, we zijn klaar voor lancering", zei Cid en toen begonnen de motoren al te ronken._

"_Shinra nr.:26, 3 minuten voor lancering", riep opeens een stem van een luidsprekertje._

"_...eindelijk", zei de kapitein en dacht dat er niets meer zou misschien toen opeens het alarm ging._

"_Wat? Wat is er aan de hand!"_

"_Cid, we hebben een probleem! Er is nog iemand in de motor sectie van de raket"_

"_Wat! Wie is die kleine verdomde..."_

"_Ik weet het niet, ik activeer de intercom naar die sectie"_

"_Hey, verdomme wie is daar nog!"_

"_Het is Shera, kapitein. Negeer mij maar ga door met de lancering", zei de vrouw door de intercom._

"_Shera! Wat die je daar nog!", riep de kapitein woedend._

"_Ik was ongerust. De resultaten van de zuurstoftenten waren nog steeds niet bevredigend", zei Shera rustig._

"_Jij verkloekte...Het gaat daar zo heet worden dat er niet van je over zal blijven. Je zal tot as worden verbrand. Je gaat sterven, je weet dat toch!"_

"_Ik vind dat niet erg, als ik dit nog kan reparen dan zal de lancering een succes zijn. Ik ben bijna klaar"_

"_Bijna klaar! Jij gaat sterven"_

"_Cid, we moeten de aftelling beginnen, anders halen we het niet", riep een stem._

"_Start motoren"_

"_Hey, wacht is! Shera is daar nog beneden"_

"_Wat ga je anders doen, als we nu annuleren kan het een hele lange tijd duren voordat we weer kunnen proberen"_

"_Verdomme Shera wil je van mij een moordenaar maken", riep Cid uit._

"_Kapitein", riep opeens Shera._

"_Shera?"_

"_Tank nummer 7 is compleet wanneer ik met 8 klaar ben is alles inorde", zei de vrouw._

"_Allé Shera vlug een beetje, anders ga je sterven", riep Cid._

"_30 sec. tot lancering, begin met aftelling._

"_Wat moet ik doen, wat moet ik doen"!", riep Cid._

_20 seconden waren al voorbij en Cid zat met de handen in zijn haar._

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"_

"_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"_

_De motoren sloegen allemaal en de raket begon op te stijgen totdat de motoren weren terug stil sloegen en de raket weer naar beneden viel en scheef tegen de steunpilaren kantelde._

"Hij had op de shutdown knop gedrukt om mijn leven te redden, daarachter werd het ruimte program gestopt. Het is mijn schuld, ik heb zijn droom vernietigd", zei Shera.

"Daarom dat het mij ook niet veel scheelt wat de kapitein tegen mij zegt, ik leef nog door hem en daarom die ik alles in mijn macht om hem te helpen."

De deur van de achtertuin ging weer open en Cid kwam binnen.

"Godverdomme Shera heb je ze nog steeds geen thee geserveerd", riep de man waarna Shera een sprongetje maakte en de keuken invloog.

"Ga zitten jullie of is mijn gastvrijheid niet goed genoeg", zei de kapitein waarna Yuffie bijna uitbarstte.

"Hm, ze zijn laat. Waar is Rufus?"

Op het moment dat hij dat zei ging de voordeur open en kwam een dikke man in een bruin pak binnen.

"Hey hey, lange tijd niet meer gezien Cid, hoe is het ermee",riep de man toen hij binnen kwam. Cloud en Aeris kende hem meteen en gingen wat afstandelijk staan maar zo te zien herkende hij hen niet.

"Wel, als het niet het dikkerdje Palmer is. Hoelang dachten jullie mij te laten wachten", riep Cid en liep dan direct naar buiten.

"Noem mij geen dikkerdje, ik heb brede beenderen", riep Palmer nog boos.

"Is dat thee dat ik riek", zei Palmer en liep dan de keuken in.

Cloud negeerde Palmer gewoon en ging aan de voordeur staan. Hij hoorde President Rufus praten.

"Wat verdorie...Heb je mij helemaal opgewonden voor niets", riep Cid kwaad.

"Waarom ben je dan hier?"

"Ik wil de Tiny Broco lenen", zei Rufus.

"Wij willen achter Sephiroth gaan maar zo te zien zijn we de verkeerde richting aan het uitgaan. Maar nu denk ik dat we weten waar hij heen gaat, maar we moeten de zee daarvoor oversteken"

"Eerst het luchtschip, dan de raket en nu de Tiny Broco! Shinra heeft de ruimte van mij afgepakt en nu wil je ook de lucht van mij afpakken!"

"Oh maar je bent zo te zien vergeten dat het Shinra was die jou die optie's in de eerste plaats mogelijk maakte"

"WAT!"

"Euh, Cloud"

Cloud verschoot en draaide zich om. Shera stond daar met een tabblad en thee in haar handen.

"Jij wou de Tiny Broco gebruiken niet. Wel waarom vraag je het niet aan Palmer hij is het na aan het bekijken."

"hm, misschien doen we dat wel", zei Cloud.

De drie knikte en gingen dan naar achter. Palmer stond bij de Tiny Broco en was hem aan het opstarten.

"Waarom moet ik dat nu doen, Ik ben het hoofd van het ruimte program", klaagde de man toen de motor al begon te ronken.

"Wij zullen de Tiny Broco wel overnemen", zei Cloud.

"Ik ken u van ergens...Ik weet het weer, in het hoofdkwartier toen de president dood wa... Be..be..beveiliging", riep Palmer opeens. Twee soldaten kwamen erbij staan terwijl Palmer een vreemd geweer vanonder zijn vest haalde. Cloud, Aeris en Yuffie namen hun wapen paraat en gingen klaar staan.

De soldaten begonnen al te schieten maar Cloud en Yuffie konden ze met gemak ontwijken en ze uitschakelen.

"Palmer geef toch op", riep Cloud.

Palmer lachtte even en richtte dan het wapen op hun. Toen hij afschoot vlogen er drie vuurballen uit die op Cloud, Yuffie en Aeris vlogen. Ze konden de ballen juist wegslagen voordat ze er geraakt doorwerden.

"Dit is een mako geweer met dit kan ik elke magie produceren dat ik maar wil", zei Palmer lachend.

Cloud gromde en liep dan op Palmer af maar de man schot direct een reek bliksemschichten af zodat hij ze moest ontwijken.

"Ha, wacht maar ik drijf de kracht op", zei Palmer en draaide wat aan knopje op zijn geweer. Hij richtte weer en het geweer begin te trillen en op te lichtten. En straal van witte ijspegels vloog eruit recht op zijn doel. Cloud en Yuffie die verrast waren konden niet meer ontlopen en brachten hun wapen voor hun. Ze werden volledig geraakt en vlogen achteruit. Aeris die nog een beetje beschermd stond zag haar vrienden wegvliegen. Palmer kwam dichterbij en richtte zijn geweer. Aeris voelde de woede in haar oplaaien en werd omring door een vuurachtige gloed. Ze bracht haar staf boven haar waarna de vuurachtige gloed overging op de staf en wit werd. De witte gloed verliet de staf en vloog naar Yuffie.

"Wat een mooi lichtshowtje", zei Palmer.

"Maar dat gaat je niet helpen."

"Dacht je dat", zei Yuffie die terug rechtstond omringd door een vuurachtige gloed. Ze nam Chakra stevig vast die dan de gloed kreeg. Ze liep op Palmer af die niet meer lachtte. Ze zwaaide met haar chakra juist voor Palmer en sprong dan naar achter. Palmer keek haar even en begon dan te lachen maar het lachen was rap gedaan toen hij zijn geweer in twee zag vallen.

Cloud stond nu ook op en kwam dreigen op Palmer af.

"Euh...ja...euh...neem maar de Tiny Broco", stotterde Palmer en liep dan weg.

"Cloud, we moeten weg", riep Aeris die naar de Soldaten wees die afkwamen.

"Iedereen vlug op de Tini Broco", riep Cloud.

Zonder nadenken sprong Cloud in de Cockpit, terwijl Aeris en Yuffie op de vleugels sprongen terwijl ze vertrokken. De tini Broco had niet veel aanloop nodig of hij begon al te vliegen. Ze vlogen rond Cid's huis en dan langs de raket. Ze zagen dat Cid ook hulp nodig had dus maakten ze een duikvlucht naar beneden recht op de president. Toen ze laag over de grond vlogen rende Cid achter hun en sprong op één van de vleugels terwijl schoten hem langs de oren voorbij suisden.

"Hey, je kunt dit toch besturen, jochie", riep Cid.

"Euh, ik denk het wel", zei Cloud toen er opeens iets schokte.

"Shit we zijn geraakt", riep Cid. De staart van de Tiny Broco was aan het roken.

"We kunnen hier niet landen dan pakken ze ons meteen op, probeer naar het westen te vliegen misschien halen we het nog!"

Cloud knikte en vloog naar de zee. Ze waren nu al een tijdje over de zee aan het vliegen en langzaam aan het dalen. Na een uur zagen ze eindelijk land en juist op tijd want ze gleden nog juist op het water tot het strand.

"Je bent er nogal één jochie", zei Cid toen ze allemaal waren uitgestapt. Hij begon direct te sleutel aan het vliegtuigje om te zien of hij die nog kon maken.

"Stop mij jochie te noemen", zei Cloud.

"Zeg, wat was dat allemaal, toen Rufus jullie zag vloekte hij luid?"

Cloud gaf de volledig uitleg van wat ze gedaan hadden en waarom ze tegen shinra vechten.

"Wel, ik moet toegeven je hebt lef, jochie. Wie deze dagen nog tegen Shinra durft te vechten moet echt wel lef hebben", zei Cid.

"En wat gaan wij nu doen", vroeg Aeris.

"Hm, allereerst moeten we een manier vinden om terug naar de rest te raken en dan uitvinden waar Sephiroth heen is", zei Cloud.

"Sephiroth? Daar had Rufus het ook over. Hij zei iets over de tempel van de Ancients", zie Cid.

"Wat, daar heb ik nog nooit van gehoord", zei Cloud.

"Ik ook niet maar het zou ergens in het zuiden liggen volgens hen", antwoorde Cid.

"Kapitein?", riep opeens een vrouwelijk stem.

Cid sprong in de cockpit en zette de intercom aan.

"Shera, alles inorde daar", vroeg Cid.

"Ja, nadat jullie verdwenen over de zee zijn de soldaten verdwenen, zeg hier zijn wat mensen die bij Cloud horen, ze willen weten of hij en de rest inorde is", vroeg Shera.

"Ja, we zijn in orde, zeg geef is Red door",vroeg Cloud toen hij de intercom kreeg.

"Ja, Cloud. Zeg Red je moet iets doen terwijl wij proberen terug te komen. Ga met rest informatie zoeken over de tempel van de Ancients. Sephiroth zou daar heen zijn. We zullen afspreken in Cosmo Canyon", zei Cloud.

"Ja, dat is goed"

"Shera, zie dat je het huis maar goed inorde houdt. Ik ga mee met deze jongens", riep Cid.

Cloud en Aeris keken hem vreemd aan.

"Ja, kapitein. Komt inorde ah ja in het zijvak van de Tiny Broco steekt iets voor u voor in het geval als dit", zei Shera.

Cid ging naar het zijvak en opende het leuk. Daar stak een lange simpele lans in.

"Denkt nu maar niet dat ik je het gemakkelijk ga maken Shera!"

"Oké, kapitein"

"Ow en Shera...bedankt voor alles. Over en uit", zei Cid en zetten de intercom uit.

"Wat kijk me niet zo aan, ik heb ook wat af te rekenen met Shinra", zei Cid.

"Denk je dat je het terug kunt repareren", vroeg Cloud.

"Wel, hem laten vliegen zal niet meer gaan maar ik kan hem wel omvormen tot een boot maar daar heb ik wel wat materiaal voor nodig", zei Cid.

"hé, wacht is was er geen tweede meisje bij jou?"

Cloud keek rond en zag dat Yuffie er niet bij stond.

"Shit, ze weet beter dan in haar ééntje weg te kopen", riep Cloud.

"Euh, Cloud. Mijn materia is weg", zei Aeris opeens.

Cloud voelde in zijn zakken ook en voelde niets.

"Ze heeft geluk dat Barret er niet bij is", zei Cloud boos.

"Maar naar wara kan ze zijn er is hier niets", zei Aeris.

"O, jawel, Watuai ligt achter die bergen", zei Cid.

"Kom naar Wutai dan, we hebben die materia nodig en misschien vinden we dan ook materia om de Tiny Broco te reparen", zei Cloud.

Cid en Aeris knikte en gingen dan naar Wutai om Yuffie tegen te houden.


	20. Uitdagingen

**_XX Uitdagingen_**

Cloud was furieus op Yuffie toen hij onderweg was door de bergen van Wutai. De stad was niet zo bereikbare plek vanwege je er alleen bij kunt raken daar waar zij zijn aangekomen en dan te voet door de bergen reizen of per vliegtuig. Maar te voet gaan was niet zo aangeraden vanwege de vele Thundavogels die er rondvliegen. Dat was nog een reden meer om op Yuffie woedend te zijn. Ze hadden geen materia om mee te vechten waardoor ze niet op afstand konden vechten. Cloud had al drie schokken gekregen van die vogels, zijn grote zwaard was meestal een grote bliksemgeleider. Het waren gelukkig kleine schokken maar meer genoeg om hem even te paralyseren. Gelukkig kon Cid met zijn lange lans ver reiken en de vogels wegslagen of neerslagen zodat Cloud ze af kon maken. Ze waren nu al een dag aan het reizen door de bergen waarna ze eindelijk op een grasveld terechtkwamen en de stad in de verte zagen.

Toen ze het dorp bereikte zagen ze een bekend gezicht.

"Whoah, ik ben weg", riep Yuffie en verdween achter een huis. De drie liepen achter haar maar toen ze aan het huis waren waar ze achter liep zagen ze niets meer dan alleen rondlopende mensen.

"Wat voor kinderen heb jij in je groepje steken", zei Cid sarcastisch.

"Hm, dat begin ik mezelf ook af te vragen", zei Cloud kwaad. Ze liepen door de straten en vroegen telken mensen die ze onderweg tegenkwamen maar niemand had haar gezien. Toen ze wat verder liepen zagen ze een café. Ze gingen er binnen in de hoop dat daar iemand iets wist. Ze gingen naar de bar en vroegen het aan de uitbater maar ook hij wist niet. Cloud zuchtte luid en draaide zich om. Hij bleef opeens stokstijf staan net als Aeris toen ze hetzelfde zag. Cid keek even verbaasd, hij wist niet wat er vreemd was aan de drie personen voor hem. Wel ze waren we alledrie in een blauw maatpak maar ze waren gewoon aan het rusten.

"Jij...jij? Hoe ben jij hier geraakt", riep Elena hardop toen ze Cloud en Aeris zag. Rude en Reno keken ook verbaasd toen ze de twee zagen.

"Laat maar ook, zo te zien is het lot dat ons weer bij elkaar bracht, maak je maar voor je ondergang klaar", zei Elena en nam ene geweer uit haar zakken. Cloud reageerde instinctief door zijn zwaard direct te pakken net als Aeris en Cid.

"Elena, je praat teveel", zei Reno rustig en dronk rustig verder.

"Wa...wat?"

"Wat zijn we aan het doen hier helemaal in niemandsland?"

"Euh, we nemen een vakantie en rusten voor ons werk"

"Nu is onze vakantie verpest!"

"Ma...maar..."

"...zelfs deze drankjes smaakt slecht nu", zei Rude stil.

"...sorry...", zei de vrouwelijke Turks en ging terug zetten nadat ze het geweer terugstak. Cloud keek maar raar naar de drie en stak dan zelf zijn zwaard weg en ging met Aeris en Cid naar buiten.

"We zullen ons splitsen, de eerste die haar vind roept maar", zei Cloud waarna de twee knikten en elk hun weg.

Na lange onderzoeken in de bibliotheken van Cosmo Canyon hadden Red en de anderen een spoor over de tempel der Ancients dat leidde naar een man die aan de kust buiten Gonganga woonde. Na een bezoek waren aan de weet gekomen dat de tempel der ancients op een eiland zou zijn zuidwest van hier. Maar om er binnen te raken had een je een sleutel nodig, een speciale sleutel die Dio zou hebben. Barret zuchtte net als iedereen want dat betekende dat ze terug naar de Gold Saucer moesten. Voordat ze vertrokken zei de man die er woonde dat ze even moesten wachten. Hij haalde iets uit een kluis, het was een stad met op de top twee gouden vleugels en in het midden een robijn.

"Als jullie naar die tempel gaan heb je dit ook misschien nodig. Dit lag samen met de sleutel toen ik en Dio daarheen zijn geweest", zei de man. Red had de staf direct naar Cosmo Canyon gestuurd voor onderzoek terwijl hij met zijn vrienden naar de Gold Saucer terug gingen.

"hm, hopelijk gooien ze ons niet weer in de gevangenis", zei Barret.

"Als ze dat gingen doen zouden ons niet gratis binnenlaten denk je ook niet", zei Tifa.

"Laten we die Dio maar rap vinden zodat we hier snel wegkunnen", zei Barret.

"Hij zou in Battle Arena zijn, dus laten we niet treuzelen", zei Red en sprong in de tunnel gevolgde de andere. Iedereen genoot wel van de kleurige sfeer dat er overal rondzweefden behalve Vincent die zelf in zo'n verlichtte plaats als deze steeds meer de duisternis opzocht en niets zei. Hij was wel zeer getalenteerd met zijn geweer. Toen ze terug reisde werden ze meerdere keren aangevallen en hij wist steeds zijn mannetje te houden met zijn geweer.

Toen ze de Battle Arena binnenstapte zagen dat die nu wat levendiger was dan de vorige keer dat ze hier waren.

"Mevrouw, is meneer Dio aanwezig", vroeg Red.

De vrouw achter de toog keek vreemd toen de leeuw tegen haar sprak.

"euh, meneer Dio is in de tentoon zaal gewoon hier naar links gaan", zei de vrouw.

"Dank u."

De vrouw bleef de leeuw aankeken toen die met zijn vrienden de kamer ingingen.

Toen ze in de kamer kwamen zagen ze allemaal vreemde voorwerpen liggen wat voor hun rommel leek behalve voor Red die er door gefascineerd was.

"Ha, als het niet de vrienden van dat jochie is", riep opeens een zware stem.

Iedereen keek om en zagen Dio op hun afkomen.

"En wat kan ik voor jullie doen", vroeg de man.

"hm, wij zijn hier vanwege uw vriend die aan de kust buiten Gongaga woont", zei Red.

"Jacob! Hoe is hetmet hem", zei Dio opgelaten.

"Goed, we moesten je de groetjes geven. Maar de reden waarom we hem opzochten en naar u kwamen is omdat we de Tempel der Ancients willen betreden", zei Tifa.

"Ahzo, jullie zien hier voor de keystone."

"Ja, als het kan zouden we die mogen lenen", vroeg Red.

"Hm, het is het waardevolste bezit in deze collectie. Ik kan dit niet zomaar opgeven tenzij..."

"Tenzij wat", zei Barret geagiteerd.

"Tenzij dat één iemand van jullie in de Battle arena gaat en mij een groot spektakel geeft. Ik heb gehoord dat jullie goede vechters zijn. Dus geef mij een spektakel en ik leen jullie de keystone dan uit", zei Dio opgewonden.

"Ha, dit is een makkie", zei Barret en hield zijn rechterhand omhoog.

"Ik doe het wel", zei Tifa direct en ging voor Barret staan.

"Ben je wel zeker klein meisje", vroeg de uitbater.

Tifa ogen begonnen opeen te vlammen toen hij dat zei waardoor de rest wat achteruit ging staan.

"Oké dan, volg mij maar"

"Ben je zeker", vroeg Barret voordat ze wegging.

"Hehehehe, maak je maar geen zorgen de beweging zal me goed doen", zei Tifa en volgde dan Dio.

Barret en de anderen gingen terug naar de hal waar ze langs de Tv's mee konden kijken.

Oké, nu zullen we zien of die training wat heeft terecht gebracht, zei Tifa in zichzelf toen ze in de stenen arena stond.

"Ben je klaar meisje", riep opeens een stem.

"Ja, kom maar op", gromde Tifa en trok haar vechthandschoenen stevigere aan.

Er ontstond opeens een lichtflits die Tifa even verblindde. Toen ze terug kon zien stond er een donker grijze wolf voor haar.

"Is dat alles", zei de vechters teleurgesteld.

"Iedereen begint met een laagste niveau er zijn er zo'n 8 per niveau zal je vijand sterker worden en als je de achtste hebt verslagen heb je gewonnen", riep opeens een stem.

De wolf kwam direct in actie en vloog op Tifa af. Tifa maakte een kleine ontwijkingmanoeuvre en greep dan de wolf bij zijn hoofd waarna er een luide krak te horen was. De wolf viel neer op de grond en verdween dan in het niets.

"Proficiat je hebt de eerst niveau overwonnen we gaan verder naar het tweede"

Er was weer een verblinde flits waarna er dan 2 kleine groene draken tevoorschijn kwamen. Tifa glimlachte even en stond klaar. Ze vocht als ene bezetene waardoor de draken geen kans meer hadden. Het volgende niveau was het zelfde en het vierde daarachter ook. Na een tijd begon ze haar vechtkunst te combineren met de materia's ijs en bliksmem waardoor ze niveau 5 en 6 met gemak doorstond.

"Proficiat maak je klaar voor de voorlaatste ronde"

Er was weer een verblinde flits waarna er dan een grote chimera voor haar stond.

"Ah eindelijk een uitdaging", zei Tifa en klopte haar vuisten tegen elkaar.

De Chimara's drie hoofden brulde luid terwijl de slag die als staart diende wild heen en weer bewoog. Tifa liep naar de het grote gevleugelde wezen. Ze sprong in de lucht en over de happende koppen recht op de rug. Het wezen spreidde zijn vleugels open en begon over de arena te vliegen om de vrouw van zijn rug te krijgen. Tifa gaf telkens harde shotten tegen de zijkant van het beest maar veel effect had het niet en ze moest steeds uitkijken voor de slang die naar haar zat te happen. Ze sprong na een tijd van de rug en nam vliegensvlug een materiabol. Ze begon erop te concentreren waarna de bol begon te gloeien en bliksemstralen uitvlogen. De bliksemstralen raakte de chimera maar hadden niet veel effect. De Chimera maakte een duikvlucht een haalde uit met zijn drie koppen. Tifa ontweek lening en sprong door behilp van een pillaar hoog in de lucht en gaf de de vleugel van het wezen een harde klop. Er was ene luide knak te horen waarna de Chimera naar beneden viel. Tifa stond zwaar te ademen terwijl naar het wezen keek. Ze dacht dat het gedaan was maar het wezen verdween. De chimera begon weer te bewegen en stond terug recht. De slang begon wild te bewegen en stak zijn hoofd in de lucht net als de drie koppen. Boven de Chimera begonnen zich allemaal waterbellen te vormen die in de lucht danste. Opeens vlogen de bellen op haar af, allemaal tegelijk waardoor het onmogelijk werd om ze te ontwijken. De eerste bel die haar raakte slingerde haar naar achter toen die openbarsten. De andere bellen vlogen recht op haar of en barste ook toen open. Tifa voelde zichzelf verpletterd worden door de kracht van water dat er op haar vrijgelaten werd. Toen de regen van bellen ophield lag de vrouw aan de rand van de arena.

"Als de kandidate niet binnen 10 sec. opstaat heeft ze verloren. 10...9...8..."

Tifa werd opeens omring door gekleurde lichtjes. Ze had een summon materia uit haar zakken gepakte en kwam langzaam weer terug recht.

"ANGER OF THE LAND"

De grond voor Tifa begon opeens op te zwellen en barste daarna openen. Voor haar stond nu een gigantische gespierde man met lang wit haar en spierwitte ogen. Hij keek naar de chimera woedend en klopt dan met zijn twee vuisten op de grond waardoor een twee witte stralen een grote cirkel op de grond creëerde. Titan stapte naar de rand van de cirkel en stak zijn grote handen in de grond. de grond in de cirkel begon te bewegen en werd langzaam omhoog getild door Titan. Al snel had hij een enorme plaat opgetild en hield die boven zijn hoofd. De reus sprong dan in de lucht en smeet de enorme plaat naar de Chimera. Het wezen probeerde te ontkomen door weg te vliegen maar zijn vleugel was gebroken en lopen kon het ook niet meer daar de val van daarjuist. De plaat viel recht op het wezen en verpletterde het dan.

"Je hebt de 7de ronde gewonnen. Nog één ronde en je hebt deze Battle arena gewonnen"

Nadat Tifa een diepe zucht liet horen werd ze weer verblind door de flits. Voordat ze weer kon zien werd ze door iets weggeslingerd. Ze kwam moeizaan recht en kon deze keer op tijd een tweede aanval ontwijken. Voor haar zat een reusachtige plant twee lange tentakels die naar haar constant uithaalde. Nu dat ze haar vijand kon zien kan ze ook gemakkelijker de zwaaiende tentakels ontwijken met wat lenige sprongen. Ze had wel het probleem dat ze zelf niet kon aanvallen. Telkens als ze op de plant afliep liet die zijn tentakels zwaaien zodat ze weer achteruit moest springen. Ze had er nu spijt van dat ze geen vuur magie had meegenomen. Dan maar ijs dacht ze en nam direct de materia nadat ze een sprong naar achter deed. Als snel begon de materia te gloeien en vloog er een regen van ijspegel op de Ochu af. De plant begon de pegels weg te slagen met zijn tentakels en de pegels die erdoor kwamen hadden niet veel effect maar het was lang genoeg afgeleid zodat Tifa langs de zijkant kon aanvallen met een reeks van slagen gevolgd door wat schoppen. De plant voelde die goed en sloeg de vrouw weg met zijn tentakels.

Tifa stond al snel terug op en bereidde weer een aanval voor maar de plant begon iets raar te doen. Hij strekte zijn tentakels recht omhoog en begon dan te beven. Al snel werd het duidelijk dat de plant zijn lijf begon heen en weer te schudden waardoor er een geelachtige stof vrijkwam. Toen de stof over haar kwam begon ze zich zwak te voelen. Haar hele lichaam begon zwaar te voelen waardoor ze door haar knieën zakte. Al snel zwiepte de plant met zijn tentakels weer waardoor Tifa tegen één van de pilaren werd geslingerd. De Ochu reikte weer met zijn tentakels en greep Tifa deze keer vast om haar door de lucht te zwieren. Ze probeerde zich te verzette maar de plant had haar in ene te strakke greep. Ze probeerde daarom iets anders wat misschien pijnelijker ging zijn. Ze reikte met haar handen in haar zakken en begon te concentreren waarna haar zak groen begon op te lichten. Al snel kwam ze onder stroom die langs de tentakels naar de ochu geleidde. De plant begon hevige te bewegen en smeet Tifa dan weg.

"Als je wilt kan je ook opgeven meisje bijna niemand kan de achtste ronde aan, alleen de beste", riep opeens Dio door microfoon.

"Stop me ,met meisje te noemen", riep ze kwaad en werd dan omring door een vuurachtige gloed. Ze voelde de kracht weer terug in haar lichaam vloeien en werd gevoed door haar woede. Ze stond direct op en klopte met haar vuisten nog een tegen elkaar. Ze liep op het monster af zo vlug dat de ochu geen tijd had om te reageren. De plant kreeg weer een reeks van slagen dat snel gevolgd werd door een flipkick die de plant de lucht in smeet. Tifa sprong dan omhoog terwijl haar hele lichaam oplichtte. Toen ze boven het monster was shotte ze het wezen met zo'n kracht naar beneden dat het bijna ene explosie was. Nadat ze terug op de grond was verdween het wezen in het niets en luidde er een overwinning muziekje.

"Zoals beloofd hier is de keystone. Ik moet zeggen dat was het beste dat ik ooit gezien heb", zie Dio toen Tifa terug in de hal kwam. Iedereen gaf haar direct complimentjes.

"Iedereen die haar durft kwaad te maken kan beter oppassen", lachtte Barret luid.

"Ik geef je dit ook vanwege je de battle arena gewonnen hebt", zei Dio en overhandigde een rode materia.

"Ik heb deze ook in de tempel der Ancients gevonden, jullie kunnen die beter gebruiken dan ik"

"Oké, we hebben wat we nodig hebben dan zullen we nu terug naar Rocket Town gaan", zei Barret.

"Meneer, er is dringend telefoon voor u", riep opeens ene vrouw achter de toonbank. Toen Dio opnam vloekte hij luid en legde dan terug af.

"Het spijt maar jullie kunnen nog niet weg. Zo te zien functioneert de kabelwagen niet goed maar ze proberen hem zo snel mogelijk te maken", zei Dio.

"Wat! Hoelang gaat dat duren", riep Barret.

"hm, weet het niet zeker maar jullie krijgen gratis kamers in het horror hotel"

"Dank u wel meneer Dio, voor al uw hulp", zei Red beleefd en vertrok met de groep naar het hotel.

"Zeg, als wij nu hier blijven. We bellen naar Shera met die PHS van haar en zeggen dat Cloud naar hier komt. Ik heb wat vrienden in het Horror hotel ze kunnen ons een vergaderzaal geven waar we rustig kunnen praten", stelde Cait voor.

"Hm, misschien geen slecht idee, Vincent jij hebt de PHS hé", zei Red.

"Ja"

"Bel jij haar op en vertel haar alles en zeg dan ook dat Cloud naar hier komt"

Vincent knikte en nam het mobieltje al direct..

"Oké, dan is het nu maar afwachten", zei Tifa.

"Waar is ze nu weer heen", riep Cid woedend. Ze hadden Yuffie nu al over heel de stad achtervolgt. Telkens als ze haar vonden had ze een manier om direct te ontsnappen.

"Cloud, ik denk dat ik ze weer gevonden heb", zei Aeris stil en wees naar een grote metalen pot. Cloud zag wat de Ancient bedoelde toen de pot opeens begon te trillen. Cloud fluisterde iets met Cid en Aeris waarna hij zelf op de oost brug ging staan en Cid op de West brug zodat alle wegen afgesloten was. Aeris nam haar staf vast en sloeg hard tegen de pot waardoor de pot als een gons begon te trillen. Opeens sprong Yuffie er wankelend uit en probeerde weg te vluchten maar werd omsingeld door de drie. Ze had geen weg meer om te vluchten.

"Geef onze materia terug", zei Cloud.

"Ow, oké", zei Yuffie met tegenzin en leidde de drie weg.

Toen ze over de west brug gingen liepen er opeens twee soldaten het restaurant binnen.

"Onze rapporten waren juist. Hij is hier op vakantie", zei één van de soldaten.

"We hebben hem eindelijk gevonden! We moesten jullie komen halen voor steun!"

"Ba...", zei Reno met afgrijzen.

"Wat was dat!"

"Wij zijn niet in dienst en kunnen jullie niet uit de miserie helpen", zei Reno en nam een slokje van zijn drank.

"Wij weten dat jullie vrijaf hebben maar..."

"Als je dat weet stoor ons dan niet in"

"Maar jullie hebben ook de rapporten gekregen om hem te zoeken", zei de soldaat wachtend op een antwoord.

"Oké we zullen hem wel zelf vangen zonder de hulp van de Turks", zei de andere soldaat na een tijd zwijgen en liepen dan het restaurant uit.

"Reno denk je dat dit wel zo'n goed idee was", vroeg Elena die afkeurend naar de man keek.

"Ik bedoel is dat de manier om als een professionele Turks te gedragen"

"Elene, begrijp het niet verkeerd. Ene pro is niet iemand die zijn leven opoffert voor zijn werk dat is gewoon een zot", zei Reno en nam dan weer een slok van zijn drankje.

"Rude...?", probeerde de blonde Turks maar de man zei niets.

"Wel, Ik vind het gewoon niet goed! Tot later!", zei Elena en ging boos naar buiten.

Rude keek even bezorgd om toen ze wegliep.

"Maak je geen zorgen. Ze is geen kind meer, laat haar voor nu haar zin hebben", stelde Reno hem gerust maar om eerlijk te zijn was hij zelf ook een beetje bezorgd. Ze kon soms dingen overhaast doen.

Yuffie leidde de drie naar een grote villa die in het westen van het dorp lag.

"Moeten jullie iets hebben voor te drinken", zei ze heel liefelijk toen ze binnen waren. De drie keken haar boos aan en zeiden niets.

"Ik weet het, de materia hé", zei de ninja en leidde hen dan naar de kelder.

Ze bleef opeens staan aan het uiteinde van een grote paarse mat in een grote kamer gevuld met allemaal ninja sterren en chakra's.

"Ik heb altijd gehoord van sinds dat ik klein was dat voordat ik geboren was Wutai meer bevolkt was, meer belangrijker was", zei de jonge vrouw triest en liep terug naar de ingang van de kamer.

"Je ziet het nu is, een miezerig vakantiedorpje. Nadat we de oorlog verloren hadden we vrede maar we waren iets anders kwijtgeraakt. Dat is waarom...als ik veel materia had dan kon ik..."

"Kijk Yuffie, het kan me niet schelen over de geschiedenis van Wutai of you gevoelens. Jij hebt onze materia en wij willen die direct en wel nu meteen.", zei Cloud kwaad. Hij dacht dat hij misschien wat te hard was maar ze hadden die materia nodig.

"Als je ze nu geeft vergeten we alles wat er gebeurt is"

"Bedankt...de tweede hendel voor je materia", zei Yuffie snikkend.

Cloud ging langzaam naar het paneel met twee hendels. Hij haalde de hendel over waarna er een rammelend geluid te horen was. Yuffie begon opeens luid te lachen toen een grote ijzeren kooi over Aeris en Cid viel.

"Vertrouw nooit iemand zo gemakkelijk en zeker niet de grote ninja Yuffie! De materia blijft van mij, je wilt je materia ga ze zelf zoeken", riep Yuffie lachend en liep dan weg.

Cid vloekte hard dat Aeris hem scheef bekeek. Cloud haalde de hendel terug over waardoor de kooi weer omhoog ging.

"Ik wring haar nek om", riep Cid woedend.

"Achteraan aanschuiven dan", zei Cloud en liep direct de kamer uit gevolgd door Aeris en Cid.

"Man nu mogen we helemaal opnieuw beginnen te zoeken naar Yuffie", zei Aeris gefrustreerd.

"Jongeman", riep opeens iemand.

Cloud draaide zich om en zag een gezette man in een groene gewaad op zich afkomen.

"Euh, ja"

"Mijn naam is Gorki en mijn heer, de leider van deze stad, is te weten gekomen van uw probleem met de jonge vrouw genaamd Yuffie Kisaragi", zei de man vlak.

"Ow, ik hoop dat we niets verkeerd hebben gedaan", verontschuldigde Aeris zich al driect.

"Nee, jongedame. Mijn heer wilt dat je Yuffie vindt en haar naar de pagode toren brengt."

"We zouden het graag doen maar ze is juist weer ontsnapt en we hebben geen idee waar ze zich verbergt", zei Cid bruusk.

"Wel ik ken Yuffie nogal goed en ook haar verstopplaatsen, als je haar niet in de stad vind moet je is naar de grote gong naast de pagode toren gaan. Op de zijkant van het verhoog is een geheime deur naar een opslagruimte. Ze verstopte vroeger zich daar ook", zei de man en ging dan terug weg.

"Hm, vreemd maar nu hebben we een idee waar ze kan zitten", zei Cloud.

De twee andere knikten en gingen dan naar de toren. Zoals Gorki zei stond er naast de toren een grote gong op het verhoog. Na de zijkanten af te tasten vonden ze de deur uiteindelijk. De trap ging niet ver omlaag. Toen ze in de kamer waren zagen ze opeens Yuffie vastgebonden en weggesleept worden door een man volledig in het zwart gekleed.

"Laat me los! Ik zie LAAT MIJ LOS", riep Yuffie woedend.

"Wie denk je wel dat je bent rotzak!"

De man liep weg en Cloud volgende totdat hij opeens een tweede man zag staan.

"Jij!", riepen Cloud en Aeris tegelijk.

"Hohohohoho", lachtte de man toen hij de twee zag.

"Corneo", zei Aeris met afgrijzen. Ze kende hem nog van in Sector 5 waar de man vrouwen uitkoos voor puur genot.

"Hoho, ik heb eindelijk een nieuwe chick, twee voor één eigenlijk", zei de man lachend.

Cloud keek verder en zag dat er nag een man volledig in het zwart stond met een blonde vrouw die vastgebonden was.

"Elena?"

"Hey, laat me gaan, jullie gaan boeten voor dit", riep de Turk boos.

"Ik moet gaan, t'was leuk jullie weer te zien maar ik heb het druk", zei Corneo en liep dan met de twee mannen de trap op aan de andere kant van de kamer.

Cloud, Aeris en Cid volgde direct. Nadat ze de trap op waren kwamen ze in een donker gang terecht die altijd recht ging totdat er opeens licht tevoorschijn kwam. Corneo had een schuifdeur geopend en direct gesloten. De drie begonnen direct de muur af te tasten naar een knop of hendel maar ze vonden niets.

"We kunnen beter teruggaan iemand zal ze wel zien wegvluchten", zei Cid. Ze liepen terug naar de kamer en langs de geheime deur terug naar buiten. Toen ze buiten waren zagen ze opeens Reno en Rude.

"hm, die Corneo is goed bij het ontsnappen", zei Reno.

"...Elena", zei Rude.

"Laten we gaan, we zullen hem is laten zien wat er gebeurd als je de Turks lasig valt...", zei Reno en merkte dan Cloud en de rest op.

"We hebben nu geen tijd voor jullie drie"

"Is goed Corneo heeft Yuffie ook ontvoerd", zei Cloud.

"Hm, denk nu niet dat de Turks gaan samenspannen met jullie", zei Reno.

"Ha, zou er niet eens aan denken, wij willen alleen Yuffie redden", zei Cloud.

"Oké, dan maar loop niet in onze weg!"

"Oké, euh weten jullie welke richting ze gingen"

"Hahahaha, ik zal jullie een hint geven, het is de meest opvallende plek in heel Wutai", zei Reno en liep dan met Rude weg.

"Opvallendste plek?", zei Cide vragend.

"Euhm, misschien dat daar", zei Aeris en wees naar de drie beelden die half uit een berg waren uitgehouwen. Ze hadden er nog niet veel opgelet toen ze in Wuai aankwamen maar toen ze het zagen leek het wel indrukwekkend. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zagen ze een pad dat de langs de beelden omhoog ging en wat verderop liepen de Turks. Ze volgde het pad en zagen een kruising. Één ging verder naar de top en de andere ging gewoon rechtdoor. De Turks hadden het pad omhoog gekozen dus gingen Cloud en de andere, rechtdoor. Na een tijdje lopen hoorde ze opeens stemmen. De weg boog om en ze kamen op de arme terecht van één van de mannen die uitgehouwen was. Wat verderop zagen Don Corneo op de hand.

"LAAT...ME...GAAN", riep een bekende stem woedend.

Ze zagen dat Yuffie en Elena vastgebonden waren aan het gezicht van een ander beeld.

"hm, heerlijk, zeer heerlijk. Ik denk dat ik juist een nieuwe hobby heb gevonden", zei Corneo lachend.

"Wie zal het zijn?hmmmm...Zal ik het blondje kiezen?"

"Hey, ik ben een lid van de Turks denk maar niet dat je hiermee weg komt", riep Elena met afgrijzen.

"Of misschien het heethoofdje"

"Getver. Als ik wist dat dit ging gebeuren zou ik die touwlessen meer serieus genomen hebben", riep Yuffie uit.

"Hmmmm, Ik heb mijn keus genomen! Het wordt...het heethoofdje"

"WAT, VIEZE VENT. Haal niets uit met mij, je hebt nog niet eens materia", keelde Yuffie uit.

"Ooooh, en ze is ook nog zo lekker! Hahahahahahahaha"

"Oké, nu is het genoeg", riep Cloud opeens.

"Wat jij weer", riep Corneo!

"Je leert het toch nooit", zei Cloud en nam zijn zwaard vast.

"Jij begrijpt het gewoon niet hé", riep Aeris met afgrijzen.

"Mischien vergeeft God je lelijke...maar ik niet", riep Cid en liet zijn lans is boven zijn hoofd zwaaien.

"Stil jullie, jullie weten niet hoeveel ik geleden heb. Het is een lang verhaal maar...", begon Corneo en draaide zich om.

"Ik geef er verdomme niet om je laat die twee meisjes gaan of ik breek elk bot in je lichaam", riep Cid kwaad na een lange stilte.

"Hmmmmmmm, zo jullie zijn serieus hé maar ik ben deze keer ook serieus", zei Corneo.

"Jullie hebben mijn kleine Aps gedood in de riool maar nu gaan jullie kennis maken me kleine Raps bzo dat jullie niet in mijn weg staan in de zoektoch naar een nieuwe bruid", zei Corneo en drukte dan op een knopje dat hij vanonder zijn jas gehaald had.

"RAPS DOOD ZE!"

Opeens vloog er iets in de lucht, het was zeer smal maar lang en had grote vleugels en een lange staart met een scherp punt. Het wezen brulde luid in de lucht en maakte dan een duikvlucht. De drie vechters sprongen beiden achteruit toen het wezen op hun afkwam. Ze hadden niet veel plaats om te ontwijken. Cloud sprong van de arm op een ander lichaamsdeel toen Raps weer een duikvlucht maakte. Hij sprong dan weer om zo dan op het wezen zijn rug te komen maar het wezen sneed opeens met zijn vleugels door de lucht waardoor Cloud tegen de muur vloog. Hij moest juist de rand pakken of hij viel de diepte in. Raps maakte zich klaar om op Cloud af te vliegen maar begon dan te krijsen. Cid maakte gebruik van de afleiding en stak met zijn speer in de zij van het wezen. Het wezen begon hevig te schudden waardoor Cid terug moest trekken. Cloud had zich ondertussen terug herstel en stond klaar voor een tweede aanval maar het wezen bleef deze keer op dezelfde plaats en begon steeds harder te slagen met zijn vleugels. De wind werd steeds harder en harder waardoor Cid en Aeris steeds naar achteren werden geduwd. Cloud sprong terug op de arm, voor de twee, en plantte zijn zwaard zijdelings in de arm waardoor de wind door het brede zwaard werd tegengehouden.

"Klaar voor een hoge sprong", riep Cid en hield zijn lans horizontaal voor hem. Cloud knikte en sprong met een achterwaartse salto op de lansspeer. Cid bracht met al zijn macht de lans omhoog waardoor Cloud in de lucht werd gelanceerd. De zwaardvechter kwam boven het wezen uit en haalde snel uit waardoor hij de vleugel van het wezen beschadigde. Het wezen viel op de arm maar had nog niet gedaan. Hij stond recht op zijn achterste poten en hiel uit met zijn staart. Cid zag het niet direct aankomen en werd in zijn zij geraakt. Het ging lossen door zijn shirt waarna er wat bloed uitdruipte.

"Dat, was mijn beste shirt", vroekte de man woedend en werd omringd door een vurig aura. Hij nam de lans met twee handen vast en sprong hoog in de lucht. Zijn lans begon opeens te gloeien waarna hij diagonaal op Raps afvloog en juist voor hem zijn lans in de grond plantte. Er kwam een blauwe energie los die uiteindelijk explodeerde en Raps van de arm afstootte. Het gevleugeld wezen stortte met veel gekrijs de diepte zonder dat hij kon wegvliegen.

"Wacht...Wacht even", zei Corneo toen de drie dreigend op hem afkwamen.

"Houw je klep is voor een keer", zei Cloud kwaad.

"Luister gewoon het duurt niet lang. Waarom denk dat een slechtte zoals ik mijn eer inslik om voor zijn leven te smeken?"

"Niet weer hé", riep Aeris kwaad.

"Sorry verkeer antwoord", riep Corneo en drukte op een knopje. Yuffie en Elena begonnen opeens te gillen toen ze onderste boven hingen.

"Oké, als ik nog één keer druk vallen ze naar beneden", zei Corneo lachend.

Cloud gromde vanwege dat hij weer in dezelfde val was gelopen.

"Zo dit is hoe een verliezer leeft...", zei Cid kwaad.

"Oké, geef me die daar nu ook maar",zei corneo wijzend naar Aeris.

"Wat denkt er maar niet aan", riep Aeris kwaad.

"Hahahahaha, ik lach toch nog altijd het laatst. Je wilt toch niet dat je vriendinnetjes de diepte invallen."

"Nee, wij lachen het laatst", zei opeens een stem.

"Hé, wat! Wie is daar", riep Corneo.

Reno kwam langzaam langs de drie voorbij en ging voor Corneo staan.

"De Turks", zei hij serieus.

"Je wist dat dit ging gebeuren van toen je dat geheim verteld had. Wij gaan nu met je afrekenen persoonlijk."

"Wat denk je te doe...AAAAH", riep opeens Corneo en liep het kastje vallen en viel dan van de hand. Hij kon nog juist de rand vastpakken waardoor hij boven de diepte hing.

"Goede timing, Rude", riep Reno opeens. Rude stond bovenop het hoofd toen hij een dolk smeet. Hij maakte ene knik naar Reno.

"Oké, Corneo dat zal rap over zijn zo luister goed. Waarom denk je dat we al deze moeilijkheden hebben ondergaan om met deze mensen hier jouw te vangen. 1 omdat we klaar waren om te sterven, 2 om dat we zeker waren van de overwinning, 3 Omdat we niet wisten wat te doen?"

"2, nummer 2!"

"Volledig verkeerd", zei Reno en stapte op de hand van Corneo waardoor die los liet en naar beneden viel.

"Het juiste antwoord was...", begon Reno

"Omdat het onze job is", eindigde Rude.

"Oh, bedankt echt bedankt, Ik had nooit gedacht dat je zou komen helpen", riep Elena.

"Elena, doe niet zo zwak, je bent een Turks"

"J...ja meneer"

"Bedankt voor je help", zei Aeris toen opeens een telefoon ging.

Reno nam een mobieltje vanonder zijn jas.

"Ja, Reno hier...ja we zullen het direct doen", zei Reno en legde dan terug af.

"Was het, het bedrijf", vroeg Elena.

"Ja, ze willen dat we Cloud vinden", zei de Turks en keek dan naar de drie.

Cloud pakte zijn zwaard weer vast en stond klaar.

"Gaan we ervoor...", vroeg Rude.

"Nee, vandaag hebben we vrij"", zei Reno.

"HEY, HALO HAAL ME NAAR BENEDEN", riep Yuffie opeens kwaad.

Toen ze terug naar beneden waren gegaan waren de drie Turks volledig verdwenen. Yuffie nam ze weer naar de villa en gaf de materia terug met een paar extra nadat ze zich honderd keer had verontschuldigd. Iedereen vergaf haar maar als ze dat weer deed ging ze wat meemaken.

Nadat begon Cid direct met de reparaties van de Tiny Broco.

"Oh ja Yuffie, we moesten zeggen dat je naar de pagode toren moest, het was een opdracht van de leider van deze stad", zei Aeris opeens.

"Wat, waarom nu, shit", riep Yuffie opeens uit.

"Wat is er?"

"Ik moet de pagode test afleggen", zei Yuffie.

"Pagode test?"

"Ik moet al mij leerkrachten verslagen plus de meester van de pagode waarna mijn lessen dan eindelijk voltooid zijn", zei Yuffie.

"En ik dacht dat je gezegd had dat je de grootste ninja aller tijden was", zei Cloud.

"Dat ben ik ook, ik heb geen lessen nodig om een ninja te zijn. Ik kon zelf die Corneo aan met één hand op mijn rug maar jullie mochten ook is iets doen", schepte de vrouw op.

"Wel, ik zou maar gaan want die Gorki wou dat je direct kwam", zei Cloud.

Yuffie had niet veel zin maar pakte haar chakra en ging langzaam naar de deur terwijl ze nog is omkeek.

"Och, we zullen meekomen", zei Aeris waardoor ze ophelderde.

De pagode had was in een toren in de vorm van ene vierkant en had 5 verdiepingen. Toen ze binnen kwamen zagen ze dat de kamer helemaal leeg was en er gewoon een mat lag op de vloer. Tegenover de deur stond de man in het groen gewaad, Gorki.

"Zo, mevrouw Yuffie. Eindelijk klaar voor de Pagode test", zei de man en kwam wat dichterbij.

"Jaja, kom maar op ouwe", zei de vrouw.

"Hm, nog altijd weinig respect zie ik. Mevrouw Kisaragi ik ben je eerste uitdaging Gorki, je zal door 4 leerkrachten getest worden en als laatste door de meester van deze pagode", zei de man officeel.

"Jajaja, dat weet ik allemaal", zei Yuffie.

Opeens kwam er een meisje naar beneden die tegen de linkerkant ging staan.

"Jullie twee daar, jullie mogen kijken maar geen interventie of jullie worden buiten gezet oké", riep het meisje opeens.

Cloud en Aeris knikte en gingen aan de rechterkant staan. Gorki kwam wat dichterbij en nam iets uit zijn zakken.

"Transformatie der uithouding", riep de man en liet dan iets vallen waardoor hij volledig omhuld werd in rook. De rook vervaagde langzaam. Yuffie hoorde geklap van vleugels. Toen de rook volledig weg was zweefde voor Yuffie een paarskleurig wezen met twee vleugels. Het was even groot dan Yuffie.

Het monster vloog omhoog en gaf Yuffie direct een shop waardoor ze naar achter vloog.

"Dat had je niet moeten", zei Yuffie toen ze terug omhoog sprong en haar chakra liet vliegen, het ding vloog snel op het wezen en sneed in zijn vleugel waardoor het moeilijk werd om te vliegen. Het wezen wou weer uithalen maar mistte deze keer. Yuffie smeet weer mat haar chakra en raakte weer waardoor het wezen krijste maar het vertraagde niet. Telkens als Yuffie uithaalde en raakte blijf hij maar overeind staan en zelf uthalen. Opeens bleef hij stil staan en bracht zijn twee klauwen samen waardoor er opeens zwarte energie op Yuffie afloog. Ze werd opeens omring door een paarsachtige bol en kon niet meer ontsnappen. Ze begon langzaam in de lucht te zweven en draaide rond waardoor ze niet meer wist wat boven of beneden meer was, kleine bliksemschichten die langzaam haar krachten opzoog.

"Hehehehe, altijd gedacht dat ze zo'n zwakkeling was", zei het meisje toen ze naar de paarsachtige bol keek. Maar ze slikte haar woorden terug in toen de bol opeens begon te gloeien. De bol spatte volledig openen waarna er een brede bliksemstraal het paarse wezen volledig verslond. Yuffie had met haar laatste krachten de bliksmem materia geactiveerd om te ontsnappen.

Toen de bliksemstraal verdween lag het wezen plat neer op de grond.

"Ugh, Yuffie Kisaragi is de winnaar van deze wedstrijd", zei het meisje en liep dan terug naar boven. Het wezen ging op in rook en Gorki stond er weer zonder één schrammetje.

"Goed gedaan, gelukkige zijn uw vechtkwaliteiten niet zo slecht als uw manieren", zei Gorki en gebruikte de genees materia op haar.

"Dank je Gorkje", riep Yuffie lanchend.

"Kom, tweede uitdaging nu"

Cloud en Aeris knikte en volgden haar de trap op. Ze kwamen in dezelfde kamer als het eerste alleen stond het meisje nu in het midden van de mat.

"Ik ben de tweede uitdaging Shake maar denk niet dat je mij kunt verslagen", zei Shake bits.

"Hm, we zullen zien snotaap", riep Yuffie.

"Wat, je gaat wat meemaken, je kon maar net redden tegen Gorki maar ik sta boven hem en veel beter"

"Je hebt veel te veel praatjes"

"Zoals iemand anders we kennen misschien", zei opeens een jongedame die van de derde verdieping kwam.

"Ik ben de scheidrechter van het tweede gevecht", zie de vrouw en ging tegen de muur staan.

Shake pakte snel iets uit haar zakken.

"Transformatie der snelheid", riep ze waarna ze iets liet vallen en dan weer in rook werd omhuld. Toen de rook verdwenen was stond er een geelwitte pinguïn voor haar.

"Ha, is dat alles", riep Yuffie.

De pinguïn begon boos op en neer te springen. Yuffie liet haar chakra vliegen maar de pinguïn sprong gewoon opzij en lachte haar uit. Yuffie werd kwader en smeet constant de chakra maar het werd telkens ontweken. Het wezen liep snel rond haar en haalde uit als Yuffie had gesmeten waardoor Yuffie al vol scharen stond.

"Grrr, nu ben ik het beu", riep Yuffie en nam iets uit een zijzakje op haar been. Cloud meende iets blinkend te zien. Toen begon Yuffie in het midden rond te tollen waarna er naar alle richtingn iets blinkend vloog. Het wezen dat constant rond Yuffie zat te lopen viel opeens met ene harde knal. Ze struikelde over iets dat zeer deed aan haar pootje. Yuffie had vier kleine ninjasterretjes uit haar zakje gepakt en naar willekeurig op een plaats waar het wezen liep gesmeten. Toen het wezen overeind kwam zag het te laat de chakra op haar komen waardoor het achterover vloog en niet meer recht kwam.

"Yuffie is de winnaar van dit gevecht", riep de jongedame en ging terug naar boven.

Het wezen werd omhuld in rook Shake stond weer terug voor.

"Dat meen je niet, zij heeft gewoon. Ze heeft vast en zeker vals gespeeld', riep het meisje woedend.

"Hahahahahaha, ik ben gewoon beter. Geef het toe", riep Yuffie lachend. Het meisje gromde wat toen Yuffie samen met Cloud en Aeris naar boven ging.

"Ze doet het wel goed hé", Fluisterde Aeris.

"Hm, ja vechten kan ze wel. Als ze nu alleen haar streken achterweg liet zou het perfect zijn", zei Cloud.

"Niet alles tegelijk hé"

Toen ze op het derde verdiep stonde de jongedame al klaar op de mat.

"Ik ben je derde uitdaging Chekhov"

Er kwam een deze keer een jonge man naar beneden.

"Ik zal de scheidrechter zijn van dit gevecht.

"Ben je klaar", vroeg Chekhov.

"Ja, kom maar af", zei Yuffie met een glimlach terwijl de vrouw iets uit haar zakken nam.

"Transformatie der magie", riep de vrouw toen ze het liet vallen en omhuld werd in rook. Toen de rook verdween stond er in de plaats van chekhov een paarse larve die bijna even groot was dan Yuffie. Het hoofd had twee grote spleetogen en de mond was een klein rond gatje.

"Ba, ik haat wormen", riep Yuffie met afgrijzen.

De worm bleef haar gewoon aanstaren zonder iets te ondernemen. Yuffie bleef niet wachten en smeet met haar Chakra die ontweken werd door de larve toen ze de chakra weer in haar handen had was er opeen een flits die haar verblindde. Opeens voelde ze een snerende pijn in haar zij. De larve was volledig om haar heen geslingerd als een touw. Ze wist niet wat er gebeurd was, ze moest even verlamd zijn geweest of zo. Ze kon zich moeilijk bewegen terwijl die larve steeds harder en harde drukte. Met wat lang wringen kon ze met haar handen in haar zijzakje en stak met een ster in het lijf van de larve waardoor die snel losliet en heen en weer glibberde van de pijn. Toen de Larve weer op haar doelwit concentreerde zag ze dat ze oog in oog stond met een reusachtige vuurbal. Na de impact van de vuurbal kwam de slang niet meer recht.

"Het derde gevecht is gewonnen door Yuffie Kisaragi", zei de man en ging terug naar boven.

"Goed gedaan Yuffie", zei Chekhov toen ze weer verscheen.

"Wat had je anders gedacht", zei Yuffie.

Het drietal ging verder en kwamen op de vierde verdieping.

"Ik ben je voorlaatste uitdaging Stanif"

Yuffie wachtte even maar er kwam deze keer niemand naar beneden.

"Wat, geen scheidsrechter meer", zei ze Opeens.

"Hoeft, niet. Ben je klaar voor mij", vroeg Stanif en pakte iets uit zijn zakken.

"Kom maar op"

"Transformatie der kracht", riep de man en werd omringd door mist. De mist verdween en liet een gespierd wezen zien. Het zag er menselijk uit behalve dat het volledig kaal was, rode ogen had en een zwarte huidskleur had. In zijn rechterhand hield hij een ketting vast waar een zwarte kegel aan vast hing. Het wezen draaide de grote zwarte kegel boven zijn hoofd en liet die naar Yuffie vliegen. De vrouw ontweek het zonder moeite maar moest wel even haar evenwicht houden toen de kegel de grond in boorde. Heelde vloer beefde hard. Yuffie smeet haar chakra maar het wezen sloeg die met de kegel weer weg. Daarna vloog het weer op Yuffie af. Ze ontweek de kegels en liep direct naar haar chakra. Op de moment dat ze haar chakra weer vast had werd ze geraakt door de kegel en vloog met veel kracht tegen de muur waardoor ze op haar knieën viel.

"Ik denkt dat het gedaan is", zei Aeris stil.

"Hm, wees daar niet zo zeker van", zei Cloud toen Yuffie weer recht stond en haar chakra weer smeet. Toen het wezen weer de gebruikte voor de chakra tegen te houden smeet Yuffie opeens 4 sterren die de ketting vastmaakte tegen de muur. Ze nam dan een rode materiabol uit haar zakken en werd al snel omringd door gekleurde lichtjes toen ze erop concentreerde.

"JUDGEMENT BOLT"

De grond begon opeens te daveren waarna er een verhoging kwam te staan middenin de kamer. Wolken begonnen zich in de kamer te vormen waaruit een bliksemregen viel die op de verhoging richtte na de regen stond er een oude man op met een lange baard en een beige gewaad. In zijn rechterhand had hij een lange staf vast met een gele edelsteen op die hij dan in de lucht hield. Bliksem viel weer uit de lucht recht in de steen waarna die dan begon op te lichtte. Ramuh richtte dan zijn staf op het wezen waar de gebundelde kracht van de bliksmem losliet op het wezen. De straal va, bliksem mistte zijn doelwit niet vanwege het doelwit niet kon bewegen. Toen Ramuh terug verdween lag het wezen neer op de grond en werd dan omhuld in mist.

"Goed gedaan jongeling, maar nu is het tijd voor je laatste uitdaging", zij Stanif.

"Goed gedaan, je bent er echt op vooruit gegaan", zij opeen een stem en Gorki kwam tevoorschijn.

"Ha, je bent toch niet zo slecht als we dachten", riep Shake en gin naast Gorki achter Stanif staan.

"Maar dat is ook vanzelfsprekend als wij van haar verloren hebben", zei Chekhof.

"Je hebt ons allevier verslagen maar nu is het tijd om hem onderogen te komen", zei Stanif en ging samen met de vier leerkrachten naar boven.

De drie volgde hen en kwamen op de laatste verdieping terecht waar aan beide weerskanten twee leerkrachten stonden. Toen Yuffie in het midden van de mat stond zag ze haar laatste tegenstander waardoor haar bleek begon te worden.

"P...pap?", stotterde Yuffie.

"Ik ben blij dat je zo ver bent geraakt", zei de man.

"Waarom ben jij hier?"

"Ik antwoord wel wanneer je mij Godo meester van deze toren kunt verslaan", zei de man en nam iets uit zijn zakken.

"Houw niets achter anders dood ik je! OMNI TRANSFORMATIE", riep de man en werd omhuld door mist. Toen de rook verdween stond er een wezen voor Ami dat zo'n 3 koppen groter was dan haar. Het had twee zwaarden vast en had een gespierd lichaam. Alles leek redelijk menselijk te zijn behalve het hoofd, het had drie gezichten. Telkens als het draaide kwam er één gezicht zichtbaar. Het eerste was een gezicht dat glimlachte, het tweede was één dat verdrietig was en de andere had het gezicht van een demon.

"Ow shit", riep Yuffie toen het voor haar stond te grijnzen. Yuffie wachtte geen second langer toen ze die twee grote zwaarden in zijn handen zag. Ze sprong achteruit en smeet haar chakra op het wezen af. Het wezen weerde de zwaarden met gemak af maar Yuffie smeet steeds sneller en sneller waardoor er uiteindelijk één door de verdediging doorraakte. Het wezen krijste even nadat hij geraakt werd. Zijn gezicht begon opeens rond te tollen waarna het droevig gezicht toonde. Opeens begon hij op te lichten en werd dan door groene energie omring en de wonde verdween. Na de genezing draaide het gezicht weer en stond het op het demon gezichtje. Er begon rode energie rond Yuffie te verzamelen toen het wezen begon te concentreren waarna er een explosie ontstond en haar wegslingerde.

Yuffie stond direct weer op en nam haar materia klaar waarna ze een regen van vuurballen op het wezen slingerde. Het wezen krijste van de zeer maar genas de wonden weer snel.

"Ba, rot beest", riep Yuffie. Het wezen had het precies gehoord want het gewone gezicht begon opeens te veranderen in een woedend gezicht. Het wezen begon opeen met zijn twee zwaarden uit te halen waardoor Yuffie snel moest ontwijken. Maar ze kon het niet volhouden en werd door een zwaard naar achter geslingerd waarna ze dan neer viel.

"Het gevecht is...", begon Stanif.

"Wacht! Kijk", riep Cloud en wees naar Yuffie die opeens een vuurachtige gloed kreeg. Ze stond weer terug recht en de gloed begon over te gaan in haar chakra. Ze smeet haar chakra op het wezen af waarna de die blauw werd en steeds groter. Het wezen kon het gewoon niet ontwijken en werd omring door een draaiende blauwe cirkel waarvan de punten lichtstralen werden. De cirkel begon harder en harder te draaien en de lichtstralen gingen naar binnen waardoor het monster begon te krijsen toen hij ermee in contact kwam. De stralen waren als messen die over het wezen sneed. Opeens klapt de cirkel ineen en ontstond er een explosie. Het wezen viel neer en kwam niet meer recht.

"Het laatste gevecht is gewonnen door Yuffie Kisaragi", riep Stanif vol ongeloof uit.

"Wel,wel, goed gedaan mijn dochter", zei Godo toen die terug tevoorschijn kwam.

"Hehehehehehe, dank vader. Je was zelf ook niet slecht", zei Yuffie lachend.

"Yuffie het wordt tijd dat ik je dit geef", zei de man en kwam naar voren. Hij nam iets uit zijn zakken en gaf het aan Yuffie.

"Leviathan, je geeft mij de heilige beschermer van deze stad", zei Yuffie toen ze de rode materia in haar handen vasthad.

"Maar heer Godo, Leviathan is alleen voor diegen dat de pagode overwinnen en overnemen, dat zijn de gebrui...", begon Stanif.

"GEBRUIKEN GEBRUIKEN GEBRUIKEN, ik ben het beu dat te horen. Het is zo stom", riep Yuffie.

"Stil, Yuffie", zei Gorki streng.

"Wat is er met jullie toch, jullie hebben zoveel kracht waarom blijven jullie opgesloten in deze toren"

"Yuffie!", riep Godo opeens.

"Jij ook pap! Gewoon omdat je de oorlog hebt verloren en Wuati in dit hebt verandert!"

"Wat wil je zeggen", vroeg Chekov.

"Je hebt Wutai in een miezerig toeristisch plekje verandert, hoe durven jullie! Da-chao beelden en Leviathan zijn alle twee beschaamd!"

Godo en de vier leerkrachten bleven haar aanstaren zonder iets te zeggen.

"Yuffie, vergeef me het is allemaal mijn schuld", zei de man opeens.

"Wat zeg je nu heer Godo", riep Gorki.

"De oorlog verliezen...Wutai in zo'n plek veranderen, het is allemaal mijn fout"

"Heer godo..."

"Zwijg iedereen! Ik ben nu nog dezelfde als wanneer ik vroeger was voor ik oorlog wou maar toen ik de oorlog verloor begon ik te denken. Is kracht alleen om je vijanden te vernietigen of gewoon om mee op te scheppen? Kracht verwekt kracht, dat is hetzelfde als wat Shinra nu doet", zei Godo en keek dan naar de vloer.

Yuffie wist ook niet meer wat ze moest zeggen ze had haar vader nog nooit zo gezien.

"Ik weet dat je materia zocht voor het welzijn van Wutai maar de reden dat ik mijn kracht verberg nu is ook vanwege het welzijn van wutai en nu besef ik dat beide nodig zijn. Kracht zonder vastberadenheid betekent niets en andersom is ook niets"

"Heer Godo", begon Stanif.

"Jullie twee, neem Yuffie mee met jullie. Ik zie dat julle zowel kracht als vastberadenheid hebben", zei Godo en keek naar Cloud en Aeris.

"We nemen je dochter mee met ons", zei Aeris

"Ik heb er niets op tegen", zei Cloud.

"Ga, Yuffie, om Wutai weer sterker te maken!"

"Pap..."

"Ik zorg wel voor de 4 heilige goden, ga en kom levend terug", zei Godo en lachte naar zijn dochter.

"Natuurlijk doe ik dat", zei Yuffie.

Iedereen ging weer terug naar beneden en Yuffie wou hetzelfde toen totdat haar vader haar tegenhield.

"Yuffie de materia die ze hebben denk je dat ze die nog nodig zullen hebben na het gevecht", fluisterde de man.

"Pap!", zei Yuffie met ene grijns.

"Ga! Overleef het tot het einde en kom dan terug met de materia", zei Godo.

"hahahaha, wat dacht je anders", zei Yuffie lachend en liep dan ook naar beneden.


	21. Een groot Verlies

**_XXI Een Groot Verlies_**

Cloud, Aeris en Cid waren op hun weg naar de Gold Saucer toen ze het bericht te horen kregen van Shera. Ze vroeg zich wel af waarom ze in de God Saucer bleven het zou voor hun gemakkelijk zijn als ze terug kwamen. Aeris was een klein beetje ongeduldig want er zou een cadeau voor haar zijn ook.

Ze gebuikte de Tini Broco nu om langs ondiepe wateren te varen. Ze Gingen zo volledig naar de rivier die Gongaga met de woestijn van Gold Saucer scheidde. Dan moesten ze nog maar een klein stukje wandelen.

In Coral bleef alles hetzelfde. De mensen staarde naar Cloud en Aeris omdat ze wisten dat ze bij Barret hoorde. Toen ze in de tram zaten gaf Cloud de uitleg aan Cid over wat er gebeurd was hier. Toen ze eindelijk op de Gold saucer waren kende de kassierster hun en liet ze gratis binnen.

"Oké, we moeten naar het horror hotel...", begon Cloud toen ze opeens een bekend gezicht zagen.

"Hey, Cait Sith", riep Aeris terwijl ze wuifde.

Cait sith verschoot en liet een blauwgroene steen op de grond vallen.

"Hey, is dat niet die keystone waar Shera het over had", merkte Cloud op.

Cait sith greep de steen direct en rende de tunnel in.

"Verdomme, Cid ga naar het Horror hotel en zoek iedereen, ik en Aeris gaan achter Cait Sith aan", riep Cloud.

Cid knikte en liep direct weg. Aers en Cloud liepen beiden dezelfde tunnel in als Cait Sith. Ze haalden hem direct in maar hij wist steeds terug te ontsnappen. Ze achtervolgden hem over heel de Gold Saucer, van Wondersquare tot de Battle arena. Als laatste kwamen ze op de Chocobo Race waar hij naar de top van het gebouw liep. Cloud en Aeris achtervolgden hem maar hoorde opeens een helikopter.

Achter de Chocoboraces daalde een helikopter neer met Tseng in.

"Hier is de Keystone", riep Cait Sith en smeet de steen naar de Turk

"Goed gedaan", zei de man en vloog dan weer weg met de helikopter.

"HEY", riep Cloud kwaad terwijl hij op de kat afrende.

"Wacht even, ik zal niet wegrennen of me verbergen", zei Cait sith snel.

"Ja, ik was de spion. Ik was ingehuurd door Shinra."

"We vertrouwde je, ik het niet geloven", Zei Aeris.

"Ik kon er niets aan doen, wat dacht je van dat we dit allemaal vergeten en gewoon doorgaan met de reis."

"Hangt eraan kat, je hebt veel laf om dat te durven voorspellen", riep Cloud kwaad.

"Wat ga je dan doen, mij doden? Het zou toch maar tijdverlies zijn, deze grote mog is maar ene machine en ik kan gemakkelijk wegkomen. Ik heb deze mog te danken aan iemand die bij Shinra werkt", Zei Cait Sith.

"Hm, met wie dan hé", vroeg Aeris.

"Sorry dat kan ik je niet vertellen"

"We geraken nergens zo", zuchtte Cloud.

"Zie ik had het je gezegd, met praten komen we toch nergens. Kunnen we gewoon niet voortdoen zoals vroeger"

"Wat dacht jij kat"

"Oké, ja ik hoor bij Shinra en ik sta direct in verbinding met iemand van Shinra maar we zijn niet echt vijanden. Er is iets dat aan mij knaagt sinds we samen reizen. Ik denk dat het je manier van leven is. Je wordt niet betaald, je wordt niet geloofd voor je werk en toch blijf je keven riskeren en blijf je verder reizen. Door dit te zien laat het mezelf denken over mijn leven. Ik zou me niet goed voelen als de dingen moesten eindeigen zoals ze nu waren"

"enzovoorts, enzovoorts", zei Aeris als afsluiter.

"Je hebt ons al is bedrogen en dat ga je weer doen, eens een spion altijd een spion. Zo iemand nemen wij niet mee, wat dacht je nu zelf", Zei Cloud.

"Net zoals ik dacht. Praten heeft geen zin...maar ik heb iets voorbereid voor dit geval", zei Cait Sith en haalde iets vanonder zijn kleine capeje. Het was een soort van PHS als die van Shera alleen een vele kleiner model.

"Luister maar is naar dit"

"Papa, Tifa!", riep ene klein meisje uit de PHS.

"Marlene?", zei Aeris.

"Hey, het is het bloemenmeisje! Bloemenmeisje...", begon Marlene Toen Cait Sith de verbinding verbrak.

"Dus, je gaat doen wat ik zeg", zie Cait Sith.

"Je bent laag", zei Cloud.

"Ik wou dit niet, het nemen van gijzelaars en het gebruiken van vuile trucjes maar dit is nu hoe het is geen compromis. Dus laten we gewoon onze reis voortzetten", Zei Cait en ging dan terug.

Cloud en Aeris stonden aan de grond genageld, hoe gingen ze dit aan Barret uitleggen.

"Ah ja, morgen gaan we naar de tempel der Ancients. Ik weet waar het is, ik zal je het morgen vertellen. Natuurlijk zal Shinra dara eerder zijn maarja dara zul je mee moeten leven", zei Cait.

"Verdomme, we kunnen geen kant op",zei Cloud.

"Ik hoop dat Marlene oké is, wat is er dan met mam gebeurd", vroeg Aeris en volgden Cait Sith dan.

Toen ze in het Horror hotel waren met iedereen moesten ze met 2 man Barret tegen houden om Cait te beschermen. Nadat sommige wat afgekoeld waren overhandigde Tifa de staf aan Aeris. Toen Aeris de staf in handen nam begon de robijn even te stralen.

"De man noemde het de Princess Gurad", zei Tifa.

"Het voelt alsof deze staf bij mij hoort", zei Aeris.

Na nog een tijdje praten ging iedereen slapen zodat ze morgen goed uitgerust waren.

De volgende ochtend stond iedereen al klaar in de grote hal van het hotel.

"Voor de Tempel der Ancient, ik heb Cid de volledige route gegeven. Hij kan ons daarheen brengen", zei Cait.

"Hm, verdomde kat. Ik kan maximum vier mensen vervoeren met mijzelf erbij, dus kiest maar wie meegaat", zei Cid.

"Ik ga al zeker mee", zei Aeris.

"En ik ook", zei Cait.

"Oké, dan laten we maar gaan", zei Cloud.

"De rest houw jullie haaks, we zullen proberen in contact te blijven"

"Oké, Cloud. Wij gaan naar Gongaga om op jullie te wachten. Volgens Cait's route ligt dat het dichtst bij de tempel. Dan moeten jullie niet ver stappen deze keer", zei Tifa.

"Oké"

De groepen gingen gezamenlijk terug naar Coral wara ze dan splitsen in twee groepjes. Cloud, Aeris, Cid en Cait wuifde de andere uit terwijl die met de buggy vertrokken naar Gongaga. De rest maakte zich klaar om met de Tini Broco te vertrekken. Volgens Cait zou er een eiland liggen juist zuid oost van Gongaga. Er zou een bank zijn waar ze met de Tini Broco konden overvaren.

Cid volgde de route en kwam uiteindelijk bij een eiland terecht. Toen ze op het strand waren zagen ze al direct een dik bos en een stenen gebouw dat boven de bomen uitstak.

"Dat is de tempel", zei Cait.

"Oké dan, iedereen klaar", zei Cloud waarna iedereen knikte.

Ze liepen het bos in nadat ze langs de PHS lieten weten dat ze aangekomen waren.

Het duurde maar even voordat ze aan een ravijn kwamen met een houten brug ie naar de tempel leidde. De tempel leek op een groot piramide gebouw met treden die helemaal naar de top leidde.

"Dit is echt de tempel der Ancient. Ik voel het, de kennis van de Ancients zweeft hier rond. Je kan één worden met de planeet maar je stopt het met de kracht van eigen wil. Voor de toekomst? Voor ons?", zei Aeris toen ze op haar knieën viel.

"Wat zeg je allemaal?", vroeg Cloud.

Aeris stond terug op en liep naar de trappen.

"Je bent niet op je gemak...maar gelukkig? Omdat ik hier ben?Het spijt me maar ik versta het niet", zei Aeris alsof ze tegen lucht aan het praten is.

"Ik wil naar binnen".

Cloud knikte waarna ze met 4 naar boven liepen. Bovenaan was er een doorgang naar een klein kamertje. Eens binnen zagen ze alleen in het midden van de kamer een altaar en aan de muren versieringen. Maar hun ogen waren gericht op de man die voor de altaar lag met ene bebloede borstkas.

"Tseng", zei Aeris stil.

Tseng keek omhoog e kwam dan langzaam omhoog terwijl hij zijn hand steeds op zijn borstkast vasthield.

"Ugh, ze hebben mij te pakken...Het is niet het beloofde land ... dat Sephiroth zoekt", zei Tsneg moeizaam.

"Sephiroth! Is hij hier ook", riep Cloud.

"Kijk...maar voor jezelf...Verdorie Aeris laten gaan was het begin van mij slecht geluk...De president was verkeerd"

"Jij bent verkeerd, Het beloofde land is niet wat jullie denken en ik ga jullie niet helpen dus Shinra kon zowieso niet winnen", riep Aeris kwaad.

"Hm, dat is wel hard...maar het is iets wat jij zou zeggen", zei Tseng en kwam langzaam naar Cloud.

"Hier...de keystone...leg die op de altaar"

"Gaat het Aeris", vroeg Cloud toen die zich had afgezonderd.

"Tseng behoort tot één van onze vijanden maar ik ken hem al van kinds af aan. Er zijn niet veel mensen waarvan dat ik dat niet kan zeggen, eigenlijk zijn het er maar ene paar mensen in de hele wereld die mij echt kennen", zei Aeris.

"Maak je geen zorgen je hebt nu ons ook", zei Cloud.

"Bedankt"

Cloud ging dan naar de altaar met de Cid, Aeris en Cait achter hem. Toen hij het altaar bestudeerde zag hij een opening waar iets in kon. Hij legde de steen erin waarna die opeens begon te schijnen. De vier voelde zich opeens zeer licht en voor dat ze het wisten gleden ze door de grond omlaag en werd alles zwart voor hun ogen. Toen ze weer konden zien stonden in een gigantische zaal met overal trappen die ergens heen gingen.

"Woorden...gevoelens...zo veel van dat hier", zei Aeris.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, wat in hemelsnaam is dat hier", riep Cid uit.

"Cloud. Het gaat moeilijk worden, maar vooral niet opgeven we moeten gewoon doorzetten", zei Aeris.

"Hey, wat is dat daar", riep Cait. Iedereen keek in de richting waarheen de kat wees en zag een paarsachtig mannetje met een grote gele hoed die zijn gezicht verborg.

Toen ze dichterbij kwamen liep het weg.

"Hey, wacht even", riep Aeris en liep erachteraan gevolgd door Cloud, Cid en Cait.

Ze liepen trap op, trap af achter het mannetje. Uiteindelijk zagen ze het een kamer binnen gaan. Toen ze ook binnengingen zagen ze het tegen een oude boekenkast staan. In de rest van de kamer stonden allemaal potten, dozen en meubels die allemaal kapot waren.

"Eindelijk hebben we je ingehaald", zei Aeris en ging wat dichter staan.

"Huh, je hebt op mij gewacht"

"Versta je ze Aeris",vroeg Cloud.

"Nee. Maar de informatie vloeit in mij door deze plaats. Dit zijn de geestlichamen van de Ancients. Ze zijn hier gebleven in deze staat om deze tempel te bewaken. Over zovele jaren kunnen ze niet meer praten. Eigenlijk moesten ze niet praten vanwege er maar één objectief was voor diegene in de tempel", zei Aeris.

"En dat is", vroeg Cait.

"Hm, het is opgehouden, we moeten verder gaan om dat te weten te komen", zei de jonge ancient.

"Oké, naar waar nu?", vroeg Cid.

"Gewoon terug naar buiten en we zouden de weg getoond worden."

Iedereen vond het maar raar maar ze volgde Aeris. Toen ze terug buiten waren zagen in de verte weer zo'n mannetje.

"Hm, hem volgen zeker", Vroeg Cid retorisch.

Al snel liepen ze weer trappen op en af zodat ze het mannetje konden bijhouden. Ze kwamen weer bij ene doorgang waar het in verdween. Toen ze binnen kwamen stonden ze in een lange gang. Om de hoek zagen ze het mannetje lopen. Ze liepen er direct achteraan maar bleven opeens staan toen ze een luide bonk hoorde. Achter hun was een grote cilindervormige blok gevallen en rolde recht op hun af.

"Shit lopen", riep Cait.

De vier liepen uit alle macht en zagen in de verte een gang naar links.

Cid en Cait waren de gang al ingesprongen. Cloud trok Aeris mee maar de vrouw viel over een losse steen plat.

Cloud reageerde instinctief en gooide zichzelf over de vrouw. Cid en Cait keken weg toen de steen over de twee rolde. Toen ze terug keken zagen Cloud en Aeris nog steeds op de grond liggen. In de rollende steen zat in inham dat juist over de twee ging waardoor ze ongedeerd waren.

"Hey, jullie twee huurt een kamer of kom hier", riep Cid.

Cloud stond op en trok Aeris mee omhoog.

"Bedankt Cloud", zei de vrouw blozend.

"Euh...is niets hoor", zei de man en ging dan naar de gang waar Cid en Cait waren.

"Naar waar nu, aeris...Aeris", vroeg Cait maar de vrouw keek gewoon voorruit.

"Oh nee, iedereen volg me", riep Aeris en liep de gang af. Ze kwamen dan in een nieuwe kamer met in het midden van de kamer een grote plas gekleurd water omring door zuilen. Aeris was aan de andere kant van de plas gaan staan en toen ze dichterbij stond begon de plas op te lichten.

"Dit zit vol met de kennis van de Ancients. Nee niet kennis...het bewustzijn...een levende ziel. Het probeert iets te zeggen",zei Aeris en ze bukte dan neer. Ze liet haar vingers over het water glijden en leek tegen iemand te praten, vragen te stellen. Na ene tijd stond ze opeens terug op.

"Gevaar? Een gevaarlijk bewustzijn? Laat ons zien, laat ons dat gevaar zien", zei Aeris en boog over het water. Cait, Cid en Cloud volgde het voorbeeld waarna het water begon te rimpelen en een beeld vormde. Ze zagen opeens een kamer met allemaal figuren die op muren waren afgebeeld. Wat ze nog zagen waren Elena en Tseng die de muren bestudeerde.

"Tseng? Wat is dit? Kunnen wet het beloofde land met dit vinden?", vroeg de vrouwelijke Turks.

"Hm, ik vraag me af. Maar enigszins moeten we dit rapporteren aan de president", zei Tseng.

"Wees voorzicht Tseng."

"Oké. Zeg Elena, wat dacht je van een dineetje na deze opdracht?"

"J...Ja meneer, natuurlijk", zei Elena stotterend en bloosde voordat ze wegging.

"Is dit het beloofde land? Nee dat kan niet...", begon Tseng toen er opeens een lichtflits was.

Toen Tsneg zich omdraaide zag hij een man in een zwarte cape met lang wit haar en een dun lang zwaard in zijn handen voor hem geknield.

"Sephiroth!", riep de Turks ongelovig uit.

"Zo, je hebt de deur geopend. Zeer goed", zei de man rustig toen hij rechtstond.

"Deze plaats...wat is het?"

"Een verloren schathuis aan kennis. De wijsheid van de Ancients. Ik ben één aan het worden met de planeet", zei Sephiroth.

"één met de planeet?"

"Jullie idioten. Jullie hebben er nog nooit eens over gedacht. Al de zielen energie van deze planeet. Al zijn wijsheid...kennis. Ik zal er met samenvoegen, ik zal één worden met het. Het zal één worden met mij", zei Sephiroth lachend.

"...Kun je dat?"

"De weg naar dat doel ligt hier"

Sephiroth stopte met lachen en keek naar Tseng. Voordat de Turks iets doorhad had Sephiroth al uitgehaald met zijn lange zwaard. De Turk viel op de grond terwijl het bloed uit zijn borstkas vloeide.

"Alleen dood wacht jullie allen. Maar vrees niet want het is door dood dat nieuwe zielen energie is geboren. Binnenkort zal je terug leven als een deel van mij", zei Sephiroth en begon weer hard te lachen.

Het beeld vervaagde en ze zagen niets meet dan alleen een plas.

"Zo dat is wat er gebeurd is met Tseng", zei Cait.

"Hey, wat was dat allemaal", vroeg Cid.

"Hm, weet het niet maar we moeten naar die kamer en snel", zei Cloud.

"We zijn er bijna, vertrouw me maar en volg me", zei Aeris en liep terug de gang in.

De rest volgde haar terug door de gangen. Ze liepen nog een tijdje totdat ze aan een T-split kwamen. Aeris liep instinctief nara rechts. Op het einde van de gang kwamen ze weer in een kamer met deze keer een grote stenen deur.

"Hoe krijgen we die nu open", riep Cid.

"Aeris heb jij een idee", vroeg Cloud.

Aeris knikte even en ging voor de deur staan. Ze nam de staf die ze van Tifa kreeg en hield het met de twee handen voor haar vast. De robijn op de staf begon opeens te schijnen en schoot een dunnen straal op de deur. De deur begon opeens te kraken en ging dan langzaam open.

"Goed gedaan Aeris", zei Cloud.

"Je moet mij niet bedanken, ik wordt geleid door de kennis van de Ancients dat hier rondzweeft", zei Aeris.

De vier ging naar binnen en kwamen in de goudgele kamer terug met de afbeeldingen op de muur.

"Dit is het", zei Cid.

"Waar is Sephiroth", riep Cloud waarna er opeens een flits was

"Zo koud, I ben altijd aan je zijde. Kom", zei Sephiroth die opeens de lucht verscheen en dan weer verdween.

Ze liepen verder waarna er weer ene flits was en Sephiroth naar een

Tekening zagen kijken. Op de tekening waren mensen een zwarte bol aan het aanbidden.

"Geweldig. Een schathuis aan kennis", zei Sephiroth.

"Wat zeg je allemaal, ik begrijp er niets van", zei Cloud waarna er weer een flits was en Sephiroth verdwenen was.

Wat verder kwamen ze weer sephiroth tegen die deze keer aan het lachen was toen hij naar een tekening op de muur bekeek. Hierop leek een grote meteoor vanuit de lucht te vallen.

"Kijk goed"

"Naar wat?"

"Naar datgene dat kennis toevoegt aan...Ik wordt één met de planeet", lachte Sephiroth als een bezetene.

Toen ze aan het einde van de kamer kwamen zagen ze een altaar wara Sephiroth tegen lag.

"Mother wees geduldig binnenkort worden we één"

"Hij wil je één worden met de planeet", vroeg Aeris.

"Dat is simpel. Wanneer de planeet beschadigd is, zal het zielenenergie gebruiken om zichzelf te genezen. De hoeveelheid energie dat er zal zjn hangt af van de grote van de wonde", antwoordde Sephiroth terwijl er een wit aura hem omsingelde.

"Wat zou er gebeuren als de wonde het leven de planeet zou bedreigen. Denk dan maar is aan hoeveel energie daar zal zijn. HAHAHAHAHAHA en in het midden van die wonde zal ik zijn. Al die energie zal van mij zijn. Door te samenvoegen met al die energie van de planeet zal ik een totaal nieuwe levensvorm worden, een nieuw bestaan. Door samen te smelten met de planeet zal ik op houden te bestaan zoals ik nu ben en als een God herboren worden om over elke ziel te heersen!"

"Een wonde sterk genoeg om de planeet te vernietigen? De planeet beschadigen?"

"Kijk maar naar de muren. De ultieme vernietigende magie...Meteoor"

"Ik laat dat niet gebeuren", riep Cloud woedend.

Wakker worden!

Er was weer ene flits waarna Sephiroth verdween. Cloud liep direct weg naar de muur. Toen Aeris hem vond stond hij als ene bezetene te lachen.

"Cloud?"

"Wat in hemelsnaam is er aan de hand", riep Cid.

"Hahahahahaha...Zwarte materia...hahahahaha...meteoor oproepen", lachtte Cloud.

"Cloud houd daarmee op", riep Aeris die er schrik van kreeg.

"Cloud...ik ben...Cloud...Hoe moet ik!...Ik herinner! Ik herinner mijn weg."

"...Cloud?"

"Hm, wat is er? Is er iets verkeerd?", vroeg Cloud.

"...Nee niets, er is niets. Maak je maar geen zorgen", zei Aeris.

Cid en Cait kwamen erbij staan.

"Sephiroth is weg"

"Maak je daar maar gene zorgen nu. Ik begrijp wat hij zei. Dit is de Meteoor, hé", zei Cloud.

"Ik weet niet wat het is maar het valt uit de lucht", zei Cid bot.

"Dit moet die magie zijn waar Sephiroth het over had. De ultieme vernietigende magie, meteoor. Het vind kleine zwevende planeten met zijn magie en trekt ze zo aan naar hier. Deze planeet kan er helemaal door weggevaagd worden", Zei Aeris.

Opeens begon de grond te daveren.

"Sephiroth?"

"HAHAHAHAHA, Ik ben het niet!", riep een stem van ergens.

Een muur schoof open waarna de groep oog in oog stond met een grote paarse draak. Iedereen nam hun wapen klaar en gingen klaarstaan.

De draak kwam met veel gegrauw op het groep af. Cloud en Cid gingen beide in de aanval. Cloud zwaaide met zijn brede zwaard maar het zwaard ketste gewoon terug van de huid. De draak haalde uit met zijn klauwen maar Cid kon de het met zijn Lans tegen houden. Aeris had ondertussen een groene materiabol genomen waarop ze begon te concentreren net als Cait Sith op aan andere bol. Een regen van ijspegels kwam los van de twee bollen samen die de draak bekogelde. De draak zag de regen afkomen en spuwde een brede straal van vuur die de pegels onmiddellijk liet smelten.

"Iedereen achteruit we gaan draak met draak bestrijden", riep Cid nadat hij een rode bol had klaargenomen. Na een tijdje concentreren begon de bol te gloeien en werd Cid door verscheidene lichtjes omsingelt.

"MEGA FLARE"

Het plafond werd opeens bedekt door wolken die langzaam begonnen te draaiden. De wolken creeerde dan een opening in het midden waar een grote zwarte draak te zien was. Bahamut keek woest naar de paarse draak terwijl hij energie verzamelde. Hij deed zijn mond open waar een bal van energie in ontstond. Hij schoot dan de bal af die recht op de draak ging. Bij impact ontstond er een grote explosie. Stof vloog op en stukken van het plafond was naar beneden gevallen. Toen het stof was opgehelderd zagen ze het lichaam van de draak met de kop volledig opgereten en groen bloed dat eruit stroomde.

"Enig teken van Sephiroth", vroeg Cloud toen iedereen zijn wapens wegstaken.

"Hij is verdwenen", antwoordde Aeris.

"Hey, keek daar, het altaar", riep Cait.

Toen iedereen er henen ging zagen ze een zweven miniatuurweergave van de tempel boven de altaar zweven.

"Wat is dit?"

"Hm, er is iets onderaan de altaar geschreven", zei Aeris en keek is goed waarna ze dan met grote ogen terug naar het zwevende tempeltje keek.

"Dit is de zwarte materia", zei ze.

"We kunnen dit hier niet laten voor Shinra noch Sephiroth", zei Cloud en raakte de weergave aan. Hij trok zijn hand rap terug toen de hele tempel begon te beven bij de aanraking. Nadat hij zijn hand had terug getrokken stopte de beving.

"Wacht even", zei Aeris en draaide zich om.

Ze was weer tegen iemand aan het praten maar er was niemand. Ze vonden het maar vreemd maar telkens als ze dit deed wist ze steeds iets nieuw.

"Ongeloofelijk", zei ze opeens.

"Wat?"

"Deze hele tempel zelf is de zwarte materia."

"Wat?", riep Cid.

"Het gebouw zelf is de materia, heel de tempel."

"Maar dan kan niemand hem nemen, toch", vroeg Cait.

"Hm, het is zeer moeilijk maar mogelijk. Je ziet die weergave van de tempel. Het is een mechanisme dat de tempel in de zwarte materia laat veranderen. Het laat de tempel krimpen."

"Zo het enigste wat we moeten doen is dit activeren om de zwarte materia te bemachtigen", zei Cloud.

"Ja, maar het probleem is je moet het vasthouden anders werkt het niet. Dus degene die de tempel laat krimpen zal verpletterd worden door de tempel", zei Aeris.

"Hm, ik snap het. De Ancients wouden dat de zwarte materia zomaar kon meegnomen worden."

"Ik neem aan gevaarlijke dingen als dit worden beter alleen gelaten", zei Cid.

"Nee, we moeten er iets op vinden want Sephiroth zal wel manieren vinden. Hij zou zelf onschuldigen gebruiken om dit te doen", zei Cloud.

"Maar wat gaan wij dan doen", vroeg Aeris.

"Hm, ik heb een voorstel", zei Cait.

"Wel, dit mog ding is maar een mechanisch geval dat ik op afstand ook kan besturen, dus we kunnen dit gebruiken om het mechanisme te activeren", zei Cait.

"We kunnen Shinra evenmin de zwarte materia laten hebben dan Sephiroth", zei Cloud.

"Je hebt geen keus, this ofwel zo of je moet iemand zijn leven opofferen", zei Cait.

"Oké, dan", gaf Cloud toe.

De kat knikte en prutste wat op het hoofd van de mog. Na een tijdje en sprong hij eraf en sprong hij met een lenige kattensprong op Aeris schouders.

"Hey", riep Aeris geschrokken.

"Sorry, maar ik ben niet meer zo gewoon om te wandelen dus als je het niet erg vind rijd ik even mee", zei Cait met een glimlach.

"Kom mee we moeten een uitgang vinden", riep Cloud.

"Volg mij maar", zei Aeris.

"En jij rustig op mijn schouder of je maakt wat mee."

Ze liepen de kamer terug uit recht de gang in tot aan de t-splitsing. Daar namen ze deze keer de linkse kant. Ze kwamen dan terug in een grote kamer uit maar het vreemdste was dat er deze keer geen deur was. Aeris vond het raar wat de deur moest hier zijn.

"Het is hier wel warmer", zei Cid.

Cloud begon de muur af te tasten maar vond niets.

"Ben je wel zeker Aeris", vroeg Cloud maar bleef dan even vreemd kijken. Cait, Aeris en Cid zaten naar hem te staren.

Cloud draaide zich om en zag opeen een demonenkop uit de muur steken.

"Wat in hemelsnaam", riep de zwaardvechter en sprong direct naar achteren.

"Euh, ik denk dat we dat moeten vernietigen voordat we hier uitkunnen zei Aeris.

"Waarom kan niets nu is gemakkelijk zijn", zei Cid terwijl hij zijn lans terug pakte.

Cloud had zijn zwaard al gereed en liep op de kop af. Waneer hij met zijn zwaard uithaalde vlogen stukjes steen uit de muur uit en de kop grauwde luid. De hele muur waar de kop aan bevestigd was begon opeens te bewegen en kwam langzaam naar voren.

Cid had een materia bol gepakt en begon erop te concentreren. Nadat de bol groen begon te schijnen vloog er een vuurbal op de muur af. Toen die ontplofte schreeuwde de muur hard en kwamen er twee klauwen uit de muur waarmee hij haar tegen het plafond sloeg. Stukken puin vielen van het plafond. Aeris had dit niet direct door terwijl er een groot stuk recht op haar viel. Cait sprong direct van haar schouders af en gaf haar een stomp dat ze achteruit viel. De stenen vielen recht op cait. De kat was knock-out van de stukken.

"Cait!", riep Aeris toen ze terug rechtkwam.

Cid nam zijn lans stevig vast en liep op het wezen af samen met Cloud. Ze haalde beiden uit maar de wapen werden tegen gehouden daar de twee klauwen van het wezen. Opeens begon de muur weer en schoof het snel voorruit waardoor Cid en Cloud naar achter vlogen van de klap.

"Cid...Cloud", riep Aeris.

De twee kwamen niet meer recht. Ze was de enigste die nog rechtstond. Ze moest iets doen maar ze kon niets tegen een grote muur doen. De leegt overnam haar weer maar ze voelde zich deze keer ook vredig. Een vuurachtig aura omringde haar en ze liet de staf los. Die vanzelf in de lucht begon te zweven. Als snel ging Aeris op haar knieën zitten en bracht ze haar handen samen. Wolken begonnen het plafond te bedekken waarna dan stralen van lucht doorkomen. Er ontstond dan een opening waar 3 vrouwelijke engels naar beneden kwamen gedaald en een warm licht over de zaal verspreidde.

Cait, Cloud en Cid kwamen terug in beweging toen de engeltjes weer verdwenen.

De muur klopte al snel terug tegen het plafond om zo puin de de drie te laten vallen maar deze keer ontweken ze dit.

"Hm, je gebruikt me niet weer al deurmat", riep Cait kwaad toen hijzelf ook door een vuurachtige gloed werd omring. Hij nam zijn pakje tarot kaarten dat al snel rond hem begonnen te dansen. Cait nam dan een kaart vast en smeet die dan naar de muur. Op de kaart stond een afbeelding van de hogepriester op. De kaart werd groter en veranderde dan in een echte preister. In zijn hand had hij een lang staaf vast met op de top van de staaf een kruis. Hij smeet de staaf naar de muur waarna die in de grond recht stond voor de muur. Het kruis begint op te lichten en verandert in een bol van wit licht. Het wordt groter en groter en slokt de muur op. De bol explodeerde uiteindelijk met een geweldige knal waardoor brokken steen naar alle kanten vloog.

"Stomme muur", zei Cait en stak zijn kaarten terug weg waarna hij weer op Aeris schouders sprong.

Op de plaats waar de muur was nu een gouden deur zichtbaar.

"Denk nu maar niet dat we je vertrouwen", zei Cloud en ging naar de deur.

De deur ging gemakkelijk open en de zonnestralen schenen al direct op hun gezicht.

Ze waren terug naar de trap van de tempel gelopen en ginge terug over de brug voor ver genoeg te staan.

Cait sprong van Aeris schouder af en nam een klein kastje van onder zijn rode cape.

Op het kastje was een een schermpje te zien waardoor Cait zag wat de grote mog in de tempel zag. Hij liet de mag langzaam naar de miniatuurweergaven gaan en activeerde het mechanisme. De grond begon te daveren als zot en de tempel zelf begon licht te geven. Het begon steeds feller en feller op te lichten waardoor ze niets meer zagen. Toen het daveren eindelijk ophield en het licht vervaagde was de tempel volledig vedrwenen. Ze liepen over de brug en zagen een groot gat waar de tempel ooit had gestaan en op de bodem van het gat lag een zwarte bol.

"Wacht hier en Cait...goed gedaan", zei Cloud en klom langzaam naar beneden. Cait was dolblij toen Cloud dit zei.

Aeris luisterde niet en klom de zwaardvechter achterna.

Toen Cloud beneden was nam hij de zwarte materia die nu even groot was al elke andere materia.

"Zolang wij dit hebben kan Sephiroth de meteoor niet meer oproepen", zei hij tegen zichzelf.

"Ja, dat is waar, dankzij Cait", zei Aeris toen ze beneden was.

"Ik had gezegd boven wachten"

"Hehehehe, ik luister niet altijd"

"Hm, kan jij deze materia eigenlijk gebruiken?"

"Nee, we kunnen dit nu niet gebruiken. We hebben er veel spirituele energie voor nodig", antwoordde de Ancient.

"Hm, veel spirituele enrgie?"

"Ja, één persoons kracht is niet genoeg om het te activeren. Alleen ergens speciaal wara er veel energie is...Oh ja, het beloofde land!",

"Het beloofde land?"

"Ja, maar Sephiroth is anders, hij is geen Ancient"

"Wacht is dan zou hij normaal het beloofde land niet mogen vinden"

"Oh maar ik heb het beloofde land al lang gevonden", riep opeens een stem vanuit de lucht.

Iedereen keek omhoog en zag Sephiroth in de lucht zweven.

"Ik ben superieure dan de Ancients, Ik ben een reiziger van de levenstroom geworden en heb de kennis en wijsheid van de Ancients verkregen en ook de kennis en wijsheid van levensvormen die voor de Ancients leefden en ik zal snel ook een toekomst creëren", zei Sephiroth terwijl hij neerkeek op de twee.

"Ik zal u dat niet toelaten! De toekomst is niet alleen van u!", riep Aeris kwaad.

"Hahahahaha...ik vraag me af", begon Sephiroth waarna er weer een flitslicht was.

Wordt wakker

Sephiroth was naar beneden gekomen waarna Cloud op zijn knieën viel.

"Zwijg...verdomme", riep Cloud uit terwijl hij met twee handen zijn hoofd vasthield.

"Hehehehe brave jongen", zei Sephiroth en bleef Cloud gewoon aankijken met een glimlach.

"Het...het lawaai!"

Opeens stond Cloud terug op en wandelde hij langzaam naar Sephiroth.

Neeeeeeee, Cloud

Stooooooooop ermee, laat hem met rust

Cloud was bij Sephiroth en overhandigde hem de zwarte materia.

"Goed gedaan, hahahahahahahahaha", lachte Sephiroth en verdween dan weer in het niets. Cloud viel daarna op de grond neer.

"Cloud gaat het", vroeg Aeris bezorgd.

"...Ik gaf de materia aan Sephiroth! Wa...wat heb ik gedaan Aeris vertel me"

"Cloud wees sterk, ok?"

"Wat heb ik gedaan!"

"Cloud, je hebt niets misdaan, het is niets jouw schuld"

"Ik...AAAH", riep Cloud uit en gaf Aeris dan een klap in haar gezicht en hield niet meer op.

"Hey, stop daarmee Cloud", riep Cid.

Cloud luisterde niet deed voort totdat hij opeens de platte kant van Cid zijn lans tegen zijn hoofd kreeg waarna alles zwart werd.

"_Alles is zo wit", zei Cloud._

"_Wat heb ik gedaan, ik herinner me niets meer. Mijn geheugen, sinds wanneer is alles een droom geweest. Maak me niet meer wakker"_

_Opeens begon alles weer vorm te krijgen en zag hij een bos voor zich._

_Aeris kwam achter een boom tevoorschijn._

"_Cloud, kan je me horen"_

"_Ja, ik hoor je. Het spijt me van wat er gebeurd is"_

"_Maak je maar geen zorgen"_

"_...Ik kon er niets aan doen"_

"_Oh...Waarom maak je daarover anders geen zorgen? Laat mij met Sephiroth afhandelen en Cloud, zorg goed voor jezelf. Krijg geen zenuwinzinking oké"_

"_Wat is deze plaats eigenlijk"_

"_Dit bos leidt naar de stad der Ancients. Het noemt het slapende bos. Het duurt niet lang voordat Sephiroth de metoor gebruikt. Daarom ga ik de planeet beschermen, alleen ik, een overlevende van de Ancients, kan dat. Het geheim is gewoon wat verderop of het zou toch daar moeten zijn. Het voelt alsof ik geleid wordt door iets. Dus ik zal maar nu gaan. Ik kom wel terug wanneer het over is", zei Aeris en wuifde naar Cloud._

"_Aeris?"_

_Maar het had geen zin ze was al uit het zicht gelopen._

"_Hm, ze wil mijn plannen verstoren? Ze kan een moeilijke worden denk je ook niet?", zei Sephiroth opeens en verscheen uit het niets weer._

"_We moeten dat meisje stoppen en direct."_

_Opeens werd alles weer wit._

"Huh", zei Cloud toen hij wakker werd.

"Het leek erop dat je een nachtmerrie had", zei Barret die samen met Tifa naast zijn bed stond.

"Hoe voel je?"

"Ik weet het niet"

"Hm, was wel te raden, maar maak je alvast niet teveel zorgen"

"Euh, Cloud. Aeris is verdwenen", zei Tifa.

"Iedereen is naar haar op zoek", zei Barret.

Cloud ging wat recht zitten met zijn hoofd gebogen.

"Aeris is naar de stad der Ancients", zei hij uiteindelijk

"WAT, helemaal op haar ééntje! We moeten haar achterna", riep Barret.

"Alleen de Ancients, alleen Aeris kan is redden van de meteoor"

"Dan moeten we zeker gaan. Wat zou er gebeuren als Aeris iets overkomt? Wat als Sephiroth haar vind? Ze zal dan in de problemen zitten", zei Tifa.

"Sephiroth...weet het al"

"Huh, waarom zit jij dan nog hier op je luie gat"

"Komaan Cloud, laten we gaan"

"...nee. Ik verlies mijn vertand misschien weer. Als Sephiroth weer dichtbij komt kan ik misschien..."

"Verdomme this door u dat Sephiroth de zwarte materia in handen heeft. Het is uw schuld', riep Barret woedend.

"Mijn schuld?"

"Ik weet dat je problemen hebt. We hebben die allemaal maar je moet begrijpen dat je van deze trein niet maar af kunt. We gaan door tot het eindstation"

"Cloud we zijn zo ver gekomen...ga je het niet met Sephiroth afhandelen"

"Nee...Ik weet het niet, ik ben bang. Als dit doorgaat verlies ik mijn verstand nog"

"Verdomde idioot, dat ben je. Denk is aan dit, hoeveel mensen in de wereld kunnen henzelf begrijpen? Mensen worden depressief in hun leven vanwege ze niet meer kunnen ebgrijpen in hun leven. Maar ze blijven leven, ze lopen niet weg", zei Barret en ging dan naar buiten.

"Cloud...je komt toch mee met ons? Ik geloof in je", zei Tifa meelevend en volgde Barret dan.

"Cloud..."

"Wacht even Tifa, geef hem een minuut, hij moet voor zichzelf beslissen", zei Barret toen ze buiten waren.

"Je gelooft toch in hem?"

"Ik ben bang om de waarheid uit te vinden maar waarom. Ze hebben gelijk ik kan haar niet alleen daar henen laten gaan", zei Cloud tegen zichzelf en maakte zich dan klaar en ging naar buiten.

"Cloud...", begon Tifa.

"Hoe gaat het met je", riep Barret.

"Wat gaat het nu zijn?"

"We gaan haar achterna, maar...

"Geen zorgen, wij zullen er allemaal zijn, we zullen je helpen", zei Tifa en lachte naar hem. Cloud knikte en lachte zwakjes terug.

Nadat de hele groep terug bij elkaar was, inclusief Cait met een goednieuwe mog robot, bespraken ze waar ze heen moesten. Red had al is van het slapen bos gelezen in de grote bibliotheek van Cosmo Canyon. De ingang tot het bos zou in het noordelijke continent liggen. Ze moeten naar het dorpje Bone Village gaan. Het probleem was door het bos gaan. Volgende de boeken heb je een mystiek voorwerp nodig dat de Lunar Harp noemt. Als je daarop speelt

wanneer je in het bos bent zou het slapende bos wakker worden en je de weg wijzen. Allen het voorwerp is al voor zolang verloren, vele denken dat het ergens in bone village begraven ligt.

"Dus naar het noordelijke continent, hm, ik vind wel een weg met de Tini Broco zeg maar wanneer we vertrekken", zei Cid.

"We gaan deze keer allemaal mee", zei Barret voordat Cloud ieets over groepje kon zeggen.

"Dat zal dan in twee keer ovezetten worden", Cid.

"Ik kan jullie niet allemaal tegelijk transporteren."

"Tifa, Barret en Red komen met mij eerst, wij zullen al voorgaan. De rest volgt ons dan", zei Cloud waarna iedereen knikte.

Cid maakte de Tini Broco klaar terwijl Barret, Tifa, Cloud en Red erop sprongen.

Het duurde een halve dag voordat Cid de juiste weg had gevonden maar uiteindelijk waren ze op het noordelijk continent. De 4 wuifde Cid uit toen de vertrok voor de andere te gaan halen.

"Naar waar nu Red", vroeg Tifa.

"Gewoon deze kant op, dat bos in en je zult het dorp rap zien liggen", zei Red.

De drie volgde de rode leeuw het bos en kwamen al rap terup op een open plek met allemaal vuilnis en beenderen dat overal lag. Tussen al dat vuil zagen ze tenten en mensen die overal in het zand zaten te graven.

"Bone Village, de stad van de archeologen, vele ontdekking zijn hier gebeurd, allemaal voorwerpen die terugstammen tot de Ancients", zei Red.

"En nu moeten we die Lunar harp vinden zeker", zei Barret.

"Dat kan voor eeuwen duren als deze mensen het nog niet eens gevonden hebben", zei Tifa zuchtend.

"Niet perse, wij hebben iets wat zij niet hebben", zei Barret glimlachend.

"Wat dan", vroeg Red maar keek vreemd toen Barret.

"Een speurhond"

"WAT, JE DURFT MIJ TE VERGELIJKEN MET ZO'N DOMME LEVENVORM", riep Red woedend en zijn staart stond recht omhoog.

"Negeer Barret maar hij weet soms niet wat hij zegt. Maar je kunt ons misschien helpen, je zintuigen zijn zoveel beter dan die van ons", zei Tifa op een zachte toon terwijl ze zijn neus aaide. Daar kan hij niet tegen waardoor hij volledig slap weer werd.

"Oké, ik kan is rondsnuffelen misschien", zei Red uiteindelijk en ging direct aan het werk.

Cid was eindelijk aangekomen met de rest van de groep terwijl Red nog altijd aan het zoeken was samen met Cloud, Tifa en Barret.

"Ik denk dat ik iets heb", riep Red opeens juist aan de rand van het bos.

"Iedereen kwam af en begon te graven", op de plek dat Red aanduidde

Na een tijdje begon er iets te blinken, een gouden harp met zilveren snaren kwam vanonder het puin boven. De harp had een beetje de vorm van een halve maan.

"Oké, nu kunnen we dat slapende bos in hé", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja, maar we zullen bests snel zijn het zal rap donker worden", zei Red.

Ze gingen dan naar een poort van Bone Village waarna ze in het bos van Cloud zijn dromen kwamen.

Het bos was zeer dik, ze zagen geen weg erdoor.

"Laat de harp maar klinken", zei Red waarna Cloud zijn hand over de snaren liet glijden.

Een hemels geluid verspreidde zich door het bos waarna de bomen langzaam bewogen. De Bomen creëerde een weg door het bos heen. Toen ze het pad bewandelde sloot de bomen de weg steeds achter hun af.

Uiteindelijk waren ze uit het bos en was het pad weer weg, ze kwamen op een ravijn met een pad naar beneden. Op de bodem van de ravijn zagen ze een grote witte stad.

"Daar is de stad der Ancients", zei Red waarna iedereen de stad bewonderde.

Toen ze beneden waren leek de stad nog indrukwekkender ook al was de helft van de gebouwen kapot.

"Oké, we zullen hier splitsen om naar Aeris te zoek. We vormen groepjes van 2. Barret en Red jullie doorzoeken het rechtse gedeelte, Cait en Yuffie jullie het linkse, Vincent en Cid jullie kijken hier rond en ik zal met Tifa het midden doen. We zullen hier terug afspreken als het donker wordt", zei Cloud waarna iedereen knikte.

Cloud en Tifa stapte op het middelste gedeelte af wat veel leek op weer ene bos van witte bomen met een pad die naar het midden leidde. Ze liepen het pad af en zagen dat de bomen een bepaalde gloed afgaven. Al snel kwamen ze op een grote open plek waar een groot meer te zien. Aan het meer stond één gebouw dat nog volledig heel was. Het gebouw had de vorm van een schelp dat als een punt naar boven draaide. Toen ze binnen kwamen was ging de gang in een cirkel naar boven met kastjes en versiering tegen de muren. Ze zagen ook een groot beeld van een vis dat nogal opviel.

"Ze is hier niet", zei Tifa.

"Hm, het lijkt erop niet nee", zei Cloud.

"Er is wel iets waar Yuffie jaloers op zal zijn"

"Wat?"

"Deze materia", zei Cloud en liet ene groene bol zijn die hij op het bovenste verdiep had gevonden.

"Kom, we gaan best terug, de duisternis begint al te vallen"

Clou knikte en ging met Tifa terug. Vincent en Cid stonden al op de afgesproken plaats ook zonder resultaat. Al snel kwamen de twee andere groepjes erbij die ook niets hadden gevonden. Red zei zelfs dat hij Aeris haar geur niet had geroken.

"Geen zorgen Cloud we vinden haar wel", zei Tifa.

"We zullen morgen verder zoeken. Ik en Vincent hebben een gebouw gevonden dat vroeger een herberg was. Het lijk op niet veel maar de bedden zijn nog in goede staat", zei Cid. Iedereen knikte en volgde de twee naar de herberg.

De nacht viel over de stad en iedereen lag rap te slapen of toch bijna iedereen. Na een aantal uren stond Cloud opeens terug op.

"Cloud wat is er?" vroeg Red die de ex-soldaat hoorde opstaan.

"Ze is hier en Sephiroth ook", zei Cloud.

"Wat? Sephiroth is hier ook? Hoe weet je dat?", vroeg Red geschokt.

"Ik voel het gewoon, ik voel het in mijn ziel. Ik weet waar ze is", zei Cloud.

"Wat is er aan de hand", zei Tifa die wakker geworden was door de stemmen.

"Cloud weet waar Aeris is en Sephiroth is hier ook", zei Red.

"Wat? We moeten direct naar hara toe dan", zei Tifa die direct wakker alsof ze een emmer koud water over haar hoofd gekregen had.

"Oké, maar we zullen de rest laten liggen ze waren echt uitgeput, dus weest stil", zei Cloud.

Tifa en Red knikte en gingen stilletjes de herberg uit.

Cloud leidde hen terug door het bos met al de witte bomen en het schelp huis aan het meer in het midden van het bos. Toen ze binnen waren zagen ze dat er iets veranderd was. Het stenen beeld van de vis was verdwenen en liet een doorweg tonen, een trap naar beneden. Ze daalde trap af die zilverachtig scheen. Wanneer ze al een dele van de trappen al hadden gedaan zagen ze dat het plafond veel op water leek dat licht scheen. Beneden onder hun was er weer een kleine stad. Niet zo groot als die van boven. Wanneer ze eindelijk beneden waren zagen dat de huizen nog nog n redelijk staat waren. Sommige hadden scheuren in de muren maar ze stonden nog overeind. De huizen waren in een cirkel rond het midden gebouwd. In het midden was er een pleintje dat omring was door water. Je kon het bereiken door van zuil naar zuil henen te springen.

"Kijk daar", zei Tifa en wees naar het pleintje. Cloud keek en zag Aeris geknield op het pleintje aan het bidden.

Hij liep langzaam naar de eerste zuil en Tifa maakte aanstalten om mee te gaan maar hij zei dat ze moesten wachten, hij ging liever alleen. Hij sprong van zuil naar zuil en was rap de rand van het pleintje. Hij zag Aeris en was blij dat hij haar eindelijk had gevonden. Het rare was dat zij hem niet opmerkte ze bleef met gebogen hoofd bidden, waar was ze nu voor aan het bidden.

Opeens hoorde hij een ijzingwekkende gil van Tifa waarna hij merkte dat hij met zijn zwaard in zijn handen juist op het punt stond om haar te doden.

"Wat is er in hemelsnaam aan de hand met mij', zei hij tegen zichzelf.

Aeris keek dan omhoog en lachte naar hem. Die lach was zo warm dat het voor een eeuwigheid duurde totdat die opeens verdween. Alles gebeurd zo snel, Sephiroth was van boven naar beneden geprongen en doorboorde Aeris met zijn lange zwaard in de rug. Het zwaard kwam er langs de voorkant uit bebloed. Door de schok toen Sephiroth het zwaard er terug uitrok kwam haar haarlint los en viel de materia. Het botste over de grond en viel dan uiteindelijk het water in. Aeris armen werden slap en ze viel voorover. Cloud rende naar haar toe en nam haar nog juist vast. Tifa en Red waren er al snel bij komen staan. Tifa had al tranen in de ogen toen ze de Ancient zag.

"Aeris! AERIS! Dit kan niet echt zijn", riep Cloud terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen liepen.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen. Weldra zal het meisje een deel van de planeet zijn energie worden. Nu moet ik alleen nog naar het noorden. Het beloofde land wacht op mij over de besneeuwde velden", zei Sephiroth vervuld.

"Daar zal ik een nieuwe levensvorm worden door met de planeet zijn energie één te worden. Net als dit meisje..."

"Houw je kop! De kringloop van de natuur en jouw domme plan kan mij geen barst schelen! Aeris is weg. Ze zal nooit meer spreken, nooit meer lachen, wenen...of boos worden. En wij dan... wat moeten wij dan doen? Mijn pijn dan? Ik beef volledig, mijn mond is droog, mijn ogen branden", zei Cloud en boog zijn hoofd over Aeris levensloze lichaam.

"Wat wil je zeggen? Probeer je te zeggen dat je ook gevoelens hebt?", zei Sephiroth iets wat verbaasd en geamuseerd.

"Natuurlijk! Wat denk je dat ik ben?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, stop met te doen alsof je verdrietig bent. Er is ook geen reden om te doen alsof je kwaad bent. Omdat, Cloud, je een pop bent", zei Sephiroth en vloog dan de lucht en maar liet iets vallen. Het leek veel op hetzelfde als toen op de boot. Een grijze arm dat na ene tijd groter en groter werd met allemaal tentakels.

Red sprong al direct voor Cloud en Tifa maakt zich ook klaar voor het gevecht.

Het wezen schoot een paar laserstralen af maar de twee konden het met gemak ontwijken en gingen dan zelf in de aanval. Het grauwde even en sloeg dan de twee weg met zijn tentakels.

Tifa nam dan de materia die zij met Cloud hadden gevonden en begon erop te concentreren. De materia begon langzaam groen te schijnen waarna er boven het wezen en scheur ontsond. Door de scheur kon je de ruimte zien. IN de ruimte bewoog er iets en het vloog recht op het wezen. Het was een grote komeet die recht op het wezen vloog en met een daverende explosie insloeg. Tifa dacht dat het gedaan was maar opeens vlogen er allemaal blauwe bellen vanuit de stofwolk die haar en Red wegsloegen.

"Ik ben maar een pop", zei Cloud waarna zijn woede de overhand kreeg. Een vuurrode aura begon hem te omringen waarna hij opstond en recht naar het wezen keek. Hij nam zijn zwaard stevig en liep erop af. Hij wees met het het punt van het zwaard op het wezen en stak zo recht in het lichaam waarna hij dan een sprong maakte en het wezen in twee sneed. Het wezen begon weer te krimpen tot de arm en spatte dan in slijm uit elkaar.

Na het gevecht was iedereen wakker gemaakt en verzamelde ze rond het meer. Yuffie en Tifa barste in huilen uit toen Cloud met het lichaam van Aeris naar buiten kwam. Red begon luid te huilen en Barret, Vincent en Cid bogen hun hoofd. Cloud droeg het lichaam tot het meer en liet het dan los in het water. Het lichaam zakte langzaam in het water terwijl het haar lange haren volledig open kwamen. Uiteindelijk verdween ze in de diepte en gingen ze terug naar de herberg zodat ze konden bekomen van dit grote verlies.

Toen iedereen de volgende ochtend wakker werden zagen ze Cloud al klaar staan. Ze wisten dat hij niet geslapen had, velen van hem hadden ook slecht geslapen.

"Iedereen luister naar mij",zei opeens met een luide stem.

"Ik ben Cloud, ex-soldaat, geboren te Nibelheim. Ik kwam hier om af te rekenen met Sephiroth."

"Wat is er", vroeg Tifa bezorgd.

"Ik kwam hier uit vrije wil of dat dacht ik toch. Eigenlijk ben ik nu bang van mezelf. Er is een deel van mij dat ik niet begrijp, het is dat deel dat mij de zwarte materia aal Sephiroth liet geven. Dat me bijna Aeris liet doden als jullie me niet gestopt hadden. Er zit iets in mij dat niet mezelf is. Daarom zou ik met deze reis moeten stoppen voordat ik iets verschrikkelijk doe maar ik ga toch door.Hij heeft 5 jaar geleden mijn thuisstad vernietigd en nu heeft hij Aeris vermoord en wil nu ook de planeet vernietigen. Ik vergeef hem nooit. Ik moet doorgaan en daarom heb ik een gunst te vragen aan jullie. Willen jullie meekomen om me tegen te houden als ik iets verschrikkelijk van plan ben."

"Ha, je dacht toch niet dat ik je alleen zou laten gaan. Je weet wat ik je gezegd hebt je kunt niet van deze train af tot we het eindstation bereikt hebben en die is nog lang niet in zicht", zei Barret.

"Natuurlijk komen we met je mee, hij gaat betalen voor wat hij Aeris heeft aangedaan", riep Cid luid. De rest knikte allemaal mee.

"Bedankt allemaal. Ik weet niet hoe Aeris de planeet wou redden van de meteoor en we zullen het nu nooit meer te weten komen maar we hebben nog steeds ene kans. We moeten Sephiroth tegenhouden voordat hij de zwarte materia gebruikt. Dus laten we gaan", zei Cloud en ging het gebouw uit samen met de rest.


	22. De achtervolging van Sephiroth

_**XXII De achtervolging van Sephiroth**_

Iedereen was al de hele tijd stil. Ze waren nog steeds het verlies van Aeris aan het verweken. Ze vonden ook dat Cloud meer en meer stiller werd. Hij leidde hen gewoon op gevoel door de koude sneeuwvelden. Gelukkig konden ze nog in het dorpje Icicle warme kledij kopen want anders waren ze al dood bevroren. Cloud leidde ze steeds verder en verder totdat er opeen een sneeuwstorm op stak waardoor ze niets meer zagen.

"Cloud we moeten ergen schuilen", riep Tifa luid.

"We komen dichterbij, ik voel het", zei Cloud en liep door.

"Cloud je gaat niets kunnen doen als je hier dood bevriest, laten we eerste schuilen voordat we verder gaan"

Cloud bleef staan toe tifa hem de weg versperde. Hij keek achterom en zag dat iedereen beefde en probeerde het sneeuw uit hun gezicht te houden.

"Oké, we zoeken wel iets om te schuilen", zei eindelijk waarna hij een opluchtend gezucht hoorde van achter hem.

Het duurde niet lang voordat ze een houten blokhut tegenkwamen. Ze wisten niet wie nu in hemelsnaam hier in niemandsland wilt wonen maar het kwam voor hun wel goed uit.

Toen ze aanklopte opende een oude men met een grijswitte snor. Hij trok zijn ogen open toen hij iedereen zag.

"Oh bij alle sneeuwstormen, kom binnen kom binnen" zei de man direct. Het moest geen twee keer gezegd worden. Toen ze binnen waren kwamen ze in een ruime salon met een grote open haard die veel warmte gaf. Direct stonden Yuffie en Barret ervoor om zich op te warmen. Vincent ging als gewoonlijk weer apart staan maar toch in de buurt van het vuur. Cait maakte het zich gemakkelijk door de robot tegen de muur te plaatsen en dan tussen Barret en Yuffie te wringen wat voor hem makkelijker was omdat hij zo klein was. Red ging op de mat liggen, de koelte had bijna zijn staart vlam laten uitdoven dus deed het deugd om weer wat warmte te voelen.

Cloud en Tifa bedankte de man nog is voor hun gastvrijheid.

"Hahahahaha, het is niets hoor. Het is mijn plicht om mensen te helpen die hier verdwalen", zei de man.

"wel toch bedankt meneer, kunnen we je ergens mee helpen misschien als wederdienst", zei Tifa.

"Hahahahaha, hoeft niet ze. Ik heb gezegd dat het mijn plicht is en noem me maar Holzoff", zei de man lachend.

"Waarom woont u hier eigenlijk zo afgelegen, kan je dan beter niet in Icicle wonen?"

"Hahahaha, wel dat is een lang verhaal. Ik ben eigenlijk een klimmer, heb je al van Gaea klif gehoord?"

"Ja, het is een zeer gevaarlijke kliff die al het leven van vele heeft genomen als je de juiste weg niet weet. Het zou zogezegd een krater moeten zijn volgens de weinige die ooit de top hebben bereikt", zei Red.

"Correct, ik ben zo iemand die de kliff heeft proberen te beklimmen samen met een vriend van mij. Yamski en ik namen de uitdaging aan en begonnen aan onze tocht om te zien wat er aan de andere kant was van de kliff. We wisten dat de temperatuur laag ging zijn maar er die ijskoude wind er nog bij maakte het bijna ondraaglijk, alles werd gevoelloos terwijl we klom. Yamski had zelfs zijn koord doorgesneden zonder dat ik van iets wist. Ik ben nooit volledig aan de top geraakt, ik stopte wanneer ik het merkte. Dat was nu al 20 jaar geleden en sindsdien ben ik hier gaan wonen om klimmers te waarschuwen en onderdak te bieden."

"Het spijt me van u vriend", zei Cloud.

"Dank je jongeman, ik was kapot toen ik het zag ik heb het lichaam van yamski nooit terug gevonden maar het is door hem dat ik nu nog leef"

"Een krater zei je", vroeg Red opeens.

"Ja, er is een legende die zegt dat lang geleden er iets uit de lucht is gevallen en deze krater heeft gemaakt maar het is nooit bewezen geweest"

"Je denk toch niet", vroeg Tifa.

"Ja, het verhaal in de tempel, dit was de eerste keer dat meteoor is opgeroepen", zei Cloud.

"We gaan toch die berg niet op hé", klaagde Yuffie al direct.

"Ha, was jij niet zo'n spectaculaire ninja. Is bergen beklimmen niet jouw specialiteit", lachtte Barret.

"Nee, maar mensen van al hun bezitting beroven wel" zei Yuffie en hield Barret zijn portefeuille voor zijn neus. Barret vloekte weer luid en liep Yuffie achterna.

"Maar het gaat niet zo gemakkelijk zijn voor ons want hoe gaan jullie mijn mog lijf omhoog krijgen", vroeg Cait.

"Hm, ik neem ook niet iedereen mee", zei Cloud.

"Red en cait jullie blijven al zeker hier', zei Cloud. De twee wouden al direct iets terug zeggen maar waren te laat.

"Cait zoals je zegt jouw mog lichaam gaat onmogelijk die berg op en red jij bent de enige zonder warme kledij je zou direct dood bevriezen."

Cloud keek naar Tifa maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen zei ze al direct dat ze meeging.

"Ik heb ook nog een appeltje te schillen met Sephiroth, hij heeft mijn thuis, mijn vrienden en mijn ouders afgepakt", zei ze boos.

Cloud knikte en kijk dan naar de 4 die nog overbleven.

"Yuffie jij blijft ook hier samen met Cid en Vincent en Barret jullie komen mee", zei Cloud.

De vier knikte en Yuffie maakte zelfs een opluchtend zuchtje.

"Dus je gaat de klif op hé, wel ik zal je wat materiaal dan geven. En ook ik heb een route gemaakt met vlaggetjes van toen ik de berg beklom met Yamski waardoor je de snelste weg naar boven zult vinden. Alleen het laatste stuk zal je moeten oppassen want zo te zien zou er een monster nest zijn", zei de man.

"Oké en nog is bedankt", zie Cloud.

"Niets te danken ga nu maar wat slapen, morgen zal de sneeuwstorm wel over zijn", zei Holzoff en deelde lakens en kussen uit.

De volgende dag schoon de zon maar het was er niet warmer op. De vier maakten zich klaar voor de klim terwijl de andere hulpeloos toekeken.

"Veel succes allemaal, zie dat je de top bereikt", zei Red.

"En als je moest sterven mag ik dan alle materia hebben", zei Yuffie waarna iedereen haar kwaad aankeek.

"Wat, ik wil niet dat je sterft hoor maar als het moest gebeuren…ik zwijg al."

"Oké, houw jullie haaks allemaal", zei Cloud en vertrok samen met Vincent, Tifa en Barret.

"Hier voordat je vertrekt wil ik je dit geven ook", zei de man en overhandigde een rode materia.

"Je doet me een beetje aan mezelf denken zoveel jaren geleden en ik denk dat je dit beter kunt gebruiken dan mij."

"Bedankt", zei Cloud en stak de materia weg toen Yuffie al bijna kwijlend over de bol hing.

Toen ze aan de voet van de kliff stonden maakten ze elkaar vast met een touw zodat als één viel de andere hen kon terug optrekken.

Ze zagen al een rood vlaggetje een paar meter boven hun fladderen en begonnen dan aan de klim. Ze volgden de weg die de vlaggetjes aanduidde waardoor het makkelijker ging. Maar hoe hoger ze kwamen hoe kouder het werd en zeker als die wind opstak. Het klimmen begon ineens al een stuk te vertragen.

Ze waren nu al uren aan het klimmen en ze zagen nog steeds de top niet.

"Verdorie nu weet ik waarom niet veel mensen deze klif overleven", riep Barret vloekend.

"We moeten rusten anders halen we het niet", riep Tifa

"Daar een grot, misschien kunnen we daar schuilen", riep Cloud en wees naar een ingang.

Ze klommen zo snel mogelijk het gat en waren blij toen ze eindelijk uit de wind waren.

Ze kwamen in een gang terecht van blinkend ijs.

"Cloud!", riep Vincent toen die wat verder de gang was ingegaan.

Cloud kwam direct en zag bij Vincent een vlag in de grond steken.

"Hm, zo te zien moeten door deze gang lopen dus", zei Cloud.

"Oké dan, zolang we maar uit die vreselijke kou blijven", vloekte Barret erop los.

Ze volgde dan de gang en kwamen uiteindelijk bij een grote zaal met allemaal ijspegels op het plafon. Ze vonden het allemaal heel mooi maar veel van genieten konden ze er niet van want Cloud bleef gewoon doorstappen.

Ze bleven het pad maar volgen met af en toe een paar vleermuizen die aanvielen maar door de snelle reactie van Vincent met zijn geweer waren ze al direct neergehaald. Uiteindelijk zagen ze weer licht in de verte. Ze keken buiten en voelde geen wind meer. Er was alleen een pad dat naar boven leidde. Ze volgde en zagen het einde van de klif. Toen ze boven stonden en over de rand keken stonden ze met open mond te kijken. Het was een reusachtige krater nog grote dan twee midgars te samen. In het midden van de krater was er een soort van fontein van mako dat omhoog spoot en ronddraaide.

"Hij is daar in het midden van die fontein", zei Cloud.

"Ik weet, we krijgen hem wel", zei Tifa.

"Hopelijk zijn ze veilig boven geraakt", zei Red 13

"Ja, ze geraken er wel", zei Cid en maakte het zich gemakkelijk in de zetel.

"Hm, had er wel ook graag hene gegaan. Te zien of het echt een krater van meteoor is. Het zou veel informatie kunnen verschaffen en ons misschien een idee geven over de grote van de meteoor."

"Die zwarte materia is gewoon eng dus blijf er maar met weg", zei Yuffie.

"Ik dacht dat jij verzot was op materia", zei Cait.

"Ja alle materia maar niet de diene en daarbij die zou nu mooi staan bij mijn collectie van materia, zwart met groen das toch gewoon lelijk."

Iedereen staarde haar aan voordat ze in lachen uitbarstte maar het lachen stopte toen ze opeens een zware motor hoorde.

Toen ze buiten gingen begon Cid opeens hard te vloeken.

"Is dat?", begon Red.

"De Highwind, die Shinra van mij heeft afgenomen", zei Cid.

"Wat doen ze hier nu", vroeg Cait zich af.

"Huh zou jij dat niet moeten weten."

"Nee, dit is achter mijn opdrachtgever zijn rug gebeurd", zei Cait.

"We moeten ze gaan waarschuwen", zei Cid.

"Zal niet gaan, tegen dat wij die klif op zijn, zijn zij al lang bij Cloud en de andere", antwoordde Red.

"Verdomme!"

"Ik dacht dat er nooit een eind kwam aan die afdaling", zei Barret zuchtend.

"Wees blij dat het makkelijker ging dan toen we klommen en dat het warmer is", zei Tifa.

"hoor je ma klagen?"

"Ja"

De afdaling was zeer vlot verlopen en het werd warmer. Ze moesten wel oppassen toen ze beneden in de krater waren door de verscheidene ravijnen. Soms spoot er een blauw groenachtige stoom door gaten omhoog wanneer je het minst verwachtte waardoor het gevaarlijk was. Vincent was al voorop gegaan om het gebied te verkennen terwijl de rest wat uit rustte. Na een tijd kwam hij eindelijk terug even duister al hij wegging.

"Veel ravijnen maar er is ene pad die naar het midden leid. We moeten alleen oppassen voor de sterke wind die soms opkomt. Het is sterk genoeg om een persoon bijna weg te blazen", zei Vincent en ging dan tegen een rots leunen.

"We gaan door dan", zei Cloud en stond direct op.

Iedereen knikte en volgde de man de blauwwitte wind in.

"Huh, wat is dat geluid", zei Barret opeens.

"Kijk daar", riep Tifa en wees naar boven.

"Shit Shinra is hier, iedereen achter een rots"

De Highwind vloog rustig door de windstoten heen zonder probleem.

"Wat doen zij hier", vloekt Barret toen ze vanachter de rots weer tevoorschijn kwamen.

"Ik weet het niet en het interesseert me ook niet. Als ze inde weg staan hebben ze problemen", zei Cloud cool.

"Maar Cloud...", begon Tifa.

"Kom we gaan verder, we moeten Sephiroth kost wat kost tegenhouden. Jij had toch ook nog iets af te handelen met hem"

"Ja..."

Cloud vertrok en ging door de vallei heen gevolgd door de stille Vincent.

Tifa keek Cloud na maar ging dan met Barret mee.

"Het is beter dat je het wat rustiger aan doet. Ondoorzichtig in een gevecht gaan kan je leven kosten", zei Vincent stil.

"Hm, begin jij nu ook al", snauwde Cloud af.

"Het is gewoon advies, je volgt het op of niet aan jouw de keus"

De vier gingen verder de krater in naar het midden. Ze moesten af en toe oppassen dat ze niet weggeblazen werden door de wind maar het lukte wel. Er was wel één ding dat vreemd was. De persponen in zwarte mantel die ze in Nibelheim zagen waren hier ook aanwezig alleen waren ze allemaal dood.

Na een tijd hoorde ze het zoeven van een zwaard. Toen ze dichterbij kwamen zagen de man die ze al die tijd achtervolgde.

"Dit is het einde voor jullie allemaal", zei Sephiroth koel en met een laatste zwaai doodde hij twee personen in zwarte mantel.

"Sephiroth!", riep Cloud uit.

"Dit is het einde"

"Ja, je hebt gelijk, dit is het einde van dit lichaam zijn nuttigheid", zei Sephiroth lachend waarna hij dan in het niets verdween.

"Waar is hij", riep Barret uit.

"Oppassen hij kan nog steeds in de buurt zijn", zei Tifa en stond klaar met haar vuisten.

"Ons doel is om de zwarte materia naar de meester te brengen", weergalmde de stem van sephiroth door Clouds hoofd.

"Ons...?", zei Cloud vragend.

"Huh wat is er aan de gaande", vroeg Barret die naar Cloud keek.

"Die dat Jenova's cellen dragen", weergalmde de stem weer

"Meester?"

"Natuurlijk...Sephiroth. Hehehehehehehehe"

Cloud wist niet wat hij moest geloven nog.

Opeens viel Sephiroth van boven naar beneden en sloeg hij met zijn zwaard op de grond waardoor hij een schokgolf creëerde die iedereen wegsloeg.Barret en Tifa vlogen links tegen en rots en Cloud vloog met Vincent rechts bijna de afgrond in.

Wanneer ze terug opstonden kijk Sephiroth de 4 aan en lachtte luid waarna zijn hele lichaam begon te veranderen. Het kreeg een grijze vorm en groeide maar steeds. Zijn hoofd verdween gewoon en er kwamen allemaal tentakels waarna de 4 tegenover Jenova stonden of toch een deel van het wezen Vincent nam als direct zijn shotgun en begon te schieten. Gevolgd door Barret die met zijn machine geweer knalde.

Tifa nam ondertussen een materiabol en begon er op te concentreren terwijl Cloud met zijn zwaard aanviel.

De aanvallen hadden niet veel effect het zwaard ging gewoon door de huid heen waarna de huid zich dan weer regenereerde en de kogels verdwenen gewoon in de huid.

Opeens begon de groene bol die Tifa vast had fel te schijnen waarna er boven Jenova een opening in de lucht ontstond. In de opening zag je de diepte van de ruimte en een lichtpuntje dat bewoog en steeds groter werd. Uiteindelijk leek het een komeet die recht op Jenova afstevende. Na de impact beefde de grond hevig waarna er ook stukken van het pad afbraken.

Toen de rook ophief stond Jenova er nog omring door een rode energie. Het wezen sloeg dan met zijn tentakels naar de 4 waarna er allemaal rode bollen tevoorschijn kwamen bij de 4 vechters. Jenova klopte dan op de grond waarna de bollen ontplofte. Iedereen vloog naar alle kanten op en kwam niet meer recht behalve Cloud. Zijn ogen vlamde toen er een vuurachtige aura rond hem kwam. Hij hield zijn zwaard stevig achter zich waarna het zwaard begon op te lichten en zwaaide er dan snel door de lucht. Een Tornado ontstond die Jenova optilde en door de lucht zwierde recht de afgrond in.

Nadat iedereen terug op de been was zagen ze wat groen bloed liggen op de plaats waar Jenova stond samen met een zwarte bol.

"Dus daar had die het over, de Jenova Reunie", zei Cloud die de zwarte materia vast nam.

"Dus we hebben heel die tijd Sephiroth niet gevolgd", vroeg Tifa.

"Nee, maar ikz al het later allemaal uitleggen. We moeten nu eerst de echte Sephiroth verslagen", zei Cloud.

"Maar Sephiorth is...

"Hij is in het center van deze krater, de echte sephiroth. Oké, de Zwarte materia is nu terug in onze handen. Als we nu Sephiorth verslagen is de dreiging over maar vooraleer we verder gaan. Barret wil jij de zwarte materia bijhouden?"

"Huh, waarom ik", zei de man vlug.

"Ik vertrouw mezelf niet. Ik wil niet hetzelfde doen als bij de tempel der Ancients. Geef het aan niemand. Wie het ook is", zei Cloud streng.

Barret knikte en nam de zwarte materia over.

Ze gingen dan verder en zagen dat ze dichter bij het centrum kwamen.

Opeens was er een fel wit licht die iedereen verblindde.

Toen de flits weg was waren Cloud en Tifa ook verdwenen.

"Verdomme waar zijn ze", riep Barret luid.

"Ik kijk wel rond", zei Vincent en liep al driect weg.

"Huh wat gebeurt er", vroeg Tifa angstig.

"Rustig maar Tifa. Sephiroth is in de buurt dus er kan van alles nu gebeuren", stelde Cloud haar gerust.

Nadat het wit licht verdween zagen de twee ene bekende omgeving. Ze stonden aan de ingang van Nibelheim.

"Nibelheim?"

"Hm, het is een illusie dat Sephiroth heeft gemaakt, hij probeert ons te verwarren. Het is allemaal in orde als we onthouden dat het maar ene illusie is. Laten we voortgaan", zei Cloud.

Op het moment dat ze wouden vertrekken hoorde ze opeens voetstappen achter hun. Sephiroth kwam tevoorschijn en blijf juist voor de ingang staan.

"Oké, laten we gaan", zei de man waarna er dan twee soldaten tevoorschijnen kwamen en een persoon die veel op Cloud leek behalve het haar. Hij had zwart stekel haar.

"Stop...Sephiroth", zie Tifa zacht maar het leek alsof ze een geest gezien had.

"Dit is zo dom", zei Cloud waarna Sephiorth, de soldaten de persoon die op Cloud leek verdwenen.

"Cloud...Dit is gewoon ene illusie, maak je maar geen zorgen", zie Tifa die probeerde sterk te blijven. Daarna was er weer een flitslicht die iedereen verblinde.

"Wat nu weer", vroeg Cloud waarna ze dan de hele stad vanboven zagen. De stad stond in brand en overal lagen lijken.

"Dit is wat 5 jaar geleden gebeurt is maar het zal waarschijnlijk ik niet zijn die uit de Shinra villa zal komen. Hij gaat weer ene andere domme illusie laten tonen", zei Cloud waarna de deuren van de villa opengingen en ze de persoon met zwart haar zagen lopen.

Alles gebeurde identiek hetzelfde alleen in plaats van Cloud was het de persoon met zwart haar die het allemaal deed.

"Ik wil dit niet meer zien...Cloud kijk niet", zei Tifa die meer en meer angstiger begon te klinken.

"Wat is er mis Tifa? Ik het je al eerder gezegd toch? Zolang we weten dat het een illusie is moeten wer er ons niets van aantrekken."

Er was weer een felle flits waarna ze dan in een cirkel van vlammen stonden met naast hun een man die dood neerligt.

"Sephiroth! Ik weet dat je luistert! Ik weet wat je wilt zeggen! Dat ik niet in Nibelheim was 5 jaar geleden! Dat is het toch hé", riep Cloud waarna er dan een flitslicht was en Sephiroth voor hun ogen stond.

"Ik zie dat je het eindelijk verstaat", zei de man met een glimlach die de oceaan kon bevriezen.

"Wat je probeert te zeggen is dat je me wilt verwarren, niet? Maar deze dingen hebben geen effect op mij. Ik herinner het mij allemaal nog goed...de hitte...de pijn in mijn lichaam...en mijn hart"

"Ow...is dat zo? Jij bent gewoon een pop, jij hebt geen hart en je kan ook geen pijn voelen. Hoe kan er nu betekenis zijn in het leven van zo'n wezen. Wat ik je nu laat tonen is de realiteit. Wat jij je herinnerd is de illusie."

Cloud keek de man even, twijfelend aan.

"Versta je het nu?"

"Ik wil het niet verstaan. Maar ik wil je wel één ding vragen, waarom? Waarom doe je dit?"

"Hahahahaha, ik wil je naar je echte ik brengen", lachte de man luid.

"degene die mij de zwarte materia gaf. Wie zou ooit gedacht hebben dat een mislukt experiment zo handig zou zijn. Hojo zou het gewoon besterven."

"Hojo? Wat heeft hij met mij te doen!"

"5 jaar geleden was jij gemaakt door Hojo direct achter dat Nibelheim platgebrand was. Een pop dat gemaakt was uit de cellen van Jenova, haar kennis en de kracht van mako. Een onvoltooide Sephiorth kloon, dat is de realiteit"

"Cloud...luister niet naar hem, negeer alles wat hij zeg", zei Tifa angstig.

"Wat is er mis Tifa, het doet mij niets, ik luisterde toch sowieso niet"

"Als die praat van dat Hojo jouw in elkaar stak is ene leugen. Hebben wij geen herinneringen samen? Dat we samen kinderen waren, die avond van onze belofte..."

"Hahahahahahaha...Tifa, waarom ben je zo bezorgd om deze woorden, Moet ik is iedereen laten tonen wat er in je hart is", zei Sephiroth waarna Tifa zich omdraaide terwijl ze beefde.

"Hahahahaha, het ziet er naar uit dat je je niet zo goed voelt"

"Tifa? Heeft Sephiroth soms gelijk", vroeg Cloud wat twijfelachtig.

"Cloud..."

"Waraom ben je zo bang. Maka je maar een zorgen, ik ben inorde. Het kan me niet schelen hoe verward ik ben. Ik zal nooit een woord geloven van wat Sephiorth zegt. Het is waar dat ik soms niet kan uitmaken wie ik ben er zijn veel dingen wazig in mijn geheugen maar Tifa, jij zei 'lang geleden dat we elkaar nog gezien hebben'? Die woorden zullen mij altijd steunen. Ik ben degene waarmee je opgegroeid bent in Nibelheim. Het maakt niet uit hoeveel keer ik het geloof in mezelf verlies, dat is de aarheid en dat is waarom je niet bang hoeft te zijn. Wat een ander ook zegt"

"...Nee Cloud, dat is niet waar..."

"Wat is niet waar? Ben ik niet degene waarmee je opgegroeid bent?"

"Dat is niet wat ik bedoel...Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet zeggen. Cloud geef me gewoon meer tijd...", zei Tifa die nog steeds angstig maar nu ook zenuwachtig klonk.

"Cloud, geef de schuld niet aan Tifa. Het vermogen om iemands uiterlijk, stem en woorden te veranderen is de kracht van Jenova. Binnenin jouw zijn Jenova's cellen vermengd met de herinneringen van Tifa en ben jij zo ontstaan uit Tifa's herinneringen", zei Sephiroth.

"Een jongen genaamd Cloud kan misschien er een deel van geweest zijn"

"Cloud...Denk nu niet alstublieft"

"Hahahahahaha, denk Cloud! Cloud? Ow, ja excuseer mij, jij had nooit een naam"

"Zwijg Sephiroth", riep Cloud kwaad maar hij begon stil te beven.

"Je begrijpt het dan nog steeds niet...Herinner je die foto dat genomen hadden voordat we mount nibel ingingen? Jij herinnert die wel hé Tifa? Maar er is geen manier dat hij dat zou weten. Nu wat is er met die foto gebeurt", zei Sephiroth en liep dan naar het lijk dat er lag en nam iets uit de zakken.

"Is dit het niet? Wil je het niet zien, het is nog goede foto ook?"

"Cloud...niet doen..."

"Ik...Ik zou op die foto moeten staan. Maar als ik er niet op zou staan moet ik me geen zorgen maken want dit is toch een illusie wereld dat Sephiorth gemaakt heeft", zei Cloud en nam de foto van sephiorth over.

Toen hij het bekeek zag hij Tifa en Sephiorth staan maar op de plaats waar hij moet staan stond die zwartharige man.

"Net als ik dacht, Die foto is vals. De waarheid is in mijn herinnering. 5 jaar geleden kwam ik terug nara Nibelheim om de reactor te inspecteren. Ik was toen 16 jaar oud. De stad was niet veranderd en ik bleef in het hotel slapen en ging dan naar de reactor in mount nibel. Ik was zeer opgewonden. Omdat het mijn eerste job was als eerste klasse soldaat...soldaat? eerste klasse? Waneer ging het militair in. Hoe ben ik eerste klasse soldaat geworden. Waarom...waarom kan ik het me niet herinneren?", riep Cloud uit.

"Ik ben...ik ben...dat is waar. Ik moet me daar geen zorgen om maken omdat ik dan ..."

"...Cloud?"

"Laten we gaan Tifa. Ik ben inorde"

Ondertussen kwamen Rufus en Scarlet binnen in een kamer midden in de krater. De muren waren volledig blauw en druppelde met vloeibaard mako en het plafond was een takkensysteem die de vloeibare mako tegenhield.

"Wauw! Dit is gewoon fantastisch", riep de vrouw al direct uit.

Daarna kwam er een derde persoon binnen. Het was Hojo.

"Het is allemaal materia!"

"De buitenkant is rijk aan mako energie en de binnekant zit vol met materia", zei Rufus die naar boven keek.

"Dit is echt het beloofde land"

"Er niet zoiets al een beloofde land, het is maar een legende...ouwe vrouweklets", zei Hojo.

"Als is zoals ik het me voorstelde. Is het niet geweldig?", zei Rufus waarna opeens de muren begonnen te beven.

"Wat gebeurt er?"

"Het komt van in de muren, iets is er aan het bewegen", riep Scarlet.

"WEAPON...Ze bestaan dus toch? Ik geloofde het niet", zei Hojo versteld.

"Wat betekent het?"

"WEAPON, monsters die gecreëerd worden door de planeet wanneer de planeet in gevaar is of dat stond toch in de dossiers van professor Gast"

"Ik heb dat dossier nooit gezien. Waar is het?"

"Hier is het"

"Jij hebt veel voor jezelf gehouden"

"Hm, waar zijn ze toch in hemelsnaam", riep Barret.

"Ik heb ze nergens gezien en ik denk niet dat ze in de afgrond zijn gelopen. Ze moeten al door zijn", zei Vincent.

"Kom wij gana dan ook ze hebben misschien onze hulp nodig", riep Barret en stond op het punt van te vertrekken toen alles zwart voor hem werd. Hij riep naar Vincent maar er was geen antwoord.

"Barret!", riep opeens een bekende stem vanachter de man.

Tifa kwam aangelopen Barret kon weer zien maar Vincent was weg.

"Barret ik ben zo blij dat ik je gevonden heb"

"Tifa? Wat was er aan de hand, alles werd opeens pikzwart?"

"Barret vlug iedereen wacht, Cloud is in moeilijkheden! Je moet ons helpen"

"Ja...oké, ik kom mee", Barret.

"Ik kom direct wel ga maar al vast", zei Tifa waarna Barret knikte en richting het center liep. Toen Barret uit zicht was begon Tifa te lachen waarna ze dan verdween.

Opeens verscheen Vincent weer terwijl hij plat op de grond lag.

"Meneer president, ik heb hier een slecht gevoel over, over deze plaats", zei Scarlet.

"Hm, misschien moeten we terug nara het schip, we moeten toch nog alles inspecteren.", zei Rufus waarna er dan een witte flitslicht was. Toen iedereen were kon zien stonden Tifa en Cloud ook in de kamer.

"Hey, waar komen jullie vandaan!", riep Scarlet.

"...weet ik niet...", zei Cloud zwak.

"Deze plaats gaat ruw worden. Laat alles aan mij en ga hier weg terwijl je nog kan"

"Alles aan u overlaten! Hm, wat moet ik aan jouw overlaten", vroeg Rufus achterdochtig.

"Dit is waar de reünie gaat doorgaan, wara alles zal beginnen en eindigen", zei Cloud.

Tifa probeerde iets te zeggen maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond.

"Cloud, ik ben hier om te helpen", riep Barret opeens die de kamer binnen gehold kwam.

Cloud was aan het beven maar kwam langzaam naar Barret toe. Hoe dichter hij kwam hoe minder hij beefde totdat hij voor Barret stond.

"Bedankt barret. Geef me de zwarte materia maar"

"Ben je inorde?"

"Ja, kom we hebben de materia echt nodig"

"Oke dan, het was veel te veel druk om dat ding te bewaren", zei Barret en overhandigde de materia. Tifa die nog steeds iets probeerde te zeggen stond maar te roepen maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar mond.

"Iedereen, bedankt voor alles en...het spijt me", begon Cloud opeens.

"Zeker jij Tifa, het spijt me echt, jij bent zo goed voor mij geweest. Ik weet niet wat zeggen. Ik ben nooit Cloud geweest. Tifa op een dag ontmoet je de echte Cloud eens."

"Hahahahahaha, dit is gewoonweg perfect", lachtte Hojo luis die van het hele spektakel genoot.

"het betekent dat mijn experiment een succes was, waar is je tatoe?"

"Professor Hojo, je hebt mij gene tatoe gegeven, je gaf me er geen omdat je zei dat ik een gefaald experiment was"

"WAT, allen een gefaald experiment is tot hier geraakt"

"Geef me een totoe, alstublieft"

"zwijg jij miserabele mislukking"

Cloud boog zijn hoofd waarna hij dan in de lucht begon te zweven en tegen het plafond hing.

"Wat is er aan de gaande hier", riep Rufus uit die niet meer kon volgen.

"Hij is een Sephiroth kloon. Nadat de echte Sephiroth gestorven was heb ik jenova cellen en mako gebruikt om hem tot leven te wekken. Ik ben niet tevreden over die mislukkeling maar de Jenova reünie theorie is nu bewezen. Zie ook al is jenova's lichaam uitelkaar gehaald het zal ooit weer één worden. Dat word bedoelt met reünie. Ik heb al jaren gewacht op de reünie. 5 jaren zijn voorbij gegaan en nu zijn de klonen teruggekeerd. Ik dacht dat ze in midgar gingen verzamelen, wara Jenova opgeborgen was maar waar was ik mis in. Jenova zelf begon zich te verplaatsen van midgar weg. Maar de genie die ik ben had ik al snel door wat er ana de gaande was en wat sephiroth van plan was. Sephiorth was niet blij met alleen zijn wil in de levenstroom te vermengen, he wilt de klonen zelf ook nog is manipuleren", legde Hojo uit.

"_Ja zo is het allemaal gestart"_

"Ik vroeg me af wara de klonen heen gingen maar ik kon er niet opkomen"

"_Ik kon er ook niet opkomen"_

"Het enige dat ik wel wist dat Sephiorth de laatste halte zou zijn"

"_Ik was sephiorth niet aan het achtervolgen, werd geroepen door Sephiorth. Al die haat en woede maakte het onmogelijk voor mij om hem ooit te vergeten. Dat en wat hij me gaf. Sephiorth...Sephiorth. Ik ben hier en ik heb de materia bij me", _zei Cloud in zichzelf en begon ondersteboven over de takken te lopen.

Benden keek iedereen toe naar de kloon die langzama naar het midden van het plafond liep.

"_Eindelijk ontmoeten we elkaar weer"_

Opeens begon het plafond even te trille waarna er een deel van de mako energie door het plafond kwam ma als een druppel bleef hangen. Iedereen keek met open ogen naar de druppel vanwege er een man inzat.

"Kijk, zie je het! Het is Sephiroth, hij is het echt!", riep Hojo opgewonden.

"Dit is perfect, jenova's reunie en sephiroth's wil, ze zullen nie zomaar in de levenstroom rondzweven maar hier samenkomen, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Wat is er zo leuk aan. Je wete toch wat het betekent. Cloud heeft de zwarte materia. Sephiroth gaat meteor oproepen, iedereen zal sterven", riep Tifa uit.

Opeens begon heel de kamer te beven en de muren beginnen te bewegen.

"Oké, we moeten evacuere, jullie twee komen met mij mee. Ik wil meer horen"

"Cloud, stop het, kom terug", riep Barret luid.

Cloud begon hard te beven en kwam langzama naar beneden maar ging snel terug naar boven.

"Cloud neeeeeee", riep Tifa uit toen de man de zwarte materia bovenhiel.

Cloud nam het vast en stak het in de gelei van mako waarna die direct begon op te lichten.

De kamer begon heviger te beven waarna Barret en Tifa meegesleurd werden door soldaten.

Na dat ze de kamer uit waren stortte het plafond in en vloeide de mako naar beneden met Cloud midden in de kamer.

Tifa en Barret werd snel aan boord van de higwind gebracht waarna de die direct opsteeg. Het center van de krater begon steeds harder en harder te beven waarna er dan een pilaar van licht tevoorschijn kwam en het midden volledig instortte.

Ze hoorde opeens luide kreten bvan monsters. 3 gigantische wezens kwamen langzaam uit het gat gekropen. De Highwind probeerde zich zo snel mogelijk weg te maken want het vloog dicht tegen één van de wezens. Er kwam dan opeens een blauwe energie bol rond de wezens waarna ze dan opeens in wegvlogen alledrie naar een andere kant. De Highwind schokte zo hard dat Tifa neerviel en met haar hoofd tegen de rand van het schip botste.


	23. WEAPON

_**XXIII WEAPON**_

"_Waar ben ik", vroeg Tifa zich af toen ze haar ogen open deed. Ze was omring door totale duisternis. Geen greintje licht zag ze. Opeens zag ze een figuur in de verte. Toen ze dichterbij kwam herkende ze de persoon direct.  
_"_Cloud?"  
_"_Cloud!"  
__Cloud stond opeens op met zijn zwaard in zijn hand en stapte langzaam de duisternis in. Tifa probeerde hem in te halen maar hij verdween gewoon.  
_"_...Ik wist niet wat te doen. Ik was altijd zo...", zei ze toen ze op haar knieën viel.  
__Ze dacht terug aan de dag dat ze Cloud in Midgar voor het eerst vond. Ze ging gewoon voor een wandeling door sector 7 en kwam in het station terecht. Ze zag een conducteur voor ene jongeman staan die vroeg of hij oké was maar de man kreunde gewoon. Toen Tifa de man beter zag herkende ze de persoon meteen. Ze vond dat er iets niet klopte toen ze hem zag. Ze vroeg hoelang het geleden was dat ze elkaar gezien hadden waarop hij antwoordde 5 jaar. Maar het was geen 5 jaar maar 7 jaar dat ze elkaar ni meer gezien hadden.  
__Zijn droom om soldier te worden was uitgekomen maar hij was na het sephiroth incident gestopt en werd dan een huurling. Hij had haar veel verteld van wat er gebeurde nadat hij Nibelheim verliet maar er was iets raar over de dingen die hij zei. Al de dingen die hij zou moeten weten wist hij niet en al de dingen die hij niet zou moeten weten wist hij wel. Ik wou zeker zijn maar dan hoorde ik dat je ver weg ging en ik wou dat niet. Ik wist niet wat te doen. Dus ik dacht dat ik wat meer tijd nodig had en daarom vertelde ik hem over de Avalanche job. Ik wou bij hem zijn, je in het oog houden. Opeens werd alles wit._

"Hmmm"  
"Huh"  
"licht...", zei Tifa die niets zag.  
"Dat zal wel verbeteren, je hebt lang geslapen", zei Barret die naast haar bed zat.  
"hm, ik heb honger"  
"Waarom vraag je het niet", vroeg Barret opeens.  
Tifa was opeens stil.  
"Over hem?"  
Haar zicht werd weer beter, het licht vervaagde.  
"Omdat ik bang ben?"; antwoordde ze daarachter en ging dan recht zitten.  
Ze zaten in ene kleine kamer, meer een cel leek het.  
"Maak je geen zorgen, ik weet ook niet wat er met Cloud gebeurd is. Ik denk dat ik niet moet zeggen dat je je geen zorgen hoeft te maken. Niemand weet of hij oké is of niet"  
"Hij...hij is toch nog steeds in leven niet?"  
Barret knikte gewoon maar wist gewoonweg niet wat hij moest zeggen.  
"Hoelang heb ik geslapen?"  
"Hm, is nadenken...zo'n 7 dagen al"  
"En wat is er met Sephiorth gebeurd?"  
"Ben je er nog steeds niet over? Herinner je dat fel licht in de noordere krater. Sindsdien is de krater omring door een barrière van licht. Iedereen weet dat Sephiorth daar slaapt beschermd door die barrière. We kunnen niets doen, gewoon wachten totdat hij wakker wordt. En dan hebben we nog die gigantische monsters WEAPONS genaamd die alles vernietigen"  
"WEAPON?"  
"Herinner je dat groot beest dat bij Sephiorth op de bodem van die krater, wel het is nu hier. Ze zeggen dat het een soort van legendarische monsters zijn van vroeger"  
"WEAPON is Sephiorth aan het beschermen?"  
"Weet ik niet, maar ze zijn hier alles aan het vernietigen. Op dit moment is Rufus het aan het bevechten. Ik haat het om te zeggen maar hij heeft wel lef. Wij zouden degen moeten zijn die het vernietigt maar we hebben gene tijd."  
"Tijd...Hey! en meteor?"  
Barret draaide zich om en ging naar het raam dat gesloten was. Tifa kwam bij hem staan toen Barret op ene knop drukte.. De ramen gingen langzaam open. Toen ze buiten zag had de lucht een rood oranje kleur gekregen en hoog in de lucht was een reusacht meteoor te zien waar een vuurachtige energie rond draaide. Ze hadden gefaald om de oproeping van meteor tegen te houden.  
"Gaan we het opgeven ?"  
"Ik weet het niet", antwoorde Barret stil.  
Opeen ging de deur open waarna een man binnenstapte in een wit kostuum met ros haar.  
"Ik had gedacht dat Cloud je nu wel zou redden. Professor Hojo is zeer geïnteresseerd in hem"  
"Wat ben je van plan met hem?", vroeg Tifa.  
"Sephiorth tweede ego...Meteor is opgeroepen maar het is nog niet gedaan. Ik dacht dat er geen nut meer was aan jullie maar er is nog een belangrijke taak voor jullie twee", zei Rufus waarna Heidegger binnekwam.  
"President. De voorbereidingen voor publieke executie zijn klaar", zei de man.  
"Executie?", riep Barret luid.  
"Waarom ga je ons executeren!"  
"Jullie worden ter dood gebracht vanwege de situatie nu. De mensen zijn dom, ze voelen zich beter als er iemand word gestraft", zei Rufus.  
"Ik neem alles terug van complimenten dat ik ooit gezegd heb" zei Barret woedend.  
"Wel geniet van je laatste momenten samen", zei de president en ging dan weg waarna twee soldaten binnenkwamen die hun handen boeiden en ze dan wegbrachten.  
Onderweg ging Heidegger weg terwijl de soldaten hen naar een grote kamer brachten. De kamer zat vol met reporters en cameramannen die hen filmde en vragen begonnen te stellen toen ze binnenkwamen. De soldaten leidde ze door de mensen helemaal naar voor waar een vrouw stond die ze nog goed kende. Scarlet begon direct te lachen toen ze de twee zag.  
"Hier zijn degene die deze tijden van chaos hebben veroorzaakt", riep Scarlet luid.  
"Wat is er aan de gaande. Wat doen deze mensen hier",vroeg Barret.  
"We gaan jullie miserabele dood op nationale TV uitzenden", zei Scarlet amusant.  
"Scarlet waarom een executie op deze dag en eeuw", vroeg een reporters die redelijk breed was met een regenjas en een pet op. Barret had het gevoel dat hij hem kende.  
"Met de chaos vanwege de meteor hebben we dringend de steun van de mensen nodig. Het is dus beter dat we iemand straffen"  
"Je maakt mij ziek", zei Tifa met walging waarna Scarlet weer luid begon te lachen.  
"Ze zullen het nooit toegeven maar iedereen houdt van dit soort dingen. We zullen starten met het meisje"  
"Verdomme als je het gaat doen, laat mij dan eerst gaan", riep Barret woedend waarna alle camera op hem gericht waren.  
"Camera's deze kant. Zie maar dat je dit hebt, het publiek houd gewoon van dit soort vaarwel"  
Tifa werd naar een klein kamertje geleid met alleen een stoel en een pijp die er boven hing. Ze werd de kamer ingeduwd door Scarlet die achter haar stond samen met een soldaat.  
"Wat ben je van plan?", vroeg Tifa geërgerd. Ze kond die opgetutte troela niet uitstaan. Als haar handen los waren zou ze haar is ene lesje leren.  
"Dit is mijn speciale gas kamer. Neem je tijd en geniet van een langzame en pijnvolle dood", zei Scarlet vermaakt. De soldaat bracht Tifa naar de stoel en maakt haar armen vast aan de leuningen.  
"We krijgen je nog wel lelijk serpent", siste Tifa waarna Scarlet woedend werd en haar ene klap in het gezicht gaf. De twee verlieten de kamer en sloten de grote deur.  
"Wel de grote show gaat zo beginnen! Kgahahahahaha", lachte Scarlet luid maar werd snel onderbroken door het alarm.  
"Attentie iedereen! WEAPON is onderweg! Attentie iedereen! Soldaten neem je positie's in", riep een stem uit de luidsprekers.  
Al snel werd het een chaos in de kamer waarna alle reporters en cameramannen wegliepen.  
"Hey, hey, blijf staan jullie allemaal", riep Scarlet nog maar het was tevergeefs.  
"Hoe voelt het nu scarlet", vroeg opeens een reporter die naast haar stond zonder da ze het zag. Het was dezelfde reportere die haar al eerder een vraag gesteld had.  
"Hmm, zo jij bent niet gaan lopen? Ik ben onder de indruk. Hoe ik me voel? Wel...", begon de vrouw toen opeens er een gas uit de mouw van de reporter waarna ze in slaap viel.  
"Huh! Slaapgas?" riep Barret verbaasd uit.  
"Heh, jij! Je staat onder arrest", riepen de twee soldaten uit en liepen op de man af. Maar ze kwamen niet ver want er vlogen opeens twee vuurballen langs Barret heen die de twee soldaten wegbliezen.  
"Wat in hemelsnaam is hier aan de hand", riep Barret kwaad. Achterhem stond er een tweede reporter maar deze keer een vrouw van kleine gestalte.  
"Wat is er Barret ben je ons niet blij te zien", zei de vrouw amusant.  
De man in de regenjas kwam naar Barret en maakt hem los.  
"Yuffie, stop met spelen en houd een oogje in het zeil. Waarschuw als er soldaten aankomen", riep de man opeens.  
"Yuffie?"  
De vrouw deed haar jas uit en de bril waarna de ninja herkenbaar weer was.  
Barret stond met open ogen naar de vrouw te kijken en toen hij zich omdraaide schrok hij zich een bult.  
"Cait Sith", riep hij toen die zijn regenjas en pet had uitgedaan.  
"Ja, we zijn hier om te helpen", zei de kat.  
"Maar, jij hoort toch bij Shinra", zei Barret verward.  
"Laten we gewoon zeggen dat ik tegen publieke afstraffing ben en ik haat da wijf. Kom we moeten Tifa helpen"  
Barret knikte en liep direct naar de deur samen met cait.  
"Verdomme de deur is vast", riep Barret woedend die met al zijn kracht probeerde de deur open te forceren.

"Het is WEAPON, meneer", zei Heidegger. Rufus keek door het raam naar de open zee.  
"Er zijn zoveel aanvallen geweest de laatste tijd. Kunnen we het aan?", vroeg de president.  
"Ik denk het wel. Uw order?"  
"Je moet het niet vragen", zei de president.  
"Oké dan, we gaan het cannon dan afschieten", zei Heidegger waarna drie mannen erbij kwamen staan.  
"Open de deuren! Activeer het cannon. Doelwit is WEAPON!"  
De drie mannen knikte en liepen dan weg.  
Al snel bruiste de stad vol leven. Soldaten liepen overal rond en gingen op hun positie staan. Grote metalen platen kwamen vanuit de grond en creëerde een schild voor de huizen. Delen van straten gingen open waar allemaal kanonnen uitkwamen en tot slot draaide het grote kanon zich op zijn plaatse en werd het klaargemaakt voor te vuren.  
"Voorbereidingen zijn klaar meneer", zei één van de mannen die terug kwam.  
Heidegger draaide zich langzaam om.  
"Vuur het kanon!".  
Er galmde een luide knal toen het grote kanon een vuurbal afschoot. De vuurbal vloog over de zee recht op zijn doel af. De president en Heidegger samen met alle soldaten keken naar het schot die aan de horizon ontplofte. Na de ontploffing bleef iedereen kijken. Het was muisstil, zelfs bij de president.  
"Hebben we hem", vroeg de president na een tijd.  
"Het lijkt er op ...", begon Heidegger toen de alarmen weer afgingen.  
"WEAPON komt naderbij! Snelheid: 50 knots"  
"Dat kan niet! Het was raakt niets overleeft dat", riep Hiedegger.  
"Het kanon", vroeg de president.  
"Het heeft tijd nodig om te herladen"  
"Gebruik dan gewoon vuurkracht ondertussen!"  
"Ja meneer. Open vuur! Doelwit WEAPON laat het niet vasteland bereiken!", riep Heidegger door de microfoon.  
Opeen kwamen er reusachtige vinnen uit het water die rechtsreeks op junon afkwamen. Al de kleine kanonnen die uit de straten kwamen schoten tegelijk af samen met al de soldaten die bazooka's vast hadden. De regen van raketten vloog recht op WEAPON af maar maakte nog geen schrammetje op het wezen.  
"70 knots!"  
"Shit!", riep Heidegger en liep samen met de president weg van het raam.  
Het WEAPON kwam dichterbij en ramde tegen junon op waarna heel de stad beefde.

Tifa gilde toen de kamer hard begon te schudden en de pijpen donderde boven haar. Opeens spoot er iets uit de pijpen.  
"Shit! Het gas is vrijgekomen", riep ze en hield direct haar adem in.  
"Hoe zolang je kunt vol. Ik krijg je er wel uit", riep Barret.  
"Ik kan het niet voor eeuwig volhouden", riep Tifa.  
"Shit", riep Barret woeden terwijl hij hard op de deur klopte.  
"De gaskamer is waarschijnlijk gesloten vanuit een andere kamer. Hm...we moeten eerste een andere plan maar laten we eerst uit deze kamer gaan", zei Cait sith.  
"Tifa, ik zal je helpen dat beloof ik je", riep Barret die dan met cait en Yuffie de kamer uitliepen.  
Toen ze de kamer nog maar net uitwaren hoorde ze een klik.  
"Shit, de deur is gesloten", riep Barret die de deuren probeerde te openen.  
"Idioten! Nu kan je het meisje niet redden", riep Scarlet lachend.  
"Godverdomme!"  
"Oké, plan B. We gaan naar de luchthaven!", zei Cait.  
"Waarom de luchthaven. En Tifa dan?"  
"Vertrouw me. We moeten het erop wagen", zei Cait.  
Barret gromde luid en volgde de cait en Yuffie dan.  
Ze liepen door de straten van Junon waar ze allemaal één grote chaos zagen.  
Opeens bleven ze alledrie staan. Ze keken met grote ogen naar het wezen dat uit de zee opsteeg. Het WEAPON keek op junon neer terwijl er iets naar benden schoof op zijn gezicht. Zijn mond kwam vrij die langzaam begon op te lichten en dan een sterke straal schoot op het hoofdgebouw van junon.  
Het stond nu vlak voor het kanon en maakt ze klaar voor een tweede aanval maar op het moment dat het WEAPON wou aanvallen knalde het kanon. De vuurbal vloog zo de mond van het wezen in waarna de kop er gewoon afknalde. Groen bloed vloog overal heen waarna het wezen slap in elkaar zakten en verdween naar de bodem van de zee.  
"Verdorie dat is waar Tifa zat", riep Barret.  
"We kunnen niet terug", riep Yuffie luid.  
"We moeten naar de luchthaven vertrouw me maar. Tifa zal wel inorde zijn, het is een sterke meid!", riep Cait. Barret wou terug gaan maar hij wist dat Cait gelijk had.  
"Mensen we hebben een probleem", riep Yuffie.  
Een groep soldaten blokkeerde hun weg allemaal volledig gewapend.  
"De gevangen, open vuur", riep de man die de groep begeleidde.  
"Shit"riep Yuffie toen alle geweren en bazooka's op hun werden gerecht.  
Cait Sith werd al snel omringd dor een vuurachtige waarna zijn tarotkaarten rond hem begonnen te zweven. Hij nam ene kaart vast en smeet die naar voren waarna die direct begon op te lichten.. Ondertussen opende de soldaten vuur waarna kogel en raketten op de drie afvlogen. Een rookwolk ontstond van de impact van de raketten. Toen de rook optrok keken de soldaten met openen ogen. Er stond een gigantische toren die alle raketten en kogels had opgevangen.  
"Shit we hebben hier geen tijd voor, we moeten snel zijn", riep Cait.  
De toren verdween weer waarna de soldaten zich weer klaarmaakte.  
"GA UIT MIJN WEG", riep Barret woedend waarna hij ook omringd werd door een vuurachtig aura. De aura ging stilaan over naar zijn machinegeweer aan zijn arm die hij naar de lucht richtte. Hij schoot een dunnen blauwe straal af die de lucht in vloog en dan verdween. Daarna richtte hij zijn geweer op de soldaten en liet een klein rood laserstraaltje schijnen juist in het midden van de soldaten. Al snel vlogen de wolken uit elkaar en regende het grote blauwe stralen die bij impact ontplofte en de soldaten wegvaagde. De drie vervolgde dan hun weg naar de luchthaven zonder problemen.

"_Wat moet ik doen, ik kan mijn adem niet zo lang meer inhouden_", Zei Tifa tegen zichelf. Ze keek rond in de kamer maar zag niet veel. Opeens zag ze iets blinkend liggen op de vloer  
"_Is dat de sleutel? Die soldata heeft dat zeker laten vallen. Gelukkig hebben ze mijn voeten niet vastgebonden"_, zei ze en begon met haar voeten de sleutel dichterbij te slepen. Met wat lenige trucjes kreeg raapte ze de sleutel op met haar voeten en bracht ze omhoog zodat ze die met haar mond kan oppakken en zo haar handen kon losmaken.  
"Oké en nu dat gas."  
Ze liep naar een paneel met een gele knop erop. Toen ze erop drukte stopte het met gas te spuiten maar er was geen knop om de kamer te zuiveren. Ze liep naar de deur maar die kreeg ze ook niet open. Als ze niet snel hieruit raakte zou ze het niet redden. Op het moment dat ze haar adem niet meer kon inhouden was er een grote knal die de hele kamer liet schudden en Tifa tegen de grond smeet. Toen ze weer recht kwam zag ze een groot gat in de muur.  
"Wat gebeurt daar allemaal binnen? Open die deur", riep Scarlet aan de andere kant van de deur.  
"Eerst sluit je me op hier en nu wil je dat ik naar buiten kom? Beslis nu wat je wil hé", riep Tifa en klom dan door het gat naar buiten. Toen ze buiten was zag ze onder haar de loop van het kanon. Ze moest zien dat ze niet uitgleed met naar beneden te klimmen of het was gedaan met haar. Toen ze aan het klimmen was hoorde ze een knal vanuit de kamer waar ze uitklom.  
"Ze is weg! Ga haar achterna", hoorde ze Scarlet roepen.  
"Verdorie ik moet snel zijn", zei ze bij zichzelf.  
Ze klom sneller naar beneden toen ze de eerste soldaat door het gat zag komen. Het laatste stukje liet ze zich vallen, recht op de loop. Ze keek rond maar vond geen weg naar beneden en ze moest snel zijn want de soldaten kwamen dichterbij. Ze liep snel de loop af in de hoop dat ze daar iets vond en om zo van die soldaten af te raken. Ze liep helemaal naar het einde maar vond niets om te ontsnappen.  
"Je kunt geen kant meer op meisje", Zei Scarlet die achter haar stond met twee soldaten.  
"De executie mag dan niet gelukt zijn maar jouw dood door van dit kanon te vallen kan ook nog spannend zijn."  
Scarlet nam één van de geweren over en richtte op Tifa.  
"Hop naar het eind van het kanon lopen", zei Scarlet.  
"Wat denk je dat je bent een piraat", zei Tifa kort maar sprong achteruit toen scarlet juist voor haar voeten schoot. Tifa was ziedend, als ze nog nu niet zo zwak was van het gas zou ze hen een lesje leren.  
"Tifa loop naar het einde en spring", riep opeen een stem. Tifa herkende de stem direct ,net als Scarlet, en liep dan naar het einde.  
"Verdorie haouw hara tegen schiet verdomme", riep Scarlet maar ze waren te laat. Tifa had het einde van het kanon bereikt en sprong eraf. Al snel hoorde Scarlet luide motoren en steeg de Highwind op met Tifa die aan een ladder omhoog klom en Barret op het deck.  
"VERDORIE", vloekte Scarlet luid toen de highwind wegvloog.

"Ben je inorde", vroeg Barret toen Tifa eindelijk op het deck was geklommen.  
"Ja, inorde. Wat zwakjes van het gas maar het gaat", zei ze. Ze zag al snel Cait en Yuffie ook. Yuffie zag er groen uit.  
"Wat is dit allemaal eigenlijk?"  
"We zullen het later hebben over de details maar dit luchtschip is nu van u", zei Cait en ging dan naar binnen samen met Barret.  
"Gaat het Yuffie", vroeg Tifa.  
"Jaja...ugh", kreunde de ninja uit.  
Tifa lachtte even en ging dan ook naar binnen. Ze liep de trap af en kwam dan in een grote ruimte met twee andere deuren. Barret en Cait stonden op een brug die naar één van de deuren leidde.  
"Verdorie waarom heb je me niet verteld dat je een luchtschip kon besturen", riep Barret woedend.  
"Ik dacht...dat Tifa voorgoed weg was"  
"Sorry daarvoor maar ik moest iets doen om de vijand te misleiden. Kom, iedereen wacht op ons", zei Cait.  
"Iedereen? Iedreeen is hier", riep Tifa.  
Barret verschoot even.  
"Ja, ze wachten op u in de cockpit", zei Cait en ging de deur binnen. Gevolgd door Barret en Tifa.  
"Welkom op mijn luchtschip, Highwind", zei Cid die naar Tifa direct kwam.  
Ze liep dor de kamer die redelijk groot met verscheidene controlepanelen die bediend werden door verscheidene mensen. Voor haar was een zeer groot raam waar ze door konden kijken. Ze keek rond en zag iedereen staan naar iedereen. Red, Vincent, Cait, Barret en cid. Maar ze was een beetje teleurgesteld.  
"Wat is er mis? Je zou meer opgewonden moeten zijn", zei Cid.  
"Cid...", zei Red streng.  
"Ow...ja..."  
"Wat is er Tifa, denk je dat we het niet sterk genoeg, denk je dat we het niet aankunnen", vroeg Red bezorgd.  
"Meteor is op komst. WEAPON vernietigt alles op zijn pad...in tijden als dit wete ik niet wat ik moet denken, wat ik moet doen...helemaal geen idee "  
"Hey, blijf bij de les hé. Kom we moeten gewoon goed nadenken wat onze volgende stap is. We kunnen niet meer van deze trein af hé", riep Barret.  
"...als Cloud hier maar was, dan zou alles in orde zijn. Cloud zou daar staan en zeggen wat we moesten doen. Hij zou zeggen, alles is in orde Tifa", zei Tifa sip.  
"Tifa vanwaneer ben jij zo'n watje geworden"  
"Het spijt me Barret, ik ben een beetje van mezelf geschokt"  
"En Tifa de reden waarom we dachten dat het Cloud was..."  
"Ik weet het...dat is waraom ik hem weer wil zien"  
"Wel, ik zal al zeggen dat ik geen hekel aan hem had. Hij was wel raar en dom soms maar hij was goed. Je zult hem terug zien", zei Cid.  
"Ik ga hem terug zien?"  
"Natuurlijk en met de Highwind kunnen we heel de planeet afzoeken, dit schatje kan ons overal heenbrengen"  
"Misschien, Cloud is nog steeds diep in de noordere krater waar de levenstroom hem opslokte. Diep onder de grond", zei Red.  
"In de levenstroom?"  
"Ja, soms komt de levenstroom naar boven door kraken in de oceaanvloer. Als we naar Cosmo Canyon gaan kan ik misschien plaatsten vinden waar die plaatsten zijn. Misschien vinden we Cloud daar ergens"  
Tifa voelde een beetje hoop terug opborrelen. Ze ging aan het grote raam staan en keek naar buiten naar de wolken die buiten voorbij vlogen.  
"Ik zal je vinden Cloud, dat zweer ik je", zei ze stil tegenzichzelf.


	24. De Zoektocht naar Cloud

_**XXIV De zoektocht naar Cloud**_

Ze waren nu al 2 weken aan het zoeken met nog geen succes. Tifa begon stilaan de moed op te geven. Red en Barret probeerde haar altijd steun te geven maar het begon steeds moeilijker en moeilijker te worden. Ze kon zich wel geen beter vrienden voorstellen. Iedereen deed zijn deel. Yuffie contacteerde de ninja's in wutai om een spoor te vinden. Cait zocht met zijn middelen ookal wist iedereen welke middelen dat waren. Red had in Cosmo Canyon gevraagd om naar plekken te zoeken waar de levenstroom door de aardbodem komt. Barret en Cid hebben ook mensen zitten vragen om een oogje in het zeil te houden voor Cloud. Vincent, van wie ze dacht dat hem niets kon interesseren, ging soms van het schip af om te zoeken. Ze was blij om zo'n vrienden te hebben. Waar ben je Cloud, dacht ze in zichzelf toen ze door het grote raam keek. De deuren gingen open en Vincent kwam binnen.  
"En?", vroeg Red.  
Vincent knikte nee en ging dan op zijn gewone plaats weer staan.  
"Dat is nu al de 7de plek waar we geweest zijn", vloekte Barret.  
"En ook de laatste van de plekken die ik van de mensen in cosmo Canyon kreeg", zei Red.  
"Wat nu?", vroeg Cid.  
"Ik heb geen idee, ik ga cosmo canyon nog is contacteren om te zien of ze niets hebben overgeslagen", zei Red en ging weg.  
Tifa greep de baar die voor het grote raam stond stevig vast.  
"Hey, Tifa geen zorgen we vinden hem wel", zei Barret.  
"Ja, dat joch gaat niet zomaar ten onder ze", zei Cid luid.  
Tifa lachte even en keek dan weer voor haar.  
Cait en Yuffie kwamen kort daarachter binnen maar zonder enige succes. Cait's zijn bronnen hadden Cloud als dood opgegeven en de ninja's van wutai hebben nergens iets gevonden. Yuffie wou weer naar het deck gaan maar werd onderuit gelopen door Red die spurtend binnenkwam.  
"Er is nog ene plek gevonden", zei hij direct.  
"Waar?", vroeg Tifa direct terwijl er wat hoop terug kwam.  
"Wel het lijkt dat er een eiland is ten zuidoosten van de tempel der Ancients."  
"Oké, dan gaan we daar is direct henen hé", zei Cid en draaide het schip met een schok om dat iedereen bijna omver viel.  
"Cloud wees daar alstublieft", zei Tifa tegen zichzelf.

Toen ze over het eiland met de tempel vlogen duurde het nog een dag voordat ze een nieuw eiland zagen. Het was redelijk groot en meer dan de helft van het eiland was één en al bos.  
"Waar is de plek", vroeg Cid.  
"Ik ben niet zeker maar ik denk in het midden van het woud", zei Red.  
"Er was niet veel gegevens over deze plek dan alleen dat het Mideel heet."  
"Hm, dat wordt dan een zoektocht", zei Barret.  
Cid landde de highwind juist naast het begin van het bos.  
"Oké misschien is het beste dat we in 2 groe...", begon Cid totdat Tifa hardop begon te spreken.  
"Red en Barret komen met mij mee de rest blijft hier om op het schip te passen", zei Tifa.  
"Maar met zo'n groot bos...", begon Cid alweer.  
"Is het makkelijk om verloren te lopen en we weten niet wat we daar tegen komen. Daarom dat barret en Red meekomen. Barret kan met zijn machinegeweer signalen afschieten voor als we in de problemen komen en Red kan Cloud misschien ruiken", zei Tifa direct.  
"Nog enig problemen."  
Iedereen knikte direct nee waarna Tifa samen met Red en Barret vertrok.  
"Ze kan soms zeer eng zijn", zei Cid toen de drie buiten waren.

"Oké, welke kant op Red", vroeg Barret.  
"Wel het zou ergens in het midden van het eiland moeten zijn dus laten we deze weg nemen", zei Red die het bos inliep.  
Tifa en Barret volgde stil terwijl ze allemaal bladeren van struiken en kleine bomen wegsloegen.  
Ze liepen nu al een klein 4 uur in het donkere bos. De begroeiing was zeer dik waardoor er geen zonlicht doorkwam.  
"Red hedde nu nog steeds geen spoor gevonden", klaagde Barret.  
"Als je het beter kunt mag jij met je neus over de grond gaan ze", zei Red strak.  
"Willen jullie twee nu is ophouden of moet ik er tussen komen", zei Tifa streng waarna de twee direct nee begonnen te knikken en dan weer voortdeden.  
Opeens bleef red staan met zijn neus hoog in de lucht.  
"Wat is er, heb je ene spoor gevonden", vroeg Tifa direct.  
"Hm, ik ruik iets raar. Het is niet Cloud maar er is iets verderop", zei de leeuw en liep in de richting van het geluid.  
Als snel kwamen ze aan een zandweggetje die leidde naar een dorp. De huizen waren allemaal hutten die op houten verhogingen stonden.  
"Een dorp?", riep Barret verbaasd.  
"Wel wel het dorpje mideel, ik dacht dat het verwoest was door een natuurramp. Als ik geweten had dat het nog bestond hadden we mensen hierheen moeten sturen voor onderzoek", zei Red.  
"Kom we gaan is kijken misschien vinden we iets over Cloud."  
Ze liepen het dorpje binnen waarna sommige mensen naar hun keken maar dan gewoon doorgingen met hun gewone taken.  
"We zullen ons opsplitsen en de inwoners vragen of ze hem gezien hebben", zei Tifa. De twee knikte en gingen elk een kant op. Tifa liep naar ene oude man als haar eerste doelwit.  
"Het spijt me dat ik u stoor maar mag ik iets vragen?"  
"Wel, wel, wat een schoonheid. Natuurlijk mag je me iets vragen meisje"  
"Heb je een jongeman gezien, blond stekelig haar, blauw gloeiende ogen en een breed zwaard op zijn rug?"  
"Hm, nee, sorry heb ik niet gezien. Het is zeer zelden dat wij bezoekers krijgen in die dorpje."  
"Oké, toch bedankt"  
"graag gedaan liefje"  
Tifa ging verder en vroeg nog twee andere maar ook zonder succes. Barret en Red hadden ook niet veel succes maar ze ging door totdat ze iedereen in het dorp had gesproken.  
Onderweg zag ze een hond die helemaal allen zat, te janken.  
"Wat is er jongen, ben je helemaal alleen?"  
"Je bent verloren hé? Van de persoon waarvan je houd gescheiden?", zei ze terwijl ze zijn hoofd streelde.  
"Ik denk dat het nu al een week is dat hij aan de kust is aangespoeld. Arm jongen", zei een oude mand die in conversatie was.  
"Het was echt triest maar het raarste was hij had zijn breed zwaard vast"  
"Ik weet het niet maar wat ik nog meer raar vond waren die blauwe ogen, ze gloeide bijna"  
Tifa sprong op, ze wist niet of wat ze juist hoorde een droom was of niet.  
Barret en Red kwamen naar haar toe om te zeggen dat ze niets gevonden hadden Maar ze liep gewoon weg naar de twee mannen die stonden te praten.  
"Sorry, het was niet de bedoeling van af te luisteren maar wat zeiden jullie daarnet over die persoon?"  
"Ja, iemand van het dorp had hem gevonden aan de kust een weke geleden. Jonge man, met ene breed zwaar dop zijn rug, blond stekelig haar en blauw gloeiende ogen."  
"Het arme ding, hij moet van ergens ver weg gekomen zijn"  
"Cloud! Het moet Cloud zijn, het is Cloud", riep Tifa hoopvol.  
"Hier!", vroeg Red.  
"Ben je zeker?", vroeg Barret daarna die niet wou dat ze gekwets werd als het niet zo was.  
"Waar is hij? Is hij veilig? Waar is hij nu?", vroeg Tifa aan de twee oude mannen.  
"daar om de hoek is ene grote witte jut, dat is de kliniek. Daar is hij.", zei de man.  
"Cloud is nog in leven!", riep Tifa en liep direct in de richting van de kliniek.  
"Hey Tifa wacht even!"  
"Wacht op ons!"  
Tifa smeet de deur open en rende naar binnen.  
"Cloud!"  
"wel wel, Je zou denken dat het einde van de wereld is hoe jij hier binnenstormt", zei een man in een witte jas.  
"Het spijt me maar ik hoorde dat er ene vriend van mij hier verzorgd werd"  
"Een vriend? Ah je bedoeld de jonge man. Geen zorgen hij is hiernaast maar ik ben bang dat zijn conditie er..."  
"Hier?", vroeg Tifa voordat de dokter zijn zin kon afmaken en liep naar de volgende kamer.  
"Cloud!"  
Een zuster verschrok even maar snapte al direct voor wie ze kwam. Ze ging uit de weg waarna er een man in ene rolstoel zichtbaar werd. Tifa herkende hem meteen, het was Cloud.  
"Cloud! Ik ben zo blij dat je veilig bent", zei Tifa blij.  
Maar Cloud reageerde niet hij bleef gebogen in de rolstoel zetten.  
"Cloud?"  
Cloud bracht langzaam zijn hoofd omhoog en keek gewoon rond met half open ogen.  
"Cloud?"  
"Huh...", kreunde de man.  
"Cloud? Wat is er, wat is er mis?"  
"Huh...ah..."  
"Wat is er met je gebeurd"  
"Mako vergiftiging en nog een erg geval ook", antwoordde de dokter.  
"Het lijkt erop dat de jongeman blootgesteld werd een grote dosis van mako voor een bepaalde tijd. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk geen idee waar hij is of wie hij is. De arme stakker, hij kan zelf niet meer normaal spreken, hij is letterlijk mijlenverweg. Op ene plaats waar niemand is geweest...helemaal alleen."  
Er begonnen tranen over Tifa wangen te lopen terwijl ze steeds naar Cloud gezicht bleef kijken.  
"Hoe verschrikkelijk", zei Red die juist voor de uitleg van de dokter was binnengekomen.  
"Dat is dus niet goed", zei Barret.  
"Cloud...", zei Tifa en gin op haar knieën zitten voor hem.

"Uhm misschien moeten wij even naar buiten gaan", zei de dokter.  
Iedereen knikte en ging langzaam naar buiten.  
"Waarom...? Wat wil je dat ik doe? Alstublieft Cloud, zeg iets. Ze dat je me kan zien, dat je me hoort, vertel het me. Ik ben zo ver gekomen nog steeds gelovend in de herinneringen die we samen hebben. Dit is gebeurt niet, dit is gewoonweg wreed", zei Tifa terwijl de tranen uitvloeide. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn knieën terwijl ze huilde.  
"Oh Cloud...Ik..."

"Wat is er nu met Cloud?", vroeg Barret die niet de hele uitleg had gehoord.  
"Hij heeft mako vergiftiging en dit is het ergste dat ik al ooit gezien heb. Een gigantische hoeveelheid van mako kennis is in zijn hersens gestoken, allemaal tegelijk. Geen normale mens kan dat overleven. Het is ene mirakel dat hij het overleeft heeft", zei de dokter.  
"Geen wonder. Nadat hij in de levenstroom is gevallen en dan hier terug boven is gekomen", zei Barret.  
"Maar herinner hoop kan overal gevonden worden. Als je alle hoop voor hem opgeeft wie weet wat er dan met hem gebeurt"  
"...hoop...Hm maar eerlijk gezegd. Wil ik wel dat hij terug komt. Wat heeft hij gedaan voor de wereld? Wat kan hij nog doen? Hij is niets meer dan Sephiorth zijn schaduw...", zei Barret stil tegen zichzelf.  
"Is er iets mis", vroeg de dokter die Barret tegen zichzelf zag praten.  
"Nee, niets dokter"  
"En ik hoop dat je dat voor jezelf houd ook", zei Red streng.  
Barret schaamde zich vanwege dat. Zonder Cloud stond hij hier nu niet.  
Hij had veel gedaan voor iedereen, ook al was hij raar.  
De deur van de kliniek ging open en Tifa stapte naar buiten.  
"Alles in orde?"  
"Ja, sorry jullie je zorgen maakte en ik wil jullie iets zeggen", zei de vrouw en ging weer naar binnen.  
"Ik geef om niets meer, alleen Cloud. Ik wil bij zijn zijde blijven", zei Tifa.  
"Ja dat is misschien het beste", zei Red.  
"Ja, je hebt misschien gelijk. Het is beter voor jouw en voor Cloud", antwoordde Barret daarachter.  
"Het spijt, op een moment als dit..."  
"Kan geen kwaad, we zullen alles uitleggen aan de andere en wel is langskomen", zei Red.  
"Zorg goed voor jezelf en voor Cloud", zei Barret.  
"Oh en Tifa, ik houw er niet van om dit te vragen, is hij echt die jeugd vriend en niet zomaar een schaduw van Sephiorth."  
"Huh? Wel...het zit zo...Ik ben er zeker van", zei Tifa fel.  
"Oké, sorry dat ik het vroeg"  
"Kom we zullen maar beter naar de highwind gaan", zei Red.  
Tifa knikte en omhelsde twee om ze daarachter uit te wuiven.

"Wat gaan we nu doen eigenlijk", vroeg barret toen ze alles aan de rest hadden uitgelegd.  
"Wat kunnen we doen? Er moet toch iets zijn? We kunnen niet op Cloud wachten totdat hij beter is?"  
"Ik heb wat nieuws", zei Cait.  
"Ja, wat? dat je een spion bent?"  
"Dat heb ik al gezegd. Maar Kgahahahah en Ghahahahaha zijn allebei iets van plan, zijn om te luistervinken", zei Cait. Iedereen keek vreemd naar hem toen hij een klein kastje tevoorschijn haalde en plugde aan één van de consoles in de cockpit. Als snel hoorde ze een gesprek tussen shinra hoofden door de microfoons in het schip.

"We hebben nu 2 problemen. Ten eerste de meteor die vernietigd moet worden en ten tweede de barrière die Sephiorth beschermt. Iemand suggesties", vroeg Rufus.  
"Ghahahahahahahaha, het eerste probleem is al opgelost. Meteor zal in stukken ontploffen", lachte Heidegger luid.  
"Het plan is al in beweging gezet. We gaan mega materia verzamelen van elke regio."  
"En dat is?", vroeg Rufus.  
"Een hoog gecondenseerde speciale vorm van materia dat door een speciale compressie in de reactors is ontstaan. De kracht van die materia is 330 keer sterker dan gewone materia. Kgahahahahah wat denk je daarvan", lachte Scarlet luid.  
"We gaan alle mega materia verzamelen en het tegen de meteoor laten rammen. Dat zal resulteren in een grote explosie die de meteoor letterlijk in kleine stukjes zal breken"  
"Je gaat het in meteoor rammen? Hebben we daar de technologie voor?", vroeg de president.  
"Geen zorgen over dat meer belangrijk is het verzamelen van mega materia", zei Scarlet.  
"We hebben al de materia van Nibelheim verzameld, nu nog alleen Fort Condor en Corel. Ik heb al troepen naar corel gestuurd. Ghahahahahaha"

"Corel!", riep Barret boos.  
"Hebben ze al niet genoeg gedaan daar!"  
"Hm, die mega materia. Ik heb er al is van gehoord. Het heeft soms speciale effecten op voorwerpen of materia. Het kan handig zijn in ons gevecht", zei Red.  
"Hm, we kunnen zo'n kracht niet in Shinra's handen laten vallen en daarbij als Cloud terug komt wil ik de mega materia onder zijn neus duwen", zei barret.  
"Zo wat zeg je nu. Ook al had je altijd kritiek op hem en zat je hem steeds te beledigen, je wilt dat hij terug komt", zei Cait sluw.  
"Ik zeg niets over niets zou houw je kop maar", zei Barret boos.  
"Elke groep moet een leider hebben en dat ben ik of dat wil ik zijn maar ik ben er niet voor gemaakt. Ik wist dat niet tot nu toe. En dat is wat het is", zei Barret.  
"Oké, we hebben twee plaatsten om heen te gaan. Het is beste dat we in twee groepen van 3 man verdelen dan gaat één groep naar Corel en de andere naar fort condor", zei Cid.  
"Ik ga naar Corel, wie gaat er met mij mee", zei Barret.  
"Wel zal ik al met Barret meegaan. Fort Condor ligt dichterbij, ik zal de ander groep afzetten en jullie nadat we in corel de magea metarie hebben terug oppikken", zei Cid.  
"Ik zie Fort Condor wel zitten", zei Yuffie.  
"Zal ik dan meegaan zodat ik een oogje in het zeil kan houden", zei Red waarna Yuffie haar tong naar de leeuw uitstak.  
"Ik zal met Red en Yuffie meegaan", zei Cait.  
"Oké, Vincent jij met ons dan", zei Cid waarna Vincent dan knikte.  
"Oké, mensen we hebben een doel laten we dan vertrekken", zei Cid waarna hij de highwind liet opstijgen.


	25. De Slag om Fort Condor

**_XXV De Slag om Fort Condor_**

"Zo dit is Fort Condor", zei Cait die naar de berg keek. Het was een berg met in het midden van de berg een reactor. Maar dat was niet het gene waar ze bleven kijken. Bovenop de reactor was een groot nest met een reusachtige bruine condor in.

"Een zeer interessant wezen", zei Red.

"Jaja, ene mooi vogeltje. Kom we moeten materia gaan halen", zei Yuffie opgewonden.

Red en cait zuchtte even en volgde dan de jonge ninja naar binnen.

Ze volgde de weg langs de berg omhoog en kwamen tot slot aan een ingang die bewaakt werd door een breed gebouwde man.

"Wat heb je hier te zoeken", vroeg de man bruut.

"Huh, beetje op je woorden letten hé. Je bent in de aanwezigheid van de top ninja Yuffie en haar 2 assistenten Red 13, en Cait Sit", Zei Yuffie.

"top ninja", zei Cait verwarrend.

"Assistenten", grolde red naar haar.

"Wij komen iets uit de reactor halen voordat Shinra het te pakken krijgen", ging de vrouw door.

"Huh, jullie behoren niet bij shinra?"

"Nee, we zijn hier om een bepaald element uit de reactor te halen. Shinra wil dat element hebben om meer kracht te vergaren. Wij willen dat tegenhouden daarom zijn wij hier", legde Red rustig uit.

"Hm, als het zo zit. Volg mij dan ik breng jullie naar onze leider. Hij jij daar val voor mij is in", zei de man en leidde dan de drie naar binnen terwijl een jongere gast tevoorschijn kwam om de wacht te houden..

De drie gingen naar binnen door een wegwijs van gangen en trappen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze in een grote kamer met in het midden van de kamer een tafel en een aantal mannen die er rond stonden.

"Hm, het ziet er niet goed baas. Shinra kan elk moment komen met hun leger en we hebben niet genoeg manschappen om ze tegen te houden", zei één van de mannen wanhopig.

"Ik weet het maar we moeten stand houden. We kunnen deze reactor niet in hun handen laten vallen", zei een oudere man.

"Maar wat moeten we dan doen, ze gaan ons gewoon afschieten", zei de derde man.

"Ik weet het nog niet we hebben nog tijd voordat ze hun aanval lanceren. Ga maar terug naar jullie posten", zei de oude man en ging dan zitten waarna de twee andere weggingen.

"Meneer"

"Huh, Cole. Wat is er?", vroeg de oude man.

"Ik heb hier wat mensen bij mij. Ze zijn hier om iets uit de reactor te halen dat Shinra ook wilt hebben. Ze vechten ook tegen hen net zoals wij", zei de wacht.

"Ah, en wie zijn deze mensen?"

"Een top ninja en haar twee assistenten", zei cole waarna Red en cait opeen begonnen te kuchen.

"Yuffie, Cait Sit en Red 13"

De oude man keek om en zag dan het drietal staan.

"Wat een vreemd stel, wat willen jullie hebben", vroeg de man.

"Wel, in deze reactor is een speciaal soort materia aanwezig. Shinra wilt deze materia hebben voor meer kracht te vergaren. Ik denk dat jullie het met me eens zijn dat we dat niet kunnen toestaan. Daarom willen we de materia bemachtigen voordat zij dat doen", zei Red.

"Zozo, jullie zijn tegen Shinra hé"

"Ja, zo ga je die materia nu geven", zei Yuffie bruut waardoor Red haar ene uitbrander gaf.

"Je verstaat wel dat voor wat hoort wat hé. Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld gezien en gehoord hebben zijn we deze reactor tegen shinra aan het verdedigen", zei de man.

"Wij hebben deze reactor overgenomen een paar maanden geleden. Oorspronkelijk waren we de werkers in deze reactor daarom dat we het makkelijk hadden om de weinige shinra soldaten weg te jagen"

"Maar waarom wil je deze plaats uit de handen van Shinra eigenlijk houden. Wat hebben jullie aan een reactor", vroeg Cait.

"Wel, we hebben niet veel aan de reactor en die willen we ook niet hebben. Het is wat er bovenop de reactor zit dat voor ons belangrijk is"

"Huh, bovenop de reactor. Je bedoelt die overgrote kip", zei Yuffie.

"Euhm, het is condor en ja voor dat doen we het, zijn ras ligt op uitsterven dus het kan goed één van de laatste zijn die er nog is"

"En Shinra houdt niet van het idee dat er een grote condor bovenop één van hun reactor zit", zei Red.

"Ja, en daarom wouden het vernietigen maar dat konden we niet toelaten", zei man.

"Hm, waarom jaag je hem gewoon niet weg zodat hij zijn nest ergens anders bouwt", zei Yuffie.

"Hm, dat zou ene oplossing zijn als het een hij was", zei de man waarna iedereen niet begrijpend keek.

"Volg mij dan zien jullie het zelf"

Ze volgde de man een aantal trappen op en bleven maar hoger en hoger gaan. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze in een kleine kamer met aan de linkerkant een smal raam waar een jonge gast op uitkijk stond.

"En? Veranderingen", vroeg de oude man.

"Nee, meneer. Niets"

"Oké. Wel kijk hier door dan zie je wat ik bedoel."

Cait, Yuffie en Red keken door het smalle raam en zagen de condor vlak voor hun in zijn grote nest zitten maar dat was niet het enige dat ze zagen. Voor de Condor lag een reusachtig gekleurd ei.

"Het is ene moeder", zei Red gefascineerd.

"Hm, bedenk is hoe groot die omelet zou zijn", zei Yuffie maar trok zich direct terug na de boze blikken die ze kreeg.

"Ik snap. Jullie beschermen niet alleen de condor maar ook haar ongeboren kind", zei Cait.

"Exact maar Shinra is niet zo makkelijk verslagen. Op dit moment zijn ze met een leger op komst om deze reactor terug in te nemen"

"En nu is het menens omdat ze die materia nodig hebben", zei Red.

"Hm, we hebben onze verdedeging proberen te versterken en ook wat wapens aangekocht maar wij gaan het niet lang uithouden tegen Shinra als ze met een leger afkomen dus nu is de vraag willen jullie ons helpen om deze reactor te beschermen zodat de condor rustig haar kind kan uitbroeden"

"Natuurlijk doen we dat", zei Cait.

"Geweldig en als dit afgelopen is zullen we voor die materia gaan halen voor je", zei de man.

"Kom ik zal jullie alles tonen en daarachter kunnen jullie uitrusten in de kamers benden ons. Volgens onze informanten zal het leger pas morgen aanvallen"

Na een lange dag met uitleg over de verdeling van de manschappen, hun verdediging en aanvallers gingen de drie eindelijk slapen. Het ging een moeilijke dag worden morgen dus ze hadden alle rust nodig. De ochtend kwam snel maar vele geslapen hadden ze niet. Het was niet elke dag dat ze tegen een leger van shinra gingen vechten. Ze maakten zich alldrie klaar en gingen dan naar hun positie. Vanwege dat Yuffie op afstand vecht werd zij bij derde linie gezet van de berg bij schutters. Red zat op de tweede linie aan de west kant en cait aan de oost kant samen met andere mannen verborgen achter wat puin. Ze wachtte geduldig af op de eerste aanval van Shinra. De zon kwam langzaam op en verlichtte de hele berg. Opeens vloog er een lichtpijl de lucht in die van de eerste linie kwam.

"Ze zijn daar, iedereen wees paraat", riep één van de mannen.

Kort nadat de lichtpijl opgebrand was hoorde ze het lawaai van geweerschoten. Het was begonnen, iedereen stond gespannen te wachten hopend dat de eerste linie het in orde zou krijgen. Al snel nam iedereen zijn geweer en zwaard klaar. Yuffie greep haar chakra steviger vast klaar om het te laten vliegen op de eerste de besten soldaat die ze zag.

Het gevecht beneden hun woede door en het leek een eeuwigheid maar opeens werd de tweede linie beschoten. Shinra soldaten kwamen de berg opgelopen en schoten als wild. De tweede linie kwam in beweging en liep op de soldaten af. Zwaarden zoefde door de lucht en hakte de geweren van de soldaten in twee. Red liep lenig van de berg af en ontweek elke kogel. Wanneer hij ene opening zag sprong hij met een tijgersprong op één van de soldaten. Cait liep gewoon op de soldaten af zonder te ontwijken. Zijn harde moglijf was meer dan genoeg tegen de kogels. Hij plette de soldaten met zijn zware lijf. Het geveht bleef maar doorgaan en meer soldaten kwamen af. Er lagen al overal lichamen van beide kanten. Ze konden ze niet meer tegenhouden. De soldaten vorderde verder naar boven. De 3de linie wachtte niet meer af en opende vuur. Het was ene donderend geluid kogels die over en weer vlogen. Yuffie nam haar chakra stevig vast en liep het vlieg. De Chakra maakte een grote bocht en raakte meerdere soldaten.

De Shinra soldaten gaven niet op en een grotere hoeveelheid bleef maar komen maar de mensen van fort condor gaven ook niet op. Ze zouden hoe dan ook de Condor en haar ongeboren beschermen.

De Shinra soldaten creëerde opeen een opening tussen de vechters door. Een soldaat in een mechanisch pak kwam door de opening heen. De derde linie begon op de soldaat te schieten maar die beschermde zichzelf met een metalenschild aan zijn arme bevestigd.

De soldaat ging gewoon verder zonder enige moeite. Elke vechter dat voor hem sprong met ene zwaard sloeg hij gewoon weg.

Yuffie zag stilaan naar de derde linie komen en begon haar aanvallen op hem te richtte. Ze liet haar chakra vliegen maar het had geen effect hij weerkaatste alle aanvallen met zijn schild en liep gewoon door naar de ingang van de reactor.

"Yuffie! Ga achter hem aan zie dat ze die materia niet in handen krijgen. We zullen hij komen helpen als we hier gedaan hebben", riep Red terwijl hij een paar kogels ontweek.

Yuffie knikte en liep achter de gast aan. Ze zag direct welk kant ze op moest want alle deuren waren gewoon open geklopt door dat mechanische wezen. Ze stond opeens aan het hart van de reactor die alleen toereikbaar was met een brug. De soldaat stapte rustig over de brug richting een cilinderachtige glazen doos. In het doosje zweefde een geel gloeind voorwerp. Het had dezelfde gloei asl materia maar niet dezelfde vorm. Het was groter en leep meer op een dik stuk scherf. Yuffie kwam direct in actie en liep op de soldat af maar in plaats van aan te vallen sprong ze op hem en dan recht naar de materia daar vanaf de schouders te springen. Ze opende het doosje en stak de materia weg in een heup zakje.

"Geef dat maar aan mij klein meisje", zei de soldaat.

"Hm, ik ben geen klein meisje. Ik ben de top ninja Yuffie en ik ga de vloer aanvegen met u", zei Yuffie en smeet haar chakra weer.

Het gevecht buiten woede nog steeds door. Red begon op zijn laatste krachten te vechten. Ze bleven maar komen, uit het niets precies. Hij moest snel zijn zodat hij Yuffie kon helpen maar als dit niet vooruitging kon hij misschien te laat zijn. Ze is sterk maar is ze wel opgewassen tegen die metalen freak op haar eentje. De gedachtte dat Yuffie het misschien niet kon halen bleven door hem stromen totdat hij een stekende pijn in zijn achterpoot voelde. Hij lette even niet waardoor hij een vlees wonde van een kogel heeft opgelopen.

"Wat is er, niet snel genoeg meer. Je moet je geen zorgen maken dat kleine meisje is allang dood. Niets houdt dat nieuw en verbeter mechanisch pak tegen", zei de soldaat die hem verwondde lachend. Red voelde de woede in hem opborrelen. Iedereen die rond Red begon opeens achteruit te lopen. Red werd omringd door een vuurachtige gloed. De leeuw stond recht en huilde dan zoals een wolf naar de maan huilde. Het werd donker op de berg. Alsof er een eclips was. Opeens scheen er een licht op Red neer. Een maan had zich gevormd en scheen op hem neer. Zijn haren kwamen recht te staan en het leek of hij zelfs groeide. Zijn ogen werden volledig rood en begonnen te gloeien. De Shinra soldaten richtte allemaal hun geweren op Red af en begonnen te schieten. Toen ze ophielden stond hij niet meer op die plek.

Opeens sprong Red vanachter de soldaten. Hij ging vliegensvlug waardoor ze geen kans hadden om te raken. Hij sprong telken in de groep om ene soldaat weg te kapen en verdween dan weer. De soldaten gooide hun wapen weg en zette het op ene loopje.

"Hm, idioten", zei Red waarna zijn haren terug normaal gingen liggen en zijn ogen weer de oude waren. Hij keek om en zag Cait nog steeds vechten tegen de soldaten aan de oostkant.

"Hey, cait maak het is af", riep Red luid.

"Oké, iedereen naar achter", zei de kat waarna hij een rode materia bol nam. Hij begon erop te concentreren waarna de bol snel op lichtte en cait omring werd door gekleurde lichtjes.

"JUDGEMENT"

Opeens begon de grond te schudden waarna er een groot gat ontstond. De grond begon harder te schudden terwijl er een gedaante uit het gat kwam. Een reusachtig mechanisch wezen steeg uit het gat en leunde met zijn twee armen als steunpilaren boven de vijand. Het masker voor Alexander zijn gezicht ging open waarna er een hels wit licht te zien was. Laser stralen zoefde ronde de soldaten en lieten een spoor achter. Alexander verdween dan weer waarna de soldaten opgelucht waren. Ze dachten dat het voorbij was. Maar de sporen die achtergelaten waren van de laserstralen begonnen opeens op te lichten, feller en feller, waarna ze opeens explodeerde. Na de explosie was en stuk van de berg gewoon weg.

"Waar heb je die materia gevonden", vroeg Red.

"Wel toen we aan de kliff aan het wachten waren op de terugkomst van Cloud en de rest ben ik is op onderzoektocht gegaan en vond ik deze", zei Cait.

"Hm, je kon ons dat wel vertellen maar nu moeten we naar Yuffie. Ik hoop alleen niet dat we te laat zijn", zei Red.

"Is dat alles meisje. Ik dacht dat je met mij de vloer ging aanvegen", lachtte de soldaat uit. Yuffie lag op de grond met allemaal blauw plekken. Het had geen zin. Haar chakra raakt niet voorbij zijn schild, ze was niet sterk genoeg.

"Hm, ik denk dat ik het maar zal afmaken dan hé", zei de soldaat en kwam langzaam op Yuffie af.

"Wat moet ik nu doen, vluchten gaat niet en vechten ook niet. Het spijt me iedereen ik heb gefaald", zei ze tegen zichzelf.

"Ha spreek je nu ook al tegen jezelf, waardeloze ninja", zei de soldaat lachend maar stopte opeens.

"Niemand noemt mij een waardeloos", zei ze kwaad.

"Hm, je hebt nog steeds pit hé"

"Zolang ik nog leef blij ik me verzetten. Voor de mensen van wutai, mijn leraars, mijn familie en voor mijn vrienden ook al probeerde ik hun materia te stelen, ze hebben mij gesteund en ze vertrouwen mij. Ze hopen dat ik deze materia brengen dat zal ik doen ook", zei de vrouw kwaad waarna opeen haar zakje met de mega-materia begon te stralen. De soldaat bleef staan en keek naar het zakje. De materia kwam eruit en zweefde voor Yuffie. De vrouw had nog nooit zoiets gezien. Ze concerteerde er nog niet eens op, hoe is die dan geactiveerd, dacht ze bij zichzelf. De materia zweef langzaam naar haar wapen waarna die ook begon op te lichten. Het wapen begon te veranderen van vorm. Het werd groter maar niet zwaarder wat haar verbaasde. Toen de lichtshow verdwenen was zag haar chakra er volledig anders uit. Het was heel pak groter geworden met in het midden een rode ring en dan daar rond nog een gouden ring. Ronde de gouden ring waren 5 scherpe rode punten aan die uitstaken. Verbazingwekkend weegde het wapen niet zwaar, eerder licht maar dat was niet alles ze voelde kracht van het wapen in haar vloeien. Ze hield het wapen stevig vast en smeet het dan op de soldaat. Als gewoonlijk hield die zijn metalen schild weer voor zich maar toen het wapen op hem impact maakte vloog hij achteruit. Wanneer hij naar zijn schild keep was er een diep snee in gebracht.

"Onmogelijk, die is het allersterkste metaal in de wereld, niets kan hier een schrammetje op brengen", riep de soldaat ongelovig.

"Geloof het maar, klaar voor je lesje", zei Yuffie en maakte zich klaar voor een tweede aanval. De soldaat liet niet met zich sollen waarna ze zijn van zijn arm afviel en die dan begon te veranderen in een kanonloop.

"Sterf jij kreng", riep hij terwijl hij brede laserstralen afvuurde. Yuffie ontweek alle stralen met gemak.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is dat ik met je afrekende", zei de vrouw waarna ze dan omringd werd door een vuurachtige gloed.

Al snel werd het donker rondom de soldaat. Hij keek in het rond maar er was niets anders dan duisternis. Opeens voelde hij een sterke klap in de rug waar nu een diep snee was in het metalen pak. Al snel werd die klap opgevolgd door een andere klap en dat bleef zo doorgaan. Het pak viel letterlijk uit elkaar waarna er een elektrische opstoot in de stukken ontstond. Yuffie sprong achteruit waarna het terug licht werd. De elektrische vonken vermeerde waarna er een ontploffing ontstond.

"Hm, niemand noemt mij een waardeloze ninja", zei ze waarna ze dan op haar knieën viel van uitputting.

"Hé ben je in orde", vroeg Cait toen ze in een zacht bed ontwaakte.

"Euh ja ik denk het wel", zei Yuffie toen ze rechtop ging zitten.

"Hey, Red ze is wakker"

De leeuw kwam mankend de kamer in. Niemand van hun had herstel materia dus moest het op de ouderwetse manier gedaan worden wat ontmetting en verband.

"Hey, je hebt je goed verweerd. de soldaten hebben zich teruggetrokken. Ik denk dat ze de mega materia niet meer moeten hebben", zei de leeuw zacht.

"Dat is goed. Ow ja was de mega materia nog intact."

"Ja, het lag naast je maar beter de vraga is wat heb je ermee gedaan en wat is er met je wapen gebeurd", vroeg Red.

"Ik weet het niet. Opeens begon de materia optelichten en in de lucht te zweven naar mijn chakra waarna die dan ook begon op te lichten en in dat veranderde", legde Yuffie uit.

"Interessant, dat moet ik onderzoeken maar dat is voor later", zei de leeuw.

Yuffie stond op en maakte haar klaar. Ze was volledig uitgerust.

"Hm,wanneer denk je dat ze ons komen halen", vroeg Cait.

"Ik weet het niet kan wel even duren, het is een einde naar corel"

Opeens vloog de deur open waarna de jonge man die uitkijk stond bij de condor binnenstormde.

"Ik moest jullie komen halen van de baas, het ei, het ei is aan uitkomen", zei de man opgewonden.

De drie keken even verbaasd en liepen dan naar de top.

Toen ze door het smalle raampje keken zagen ze verscheiden kraken in het ei.

"Het gaat eindelijk gebeuren", zei de leider opgewonden.

Er ontstonden meerdere kraken waarna die dan opeens begonnen licht te geven. Er ontstond dan een schild rondom de reuze condor en het ei. Iedereen keek naar het spektakel.

"Nu zal je één van de redenen zien waarom dat condors een zeldzaam ras zijn", zei Red gefascineerd.

Opeens barste het eitje openen en de cirkel werd opgevuld door vuur die dan de vorm aannam van ene vogel.

Toen het vuur oploste was de grote condor verdwenen. In het ei kwam een wit licht vandaan.

"Ga maar naar buiten, het kan nu geen kwaad meer", zei de leider.

Yuffie, cait en red ging door een deur naar het nest waar het ei lag. Ze hoorde een klein gepiep waarna een condor kuiken tevoorschijn kwam. Het keek naar de mensen die hem aankeken en vloog dan weg.

"Een condor lijkt veel op de mythische vogel phoenix, wanneer het een ei legt betekent dat hij zijn leven en ziel zal geven aan de ongeboren. Een soort ven reïncarnatie van zichzelf maar doordit komen er niet meer condors bij en er zijn sommige die op ze stropen waardoor ze op uitsteven staan", verklaarde Red.

"Over phoenix gesproken. Baby condor heeft een cadeautje achtergelaten" zei Yuffie met ene grijns. Naast het ei lag de rode materia bol phoenix.

"Hahahahaha, wat ben ik toch een gelukzak. Een gloednieuw wapen plus een super zeldzame materia hahahahahahaha en allemala lekker voor mij", lachtte ze luid.

"Ze is terug", zeiden red en cait simultaan.


	26. Een Wild Ritje

_**XXVI Een wild ritje**_

"We zijn er", zei Cid toen ze de reactor van corel zagen tussen de bergen. Barret was vastberaden om te voorkomen dat er weer iets gebeurde met corel ook al werd hij gehaat door de dorpsbewoners. Hij zou het doen voor zijn vrienden, dochter en zijn overledene vrouw.

De reactor was verbonden met het lange treinspoor dat tussen corel en de reactor lagen. Twee sporen liepen naar binnen de reactor.

"Er zijn twee bewakers bij de ingang", zei Vincent en wees naar de shinra soldaten.

"Twee maar, die zijn echt zeker van hun zaak", zei Cid.

"Dan is het rap gefikst hé", zij Barret en vloog er recht op af.

"Wacht er kunnen er meer zijn", riep Cid maar hij was al bij de soldaten.

"Alarm er zijn indringers", riep één van de soldaten toen die Barret zag afkomen.

"Halt jij dit is verboden toegang", riep de andere maar Barret luisterde niet en opende direct vuur. De soldaten werden doorzeefd door ene regen van kogels.

"Voila, en nu gewoon naar binnen en die materia gaan halen hé", zei Barret toen Cid en Vincent aankwamen.

"Voorzichtigheid is iets wat jij nooit geleerd hebt zeker", zei Cid.

Barret negeerde maar en ging naar de ingang waar de twee sporen aan verbonden waren. Toen ze binnen gingen hoorde ze opeens ene luid stoom geluid.

"Springen", riep Vincent en duwde de twee weg. Een trein met drie wagons reed voorbij met een aantal soldaten op en één had een cilindervormig doosje vast waar een groene rotsachtige steen in zat.

"Ze hebben de materia", zei Cid.

"Verdorie dat spoor leid volledig naar Corel. Als ze niet op tijd remmen botsen ze gewoon op de dorpje op", riep Barret.

"Misschien kunnen we ze achterna met dit", zei Vincent en wees naar een tweede trein die op het andere spoor stond.

"Oké ik bestuur dat wel, maken jullie de wagons los zodat we meer snelheid hebben", zei Cid.

Barret en Vincent knikten en gingen naar de wagons. Cid ging naar het besturingsysteem en activeerde het meteen. Al goed dat hij veel van dit soort dingen kende.

"Komen jullie nog"

Barret en Vincent sprongen bij Cid waarna de trein met een vaart vertrok.

Ze kwamen al snel op het groten spoorwegnetwerk dat tussen Corel en de reactor lag.

"Waar zijn ze", riep Cid die de trein bestuurde.

"Daar", riep Vincent die op het dak zat.

"Oké, Barret schept wat meer kolen, we moeten sneller gaan als we ze willen inhalen", riep cid.

"Met één hand", riep Barret boos maar Cid bleef streng kijken.

Barret nam een shop vast en deed het wel in mindere mate maar Vincent kwam meehelpen. De trein ging sneller en sneller waardoor ze moesten oppassen niet te ontsporen in de bochten.

"de kolen zijn op", zei Vincent.

"Kan geen kwaad we zijn ze aan het inhalen", riep cid.

"En wat gaan we doen als we ze inhalen", vroeg Barret.

"Hehehehehe, dan springen we hé"

"WAT, hoe snel denk je dat hier gaat"

"Cid we hebben een probleem", zei Vincent en wees naar het spoor voor hen.

Het spoor ging omhoog en stopte dan gewoon.

"Geen zorgen iedereen ga al op het dak staan en hou je vast", zei Cid.

Hij begon aan allemaal hendeltjes te trekken waardoor de trein nog sneller ging en kroop dan ook op het dak.

Ze reden de helling omhoog en vlogen dan de lucht in.

"Oké daar zijn ze, op drie", riep Cid.

"DRIE"

Ze sprongen eraf waarna de trein de diepte inviel. De drie landde op verschillende wagons van de trein. Vincent en Cid zaten op het laatste deel en Barret op het eerst.

"Houw ze tegen ze mogen de materia niet in handen krijgen", riep de bestuurder van de trein.

"Jij hebt iets voor ons", zei Barret en keek naar de soldaat met de materia.

"Dit is eigendom van Shinra inc. Jij zult dit niet krijgen. Activeer de arendX3000 en mechanische soldaten", zei de soldaat met de materia.

Opeens begon de middelste wagon hard te schudden waarna het dak dan openscheurde. Iets groot vloog uit de wagon gevolgd door 6 stalen soldaten.

"Dit is de nieuwe generatie van techno soldaten, we gingen ze uittesten op de dorpeling maar jullie zijn goed genoeg. Maar zij zijn niet de enige waar je zorgen voor hoeft te maken", zei hij en wee snaar boven. Er vloog een grote metalen vogel in de lucht, hij cirkelde boven Barret.

"De arendX3000 een nieuw meesterwerk"

De soldaten kwamen in groepen van drie op Vincent en cid af. De treinen waren gelukkig breed genoeg anders hadden ze een probleem. De soldaten hadden allemaal ene breed zwaard vast waarmee ze uithaalde. Cid gebruikte zijn lans om 3 zwaarden tegelijk tegen te houden en smeet ze terug naar achter. De andere drie vlogen op Vincent af. Hij ontweek de zwaard aanvallen met gemak en schoot tegelijk met zijn geweer maar de kogels hadden geen effect op het sterke metaal. Barret keek naar de vogel die niets leek te doen dan gewoon rondvliegen en hij ging niet wachten totdat die iets ging doen. Hij richtte zijn machinegeweer op de vogel en begon als een wilde te schieten. De arend versnelde opeens en ontweek de kogels. Hij begon langzaam te dalen en bracht zijn twee vleugels voor hem waarna er vier raketten uitvlogen. Barret sprong nog net op tijd weg toen de raketten insloegen.

"Je gaat niet elke keer kunnen ontwijken en dat is niet het enige wapen dat dit speeltje heeft", zei de soldaat lachend waarna Barret luidkeels vloekte.

Vincent bleef elke aanval ontwijken maar wist at hij dit niet eeuwig kon doen. Hij werd steeds meer en meer naar achteren gedreven naar het einde van de trein. Vincent greep naar zijn zakken en hield twee materia bollen tevoorschijn beide groen. Hij begon te concentreren waardoor er één begon te gloeien. Er kwam paarse energie uit e bol die boven de drie soldaten begon te zweven. Het werd steeds dikker en heviger waardoor het op wolken van elektriciteit begon te lijken. Opeens werden de drie door hevige bliksmem stralen gebombardeerd die de trein liet beven. Toen de storm voorbij was stonden ze nog recht maar ze konden niet meer bewegen. De bliksem had ene tijdelijke kortsluiting veroorzaakt. Vincent hield nu de tweed bol vast en begon er op te concentreren wat nu langer duurde. Hij bracht al zijn energie in de bol die langzaam begon te gloeien, feller en feller waarna die del rood werd. Rode energie kwam uit de bol en begon rond de drie soldaten te zweven. Het ging steeds rapper en rapper en al snel werd de energie een reusachtige bal van vuur die de soldaten volledig opslokte. De bol van vuur straal intense hitte uit die een deel van de trein gewoonweg liet smelten. Toen de bol weg was lagen er alleen nog maar drie plasjes ijzer.

Cid hield de drie nog steeds op afstand. De drie maakte zich klaar om weer aan te vallen maar Cid liep deze keer ook op de soldaten af. Op de moment dat de soldaten wouden toeslaan gebruikte hij zijn lans om over de drie te springen. De soldaten waren nog steeds aan het aanvallen waardoor Cid zijn gelegenheid zag. Hij zwaaide met zijn lans en sloeg twee ervan tegen de grond en doorboorde de derde met een steek. Maar de twee soldaten kwamen direct terug recht en de derde bleef gewoon functioneren. Ze vielen vliegenvlug aan waardoor Cid ze deze keer niet allemaal kon blokkeren. Hij kreeg een sneewonde in zijn arm en zijn been. Cid voelde opeens woede in zichzelf opbouwen. Hij werd omringd door een vuurachtige aura die overging in zijn lans. Hij sprong omhoog waarna hij in de lucht lek te zweven. Hij richtte zijn lans op één van de soldaten en vloog dan op het doelwit af. Bij impact kwam er een stroom van energie vrij die de soldaat opslokte. Hij ging terug de lucht in en deed hetzelfde bij de tweede en de derde die ook alle twee in ene stroom van energie werd opgenomen.

Barret bleef de vogel maar beschieten maar miste constant. Hij werd het beu en nam een groene materiabol. Hij begon erop te concentreren maar moest direct ontwijken voor de raketten. Hij had geen tijd om de materia te gebruiken. De metalen vogel maakte zich weer klaar voor een tweede lading van raketten. Barret zag het dit keer aankomen en liep deze keer naar de andere kant van de trein. Hij ging voor de soldaat staan waarna de vogel dan schoot. Barret sprong op tijd weg. Het gebeurde zo snel dat de soldaat niet op tijd weg kon en naar achteren werd geblazen. Het glazen doosje viel uit zijn handen en barste kapot waarna de materia wegvloog. Barret sprong er achter aan en greep het nog recht voordat die van de kant afviel.

"Daar ga je voor boeten", riep de soldaat waarna de aren op de trein landde. De vogel deed zijn bek open waarna die begon op te lichten. En dan een laser straal afschoot. Barret sprong nog net op tijd achteruit maar een tweede volgde snel die hij niet op tijd kon ontwijken en hij werd naar achteren gesmeten.

"Meneer we zijn over 20 minuten in het dorp", riep de bestuurder.

"Geef gaas we rijden het drop gewoon overoop", riep de soldaat. Waardoor Barret luidkeels vloekte.

"Jij gaat Corel niets doen", riep hij kwaad en stond terug op. Opeens begon het zakje met zijn materia op te gloeien. Uit het zakje kwam de groene mega-materia die voor Barret begon te zweven.

"Wta is hier aan de gaande "riep Barret die achteruit stapte. De materia zweefde naar Barret armgeweer die dan begon op te lichten en te veranderen. Toen het licht verdween was het gewone geweer veranderd in eeN heus kanon.

"Wat heb je gedaan", riep de soldaat.

Barret wist het zelf ook niet wat er gebeurd was maar het voelde goed aan. Hij voelde de kracht van het wapen in hem vloeien.

"Ah wat kan het ook! Schiet en maak het af", beval de soldaat waardoor de arend were zijn bek open deed. Barret richtte met zijn nieuw wapen en schoot met een geweldige knal. De kogel vloog gewoon door de laserstraal recht in de mond van de arend waarna de kop ontplofte.

"Dit kan niet!"

"Stop de trein nu meteen", riep Barret en richtte op de soldaat.

"Hangt er maar aan, ik krijg je klein ge gaat met deze trein ten onder zei de soldaat en sprong in de besturingwagon. Hij nam zijn geweer en schoot de besturing volledig kapot waarna hij van de trein afsprong samen met de bestuurder.

"Shit wat nu", riep Barret.

"Wat is er aan de gaande", riep Cid die samen met Vincent aankwamen.

"De besturing is aan flarden geschoten en we komen zo aan in Corel zonder dat we kunnen remmen", riep Barret.

"Ik kijk wel even", zei Cid.

"Daar hebben we geen tijd voor daar is het dorp al", zei Vincent en wees naar Corel die in de verte zichtbaar werd.

"Shit, dat is gewoon onbestuurbaar geworden, het enige wat we kunnen doen is het te proberen te ontsporen", riep Cid.

Barret wist direct wat hij moest doen. hij klom op het dak van de wagon en klom helemaal naar voor zodat hij het spoor voor hem kon zien. Hij richtte met zijn geweer op het spoor.

"Als ik schiet spring er onmiddellijk vanaf", riep Barret luid.

"Je bent getikt maar oké", riep Cid.

Barret schoot met een luide knal op het spoor dat het spoor voor hen vernietigde en sprong er dan direct af samen met Cid en Vincent.

De trein reed op het kapotte stuk en vloog van het spoor af en vloog tegen een berg met een explosie. Barret rolde over de grond en stootte uiteindelijk ergens tegen waarna alles zwart werd.

"Ah je bent wakker eindelijk", zei een oude man toen Barret zijn ogen open deed.

"Dat is een nare buil op je hoofd maar je zult het wel overleven"

"Huh waar ben ik", vroeg Barret die recht kwam zitten.

"in de herberg van Corel"

"Dat betekent dat het gelukt is, waar zijn..."

"Je vrienden die wachten op je buiten"

"Bedankt", zei Barret en ging dan naar buiten.

Toen hij buiten kwam zag hij Vincent en Cid praten met twee dorpelingen.

"Hey, daar heb je de held van de dag", riep Cid lachend.

"Barret het spijt ons", zei één van de twee mannen.

"Huh"

"Hoe we je hebben behandeld toen je hier kwam het spijt ons. Shinra wou juist weer ons leven vernietigen en dat heb je voorkomen."

"We hebben ook alles van je vrienden gehoord van hoe de echte Corel aan zijn eind gegaan is, het spijt ons dat we jouw als zondebok hebben gebruikt", zei de andere.

"Bedankt, en wij steenkoolmijners komen voor elkaar op hé", zei Barret lachend.

"We hebben ook van je strijd gehoord en we hebben iets om je te helpen", zei de man en knipte in zijn vingers. Een klein joch kwam aanlopen en gaf de man iets.

"Deze materia hebben we bij het treinwrak gevonden. Het was goed bewaard dus ik denk dat het redelijk at waard is", zei de man en gaf de groene materia aan Barret.

"Bedankt, echt. Dyne zou gelukkige zijn samen met iedereen die over dit dorp waakt", zei Barret.

"Wanneer je het gevecht gewonnen hebt kom je dan terug. We hebben een sterke leider nodig"

"hm, ik ben niet meer zo voor leiderschap maar ik kom zeker terug wees daar maar zeker van", zei Barret en schudde de hand met de man.

"We moeten nu maar is vertrekken om de andere op te gaan halen en misschien wordt het tijd dat we Tifa en Cloud is gaan bezoeken", zei Cid.

"Ik hoop dat Tifa er niet is doorgezakt", zei Barret.

"dat zullen we wel zien als we daar zijn", zei Vincent.


	27. Waarheid Komt Aan Het Licht

_**XXVII Waarheid Komt Aan het Licht**_

De Highwind vloog weer terug naar Mideel nadat ze Red, Yuffie en cait hadden opgepikt bij Fort Codor. Red was verbaasd toen hij het nieuwe wapen zag va Barret en nog meer vanwege het op dezelfde manier is ontstaan dan dat van Yuffie.

"We zijn er bijna", zei Cid.

"Zou er al verbetering zijn bij Cloud", vroeg cait.

"Hm, mako vergifting is een zwaar geval en zeker de graad die hij heeft, het enige dat we kunnen doen is hopen maar als het niets uitmaakt...", zei Red en liep zijn hoofd zakken.

"Hij zal terug bij zijn zinnen komen", zei Barret waardoor iedereen verbaasd keek.

"Tifa is bij hem, zij zal wel weten hoe ze hem terug moet halen"

Iedereen knikte. Het was waar Tifa zou tot het einde van de wereld gaan om hem te helpen en dat stom blondje heeft het nog niet eens door hoe sterk haar gevoelens zijn, zei Barret in zichzelf.

"We zijn e...WAT", riep Cid opeens.

"Wat is er", vroeg Barret.

"De stad! WEAPON vliegt er rond", riep Cid.

"WAT, shit breng ons daar heen we moeten ze helpen", riep Barret.

"Oké, iedereen ga buiten op het deck staan, de gene die op afstand kunnen vechten doe dat, de andere gebruik materia", riep Cid en vloog op het beest af.

"En hoe is het ermee meisje", vroeg de verpleegster toen ze met een dienblad langs kwam vol eten en drinken.

Tifa schoot verdwaasd wakker, ze lag met haar hoofd op Cloud's schoot.

"Ow, sorry. Ik gebruik dit ziekenhuis meer als ene hotel", zei Tifa.

"Geen zorgen blijf hier maar zolang je wilt. Hier eet wat je hebt nog niet veel gegeten sinds je vrienden vertrokken zijn"

"bedankt"

"Hij is toch een geluksvogel met zo'n vriendin als jij, je hebt al dag en nach voor hem zitten te zorgen"

Tifa zei niets, om eerlijk te zijn ze zou tot het uiterste te gaan om Cloud te helpen maar ze kon niets doen, ze voelde zich zo nutteloos nu.

"Ik voel me zo nutteloos, ik kan niets doen om hem te helpen", zei Tifa stil.

"Maar je helpt hem nu al"

"Huh?"

"Je zorgt voor hem, geeft voor hem en zelfs nog meer denk ik. Dat is het beste dat hij nu kan krijgen. Geef de hoop niet op met zo'n sterke band is er altijd hoop dat alles goed komt", zei de verpleegster waarna Tifa glimlachte.

"Nu dat wil ik meer zien. Ik hoop alleen dat als hij terugbijkomt dat hij zal weten wie voor hem zo gezorgd heeft maar nu moet ik weg. Ik moet bij iemand op bezoek gaan. Ik zie je later op de dag nog is", zei de verpleegster en ging weg terug weg.

"Ik hoop echt dat je weer terugkomt, iedereen hoopt dat. Zelfs Barret al wilt hij het niet altijd toegeven", zei Tifa stil tegen Cloud en at rustig door.

Opeens begon het water in haar beker zachtjes te trillen. Het trillen werd harder en harder waarna heel het dienblad op de grond viel.

"Wat is hier aan de gaande", riep ze luid toen heel het ziekenhuis trilde. Ze liep naar de kamer ernaast waar de dokter zich vasthield aan de tafel.

"Wat is er aan de gaand, is dit ene gewonen aardbeving!"

"Ik weet niet wij hebben nooit een aardbeving gehad", zei de dokter. Opeens hoorde ze een luid gebrul buiten. Tifa liep direct naar buiten en keek met angstig in de lucht. Het zwarte reusachtige draakachtige wezen vloog rond over het dorp steeds krijsend. Op zijn borst had hij een grote rode steen die gloeide.

"Tifa!", riep iemand opeens. De verpleegster kwam teruggelopen.

"Wat is dat?"

"WEAPON, een monster van de planeet", zei Tifa

"Ik ken er niets af maar dat wezen reageert met de levenstroom, heel mideel beeft doordat de levenstroom naar boven aan het komen is", zei de verpleegster angstig.

"Wat! Wat nu?"

"Als dat beest niet meteen weggaat moeten we heel Mideel ontruimen want als die levenstroom te hoog komt zal de grond gewoon openbarsten en de hele stad zal in de levenstroom opgeslokt zijn", zei de vrouw.

"Shit ik ga...", begon Tifa totdat ze een bekend geluid hoorde.

"Ze zijn terug", riep en zag de highwind aankomen.

"Iedereen klaar", riep Cid vanuit de intercom.

"Ja", zei Barret met Yuffie en Vincent naast hem. Cait en red stonden wat verder op het deck beide met materia.

"Oké schiet er maar op los", riep Cid terwijl hij het schip naast het wezen gekregen had.

Barret schoot als eerst waardoor de draak een beetje naar achteren vloog. Vincent volgde snel maar zijn kogels hadden minder effect op het wezen. Yuffie liet haar grote shuriken vliegen waardoor het wezen weer naar achteren werd gedreven. Ondertussen waren Cait en Red zich aan het concentreren op de materia's. WEAPON vloog toen recht op het schip af totdat een komeet recht op de draak viel en hem in het bos duwde.

"Activeer het maar Red", riep Barret.

Red bracht meer kracht in, in de materia die hij had. Barret had het hem geven. Hij zei dat hij die in corel had gekregen maar de materia had veel energie nodig.

De bol begon opeen op te lichten en een groene mist kwam eruit die naar de draak langzaam vloog. WEAPON werd stilaan omring door een groene mist die dikker en dikker werd. Tot slot vloog de mist naar één punt samen waarna er een gigantische explosie ontstond. Toen de rook opgelost was keken ze met open ogen naar de reusachtig krater die gecreëerd was. Maar dat was niet het enige, WEAPON zat daar gewoon als er niets gebeurd was.

"Verdorie, hoe krijg je zoiets klein", riep Barret.

"Ik weet niet maar van op mijn schip blijven bevechten gaat niet ik ga jullie daar afzetten, we moeten de dorpeling tijd geven om te ontsnappen", zei Cid.

Iedereen knikte en maakte zich klaar. Toen Cid laag tegen de bomen vloog Sprongen ze er allemaal af en liepen naar de krater waar de draak was.

Barret schoot alweer waardoor de draak weer naar achteren ging.

Vincent was deze keer bij Cait en red komen te staan vanwege zijn geweer geen effect had. De drie trakteerde het wezen in een gecombineerde magie aanval van bliksme, vuur en ijs. Yuffie liet haar grote chakra ook vliegen waardoor het wezen meer naar achter ging. Opeen begon de grote steen op zijn borst harder te gloeien en werd het volledig blauw. Een brede straal vloog eruit die een enorme explosie veroorzaakte. Toen de rook was opgeheven lag iedereen neer op de grond.

"Verdorie, hoe stop je zoiets", vloekt Barret die langzaam terug rechtkwam.

"Het gaat zeer moeilijk zijn maar zo te zien hebben jullie twee wapens meer effect op hem dan de onzen", zei Red.

"kk ik hoor het wel aankomen, alles komt op mij aan", zei Barret en schoot weer waardoor het wezen naar achteren deinsde.

"Hey, laat voor mij ook wat", riep Yuffie en smeet haar grote chakra weer waardoor het wezen meer naar achteren werd gedreven, weg van het dorp.

"Hoe verder ze het weg krijgen hoe veiliger het is voor het dorp, dacht red in zichzelf.

De draak opende opeens zijn grote vleugels en wapperde er hard mee. Barret en Yuffie werd gewoon door de wind naar achteren geblazen.

"Oké nu ben ik het zat, ben al genoeg weggeblazen", riep Barret toen hij langzaam omringd werd door een vuurachtige gloed. De gloed ging over op zijn wapen en begon harder te schijnen. Barret sprong dan hoog in de lucht waarna er allemaal energie naar het geweer werd gezogen. Toen het wapen fel begon te schijnen schoot Barret met al zijn kracht op het wezen. Een brede straal van vurige energie knalde recht op het wezen zijn borst. De straal duwde WEAPON naar achteren terwijl die schreeuwde als zot. Toen de straal stopte en Barret weer op de grond zat zagen ze dat er stukjes uit de steen was van het wezen. Het spreidde zijn vleugels weer en vloog dan weg.

"Goed gedaan Barret", zei Yuffie en gaf hem ene rugklopje waarna Barret gewoon op de grond viel.

"Hm, wist niet dat ik zo krachtig was", zei de ninja lachend en nam haar herstel materia al klaar maar ze zag iets glinsteren waar het wezen was opgestegen.

"Hoe gaat het met de evacuatie", vroeg Tifa toen ze de verpleegster terug zag.

"Bijna iedereen is uit het dorp behalve wij nog, de dokter die ene oud stel aan het helpen is en je vriend is er dan ook nog", zei de verpleegster.

"Wel, het ziet er naar uit dat mijn vrienden gewonnen hebben het wezen is weggevlogen en de bevingen zin minder hard", zei Tifa.

"Ja, gelukkig van wel, maar we kunnen maar beter oppassen als het te hoog is gekomen...", begon de zuster waarna er opeen een stuk grond openbarstte en heel middel weer begon te schudden.

"Oh nee, we hebben hier altijd rustig geleefd waarom gebeurd dit toch", vroeg de zuster.

"Ga jij met de dokter al weg, ik kom wel met Cloud", zei Tifa.

"Oké, veel succes", zei de vrouw en liep naar de dokter die twee oude mensen hielp met hun bagage.

Tifa liep snel terug naar het ziekenhuis. Ze zette Cloud in een rolstoel want lopen zal hij nog niet kunnen. Ze ging terug naar buiten en zag dat nog een paar stukken van de grond waren opengebarsten en delen van huizen al ingestort waren.

"Tifa vlug", riep de verpleegster die aan de ingang van Mideel stond.

Tifa rende met Cloud door de straten heen terwijl de grond rondom haar weg brokkelde. Ze had bijna de ingang bereikt toen opeens een groot deel van de grond schuin omhoog ging waar zij op stond. Toen ze achterom keek zag ze dat bijna alles achter haar al ingestort was en de levenstroom onder haar kolkte wild. De grond kantelde volledig waarna ze met Cloud in de levenstroom viel en in de diepte wegzonk.

"Waar ben ik? Wat gebeurt er?", vroeg Tifa toen ze haar ogen weer open deed. Er was alleen maar een grote zwarte die haar omringde.

"Cloud waar ben je!"

Ze keek rond maar zag hem nergens.

"Wat, wie is daar? Ik versta je niet", riep ze toen ze opeens stemmen hoorden.

"Wacht eens...Ik weet daar niets over! Dat ben ik niet, ik zou zoiets nooit doen"

Ze dacht ze gek werd ze hoorden dingen van overal komen en ze werden steeds harder en harder totdat ze het niet meer kon verdragen. Ze begon te lopen terwijl roepend naar help.

"Cloud help me!"

Ze werd opeens duizelig en viel op haar knieën terwijl ze haar ogen dichthield. Ze wenste dat ze bij Cloud was, dat hij hier wa som hara te beschermen, te helpen. Toen ze haar ogen open deed was het veel lichter, niet meer die grote duistere leegte. Ze keek rond en zag dat ze op een stenen platform stond die in verbinding was met drie andere platformen.

"Waar ben ik nu weer", zei ze tegen zichzelf.

Ze keek omhoog en staarde met open ogen naar het zwevende lichaam. Of beter gezegd doorzichtige lichaam.

"Cloud!"

Hij hield zijn hoofd vast met zijn twee handen alsof hij pijn had.

"Wat is er Cloud, wat is er...wacht eens dit is...", begon ze toen ze de andere drie platformen bekeek.

Eentje was een weg die naar het stadje Nibelheim leidde, de andere was de watertoren in Nibelheim en de laatste was een raam van een huis waarschijnlijk ook van Nibelheim.

"Dit is jouw onderbewustzijn, ik ben in jouw onderbewustzijn. Je bent op zoek, op zoek naar jezelf. Ik zal je helpen, we zullen samen werken om de echte jij terug te krijgen maar waar starten we?"

Ze keek naar de drie platvormen en dacht dan aan de dag dat Sephiroth naar Nibelheim kwam.

"Ja we zullen daar beginnen", zei ze en ging naar het platvorm dat naar de ingang van Nibelheim leidde.

Toen ze aan de grens stond tussen het bewustzijn van Cloud en de ingang van Nibelheim verscheen Cloud naast haar.

"De ingang van Nibelheim. 5 jaar geleden is Sephiroth hier aangekomen en dat is hoe het allemaal begonnen is", zei Cloud.

"Oké, laten we ene kijkje nemen Cloud. Ik weet dat het niet makkelijk zal zijn maar ik zal bij je zijn", zei Tifa en ging samen met Cloud over de grens waardoor ze opeen in de echte Nibelheim leek te zijn.

"Kijk Cloud. Hier is de watertoren en opa's herberg en de enige truck in de stad, het is hier al van sinds we kinderen waren. Dit is de Nibelheim die je herinnert hé? Het is dezelfde als mijn Nibelheim, dat is waarom deze plek onze Nibelheim is", zei de vrouw terwijl ze over heel Nibeheim rondliep en tot slot terug naar de ingang ging waar Cloud was.

"Nu 5 jaar geleden kwamen twee mannen van eerste soldaat. Sephiroth en een jonge man. Kan je me nog is vertellen hoe het allemaal gegaan was?"

Toen ze dat vroeg was er opeens een flits waarna Sephiroth aan de ingang stond.

"_Een hoe voelt het? Het is je eerste keer terug in je geboortedorp", zei Sephiorth net al 5 jaar geleden._ Cloud liet de gebeurtenissen voor haar afspelen.

"5 jaar geleden was de eerste keer dat ik Sephiorth had gezien", zei Tifa.

"_En hoe voelt het nu om terug te zien. Ik kan het niet weten want ik heb geen geboortedorp", zei Sephiroth._

"_En je ouders dan", vroeg Cloud die nog niet zichtbaar was._

"Zo dit is de grote Sephiroth dacht ik toen maar eigenlijk vond ik hem koud, ik voelde me niet op mijn gemak als hij in de buurt was", zei Tifa.

"_Oké laten we gaan", zei Sephiorth waardoor opeens 3 mensen zichtbaar werden. Twee waren een gewone Shinra soldaat en de derde was Cloud._

"Nee Cloud. Ik heb het al een tijdje zitten te verbergen, bang van dat als ik het je vertelde er iets verschrikkelijk kon gebeuren. Maar ik ga het niet meer verbergen nu", zei waarna er een flitslicht was waardoor iedereen weer verdween behalve Cloud.

"Je was niet hier. Cloud kwam niet naar Nibelheim 5 jaar geleden. Ik wachtte maar Cloud is nooit gekomen", zei ze waarna opeens een andere Tifa tevoorschijn kwam die op de grond zat aan de ingang. De Tifa die 5 jaar geleden de rondleiding in de bergen van Nibel heeft gegeven.

"De twee die kwamen waren Sephiroth en een andere persoon"

Opeens stonde de jongere Tifa op en liep ze weg waarna Sephiroth weer kwam samen met twee Shinra soldaten en een andere man. Ze zag ham maar voor even, zelfde kledij als Cloud maar dan met zwart haar. Toen hij tevoorschijn kwam werd alles weer licht waarna alles verdwenen was en ze terug op het platform stond samen met Cloud.

"Je bedoelt dat de tweede eerste soldaat niet Cloud was", vroeg Cloud.

"Dat kan ik niet zeggen, je moet het antwoord zelf vinden", zei Tifa. Maar ze wist zeer goed wie het wel was, hopelijk zou Cloud het ook herinneren.

"Neem je tijd Cloud, stap voor stap", zei ze en ging dan weer naar het middenste platform toen Cloud dan verdween.

Waar nu heen, dacht ze bijzichzelf. Ze keek naar de twee andere platformen en besloot da naar de watertoren te gaan.

Toen ze weer aan de grens stond verscheen Cloud weer vanuit het niets.

"Die nacht met de sterren die op ons scheen toen we onze belofte maakte aan deze watertoren. Wat als deze herinnering gewoon een leugen was?", vroeg Cloud.

"Wees niet te snel Cloud. Antwoord niet te snel. Blijf gewoon alles onderzoeken, al die kleine dingen, al die emoties en ze zullen dan wel terugkomen. Beetje bij beetje", zei Tifa en ging dan met Cloud over de grens waardoor ze op de watertoren stonden.

"Oké... zoals de lucht die nacht. De sterren waren zeer helder die nacht, en hoe ging het verder"

Twee kinderen verschenen opeens. Tifa en Cloud in hun kindervorm zaten naast elkaar op de toren.

"Ja, dat ben ik, ik droeg dat die avond", zei ze toen ze naar de jonge Tifa keek in een lichtblauwe jurkje.

"En dat ben jij, ja was toen zo klein en...schattig. Sephiroth zei dat jij je herinneringen had gemaakt door naar mijn verhalen te luisteren. Heb je dan deze nacht ingebeeld? Nee je herinnert het je en dit hele gebeuren. Die nacht waren de sterren gewoonweg beeldig. Het was gewoon Cloud en ik. We spraken hier aan deze watertoren"

Ondertussen maakte de twee kinderen de belofte die Tifa en Cloud zoveel jaar geleden hadden gemaakt.

"Daarom dat ik nog geloofde dat je de echte Cloud bent. Nu nog steeds geloof ik dat jij de Cloud bent van Nibelheim maar je gelooft gewoon niet in jezelf"

Opeens was de scène weer volledig weg en stonden ze weer gewoon op het platvorm.

"Deze herinneringen zijn niet genoeg. En je andere herinneringen Cloud? Probleem is hoe gaan we weten dat het wel echt één van jouw herinneringen is en geen valse. Ik weet het, probeer anders naar herinneringen te zoeken die met mij te maken hebben. Als ik het me ook herinner dan weten we dat het geen valse is...dan is het onze herinnering. Zeg maar iets, één of ander belangrijke herinnering voor jou. Misschien over waarom dat je bij het leger ging. Ik vond het altijd raar dat je opeens soldaat wou worden..."

"Ik voelde me ongelukkig...ik wou opgemerkt worden. Ik dacht dat als ik sterker werd dat een bepaalde iemand mij zou opmerken", zei Cloud.

"Iemand die je wou dat je zou opmerken? Wie?"

"...ik? Waarom", vroeg Tifa sprakeloos.

"Tifa...ben je al die dagen vergeten?", zei Cloud maar het klonk of er een tweede stem was.

"Over wat heb je het, ik weet daar niets van", zei Tifa.

Opeen verdween de volwassen Cloud en verscheen jonge Cloud op het middenste platform. Tifa ging langzaam naar hem heen.

"Het is inorde. Je had het toen hard. Je was druk bezig met je eigen dingen, het is normaal dat je me in die dagen niet meer herinnerde"

"'die dagen'?"

"Volg mij maar",zei de kleine Cloud en ging dan naar het derde platvorm.

Toen ze daar aankwam verscheen er were een volwassene vorm van Cloud.

"Een verborgen geheim...wens. Zachte herinneringen niemand mag dit ooit weten", zei Cloud terwijl Tifa de jonge Cloud naar het raam volgde.

"Weet je waar dit raam heengaat Tifa? Ik zal het je tonen", zie de jonge Cloud waarna alles rondom haar veranderde en ze opeens in een kamer stonden. Tifa herkende de kamer.

"Mijn kamer", zei ze verbaasd.

"Het was mijn eerst keer daar", zei Cloud.

"Je eerste keer?"

"Ik er meestal henen van buitenaf", zei de jonge waarna er dan 4 kinderen bij verschenen. Één was Tifa zelf omringd door 3 jongens.

"_Hey kijk! Cloud komt eraan. Denk je dat hij binnen wilt komen",zei één van de kinderen die door het raam keek._

"Was dat je eerste keer dat je in mijn kamer kwam?... dat is wara ook. We woonde naast elkaar maar eigenlijk kende ik je niet zo goed. Ik kende je al van toen we kinderen waren en had altijd gedacht dat we close waren...nu dat je het zegt Ik herinner me niet dat je ooit in mijn kamer bent geweest", zei Tifa.

"Tifa was altijd samen met dit trio",zei de jonge Cloud.

"...dat is juist"

"Ik dacht altijd dat ze allemaal maart dom waren"

"Wat!"

"Jullie waren allemaal kinderachtig, lachen met elk dom ding"

"Maar we waren toen nog maar kinderen"

"Ik weet het...Ik ben degene die dom was. Ik wou echt met iedereen spelen maar ik was nooit toegelaten in de groep. Later begon ik...begon ik te denken dat ik anders was...dat ik anders was dan die kinderachtige kinderen. Dat ik misschien..."

"Dat ze misschien me zouden uitnodigen...Ik dacht dat het misschien zou gebeuren, daarom dat ik altijd in de buurt was", zei opeens een schaduwversie van Cloud.

"ik was zo bevooroordeeld en ... zwak", zei kleine Cloud.

"Die nacht heb ik Tifa gevraagd om naar de watertoren te gaan...ik dacht bij mezelf dat ze nooit zou komen...dat ze me haatte", zei de schaduw.

"Ja...het was zo plotseling. Ik was...een beetje verrast maar het is wara we waren niet zo close. Maar toen je stad verliet...Ik dacht zeer veel aan je. Ik vroeg me steeds af waar Cloud was en wat hij aan het doen was. Of hij in Eerst classe geraakte? Ik begon nieuwskranten te lezen denkend dat er misschien een artikel over je stond", zei Tifa.

"Bedankt Tifa. Zeg hem wat je mij hebt verteld later. Hij zal waarschijnelijk blij zijn", zei de jonge Cloud.

"Ok. Maar wat gebeurde er op deze dag? Waarom was het ene speciale dag eigenlijk", vroeg de vrouw waardoor de jonge Cloud zijn hoofd liet zakken.

"Dit was de dag..."

"Tifa's moeder...", zei de Schaduw versie.

"De dag dat mam stierf", zei Tifa waardoor er een traan over haar wang rolde.

"_Ik wil...ik wil mam zien", weende de jonge Tifa waarna de scéne omsloeg naar de bergpas in nibel._

"_Ik vraag me of er iets achter die bergen zijn"_

"_Nibel is eng, veel zijn gestorven hier. Niemand doorkruist deze bergen levend", zei één van de jongens angstig._

"_En degene die gestorven zijn? Zou mam door deze bergen zijn gegaan? We ik ga!", zei de kleine Tifa en wandelde de bergen in richting de brug. Één van de drie jongere liep weg waarna Cloud tevoorschijn kwam en Tifa in de verte zag wandelen. Hij liep erachteraan. Tifa stond op de brug toen de twee andere jongens wegliepen. Cloud kwam juist aan de brug en hoorde opeens het koord breken. Hij probeerde Tifa nog te bereiken ma het was te laat._

"Ik was niet op tijd om je te redden, we vielen alle twee de klif in. Ik had alleen mijn knieën geschraapt maar Tifa...", zei de schaduw versie waarna ze opeens de twee jongere zagen liggen en twee mannen tevoorschijn kwamen.

"_Cloud! Waarom heb je Tifa hierheen gebracht", riep de man kwaad._

"_Wat is er toch mis met je", riep de andere_

"_Wat als ze sterft"_

_Waarna ze Tifa wegdroegen._

"Tifa was in een coma voor 7 dagen. We dachten allemaal dat ze het niet zou halen. Als ik haar toen maar kon redden...ik was zo kwaad op mezelf...voor mijn zwakte. Sindsdien voelde het of Tifa mij beschuldigde...ik raakte uit controle...ik raakt in meer gevechten en gaf er zelfs niet om met wie. Dat was de eerste keer dat ik hoorde over Sephiroth. Als ik zo sterk kon worden als Sephiroth dan kon iedereen...", zei de jonge Cloud.

"Als ik sterker kon worden...dan zou zelfs Tifa me opmerken", zeid e schaduw versie.

"Zo dat was het dus...sorry Cloud. Als ik het me beter had herinnerde wat er gebeurd was dan kon ik misschien iets eerder doen"

"Het is niet jouw schuld, Tifa", zei Cloud die opeens weer verscheen.

"Maar, Ik herinner me dit wanneer we 8 waren! Dat is het je bent niet 5 jaar geleden geschapen. Mijn kinderherinneringen waren niet allemaal verzonnen! Houw nog even vol we zijn er bijna. We hebben bijna de echt jij gevonden. Laten we terug naar Nibelheim gaan", zei Tifa vastberaden waarna de schaduw en gewone versie tegelijk knikten en samenvoegden. Cloud verdween weer en Tifa ging samen met de jonge versie van Cloud naar het eerste platvorm terug totdat ze in het center van Nibelheim stonden en de gewone Cloud weer verscheen.

"Waar gaan we heen Cloud", vroeg ze.

"De reactor? Naar de reactor, de mako reactor van 5 jaar geleden", zei Cloud en de scène veranderde totdat ze op het moment waren waar Tifa door Sephiorth werd neergeslagen. De persoon die dan omhoog liep was niet Cloud. Hij leek er veel op maar deze persoon had zwart rechtopstaand haar.

"Dat is het! Het was Zack die naar Nibelheim kwam met Sephiorth! Maar wara was jij, heb je dit van zack gehoord wat er gebeurd was ofzo", vroeg Tifa.

"Ik heb alles gezien...ik was er ook", zei Cloud.

_Zack uit de kamer werd gelanceerd en niet meer bewoog. Opeens verscheen er een soldaat die het zwaard van Zack nam en de kamer instormde. Hij liep op Sephiroth af en doorboorde hem met het zwaard._

"_AAARGH...wie...wie ben jij", vroeg Sephiroth woedend terwijl hij op zijn knieën viel._

"_Mam...Tifa...Mijn thuis...geef het allemaal terug...Ik had zoveel respect voor jouw...Ik bewonderde jouw...", zei de soldaat kwaad waarna Sephiorth op de grond viel._

"Cloud!", riep Tifa verbaasd.

_De soldaat deed zijn hoofdhelm af waarna Cloud zijn gezicht werd getoond._

"Zo dat is wat er gebeurd is...je was er al die tijd. Je keek over mij die hele tijd", zei Tifa waarna ze scènes van Cloud die Tifa tegenhield bij de ingang van de reactor, van Cloud in de truck samen met Zack, Zack die uit het brandende huis liep en Cloud die op de grond lag naast zijn eigen huis.

"Ik ben nooit eerste klas geworden. Ik heb het dorp verlaten zeggend iedereen dat ik het leger inging voor eerste klas, maar...ikw as zo beschaamd...ik wou niemand zien...Het spijt me ...dat ik niet sneller was", zei Cloud.

"Het is in orde Cloud", zei Tifa

Waarna ze weer in de reactor waren waar ze Cloud Tifa zagen helpen.

"Zo jij toch", zei Sephiorth kuchend. Hij had zijn zwaard stevig vast en het hoofd van Jenova. Hij kwam de trap af en ging naar de brug.

"Cloud...dood Sephiroth", zei Zack met zijn laatste adem.

Cloud knikte en ging erachter aan. Hij stormde op de man af maar Sephiroth stak zijn zwaard recht door zijn borstkas.

"Denk...maar niet dat...het een tweede keer lukt", zei Sephiorth die Cloud in de lucht hield met zijn zwaard. Opeens nam Cloud het zwaard met zijn beide hand vast en kwam terug op de grond weer te staan.

"Dat kan...niet", riep Sephiroth uit.

Cloud tilde Sephiroth op en smeet hem en Jenova over de brug recht in de mako.

Opeens stond ze weer op het eerste platform. Tifa en de jonge Cloud in het midden en rondom hen de 3 andere Couds.

"Cloud...", begon Tifa.

"Dan is dat vaarwel Tifa, totw e terug ontmoeten hé", zei de jonge Cloud met een lag waarna de 3 Cloud één voor één samenvoegde met de jonge Cloud.

Opeens begon de zwevende Cloud ook te bewegen en voegde als laatste samen waarna er een lichtflits was end e gewonen Cloud op de grond lag.

"Cloud!"

"Uh...ah! Huh...Tifa"

"Cloud...Ben je het echt?"

"Ja...Tifa...We ontmoeten elkaar eindelijk terug", zei de man met ene glimlach waarna Tifa ook lachtte.

"Jij idioot! We waren allemaal doodongerust over je", riep Tifa kwaad direct.

"AAAAH", riep Cloud uit pijn en hield zijn hoofd vast.

"Cloud? Gaat het"

"Stem...stemmen"

"Ja, we zijn nu terug in de levenstroom? Komw e moeten terug iedereen wacht op ons"

"Ja, laten we gaan, laten we naar huis gaan", zei Cloud en nam Tifa's hand vast waarna ze omhoog stegen.

"Hey zijn jullie in orde", riep Barret ongerust. De wtee lagen tussen het puin van mideel. De stad was volledig platgelegd en in het midden was er een grote poel van de levenstroom.

"Barret...ik...wanneer ik in de levenstroom was zag ik de echte Cloud. IK bedoeld Ik vond hem niet. Cloud vond zichzelf op zijn eigen...", zei Tifa.

"Oké oké, ik weet het. Ik had niet mogen twijfelen. Mara tegen u zal ik nooit kunnen winnen, je bent er nogal ééntje", zei Barret lachend.

Waarna Tifa lachend weer in slaap viel.

"Hey Tifa, gaat het", riep Barret.

"Laat ze maar even. We brengen ze beter terug naar de Highwind wara ze kunnen uitrusten", zei Red.

Barret knikte en nam samen met Vincent Tifa en Cloud mee.

Later op die dag zaten ze allemaal in de vergaderzaal van de Highwind.

"Iedereen het spijt me...Ik waat niet wat ik moet zeggen", begon Cloud.

"Zeg maar niets Cloud, je hebt al niets anders zitten te doen dan te verontschuldigen", zei Red.

"Ik was nooit in eerste klas van het leger. Ik heb delen verzonnen van wet er gebeurd is 5 jaar geleden. Ik heb Nibelheim verlaten om glorie te zoeken maar ik heb het nooit gehaald. Ik was zo beschaamd omdat ik zwak was. Dan wanneer Hojo mij gekloond had hoorde het verhaal van Zack en ik creeërde een illusie van mijzelf in Zack zijn plaats. Ik bleef de charade volhouden"

"Illusie heh? Nogal sterk voor een illusie moet ik zeggen", zei Barret.

Ik ben fysisch gebouwd als iemand als iemand in eerste klas. Hojo's plan om Sephiorth te klonen is niet zo moeilijk. Het is gewoon dezelfde procedure dat ze gebruiken om leden van eerste klas te creëren. Zie, iemand van in eerste klas is niet zomaar aan mako blootgesteld om meer kracht te krijgen. Hun lichamen zijn met Jenova cellen ingespoten dus alleen de sterke kunnen in eerste las komen maar zwakke mensen als mij...raken verloren in het hele gebeuren. De combinatie van Jenova cellen, Sephiorth's wil en mijn eigen zwkte is wat mij heeft geschapen. Maar nu is het gedaan. Het si gedana met in een illusiewereld te leven. Ik ga mijn leven volgen zonder alsof te doen. Ik ben nu volledig terug de echte Cloud"

"Je bent echt een warboel hé Cloud", zei Tifa lachend.

"Zo dat betekent dat er niet veel veranderd zal zijn", zei Barret.

"à propos, Cloud. Wat ga je nu doen, je gaat het schip toch niet verlaten", vroeg Cait.

"...Ik ben de rede dat de meteoor op aarde afkomt. Daarom moet ik iets doen om dat ding tegen te houden", zei Coud.

"Goed! Dan blijf je nog steeds vechten om deze planeet te redden", zei Barret.

"Het is zoals je me altijd gezegd hebt Barret", zei Cloud lachend.

"Oh? Ah je bedoelt dat"

"Wat? Ik begrijp het niet", zei Red.

"Je kunt van deze trein niet afkomen, deze trein stopt niet", zeiden Cloud, Barret en Tifa tegelijk.

Iedereen lachte is waarna ze terug naar het deck gingen. Op weg naar hun volgende bestemming.


	28. Onderwater Reactor Van Junon

**_XXVIII Onderwater reactor van Junon_**

Cloud, Tifa en Cait glipte langs de bewakers in junon binnen. Nadat Cait de derde locatie had vertelt van de mega materia gingen ze er direct op af al hadden ze nooit verwacht dat Junon ook nog een reactor had, een onderwater reactor. De bewaking was verstrekt de laatste keer dat ze hier waren. Overal over de straten van Junon liepen soldaten rond. Ze ondervroegen elke individu die ze verdacht vonden.

"Oké, cait waar is de ingang", vroeg Cloud.

"In de gang aan de grote liften is nog een derde lift waarvan alleen Shinra personeel van weet. Die brengt je naar de reactor", zei Cait.

"Hoe gaan we daar ongemerkt binnen raken met zoveel bewaking", vroeg Tifa.

"Laat dat maar aan Barret en de rest over, die zullen een afleiding creëren zodat wij naar binnen kunnen", zei Cloud en wachtte geduldig.

"Hebben jullie niet het gevoel dat er iets mist", vroeg Tifa opeens.

"Ik weet het niet maar dat is nu niet belan...", begon Cloud

"TIDAL WAVE", riep opeens een vrouw waarna er allemaal belletje verschenen en samenvoegde tot een grote water bel. Toen de waterbel plofte verscheen en de grote waterslang, Leviathan. Hij brulde luid naar de bewakers die kwamen kijken waarna er dan een gigantische vloedgolf ontstond. De vloedgolf raasde door de straten en sleurde elke soldaat mee.

"Hm, ik denk dat dit het teken is", zei Tifa die doorweekt was.

"Ik ga Yuffie hier nog over aanspreken", zei Cloud die zijn haar voor zijn ogen weghaalde.

"Kom nu voordat ze terug zijn", zei Cait.

De drie liepen recht op de liften af. Cait leidde ze door een gang tussen de twee grote liften waar één deur stond met een klein kastje ernaast. De grote mog bukte een beetje waardoor de kat aan het kastje kon. Hij drukte op de verschillende knopjes waardoor de deur openging.

"Oké naar binnen vlug, we willen niet dat we nu opgepakt worden", zei Cait.

Tifa en Cloud stapte de lift in gevolgd door Cait. Binnen was er weer een kastje waar Cait weer een codes indrukte. De lift kwam in beweging en ging langzaam naar beneden. Toen de lift stopte gingen ze voorzichtig door de gangen. Er liepen ook bewakers rond en ze wouden niet teveel aandacht trekken. Ze probeerde elke bewaker en bewakingcamera te ontwijken. Ze gingen nog steeds omlaag. Volgens Cait zouden ze al lang diep onder de zee spiegel zijn, dus hoe lager gingen ze nog gaan, dacht Tifa. Ze kwamen aan een grote mechanische deur waar Cait weer een code moest indrukken. Toen de deur uiteindelijk openging keek Tifa met open ogen. Ze kwamen in een glazen gang. Ze zagen dat ze volledig op de bodem van de zee waren. Alle soorten vissen zwommen langs hun heen. Het was gewoonweg prachtige vond ze. Wat verderop zagen ze door de glazen wanden de Reactor volledig in een glazen bel.

"Daar is het, nu kan het moeilijker worden. Ze weten al dat we twee mega-materia's te pakken hebben", zei Cait.

"Geen probleem, we krijgen het wel te pakken", zei Cloud.

"Oké dan, volg mij maar"

Ze liepen door de gang recht op de reactor af. Tifa keek veel rond naar de vele soorten vissen die voorbij zwommen. Ze kwamen uiteindelijk aan een de ingang van de reactor.

Toen ze binnengingen zagen ze niet vele bewaking. Ze vonden het zeer vreemd. Er was nergens bewaking te zien in de reactor.

"Hebben ze misschien de materia al mee", vroeg Cloud.

"Nee het zou later op de dag pas moeten gebeuren, dat ze de mega materia transporteren", zei Cait.

"Denk je dat dit misschien een val is", vroeg Tifa.

"Wel we kunnen ons beter op alles voorbereiden"

De drie gingen verder het complex binnen en kwamen uiteindelijk aan een grote hangar met twee duikboten. Ze hadden iedereen gevonden, overal waren de mensen over en weer aan het lopen rondom de eerste duikboot die volledig rood was.

"Wat zijn ze aan het doen?"

"Ze zijn zo te zien van plan om de materia onderwater te vervoeren", zei Cait.

"We moeten die materia te pakken hebben voordat ze weg zijn", zei Cloud.

De drie gingen ongemerkt voorbij de hangar richting het center van de reactor. Nu was er wat meer bewaking maar niets wat ze niet aankonden. Al snel waren ze waar ze moesten zijn. Een rode rotsachtige materia lag in een cilinder glazen doosje.

"Eindelijk, daar is het", zei Tifa.

Cloud ging er heen om het te pakken toen de materia opeens omhoog ging en weggedragen werd door een metalen arm.

"Shit, erachter aan", riep Cloud.

De drie lopen door de gang in de richting waar de materia heen ging. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze weer in de hangar maar nu vlak bij de rode duikboot.

"Haast je voordat ze hier zijn", zei een man in een blauw kostuum.

"Ja, meneer", zei de soldaat en ging de rode duikboot in.

"Breng de materia"

De metalen arm ging over de duikboot hangen met de materia en liet het erin zakken.

"alles is klaar meneer",zei de een ander soldaat.

"Oké dan, vertrek dan maar..."

"Reno!", riep Cloud opeens.

"Hm, zo jullie zijn hier geraakt"

"Geef het aan ons of anders! Wat gaat het worden"

"Spijtig genoeg kan ik dit niet toestaan maar ik kan zelf ni met jullie afrekenen. Mijn prioriteiten liggen ergens anders maar dit zal jullie wel bezig houden", zei Rena waarna die dan wegvluchtte.

De drie wouden erachter aan gaan maar hun weg werd opeens versperd door een drager robot. Het had een smal lang metalen lijf met één rode oog. Aan het lijf waren twee grote grijpers aan vastgemaakt.

"Cloud, de materia is al in de duikboot", zei Cait.

"Als we eerst met dit moeten bezig houden maken we kans dat ze wegraken", riep Cloud.

"Laat dit maar aan mij over houden jullie met dit ding bezig", zei Tifa en maakt een lenige sprong over de robot. De machine wou zich omdraaien maar werd al snel aangevallen door Cloud & Cait. Tifa liep recht op de duikboot of die zijn sluizen aan het dichtdoen was. Met een laatste sprong gleed ze nog juist binnen voordat ze helemaal dicht waren.

"Ze is binnen, nu met dit ding afhandelen", zei Cloud.

Tifa zat in de laadruimte van de duikboot. Ze keek rond maar zag nergens een soldaat noch de materia. Ze liep naar de deur wat verderop en hoorde wat stemmen. Toen ze de deur op een spleet openzette zag ze 3 soldaten bij de rode rotsachtige materia staan. Wat verderop was er weer een opening waar de besturing van de duikboot was.

"Ha, we komen er goed vanaf", zei eerste lachend.

"Ja, iedereen die met da zooitje moest vechten kwam er niet goed vanaf", zei de tweede.

"Bwa, die vrouw met dat strak wit shirtje wil ik wel tegen vechten", zei de derde.

"Hahahahaha, daar wilt iedereen wel tegen vechten. Misschien dat ze daarom haar meezuilen. Ik wed dat ze helemaal niks kan doen, ze is er gewoon de andere te stimuleren met haar strak shirtje en broekje"

Ze lachte allemaal tegelijk maar hielden ineens op toen de deur opeens openvloog. Ze slikte allemaal toen ze Tifa zagen staan met vuur in haar ogen.

Cloud liep weer op de robot af en haalde uit met zijn zwaard. De robot draaide met zijn armen zijdelings waardoor Cloud weggeslagen werd. Cait had ondertussen een materia gepakt en begon er op te concentreren. De materia begon al snel groen te schijnen en vuurde brede stralen van elektriciteit op het mechanische wezen. De robot was even verlamd waardoor Cloud een tweede poging nam. Hij maakte een sprong en begon snel verscheidene slagen te doen waardoor de robot naar achter werd gedreven. Opeens kon het weer bewegen en sloeg Cloud weer weg. Zijn oog begon dan rood te stralen waarna er dan een brede laserstraal over heel het gebeid voor hem werd geschoten. Cait en Cloud werden beiden tegen de muur geblazen door de explosie. De drager kwam dan dichterbij waarna hij met één van zijn haken Cait vast nam.

"Waaaaaaaaa"

Cait hield stevig vast aan zijn mog lijf terwijl de robot ermee rondzwierde maar hij vloog uiteindelijk van de mog tegen de muur.

De robot sloeg dan de mog tot moes tegen de grond en smeet hem dan in het water.

"Jij gaat hiervoor boeten rot ding", riep de kat uit waarna deze dan omringd werd door een vurig aura. Hij nam zijn tarotkaarten die dan omheen begonnen te zweven. Uiteindelijk kwam er een kaart uit de cirkel die Cait vast nam en dan naar de robot smeet. De kaart vloog opeen boven de robot waar deze dan een wolkenmassa creëerde. Wolken begonnen over de robot te zweven en werden dikker en dikker waardoor je het plafon helemaal niet meer zag. Opeens vallen de allemaal witte stralen vanuit de wolken die het mechanische wezen bekogelde. Telkens als een straal de grond raakt ontstaat er een kleine ontploffing. Na een tijd werden de wolken volledig wit en viel er een brede straal naar beneden waarna er een grote explosie was.

Toen de rookmassa opgeheven was zag Cloud dat de robot een grote puinhoop was samen met het mog lichaam van Cait.

"Euhm, het spijt me Ca..."

"Pffff, nu moe ik were een nieuw lichaam gaan halen", zei de kat zuchtend.

"We voor nu gebruik ik u dan maar als lichaam hé"

Waarna de kat op de Cloud sprong en zich nestelde zijn stekelig haar.

"Hm, heeft iemand je ooit gezegd dat je zacht haar hebt, miauw", zei de kat.

"Waarom ik weer", zei Cloud waarna opeens zijn PHS afging. Het aparaat dat hij van Cid had gekregen. Cid had Shera er meerdere laten maken zodat iedereen er nu had.

"Cloud, Barret hier. Tifa is omhoog gekomen met de duikboot en de materia. Ik weet niet wat die gasten gezegd hebben maar ze zijn er niet goed uit", zei Barret.

"Oké, ik ben er zodadelijk", zei Cloud.

"Ze is een monster! En monster", riep een soldaat die wegvluchtte.

"Wat heb je die gasten aangedaan", vroeg Barret.

"Niets wat ze verdiende", zei Tifa en kraakte haar vingers.

"Wel, Cloud is op weg terug we zullen de materia maar nemen zodat we direct wegkunnen", zij Red. Tifa knikte en ging terug de duikboot in samen met Barret en Red. Tifa ging naar de materia heen en nam het uit de cilinder glazen doosje. Toen ze het vast had in haar handen begon de materia fel te schijnen.

"Huh wat gebeurt er", riep Tifa.

De gloed ging over naar haar vechthandschoenen die langzaam begonnen te veranderen. Toen het licht vervaagde keek Tifa naar hara nieuwe handschoenen. Ze waren beiden glanzend zwart en aan de vuisten vurig rood. Op knokkel zaten dikke ijzeren bollen vast.

"Opmerkelijk", zei Red.

"Huh, wat is er zojuist gebeurd", vroeg Tifa die haar nieuwe vechthandschoenen bewonderde.

"Het is hetzelfde als bij ons", zij Barret.

Ze had zijn nieuwe wapen gezien maar had nooit gevraagd waar hij die vandaan had net als bij Yuffie.

"Hm, als we in Cosmo Canyon komen moet ik dit toch is onderzoeken.

"Dit is hoofdkwartier...Dit is hoofdkwartier...Elke Soldaat die vrij is ga naar Junon luchthaven om de mega-materia veilig te houden voor vertrek...ik herhaal... Elke Soldaat die vrij is ga naar Junon luchthaven om de mega-materia veilig te houden voor vertrek", zei ene stem vanuit de intercom.

"Shit, nog één!", riep Barret.

"Kom we moeten vlug zijn", riep Tifa en liep direct de duikboot uit samen met de twee.

Toen ze terug in Junon waren kwamen ze onderweg Cloud tegen die vreemd opkeek. Nu vluchtig uitgelegd te hebben ging hij met ze mee naar de luchthaven. Ze waren er bijna maar opeens blokkeerde en stel soldaten hun de weg.

"Laat dit maar aan mij over. Ik wil deze is uittesten", zij Tifa en vloog bliksemsnel op de soldaten. Vooraleer deze konden reageren vlogen de twee eerste met één klap naar achter. Tifa glimlachte even en ging dan door met de rest. Barret, Cloud en Red ging de trap omhoog en kwamen op de luchthaven terecht maar ze waren te laat, het schip met de mega materia was al vertrokken.

"Wat nu", vroeg Red.

"Misschien kan hij ons iets vertellen", zei Tifa en sleurde eenn soldaat bij zijn kraag mee.

"Waar wordt die materia heengebracht", vroeg Cloud koel.

"Ik...ik weet het niet", stotterde de soldaat.

"Hm, ben je zeker", zei Tifa kil en maakte en sloeg met één van hara vuisten juist naast de soldaat zijn hoofd. De inslag liet een diepe deuk in de muur achter. De soldaat slikte even en begon hard te zweten.

"Ze...ze...ze brengen het naar Rocket Town", zei de soldaat angstig.

"Rocket Town? Wat zijn ze dara van plan", vroeg Red.

"Ik weet niet maar het is beter dat we ons haasten", zei Cloud.

De drie knikte en ging terug naar de Highwind op weg naar Rocket Town. Cid was in alle staten toen hij het hoorde.  
"Er is wel één ding dat ik wil vragen voordat we vertrekken", zei Red.  
"Het is beter dat we in een kleine groepje naar rocket Town gaan. Als we met iedereen gaan en een gevecht aangaan kunnen we misschien de stad beschadigen maar in ene klein groepje kunnen we de raket misschien infiltreren en de mega-materia nemen voordat de raket vertrekt zonder dat ze het weten", stelde Red voor.

"Ja dat is waar dus de vraag is wie blijft en wie gaat", zei Cloud.

"ik ga al zeker", riep Cid met een luide vloek.

"Wel, hier is dan mijn vraag. Zouden Tifa, Barret en Yuffie met mij mee kunnen komen naar Cosmo Canyon. Ik wil het effect van die mega-materia's onderzoeken en die wapens van jullie", vroeg Red.

Barret en Yuffie zuchtte beiden tegelijk alleen was dat Barret teleurgesteld zuchtte en Yuffie opgelucht was.

"Wel ik heb daar gene probleem mee dan zijn het cait, Vincent en Cid die gaan", zei Cloud.

"Niet helemaal", zei Cait.

"Huh?"

"Ik zou ene tijdje wegmoeten, er is iets vreemd aan de gang in Midgar ze proberen een iets verborgen te houden van mijn opdrachtgever. Dus als je het niet erg vind, moet ik een tijdje weg en daarbij ik moet toch een nieuw mog lichaam gaan halen", vroeg Cait.

"Oké, ik vertrouw je maar zie dat je jezelf niet in de problemen werkt en die baas van je wie hij ook mag zijn", zei Cloud.

De kat keek met grote ogen naar Cloud en bedankte hem en vetrok direct.

"Ben je zeker dat hij te vertrouwen is", vroeg Barret.

"Hij heeft al ene paar keer zijn leven bijna opgeofferd om ons te redden. Hij heeft misschien fouten gemaakt maar hij meent het om ons te helpen nu en die die baas van hem ook",zei Cloud.

"Hm, ik vetrouw die kat nog steeds niet maja ik heb geen keus jij bent de baas", zei Barret afkeurend.

Nadat Cid de 4 in Cosmo Canyon had afgezet vloog hij rechtstreek naar Rocket Town om zijn raket en zijn droom veilig te stellen.


	29. Een Reisje Naar De Ruimte

_**XXIX Een Reisje Naar De Ruimte**_

Toen de 3 Rocket Town hadden bereikt zagen ze overal soldaten rondlopen. De inwoners waren niet op hun gemakt telkens er een groepje soldaten voorbij kwam. Cid gromde toen hij al die soldaten zag.

"Hm, zouden ze de materia al naar de raket gebracht hebben", vroeg Cloud stilletjes zodat geen soldaat hem overhoorde.

"Kan zijn dus moeten we zien in de raket te raken en er terug uit te raken voordat hij lanceert", zei Vincent.

"Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan met al die bewaking"

Toen ze dichter bij de raket kwamen zagen ze dat deze omringd was door soldaten van Shinra. De enige manier om deze raket binnen te raken was door die soldaten.

"Denk je dat we ze aan kunnen?"

"Waarschijnlijk probleem is dat we misschien schade aan de stad kunnen doen als we vechten", zei Vincent.

"Hm, wat doen we dan? Heb jij een idee Cid?"

Toen Cloud omkeek zag hij dat Cid verdwenen was. Hij keek rond en zag hem dan wat verder met wat dorpelingen praten.

"Wat is hij nu weer aan het doen?"

Na wat geknikt kwam Cid terug naar de twee.

"Hou je klaar, we gaan een kans krijgen de raket binnen te dringen", zei Cid waarna Cloud en Vincent vragend aankeken.

Opeens liep een menigte naar de raket. Ze schreeuwde van alles naar de soldaten. De soldaten verlieten hun post om de menigte tegen te houden.

"Nu is onze kans", zei Cid en liep naar de raket.

"Hopelijk zijn ze in orde", zei Cloud.

"Geen zorgen ze weten wel wat ze doen"

Ze waren aan de voet van het landingstel en wouden juist omhoogklimmen toen er opeens iemand vlak voor hun voeten schoot.

"Zo, jullie zijn eindelijk hier", zei een bekende stem achter hen.

Toen ze zich omdraaide zagen ze Rude met 4 soldaten.

"Hm, we zullen toch niet zoveel geluk hebben", zei Cloud.

"Ik heb strikte order niemand in die raket te laten en dat betekent jullie ook", zei Rude koud en kraakte zijn handen.

"Stop ons dan, als je kan", zei Cloud.

"Dat zal ik ook doen", zei Rude en knipte in zijn vingers waarna alle soldaten die naar de menigte waren gegaan terug kwamen.

"Jij en je grote mond", zei Cid en nam zijn lans in de aanslag. Cloud en Vincent maakte zich ook klaar en de strijd begon.

Cloud liep met zijn grote zwaard voor hem op de soldaten af. Het zwaard werkte als een schild tegen de kogels. Toen hij bij ze was, haalde hij met een brede zwaai uit waardoor de helft van de geweren in twee braken. De soldaten gingen naar achter en nieuwe kwamen in de plaats die Cloud onder schot namen. Vincent wist de kogels lenig te ontwijken en schoot telkens als hij de kans had. Soms raakte hij er ene paar waardoor die op de grond neervielen maar ze werden als snel vervangen door nieuwe.

Cid had het iets moeilijker hij moest de kogels ontwijken en tegelijkertijd de uithalen van Rude.

"Wat is er ouwe, kan je niet bijhouden", zei Rude spottend toen hij Cid een klop in de maag gaf.

"Hm wacht maar af snotaap!"

Hij stond terug op en draaide zijn lans als een marionettenstok om de kogels tegen te houden dan zwaaide hij rondom hem waardoor hij 5 soldaten tegelijk neerhaalde.

"Hm, niet slecht maar je zult toch beter moeten doen!"

Nadat Rude dat gezegd had liep hij op Cid af ontweek de lans en schopte hem dan de lucht in. Hij sprong dan Cid achterna en schopte hem terug naar beneden waardoor Cid met een harde klap de grond ingeboord werd.

"Dit is zeer interessant", zei Bugenhagen toen hij de wapens onderzocht.

"En dit gebeurde door een reactie van de mega-materia hé?"

"Ja opa, elke van hen heeft op één of andere manier de materia geactiveerd waardoor hun wapens transformeerde in deze", zei Red.

De drie keken van Red naar Bugenhagen terwijl ze telkens over de wapens en de materia bezig waren. Ze hadden geen idee waar ze het soms over hadden.

"Wel, ik zal mijn oude boeken hiervoor moeten raadplegen. Misschien kan ik er iets over vinden", zei Bugenhagen en ging naar boven.

Tifa zuchtte even. Ze was ongerust over Cloud. Ze had hem nog maar net terug en nu was hij weer weg zonder haar om de held uit te hangen.

"Hey, hij zal wel in orde zijn. Maak je meer geen zorgen. Hij zal snel terug zijn", zei Barret stil en legde zijn hand op haar schouders.

"Bedankt Barret", zei Tifa en glimlachte even.

"Iedereen kom naar de holokamer", riep Bugenhagen opeens toen hij terug beneden was. Iedereen verschoot even en volgde de oude man de kamer in.

"Ik heb juist gehoord op ene zender dat Shinra ene plan heeft om de meteoor te vernietigen. Iedereen keek verbaasd op waarna ze op de het platform gingen staan. Bugenhagen liet het platvorm stijgen en activeerde de hologram.

"Ik kan dit aan de zender aansluiten waardoor we naar de uitzending van Shinra kunnen zien. Al snel kwam er een vrouwelijke nieuwslezer tevoorschijn.

"Nadat de terroristen groep Avalanche de meteoor heeft opgeroepen hebben de werkers van Shinra non-stop aan ene plan gedacht om de meteoor tegen te houden"

"Wat, durven ze nog steeds zeggen dat het onze schuld is", riep Barret luid.

"Na lange tijd hebben ze eindelijk een plan gevonden. Ze zullen een raket de ruimte in sturen en op de meteoor afsturen. De raket zal vol zitten met een bepaald materiaal dat zeer explosief is. Als alles goed gaat en de raket explodeert op de meteoor zou deze tot stukje moeten opgeblazen worden, zegt Scarlet hoofd van wapenontwikkeling. Dankzij Shinra kunnen jullie de operatie live zien op deze zender", zei de journalist.

"Oh nee, ze hebben het toch niet over de raket in Rocket Town", zei Tifa.

"Explosief materiaal? Zouden ze de Mega-Materia bedoelen?", vroeg Red zich af.

"Hm, ik denk het niet, het zal meer een extra boost geven aan de explosie, meer niet", zei Bugenhagen

"Hm, ik hoop alleen dat ze in orde zijn", zei Tifa ongerust.

Het gevecht woede nog steeds door. Cloud en Vincent zaten beiden de soldaten steeds va zich af te slagen maar ze bleven maar komen. Hoeveel man hadden ze meegebracht vroegen ze zich af. Ze zagen Cid wat verder nog steeds vechten. Hij had al serieus wat klappen opgevangen van Rude. Het was een wonder dat hij nog recht kon staan.

"We moeten hem echt helpen", zei Cloud.

"Hm, ik zou je maar niet om hem zorgen maken maar we moeten dit wel snel afhandelen voordat die raket vertrekt", zei Vincent.

"Enig idee", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja, hou ze even bezig", zei Vincent en nam dan iets uit zijn zakken.

Cloud knikte en nam dan een groene materia vast. Hij concentreerde zich erop waarna deze snel groen begon op te lichten. Al snel begonnen de wolken boven de soldaten te draaien. Harder en harder waardoor er ene kleine tornado ontstond. De soldaten werden heen weer wegslingert waarna de tornado dan verdween.

"Leuk gedaan", zei Vincent toen de soldaten langzaam terug rechtkwamen.

"Met complimenten van Tifa, zij gaf me deze materia", zei Cloud.

"Oké nu mijn beurt"

Vincent stapte naar voren terwijl de soldaten terug recht stonden en hun geweren weer in de aanslag namen. Een rode bol begon fel te schijnen en Vincent werd omring door verschillende kleurtjes

"GIGA FLARE"

Al snel werd de lucht donker en begon het te bliksemen. Het was geen gewone bliksem, deze was pikzwart. De bliksem danste rond de soldaten en liet een diep groef achter in de grond. Toen het ophield begon opeens de grond onder de soldaten te beven. De bliksem had een de grond uitgesneden waar de soldaten opstonden. De grond zweefde langzaam de lucht in recht naar de wolken die openging voor hen. Toen ze boven de wolken zweefde keken ze met grote ogen naar de gigantische rode draak voor hen. NeoBahamut keek naar de soldaten en begon energie te verzamelen. Zijn mond ging open en een gele energiebal verschijn. Het werd groter en groter en tot slot vuurde de draak de energie af. Een gele straal vloog op de soldaten af en verbrokkelde de grond onder hun tot niets. Toen de wolken wegtrokken zagen ze een paar lichamen en as dat naar benedenviel. De twee draaide zich direct om voor Cid te helpen.

"Nog niet genoeg ouwe", vroeg Rude.

"Wacht maar af ik reken met jullie allemaal af", zei Cid toen hij een opnieuw aanviel. Hij werd snel door Rude terug naar achtergeklopt. Cid moest twee vijande tegelijk in het oog houden. Ten eerste de 4 soldaten die hem beschoten en ten tweede Rude.

"Hm, misschien moeten de dorpelingen ook straffen omdat ze terroristen hielpen", zei Rude.

"Laat hen hierbuiten", riep Cid kwaad en liep op Rude af. Hij kreeg weer een klop in zijn maag en viel op zijn knieën.

"Ze hebben ene overtreding gedaan en nu moeten ze ervoor boeten. Misschien moeten we het dorp maar volledig door Shinra laten overnemen", zei Rude.

Cid voelde een diepe woede opborrelen. Hij moest kost wat kost dit dorp beschermen maar ook zijn dromen en een bepaald persoon.

"Wat is er aan de gaan", riep Rude opeens toen Cid omring werd door een vurig aura. Het aura werd sterker en sterker en brandde hevig. Al snel ging het over naar zijn lans en veranderde in een wit licht. Hij smeet de lans hoog in de lucht waardoor deze in ene bol van licht veranderde. Er ontstond een vorm in de licht bol dat groter en groter werd. Al snel werd de vorm duidelijk, het was de highwind. Cid stak zijn hand in de lucht en liet het dan snel zakken in de richting van Rude en de soldaten. De highwind ging over de 5 zweven en allemaal luiken ging open. Verschillende bommen vielen naar beneden die ontploften rond Rude en de soldaten. Ze zaten allemaal onder de schrammen van de explosie toen de regen ophield. Opeen ging er weer een luik open waar een brede loop tevoorschijn kwam.

"Hm, dit is een moment dat ik de aftocht blaas", zei Rude en was ineens weg. De soldaten wouden ook vluchten maar een brede laserstraal viel naar beneden waardoor ervan de soldaten niets meer overbleef. Het schip verdween weer en de lans viel terug naar beneden recht in Cid zijn handen.

Nadat Vincent de herstel materia gebruikt had op Cid gingen ze met hun gedrieën de raket in. Toen ze in de cockpit van de raket waren zagen ze dat ze niet alleen waren

"Kapitein", riepen de 3 ingenieurs.

"Wat doen jullie hier", riep Cid.

"We maken de raket klaar voor lancering", zei de eerste man

"Ja, de raket is volgestopt met verschillende soorten bommen, en de materia gaat de explosie vergroten", zie degen ernaast.

"We gaan de raket met autopiloot naar de meteoor sturen en zo die laten exploderen maar autopiloot wordt nog steeds gerepareerd", zei de derde.

"Wie doet e reparaties", vroeg Cid.

"Shera doet het"

"Oh geweldig! Ze gaat er een eeuwigheid aan bezig zijn. Ik neem het wel over, dan moet je, je geen zorgen maken over autopiloot! Ga het iedereen vertellen en verlaat de raket", zei Cid.

"Hey wacht is...", zei Cloud.

"Zwijgen Cloud", riep Cid snauwend.

"Ga nu! Ik zal het wel inorde brengen"

De drie ingenieurs knikten en vetrokken direct.

"Hey, Cid wat denk je wel te doen. We hebben die materia wel nodig in ons gevecht tegen Sephiroth", zei Cloud.

"Ja ik weet het, die materia is belangrijk en ik weet wat je nu denkt. Luister nu, ik geef er gene moer om of het nu de krachten van magie of de krachten van technologie deze planeet redden. Nee als ik moest kiezen zou ik alles op de krachten van technologie zetten. Mensen die alleen over de grond konden gaan kunnen nu vliegen! En nu hebben gaan op dit moment de ruimte in. Technologie is een kracht dat ontwikkeld is door mensen en deze kracht kan misschien deze planeet redden. Zo stop met je zorgen te maken over wat Shinra gaat doen. Ik zou het mezelf verwijten niet gedaan te hebben", zei Cid.

"Maar..."

"Houw je mond! Ik wil het niet horen! Het is tijd om aan het werk te gaan. Iedereen die niet hier hoort te zijn, zie dat je wegkomt!"

Cid ging op de stoel zitten en begon de raket klaar te maken. Cloud kon zijn gedachte niet veranderen. Hij hoopte dat het alleen zou goed komen. Opeens startte de activeringsequentie op.

"Hey, wat is hier aan de hand", riep Cid.

"Hey hey", riep opeens een stem vanuit een luidspreker.

"Die stem! Palmer?", zie Cloud.

"Wat heb je gedaan dikzak", riep Cid.

"Noem me geen dikzak. Ze zeiden dat de reparaties gedaan waren dus heb ik de raket geactiveerd om te lanceren", lachtte Palmer.

"Verdomme Shera waarom ben je vandaag zo snel", vloekte Cid.

"Bijna lancering"

"Wat! Geen aftelling!"

"Hehehehehehe, toedeloe", lachtte Palmer waarna de raket begon te beven.

De hele raket bewoog en de motoren creëerde een gigantische windvlaag die alle huizen dicht bij de raket wegblies. De raket begon langzaam te stijgen en vloog dan in één rechtte lijn de lucht in recht de ruimte in.

"Ik ben er eindelijk...ik ben in de ruimte", zei Cid toen hij door het raam keek.

"En wat nu Cid", vroeg Cloud.

"Hm, is zien...verdomde Palmer hij heeft autopiloot vastgezet ik kan niet naar manueel overschakelen"

"Dus hier stopt het dan"

"Huh, wat zeg je nu. Je bent nog jong en je geeft het nu al op. Ik ben ni van plan om tegen die meteoor te botsen. Er is een kleine shuttle voor noodgevallen als dit", zei Cid.

"En de mega materia?", vroeg Vincent.

"Als je de materia wilt, gewoon de trap hier omhoog gaan. Ik zal je niet tegehouden"

"Ben je zeker?", vroeg Cloud.

"Nee, ik wete wat ik eerder gezegd heb maar...maar ik denk dat ik het meer deed om gewoon ene kans te hebben de ruimte in te gaan het was altijd een droom geweest en die heb ik eindelijk vervuld maar genoeg gepraat laten we gaan voordat op de meteoor botsen", zei Cid.

Ze ging omhoog en kwamen in ene kleine kamer met in het midden de materia in een klein glazen doos dat vastzat.

"Je hebt een code nodig om de materia los te krijgen", zei Cid.

"Weet jij die."

"Als ze die niet verandert hebben wel ja"

Cid knielde en typte een code in.

"Dit is een beveiliging systeem. De code die hebt ingetypt is incorrect. U hebt 1 minuut om de juist in te typen anders wordt de materia vergrendeld"

"Shiit"

Cid begon als een bezetene allemaal code in te typen.

"5445, 6546, 8888, 6752, wat was het weer"

"Wat je bent het vergeten!"

"Ja zeg, this ook al ene lange tijd geweest", riep Cid

"U hebt nog 20 seconden"

"U hebt nog 10 seconden"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Code geaccepteerd"

Cid zuchtte diep toen het duurde openging.

"Ik zei toch dat ik de code kende", zei Cid.

"Jaja, kom we zijn...", begon Cloud toen opeens de materia begon te schijnen.

"Wat nu weer!"

De materia begon te zweven naar Cid zijn lans waardoor deze begon op te lichten en langzaam te veranderen. Toen het licht weg was had Cid een nieuwe lans. De staf van de lans was in twee kleuren, onderaan bruin en bovenaan zwart. Op de staf zat een lang scherp paars punt dat nog is omring was door een geel omhulsel dat zelf ook scherp was.

"Oké dat hebben we nu ook were gehad, kunnen we nu weg en later bewonderen", zei Cloud ongeduldig.

De twee knikten en gingen dan terug naar beneden en bleven dalen.

"Op het einde van deze gang is de shuttle. Zei Cid en liepen door een gang met tegen de muren allemaal tanken.

Opeens begon één van de tanken te beven en er ontstond ene kleine explosie. Toen de rook van de stoom opgehelderd was zagen ze dat Cid onder het puin van de tank was bedolven.

"Verdorie ik zit vast", riep Cid.

Cloud en Vincent probeerde het puin op te tillen maar het lukte niet.

"Maak je geen zorgen om mij, ga nu maar voordat we op de meteoor botsen", riep Cid.

"We laten je hier niet achter", riep Cloud.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen om mee, red jezelf"

"We gaan er alles om doen om je te helpen!"

"Verdomde jeugd van tegenwoordig...hm, dit is tank nummer 8...zo ze had toen dus toch gelijk...het spijt me Shera je had gelijk en ik zal het nooit kunnen zeggen", zei Cid.

"Zeg dat niet, Cid", zei opeens een vrouwenstem.

Iedereen keek op en zagen Shera in de deuropening staan.

"Shera?"

"Ik ben aan boord gebleven om alles in het oog te houden tot het einde, al goed dat ik jullie gehoord had anders was ik al vertrokken", zei de vrouw en hielp mee om het puin van Cid af te krijgen.

"Jij dom wicht...het spijt me", zei Cid stil waarna Shera glimlachte.

Het puin kwam eindelijk los waarna Cid zich kon loswringen.

"Kom snel zodat we kunnen vetrekken", riep Shera.

"De drie volgde naar de deuropening en stapte dan de shuttle in.

Shera sloot de deur en drukte wat knoppen in. Er was ene kleine schok waarna Cid direct naar het kleine raampje ging. Ze zweefde langzaam weg van de raket die richting van de meteoor ging.

"Vaarwel Shinra Nr 26", zei Cid.

"De raket is bijna bij de meteoor", zei Red.

"Hoe ik ook Shinra haat ik hoop dat het lukt", zei Barret.

Ze zagen de raket recht op de meteoor gaan waarna er een gigantische explosie ontstond. Niemand zag meer iets vanwege het verblinde licht. Heel de aarde werd verlicht door de explosie waardoor iedereen zijn gezicht moest bedekken. Het licht begon eindelijk te dimmen waardoor ze weer konden kijken. Ze konden niet geloven wat ze zagen.

De raket had gefaald er was een stuk uit de meteoor maar de brokstukken zweefde rond de meteoor zelf. Het werd aangetrokken door elektromagnetisch veld.

"een mislukking", zei Bugenhagen stil terwijl iedereen naar de meteoor keek die langzaam op de aarde afkwam.


	30. Ultima WEAPON, Ultima Blade

**_XXX Ultima WEAPON, Ultima blade_**

"Zo we hebben de materia wat gaan we nu doen", vroeg Barret. Iedereen had zich in de observatietoren van Bugenhagen verzameld nadat Cloud, Cid en Vincent terug op aarde waren geland.

"Allereerst, wat kan je zeggen over de transformatie van de wapen", vroeg Cloud.

"Hm, ben niet zeker. Zoals Red gezegd heeft kunnen de mega-materia ofwel gewone materia versterken of andere dingen. Het is nog nooit voorgevallen dat de materia uit zichzelf reageert en wapens veranderen. Ik heb de wapen onderzocht en vond het zeer intrigerend. Het materiaal van de wapens zijn voor ene groot deel van hetzelfde materiaal dat materia gemaakt is, geconcentreerde mako of levensenergie. Het versterkt de doeltreffendheid van het wapen maar het staat ook direct in contact met de gebruiker van het wapen. Zo te zien moet de gebruiker een sterke wil hebben, ziel hebben om het wapen tot zijn volste te benutten misschien daarom dat de materia reageerde, vanwege dat jullie een sterke wil hadden", verklaarde Bugenhagen.

"Dat is niet het enige, na zorgvuldig onderzoek van de wapens hebben we een op elk een Ancient geschrift gevonden", zei Red.

"Wat stond er dan op", vroeg Tifa.

"Wel onze kennis in de taal van de Ancient is niet al te best maar het lijk dat het een naam is. We hebben de beste vertalers bijgehaald in Cosmo Canyon en hebben het kunnen vertalen. Yuffie op jouw wapen stond Conformer", begon Bugenhagen.

"Bij jouw Barret stond er Missing Score", ging Red verder.

"Tifa jouw wapen droeg de naam Pemiun Heart en Cid bij jouw stond er Venus Gospel"

"hm, leuke naam Conformer", zei Yuffie en nam de grote chakra voor haar.

"En hoe zit het met de materia zelf eigenlijk. Hebben we er nog iets aan", vroeg Cloud.

"Wel het ziet er naar uit dat de materia allemaal bijna uitgeput zijn. Er is nog maar een beetje kracht in elk van hun over maar ik zou niet weten op welke manier je die nog gaat kunnen gebruiken.", zei de oude man.

"Maar ik denk dat je hebt at je wilt. Deze wapens zijn sterker dan elk gewoon wapen op deze planeet. Na iedereen zijn verhaal te horen. Ze hebben zelfs een WEAPON op afstand kunnen houden en dat is al verbazingwekkend"

"Hm, dus we hebben nu 4 versterkte wapens. Wat doen we nu eigenlijk", vroeg Cid.

"Ik heb geen idee. Cait is nog steeds niet terug met nieuws over Shinra's nieuwste plannen en we kunnen Sephiroth niet bereiken", zei Cloud.

"Misschien moet je er een nachtje is over slapen, misschien dat je iets dan te binnen schiet. Ik ga nog ene paar dingen onderzoeken ondertussen", zei Bugenhagen. Iedereen knikte en ging dan terug naar beneden. Er waren kamers geboekt voor hun waar ze in konden overnachten.

Cloud kon niet slapen, hij probeerde naar iets te zoeken dat ze over het hoofd zagen maar hij dacht steeds aan één ding. Als hij niet zo bezeten was over Sephiroth, misschien zou hij dan nooit die dingen gedaan hebben. Shinra was er niet ver naast het was zijn schuld dat meteoor op de aarde afstevende. Het was zijn schuld dat WEAPON over de aarde chaos creëerde en het was zijn schuld dat zij gestorven was. Over haar zat hij het meeste in, hij kon misschien iets doen maar hij keek gewoon toe hij zij doorboord werd. Hij bleef de scène door zijn hoofd spelen. Uiteindelijk stapte hij uit zijn bed en ging naar buiten. Toen hij buiten was zag hij Tifa aan het eeuwige vuur zitten.

"Hey, mag ik erbij komen", vroeg Cloud. Tifa verschoot even toen Cloud achter haar stond.

"Ow, ja hoor", zei ze.

"Je kon ook niet slapen?"

"Hm, nee. Moest even buiten zijn voor ene luchtje te scheppen. Wat is jouw excuus"

"Zelfde zowat. Ik probere mijn hoofd leeg te krijgen."

"Hm, veel succes met zo'n harde kop", zei Tifa half lachend. Cloud lachte even mee maar stopte direct.

"Je denkt nog steeds aan haar hé?"

Cloud keek haar niet aan. Hij knikte alleen maar en keek recht in het dansende vuur.

"Je moet jezelf er niet voor straffen, je kon er niets aan doen. Je was onder invloed van Sephiroth. Hij is degene die moet boeten voor haar"

"Ik weet het. Ik heb het mezelf al vaak gezegd maar dit is begonnen doordat ik Sephiroth wou laten boeten. Als ik niet zo bezeten was door hem dan...dan zou dit misschien niet gebeurd zijn. De meteoor...WEAPON...Aeris"

"Dat zul je nooit weten maar onthoud één ding. Wij staan voor je klaar. Allemaal, we voelen ons ook schuldig. We konden haar tegenhouden toen ze wegliep, we konden die dag dat we haar terugvonden helemaal met je meegaan in plaats van te wachten terwijl jij in je ééntje ging. We konden je tegenhouden toen we al tekenen zagen dat je raar begon te doen. Ik...ik kon je tegenhouden...toen ik wist dat er iets mis was", zei Tifa en er rolde een traan over haar wang.

Cloud was stil, hij wist niet dat iedereen zo over dacht, hoe zij erover nadacht. Hij veegde de traan van haar gezicht en lachte naar haar.

"Ik denk dat ik je dit nooit gezegd heb maar bedankt voor alles wat je gedaan hebt. Ik herinner me niet alles wat er in de levenstroom gebeurt is maar ik weet dat jij me geholpen heb. Dat jij in me geloofde, ik dacht zelfs jou horen roepen toen ik nog in het donker was", zei Cloud.

"Het spijt me dat ik het niet eerder had verteld. Toen ik je in Midgar vond was ik gewoon zo blij om je te zien, ookal wist je niet hoe je daar kwam. Ik wou dat niemand je van me afnam, daarom dat ik jouw verhaal meespeelde."

"Kan geen kwaad. Er beginnen nu herinneringen naar boven te komen van hoe ik in Midgar verzeild ben geraakt. Zo te zien hadden ze me in Nibelheim gekloond en Zack was er ook naast mij. Hij had serieuze schade opgelopen maar niet dodelijk niet zoals ik. Toen hij door had wat ze van plan waren had hij uitgebroken en mij meegenomen. Ik was toen maar half bij bewustzijn, ik probeerde uit te maken wie ik was, hoe ik noemde, waar ik geboren was. Zack vertelde alles. Over hoe wij in Shinra zijn gekomen en hoe hij eerste Soldaat werd. Over wat er gebeurd was in Nibelheim en over Sephiroth. Het is zo dat ik mezelf in de plaats van Zack zette. Al snel kwamen ze achter ons aan dus moesten we vluchten. Ik was niet in staat om te vechten dus Zack moest mij beschermen van Shinra. We zijn uiteindelijk helemaal tot aan Migar geraakt maar daar werden we opgewacht door de soldaten van Shinra. Zack werd voor mijn ogen doodgeschoten en ik lag daar maar als ene hoopje vlees. De soldaten dachten dat ik toch niet zou overleven en lieten mij daar gewoon liggen. Ik kreeg langzaam mijn kracht terug en nam het zwaard van Zack en ging dan Midgar binnen waar jij me tot slot vond.", zou Cloud.

"Zack...zijn ouders hopen nog steeds dat hij leeft", zei Tifa geschokt.

"Hm, als dit over is ga ik naar ze toe om ze alles te zeggen"

"Ik ga dan mee, het zal een grote schok zijn"

"Bedankt"

Tifa glimlachte weer zoals ze vroeger deed.

"Wat gaan we eigenlijk doen hierachter, we hebben geen thuis meer om terug te gaan. Nergens meer", zei Tifa.

"We vinden er wel iets op, desnoods starten we gewoon opnieuw samen in Nibelheim", zei Cloud. Tifa wist niet wat ze hoorde. De woorden waar ze al zolang op wachtte. Ze schoof wat dichter en legde haar hoofd op haar schouder terwijl ze samen in het vuur keken.

"En wat denk je opa", vroeg Red.

De twee waren nog laat in de avond bezig met hun onderzoeken.

"Hm, het is dezelfde substantie als de mega-materia maar ik weet niet of hetzelfde effect zal hebben, het kwam van levend wezen", zei Bugenhagen.

"Hm, maar het wezen zelf is gemaakt van de levenstroom dus is het mogelijk."

"Wel, het is krachtige ik denk zelf krachtiger dan de mega-materia dat jullie hebben meegebracht."

"Ja, dat wezen was moeilijk weg te krijgen. Barret en Yuffie moesten alles op alles te zetten om gewoon ene klein krasje te maken. Ik weet niet of we ooit krachtige genoeg gaan zijn om hem volledig tegen te houden", zei Red.

"Wel, aan de beschrijvingen van het wezen te horen lijk het veel dat jullie het hebben over Utima WEAPON."

"Die dingen hebben een naam", vroeg Red verbaasd.

"Wel, je hebt nog niet alles van de geschiedenisboeken gelezen en de informatie heb ik uit de gesloten sectie. Alleen ik heb daar toegang"

"Wat stond er in het boek."

"Wel, er hebben al verschillende soorten WEAPONS gemanifesteerd in het verleden waaronder deze maar meestal was dat één waarbij de dreiging makkelijk weg was te krijgen. Nu zijn het er 3 waarvan één al dood is, de andere vliegt rond wie weet waar en de 3de heeft zijn gezicht nog niet eens getoond. Aan de beschrijving van de eerste leek het veel op Saphire WEAPON. Kiest meer om in water te leven. De anders zoals ik gezegd had past perfect bij de beschrijving van Ultima Weapon. Een gevreesde draak die vanuit de lucht aanvalt, hij werd meestal het meest gevreesd. De derde zullen we moeten wachten wie het is. Hopelijk laat hij zichzelf niet zien. Totdat de dreiging weg is anders kan het problematisch worden"

Red geeuwde wat waarna de oude man zelf ook begon te geeuwen.

"Ik denk dat het tijd wordt dat wij ons bed gaan opzoeken . We gaan morgen genoeg tijd hebben om dit materiaal te onderzoeken", zei de oude man.

"Ja, oké opa. Ik hoop alleen maar dat we die meteoor kunnen tegenhouden", zei Red.

"Ik hoop het ook. En nu zeker nadat hij in kracht is toegenomen"

"Huh?"

"Sorry dat ik het verzwegen had maar ik dacht dat jullie al meer dan genoeg aan je hoofd hadden. Kom even mee naar buiten."

Red knikten ging met Bugenhagen buiten aan de rand van de hoge kliff staan.

"Kijk, je kunt de meteoor nu al duidelijk zien. Dat elektromagnetisch veld houd de stukken die losgekomen zijn dicht bij de meteoor zelf. Dat is iets wat een gewone meteoor zou doen. Hij zou normaal aan stukken moeten geblazen zijn maat de materiabom van Shinra had een omgekeerd effect. In plaats van de meteoor te vernietigen werd die alleen maar versterkt. Het is al goed dat je vrienden de mega materia weg kunnen kapen hebben anders waren we er al aan"

"Hoe bedoel je"

"Zie je dat niet de meteoor is nu al zo dichtbij op een korte tijd. Voor de bom was hij nog zover weg. Hij is versneld alsof het een leven van zichzelf heeft."

"Maar waarom verteld je dit niet allemaal", riep Red.

"Jullie zouden dan nog alleen maar meer zorgen maken. Ik heb nog nooit zo'n jongelui gezien met zo'n grote wil om de aarde te redden, zelfs jij, ik ben zeer verrast en trots op je."

"Bedankt opa. Kijk daar het ziet ernaar uit dat die twee elkaar eindelijk gevonden hebben", zei de leeuw en keek naar Tifa en Cloud.

"Hm, ja dat is iets wat technologie nog materie kan produceren. Zo'n kracht is nodig om de wereld te redden. De vriendschap die jullie allemaal hebben met elkaar maar ook dat"

Red zag in de verte de zon langzaam opkomen.

"Hm, het ziet ernaar uit dat we niet meer hoeven te slapen", zei Bugenhagen met een lach.

"Hm, wat is dat", vroeg Red en keek naar een zwarte stip dat vanuit de zon eek te komen.

"Hm, ik weet niet maar het wordt alsmaar groter. Hm, mijn oude ogen zijn niet meer wat het moet zijn. Wacht hier ik kijk wel met de telescoop"

De man ging snel naar binnen waarna de telscoop van richting veranderde.

"Red! Kom onmiddellijk", riep Bugenhagen vanuit de observatietoren.

Red rende direct naar binnen naar de man.

"Kijk hier is door, ken je het"

Red sprong op de stoel en keek door de telescoop. Hij keek met afgrijzen toen hij de zwarte duidelijk zag.

"Ik ga direct iedereen wakker maken", riep hij en sprong direct weg.

Tifa en Cloud schrokken opeens toen er een alarm afging. Mensen kwamen langzama wakker totdat ze besefte dat het niet een gewoon klokalarm was. Ze begonnen wild door elkaar te rennen en alles te sluiten. Bewaker brachten bezoekers en leden van Cosmo Canyon weg waar ze veilig waren. Opeen zagen Red naar hun lopen.

"Red wat is er aan de gaan?", vroeg Cloud direct.

"We moeten iedereen wakker maken en klaar staan. Ultima WEAPON is opkomst hetgeen van in Mideel.

"Wat", riep Tifa.

De drie rende direct naar het hotel waar iedereen sliep. Barret en de andere waren nog half aan het slapen toen ze in de gang tevoorschijn kwamen. Ze verschoten toen ze hoorde wat er op komst was en namen allemaal hun wapens klaar en materia. Ze liepen allemaal naar de observatietoren van Bugenhagen waar ze een beter zicht hadden. Het WEAPON was nu duidelijk te zien. Het kwam op hoge snelheid op hun af.

"Wat nu, we kunnen toch niet in deze stad vechten", vroeg Tifa.

"We gaan geen keus hebben. Maar we weten dat Barret en Yuffie het meest effectief zijn. En als het klopt zoude jij en Cid nu ook meer effect moeten hebben", zei Cloud.

"Maar wat gaan jullie drie doen", vroeg Barret.

"Wij bekogelen hem met de sterkste materia die we hebben", zei Cloud.

"Als jullie genoeg schade doen, kan de magie aanvallen misschien effect hebben."

De vier knikte en maakt zich klaar. Cloud bleef met Vincent en Red achterwegen.

"Wat gaan we doen als ze hem niet kunnen tegenhouden", vroeg Red.

"Hopen op een mirakel, zeker", zei Cloud.

"Hm, gemakkelijk gezegd. Hier neem deze misschien kun je het gebruiken", zei Vincent kort en smeet Cloud een rode materia.

"Waar komen jullie de laatste tijden aan jullie materia", vroeg Cloud.

"Toen ik gescheiden was van Barret heb ik er een dele onderweg gevonden. Het is daar een goudmijn. Had er een paar meegenomen."

"Hm, en wat zei Yuffie."

"Wat ze niet weet hoe minder ze steelt"

Red gniffelde wat en Cloud kon zich ook niet zich inhouden van te lachen.

Ultima WEAPON was nu zeer dichtbij. Ze konden zelfs de scheur in de robijnen steen op zijn borst zien. Barret en Yuffie hielden zich klaar tot de draak dicht genoeg was. Hij was nu vlak voor Cosmo Canyon waarna ze dan begonnen te schieten. De draak ging ene beetje achteruit maar niet ver.

"Jullie moeten hem op de grond krijgen anders kunnen we niets doen", riep Cid.

Cloud, Red en Vincent begonnen zich te concentreren op hun groene materia's. Als snel begon die van Cloud en Vincent als eerste te schijnen. De draak werd al snel omring door een bol van vuur. Ter gelijke tijd ontstond er een gat in de lucht wara je de ruimte doorzag. Een komeet vloog door het gat recht in de bol met vuur. De bol explodeerde met ene geweldige knal. Voordat de rook kon verdwijnen begon er een groene mist te ontstaan die rond begon te draaien en naar één punt begon te vliegen. Al snel was er een tweede explosie die nog heftiger was dat ze bijna naar achteren vlogen. Iedereen keek gespannen totdat de rook verdween maar ze kregen de kans niet. Een blauwe straal vloog uit de rook en vernietigde ene stuk van de stad.

"Verdorie met zoveel kracht en nog geen schrammetje", riep Cid vloekend.

De draak bleef in de lucht vliegen een vuurde naar alle richtingen een straal af. Yuffie en Barret namen de draak weer onder vuur waarna die eindelijk naar de groep richtte. De robijn begon weer te schijnen en vuurde dan ene straal uit naar de locatie van Barret en Yuffie. De twee konden maar net ontwijken.

"Cid, wil je even helpen. Ik heb ene plan", zei Tifa. Cid knikte en volgde de vrouw.

"Waar zijn die twee van plan heen te gaan", vroeg Red.

"Ze is toch niet van plan", begon Cloud toen de twee onder de draak stonden.

Cid hield zijn lans verticaal waarna Tifa erop sprong. Met een duw van de man vloog Tifa de lucht recht naar het hoofd van de draak. Met al hara kracht die ze had sloeg ze de draak recht op de kin en bleef dan naar boven stijgen. Het WEAPON wankelde wat in de lucht maar herstelde vlug. Toen Tifa weer terug naar beneden kwam om een tweede slag te doen. begon hij hevig met zijn vleugels te wapperen waardoor Tifa wegvloog en tegen een muur botste.

"Tifa!", riep Cloud en wou naar haar lopen maar er een tweede straal werd afgevuurd dicht bij hem waarna hij tegen de observatie toren vloog samen met Vincent en Red.

"Wat is dit", vroeg Bugenhagen die van binnenin de observatietoren naar het hele gebeuren keek . Het materiaal van het Ultima WEAPON begon langzaam te glinsteren. Het begon traag in de lucht te zweven en ging naar beneden naar de voordeur. De oude man wist niet volledig wat er aan de gaande was alleen dat het materiaal op iets sterk reageerde. Hij deed de deur open waarna de rode steen naar buiten vloog.

Cloud kwam langzaam terug recht. Hij moest Tifa helpen, hij was al genoeg kwijt, haar wou hij niet kwijt raken. Hij nam zijn zwaard stevig vast en liep als een wilde op de draak af. Het kon niet schelen wat er gebeurde, deze keer keek hij niet gewoon toe. Hij liep tot de klif en nam dan een grote spong.

Red en Vincent keken toen Cloud op de draak afstevende. Opeens zagen ze ene rood licht voorbijvliegen dat rechtsreeks naar Cloud ging. Het raakt Cloud zijn zwaard aan en het zwaard begon opeens fel wit te stralen. De man deed een neerwaartse slag met zijn zwaard dat recht door de robijn van de draak sneed. De draak vloog naar achter en viel op de grond. Toen het terug recht gekrabbeld was, zag iedereen dat de robijn doormidden was gekliefd. Hij kan geen stralen meer afvuren.

Cloud ging direct naar Tifa die op de grond zat. Toen hij naast haar neerknielde deed ze haar ogen open.

"Je hebt me geredt", zei ze me een glimlach.

"Dat heb ik je toch beloofd, dat ik je uit de penarie zou helpen", zei Cloud.

"Je zwaard wat is ermee gebeurd?", vroeg Tifa en keek naar het enorme zwaard. Het zwaard was breed en bijna even groot als Cloud zelf. Het lemmet was in het midden paars en er rond zat een grijs doorzichtige kleur rond.

"Huh, ow ik wist nog niet eens dat er iets gebeurd was. Ik keek naar niets toen ik jouw in gevaar zag. Ik wou niet weer een tweede keer toekijken hie iemand belangrijk uit mijn leven verdwijnt"

Tifa lachte en kwam weer terug recht.

"Daar gaat die voor boeten", zei ze en liep met Cloud naar het WEAPON dat bezig werd gehouden door de rest. Vincent en Red bekogelde het met allerlei materia terwijl Barret, Yuffie en Cid hun wapens gebruikte. Cloud en Tifa begonnen terug mee te vechten. Draak werd langzaam naar achteren gedreven totdat het volledig uit het dorp was. Cid en Cloud hadden diepe verwonding kunnen aanbrengen. Cloud nam dan de materia die hij van Vincent kreeg en begon erop te concentreren. De materia begon snel rood te schijnen en Cloud werd omringd door verscheidene kleurtjes.

"TERA FLARE"

Als snel werd het zere bewolkt boven de draak. Ondertussen verscheen er ene reusachtige zwarte draak in de ruimte met 6 vleugels. De 6 vleugels gingen allemaal wijd en gestrekt staan terwijl de draak energie begon te verzamelen heel zijn lichaam begon te schijnen dat langzaam overging naar zijn mond. Toen Zero Bahamut zijn mond open deed begon er ene grote bal van energie te vormen. Wanneer de bol klaar was vuurde hij een brede straal recht naar aarde af. Boven WEAPON begonnen de wolken opeens te draaien en sprongen dan open toen de energiestraal zich ene weg doorboorde. Het WEAPON werd opgeslokt. Een explosie volgde snel die ene diepe krater naliet. Het WEAPON zat bebloed in de krater te wankelen. Het probeerde op te stijgen om weg te vluchten.

"Ah nee, niet weer ze. Ik heb dit al ene tijdje willen uitproberen. De sterkste techniek van de ninja", riep Yuffie terwijl ze langzaam omringd werd door ene vuurachtige aura. De aura ging over in hara Conformer die ze voor haar hield. Opeen ontstond er een cirkel van licht die Yuffie volledig liet verdwijnen. Verschillende kleuren dwarrelde rond in de cirkel. Sneller en sneller. Als snel sprong er een straal even groot als de cirkel recht op het Ultima WAEPON af. De draak werd volledig opgeslokt en liet nog een luide kreet horen dat snel dempte. Toen de straal verdween bleef er alleen nog wat stukken van de robijn over. Ultima WEAPON was uiteindelijk verslagen.


	31. De Witte Materia

_**XXXI De Witte Materia**_

Na een volledige hersteld te zijn van het gevecht met het Ultima WEAPON en geholpen te hebben bij het opruimen van het puin, zijn Cloud en Co weer allemaal terug in de observatieruimte bij Bugenhagen.

"Zo jullie hebben nog steeds niets kunnen bedenken, wat jullie nu moeten doen?", vroeg de oude man.

"Hm, ik zou het echt niet weten, ik op niets komen", zei Cloud.

"Wat kun je doen? Ben je de weg kwijt? Wanneer dat gebeurt moeten we diep in onszelf kijken. Er is altijd iets in de diepte van ons hart begraven, of vergeten. Porbeer het te herinneren. Wat het ook is dat is wat jullie zoeken, allemaal"

"Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Ik kan me niets herinneren"

"Ik ook niet", zei Yuffie snel.

"We moeten iets over het hoofd gezien hebben", zei Tifa.

"Het enige dat ik blijf zien, wat ik herinner is Aeris. Nee niet herinner…ik heb het nooit vergeten. Hoe zeg je het...Aeris was altijd daar. De hele tijd bij ons. Ze was zo dicht dat we ze niet konden zien. Wat ze deed...de woorden die ze achterliet", zei Cloud en boog zijn hoofd dan.

"Dat herinnert er me aan...het was exact hetzelfde voor mij", zei Tifa.

"Voor mij ook", zeiden Red en Barret teglijk.

"Ze zei dat zij de enige was die Sephiroth's meteoor kon stoppen", zei Cloud.

"Maar ze is weg nu", zei Tifa.

"Het is onmogelijk voor ons wat Aeris probeerde te doen", zei Red.

"We zijn geen Ancients als dat het is wat je bedoelt", zei Cid.

"Waarom ging ze daar in de eerste plaats henen op haar ééntje", vroeg Barret.

"Dat is het", riep Cloud opeens waarvan iedereen opschrok.

"Huh, wat?"

"We weten het niet. Wat wist Aeris? Waarom trotseerde ze Sephiroth zonder weg te lopen"

"Ah...ze is daar teruggekeerd", zei Red.

"Hm...misschien moeten jullie mij naar die plek is brengen", zei Bugenhagen opeens.

"Wat, opa. Je gaat mee"

"Wat is er zo vreemd aan? Zelfs ik wil wel is af en toe nara buiten gaan om de wereld te zien. Ik vraag me af waarom nu? Ik heb me nog nooit zo gevoeld", zei de oude man met een lach.

"Het moet de planeet zijn opa, het roept je", zei Red.

"Oh boy de planeet roept...ja echt", zei Cid sarcastisch.

"We zullen ons dan klaarmaken voor de reis dan hé", zei Cloud.

"Dat is goed maar Cloud zou je even mee willen komen in de kamer hiernaast", vroeg Bugenhagen. Cloud knikte en volgde hem de holo kamer in.

"We zullen de mega-materia hier opbergen voor nu. Het kan nog later goed komen voor enig onderzoek maar ik wil je dit ook geven."

Bugenhagen nam ene rode bol en gaf die aan Cloud.

"Ik ken niet de kracht van deze materia, het is afkomstig van de robijn die jouw zwaard transformeerde. Ik zag het liggen na de transformatie", zei Bugenhagen.

"Hm, maar beter dan niet in verkeerde handen laten vallen", zei Cloud.

"Oké nu dat dit geregeld is zullen we maar is vertrekken hé."

Cloud knikte en ging samen dan met iedereen naar de Highwind.

De Highwind vloog snel richting de stad der Ancients. Bugenhagen was blij dat hij in de Highwind kon vliegen. Het was ene meesterstuk voor hem. Hij spendeerde al zijn tijd buiten op het deck waar hij de wind kon voelen en tegelijkertijd de reuk van machinerie kon ruiken. Ze kwamen aan toen de zon op zijn hoogste punt stond. Dat kwam goed uit sinds de stad in ene ravijn lag waardoor ze zo meer licht hadden. De ravijn was breed genoeg waardoor Cid de Highwind kon laten landen. Toen ze de stad blijf Bugenhagen stokstijf stilstaan.

"Wat is er?",vroeg Cloud bezorgd.

"De kennis van de Ancients zweeft hier rond...het zegt me dat de planeet in crisis. Een crisis groter dan menselijk aankunnen. Het zegt dat wanneer die tijd aankomt dat we voor Holy moeten gaan zoeken",zei Bugenhagen.

"Wat? Wat zeg je allemaal nu?"

"Opa heeft een vreemde gave om dingen aan te voelen, dingen te weten komen die vroeger gebeurt zijn of zelfs stemmen van mensen die zoveel jaren bestaan hebben. Dat hij er zo heftig op in gaat betekent maar dat er veel kracht in deze plaats rondzweeft, vele geschiedenis", zei Red.

"Wat is holy eigenlijk", vroeg Tifa.

"Holy...de ultieme witte materia. Magie dat ene kans maakt om Meteoor tegen te houden. Onze laatste hoop om deze aarde te redden. Als een ziel die Holy zoekt de planeet bereikt, dan zal het verschijnen. Alles zal dan verdwijen, Meteor, WEAPON, misschien wijzelf", zei de oude man.

"Zelfs wij?", vroeg Barret ongelovig.

"Dat zal de planeet beslissen. Wat het beste voor de planeet is en wat slecht voor de planeet is. Alles wat slecht is zal verdwijnen. Hohoho, ik vraag me af wat wij mensen zijn voor de planeet. Ik voel sterkere kracht van ginder komen"

De groep volgde Bugehagen die naar een grote zaal ging in de stad. De zaal had in het midden geen vloer en het dak was ook open. Het enige in het midden was een platform dat vast was met verscheiden paden in verbinding met zijkant van de zaal. Op het platform stond een grote smalle steen in de vrom van en ruit op een kleine verhoging.

"Zoeken naar Holy, waar moeten we beginnen", vroeg Cloud.

"Spreke met de planeet. Haal de witte materia. Dit zal de planeet met mensheid linken. Spreek dan met de planeet. Als onze wens de planeet bereikt dan zal de witte materia een helder schijnen", zei de oude man die naar het midden was gegaan. Er schoot opeen Cloud iets te binnen toen hij over de witte materia te horen kreeg. Hij herinnerde iets toen hij Aeris voor het eerst ontmoet had.

"_Zeg heb jij materia bij je", vroeg Aeris opeens aan Cloud._

"_Ja ik heb er een paar", zei Cloud en liet haar zijn materia zien._

"_Tegenwoordig vind je materia overal."_

"_Ik heb ook een materia, een speciale materia. Ééntje die goed is voor niets", zei het meisje en liet de groen witte materia die haar haar vasthield zien._

"_Goed voor niets? Je weet zeker niet hoe je ze moet gebruiken."_

"_Nee ik weet wel hoe ik materia moet gebruiken maar deze doet gewoon niets. Ik hou deze gewoon bij vanwege het van mijn moeder was en ik voel me er veilig bij", zei ze en ze keek even naar boven._

"Dit is het einde. Aeris had de witte materia. Toen ze stierf viel de materia van het platform in het water."

"Hohohooo, Hohohooo, hoohohoohoo. Kijk is naar dit", zei Bugenhagen opeens. Cloud ging naar de man die bij de steen was. Hij wees naar geschrift op de verhoging stond geschreven.

"Een tekst van de Ancients", zei de man.

"Kan je het lezen", vroeg Cloud.

"Nop, ik ben geen vertaaldeskundige maar kijk is op de rand van de verhoging."

Cloud keek er heen en zag twee woorden gekrast op de rand.

"Sleutel...muziekdoos. Waarschijnlijk en onderzoeker die al zijn kracht gebruikt heeft om dat te kunnen vertalen en die woorden op de rand te krassen."

"Opa! Zou dit de muziekdoos zijn dat hij bedoelde", riep Red aan de andere kant van de zaal.

Red stond aan drie kleine pilaartjes met elk metalen buisjes aan die ene geluidje maakte als je er klein tikje aangaf. In het midden van de pilaren was een rond gat waar iets in paste.

"Hm, maar waar vinden we de sleutel", vroeg Barret.

Bugenhagen bestuurde de muziekdoos en het gat.

"Iedereen ga van het midden weg", riep hij opeens.

Ze wisten niet wat er aan de gaande was maar ze gehoorzaamde maar beter.

"Opa?"

"Ik had dit al jaren geleden gevonden maar wist niet voor wat het was tot nu", zei de man en hiel iets tevoorschijn van onder zijn jas. Het was een dun stokje met allemaal uitsteeksels op. Hij stak de stok in het gat waarna hij dan zelf naar achter ging. De stok begon opeens te draaien en de uitsteeksels lieten de metalen buisje een deuntje spelen. Ze hadden het nog nooit gehoord. Opeen begon de vloer te trillen en hoorde ze water stromen. Toen ze naar boven keken vloeide er een straal van water door het dak recht over het platvorm. Het was een waterval die het hele platvorm omsingelde.

"Oké, ga naar binnen. Er is misschien hoop binnen", zei de man.

Cloud stapte langzaam over het pad en sprong dan door de waterval op het platvorm. De steen in het midden straalde allemaal verschillende kleuren uit.

De rest volgde al snel.

"Deze steen zal iets projecteren voor ons. Kijk het begint, een beeld begint zich in het water te vormen", zei Bugenhagen toen de steen harder en harder begon te schijnen en een dele van het water begin te veranderen. Opeens verscheen Aeris in het water en zagen ze de hele scène van wat er toen gebeurde terug opnieuw.

_Aeris keek dan omhoog en lachte naar hem. Die lach was zo warm dat het voor een eeuwigheid duurde totdat die opeens verdween. Alles gebeurd zo snel, Sephiroth was van boven naar beneden geprongen en doorboorde Aeris met zijn lange zwaard in de rug. Het zwaard kwam er langs de voorkant uit bebloed. Door de schok toen Sephiroth het zwaard er terug uitrok kwam haar haarlint los en viel de materia. Het botste over de grond en viel dan uiteindelijk het water in._

Opeens verdween het beeld en verscheen dan weer. Het liet de witte materia zien. De materia was fel aan het gloeien.

"Het is aan het gloeien", zie Cloud sprakeloos.

"Hohohoo, inderdaad"

"Aeris had al voor de materia gebeden. Nadat ik de zwarte materia ene eerste keer aan Sephiroth gaf, verscheen ze in ene droom waar ze zei dat ze de enige was dat Sephiroth kon tegenhouden en om dat te doen was er een geheim hier. Het was Holy. Dat is waarom ze de witte materia had. Eris wist van dit allemaal en wat ze moest doen. Ze heeft ons ene grote hoop gegeven. Maar...maar het heeft haar het leven gekost...haar toekomst. Ik had het eerder moeten zien...je had ons verlaten zonder ene woord te zeggen. Het was allemaal zo rap. Ik kon niet goed nadenken. Dat is waarom het zo lang duurde dat ik uiteindelijk snap. Aeris maak je geen zorgen ik doe de rest wel", zei Cloud vastberaden.

"Wij doen de rest", zei Tifa en legde haar hand op zijn schouder.

"Ja, dacht je dat je met alle eer ging opstrijken. We zijn een team", zei Barret.

"Ze heeft ons een groot cadeau gegeven, dat bloemenmeisje. Het zou een zonde zijn als we er niet mee doen", zei Cid.

"Ja, ze heeft haar leven gegeven voor de planeet, we kunnen haar nu niet teleurstellen", zei red waarbij Vincent mee knikte.

"Bedankt iedereen. Aeris stem heeft de planeet bereikt, zie de materia schijnen, maar waarom doet hij niets?", vroeg Cloud.

"Hm, er is iets mis. Iets houdt de witte materia tegen", zei Bugenhagen opeens.

"Het moet hij wel zijn. Hij is de enige dat zoiets kan...Sephiroth"

Toen Cloud dat gezegd had ging zijn PHS.

"Cloud, ik ben het Cait"

"Cait, wat is er. Je bent zolang weggeweest?"

"Ja, ik weet het maar we hebben geen tijd. Weet je nog toen je zie dat er iets miste in Junon. Wel het lijkt dat ze het canon verplaatst hebben",zei de kat.

"Wat! Dat groot ding, waar kunnen ze het henen verplaatst hebben en waarom?"

"Rufus wilt er Sephiroth mee vernietigen. Het kanon marcheert op mega-materia. Maar om het al in het Raket plan gebruikt is en wij de rest hebben moesten ze iets anders vinden. Naar een plaats waar materia...nee mako is verzameld."

"En waar is dat?"

"Waar denk de enige plaats waar zovele Mako is, is in..."

Midgar stond volledig in rep en roer. Sector 8 was volledig ontruimd om zo te voorkomen dat er niets verkeerd bij de operatie van het kanon dat aan het hoofdgebouw was vastgezet. Alle reactors van elke sector waren met brede darmen verbonden aan het kanon.

"Het is jouw job om de output van het kanon te regelen, Reeve", zei Rufus.

"Ah zo..."

"Kyahahahaha, Gene zorgen over het regelen Reeve. Eens je het volledig start gaat alles bijna vanzelf", Zei Scarlet lachend.

"Gyahahahahah, de president heeft het briljant gedaan deze keer. Als we Sephiroth kunnen doden dat de Meteoor dan ook verdwijnt", zei Heidegger met ene lach.

"Onthoud wel, dat het mijn idee was om het kanon te versterken met onze reactors hier", zei Scarlet slijmerig.

"Zal het kanon helemaal tot aan de noorderekrater reiken?"

"Kyahahaha, natuurlijk meneer de president maar noem het niet zomaar een kanon, noem het The sister Ray"

"Ookal vernietigen ze Sephiroth de meteoor zal niet weggaan", zei Bugenhagen.

"Hm, wat kunnen we ...", begon Cloud toen opeens de grond begon te beven.

De grond begon steeds heviger en heviger te beven en opeen stopte het gewoon.

"wat was dat nu weer", riep Cid die op de grond lag.

"Cloud! Problemen", riep de kat vanuit de PHS zodat iedereen het kan horen. "Een nieuw WEAPON is zojuist vanuit de zee onstaan en kom recht op Midgar af!"

"Wat! Verdorie iedereen naar de highwind", riep Cloud en liepen direct er heen. Cid steeg snel op en vloog richting Midgar. Ze zagen als snel het WEAPON. Het was de grond gekomen aan de andere kant van de ravijn en de zee ingegaan. Het waadde zich langzaam naar de kust richting Midgar.

"Dat is het Diamond WEAPON. De tweede meeste gevreesde WEAPON", zei Bugenhagen. Het was volledig wit met op de schouders een langwerpige buis. Het leek bijna menselijk.

"Wat moeten we nu doen", vroeg Tifa.

"Wel, het nieuwe wapen zou het moeten kunnen stoppen ik weet alleen niet of het klaar is", zei Cait. Cid had de PHS op de gewone luidspreker aangesloten zodat iedereen hem kon horen en ze terug konden spreken ook.

"Wacht is en Marlene dan", riep Barret ongerust.

"Geen zorgen, ik heb Marlene en Elmyra veilig uit Midgar gehaald. Zolang Marlene veilig is alles in orde nietwaar", zei Cait scherp waarvan Cloud zelf verschoot.

"Cait? Alles in orde?"

"Ik heb dit al ene heel lange tijd willen vragen. Hoeveel mensen denk je dat gestorven zijn toen jullie die reactor lieten ontploffen hoeveel mensen denk je dat toen gestorven zijn", riep Cait.

"...je verwacht altijd ene paar doden", zei Barret boos terug.

"Een paar? Wat bedoel je ene paar? Wat een paar voor u betekent is alles voor diegene die gestorven zijn! De planeet redden klinkt goed, niemand dta er tegen zal ingaan! Daarom dat je denk dat je alles mag doen", riep de kat woedend. Niemand had hem ooit zo gehoord.

"Zwijg! Dit moet ik niet horen van iemand dat voor Shinra werkt", riep Barret terug.

"...daar kan ik niets aan veranderen"

"Stop het nu allebei", riep Cloud uiteindelijk.

"Cait...wat Barret gedaan heeft...wat wij gedaan hebben in Midager kan nooit vergeven worden welke reden dat er ook was. Wij zijn het niet vergeten. En ik ken jou nu beter. Je blijft bij Shinra omdat je om de inwoners van Midgar geeft net als je baas. Daarom zullen we ons best doen om je te helpen en de inwoners te helpen, nietwaar Cloud", zei Tifa.

"Ja, we hebben er al één neer gekregen, laten we dit ook kleinkrijgen", zei Cloud.

"Bedankt iedereen, ik hou jullie wel op de hoogte over de ontwikkelingen die hier gebeuren", zei Cait en zette dan zijn PHS af.

"Zeg, denk je dat we het echt aankunnen. We hebben alles moeten inzetten om dat Ultima tegen te houden en dit zou even erg zijn", vroeg Cid.

"Ik weet het niet maar we moeten het proberen. Cait heeft ons al vele geholpen nu is het onze beurt", zei hij waarna iedereen knikte behalve Barret die koppig was.

Cid had de highwind een paar kilometers van de kust laten landen waar iedereen zich kon klaar maken voor de strijd. Het Diamond WEAPON had zojuist de kust bereikt en stapte langzaam op Midgar af.

"Oké iedereen klaar", riep Cloud waarna de groep knikte. Red en Vincent vuurde allebei tegelijkertijd twee gigantische vuurballen af die op die tegen het WEAPON botste. Het liet geen schrammetje achter maar het WEAPON keek verwonderd naar de 7 personen die daar stonden. Barret en Yuffie begonnen eerst met hun aanvallen waarbij het WEAPON ene beetje naar achter werd gedreven. Cloud, Tifa en Cid volgde daarop en dreven hem nog ene beetje verder. Het WEAPON bleef gewoon kijken naar de 7 die hun best deden om hem tegen te houden. Vincent en Red hielden beiden hun sterkere materia boven. Waarna een komeet het WEAPON viel en daarachter een groene explosie het WEAPON opslokt. Na de mist stond hij nog steeds op zijn plaats zonder enig schrammetje.

"Materia heeft totaal gene effect op hem", riep Red.

"Dan blijven we hem bekogelen met gewone aanvallen", riep Cloud en vetrok weer. Ze bleven de aanvallen behouden meer het WEAPON bleef daar maar staan. Opeens hief hij zijn poot op en stampte er hard mee op de grond. De beving die veroorzaakt werd was zo hard dat iedereen zijn evenwicht verloor. Dan ging een klein luik open op zijn borst die een witgele steen liet tonen. Het begon langzaam te gloeien en schoot dan een witgele straal af die met een daverende explosie iedereen weg knalde. Iedereen lag plat op de grond, probeerde moeite te doen om terug recht te raken. Red en Vincent waren de enige die meer geluk hadden vanwege ze op afstand moesten vechten. Red kon het niet aanzien dat hij niets kon doen. hij moest iets doen om zijn vrienden te helpen. Opeen voelde hij de woede in hemzelf opborrelen.

"Vincent ga ze genezen zoveel dat je kunt en haal ze weg ik hou da WEAPON wel even bezig", zei Red toen hij omring werd door een vuurachtige aura. Hij liep naar het WEAPON toe en bleef vlak voor hem staan. Opeens werd alles zwart rondom de twee. Kleine witte lichtjes kwamen tevoorschijn waardoor het leek dat ze in de ruimte waren. De lichtjes begonnen te bewegen naar één punt en creëerde een grote rode bal van energie waar twee gele ringen rond danste. De bal verdween in de grond waarna die hevig begon te beven. Onder het Diamond WEAPON zijn voeten werd de grond felrood en explodeerde dan in een opwaartse straal van rode energie. Vincent had ondertussen al iedereen uit de weg gekregen en de genees materia gebruikt waar het nodig was. Iedereen keek naar de grote stofwolk waar het WEAPON stond. Toen de wolk ophief zagen ze dat ze gefaald hadden. Het WEAPON stond er nog en ging terug op weg naar Midgar.

"Wat nu?", vroeg Tifa.

"Ik weet ni...", begon Cloud toen opeens de PHS ging.

"Cloud maakt dat je daar weg komt ze gaan het doen", zei Cait snel.

"Oké. Iedereen terug naar de Highwind. Shinra gaat het kanon gebruiken", riep Cloud. Iedereen knikte en gingen terug naar het schip. Red werd gedragen vanwege die al zijn energie opgebruikt had. Toen ze met de Highwind van op ene afstand toekeken zagen ze dat het WEAPON was blijven staan. Het luik op zijn borst ging weer open maar deze keer ging de twee buizen op zijn schouder ook open. Er zaten duizenden gele steentjes in die allemaal tegelijk begonnen op te licht. Cloud nam onmiddellijk de PHS en tegen Cait wat er gebeurde en dat die zichzelf in veiligheid moest brengen.

"Ghyahahahahaha, meneer de president, de voorbereidingen van de sister ray zijn gedaan", zei Heidegger.

"Kyahahahaha, elke moment is nu goed", zei Scarlet.

"...vuur het kanon", zei Rufus.

"Ja president", zeiden de twee en verlieten het kantoor.

Rufus keek door het grote raam van op de hoogste etage in het shinra hoofdgebouw. Alle reactoren begonnen opeens op te lichten, één voor één en de lichten over heel midgar gingen uit. De gloed van de reactoren ging over in de darmen en vloeide zo over in het kanon. Paarse enrgie begin zich in de loop van het kanon te verzamelen dat feller en feller werd. Uiteindelijk schoot het kanon de energie af waarbij alle ramen in Midgar aan diggelen viel door de schokgolf. De brede straal vloog supersnel Midgar uit richting het noorden.

Ondertussen was het WEAPON ook energie aan het verzamelen en alle gele steentjes begonnen op te lichten. Uiteindelijk schoot het een serie van kleine energie stralen die richting Midgar gingen. De gele energie stralen en de paarse straal doorkruiste elkaar onderweg. De straal bleef voortgaan en kwam Diamond WEAPON tegemoet. Maar het stopte niet, het doorboorde het Diamons WEAPON en bleef verder vliegen naar het Noorden, naar de noordere krater waar een schild was die het beschermde, die Sephiroth beschermde. De straal botste op het schild met een daverende klap waardoor het schild werd vernietigd.

"Meneer de president, het WEAPON is vernietigd en het schild dat Sephiroth beschermd is verdwenen...Meneer een hoge energie dichtheid komt rechtreeks op Midgar af", riep een stem uit de intercom.

Rufus kijk direct uit het raam en zag dat hij niet meer kon ontsnappen de stralen waren er al en vlogen recht op het hoofdgebouw op. De bovenste etage van het shinra hoofdgebouw explodeerde met een grote knal.


	32. De Val van Shinra

_**XXXII De val van Shinra**_

"De barrière dat Sephiroth beschermd is vernietigd", zei Cait langs de PHS.

"Cid denk je dat je daar kunt landen", vroeg Cloud.

"Ha, er is niets dat ik met dit schatje niet aankan", riep Cid.

Opeens hoorde ze allemaal vervloekingen langs de PHS.

"Hey, cait wat is er nu weer", riep Barret.

"Hm, wacht anders ik laat jullie meeluisteren, mijn baas heeft toestemming gegeven",zei Cait.

Cid sloot liet een twee de gesprek aansluiten waarna ze opeens 3 stemmen hoorde.

"Raar, ik kan de president niet bereiken", zei Heidegger.

"Niet de president! De Sister Ray", riep Reeve woedend.

"Kyahahahaha, wat is er Reeve je praat zo raar", vroeg Scarlet.

"De reactor output is vanzelf aan het stijgen!"

"Wacht is! Dat is niet goed! Het moet eerst 3 uur afkoelen of het zal niet werken! Sluit alles af Reeve!"

"Dat gaat niet alles is afgesloten van hier iemand anders heeft er controle over", zei Reeve en ging dan naar ene intercom.

"Sorry baas, iemand heeft de mainframe afgesloten van ons. Op het kanon zelf", zei een stem door de intercom.

"Wat! Heidegger bel naar mainframe!"

"Wat, waarom zit je nu order te geven", zei Heidegger kwaad.

"Ik geef er geen zier om wat jij nu denkt doe het gewoon", riep Reeve kwaad.

Heidegger vloekte wat maar deed wat Reeve zei.

"Hahahaha...snel Sephiroth, je zult de nodige mako hebben die je nodig hebt", lachtte Hojo luid.

"HOJO! Stop ermee, het kanon...nee de hele stad is in gevaar", riep Reeve langs de intercom.

"Hahahaha...één of twee Midgars? Het is ene kleine prijs om te betalen", zei de man.

"Hojo! HOJO...!"

Hojo had alle verbinding afgesloten.

"Lata mij het zien Sephiroth...Het zou dichtbij zijn. Hahahaha...ga voorbij de kracht van wetenschap...voor jouw is wetenschap krachteloos...Ik haat het, maar ik zal me erbij neerleggen. Lata het me gewoon zien HAHAHAHAHA", lachtte Hojo luid.

"Hey kat kunnen jullie niets doen", riep Barret.

"Nee, Hojo heeft alle controle overgenomen"

"Kunnen jullie gewoon de reactoren niet stilleggen", vroeg Cid.

"Ja, probleem is dat er niet genoeg tijd is. Tegen de tijd dat we al alle reactoren manueel hebben afgesloten zal het kanon al lang in kritieke toestand zijn."

"Een explosie?"

"Ja, en deze zal ene heel pak groter zijn dan de explosie van reactor 1", zei de kat.

"Dan moeten we gewoon Hojo stoppen", zei Cloud.

"Ja, als we hem stoppen kunnen we midgar nog redden...huh baas?"

"Cloud, iedereen, ik weet wat jullie haat is voor Shinra maar bescherm de stad en haar inwoners, bescherm het tegen de gekte van Hojo", zei Reeve opeens langs de tweede lijn.

"We zullen ons best doen Reeve", zei Tifa.

"Zo Reeve, we hadden het al een tijdje door dat je ons bedroog", zei Scarlet.

"Zwijg jullie twee. Cloud en zijn vrienden zijn op komst. Blijf maar beter uit hun weg", riep Reeve kwaad.

"Ghyahahahaha, doe niet zo idioot. De president is dood, nu doe ik het op mijn manier. Als hoofd van vrede bewaring in deze stad zal het mijn plicht zijn om de vijand terug te laten trekken", zei Heidegger.

"Khyahahahaha, als ze komen kunnen we ons nieuw wapen gebruiken maar ondertussen...", zei Scarlet en knikpte dan in haar vingers.

Twee soldaten kwamen binnen en arresteerde Reeve.

"Cloud het spijt me voor alles, zorg goed voor Cait", zei Reeve waarna de verbinding dan verbrook.

"Baaaas", riep Cait.

"Kom we moeten nu in actie treden", riep Cloud.

"Maar hoe gaan we daar komen, heel Midgar zal naar ons op de uitkijk staan om ons tegen te houden", zei Barret.

"en wat als we ondergronds gingen", stelde Tifa voor.

"Dan hebben we nog steeds het probleem hoe we binnen raken", zei Red.

"Hey, hey, we hebben de highwind. Ik krijg jullie wel in de stad zie dat je gewoon zo snel moegelijk ondergrond bent.", zei Cid.

"Ik zal jullie een signaal sturen kom daarheen, breng niet teveel volk mee het zal moeilijk zijn om in grote groep te reizen", zei Cait.

"Oké, Tifa en ...", begon Cloud toen Vincent naar voor stapte.

"Ik ga mee", zei hij koel.

"Huh?"

"Als we Hojo tegemoet gaan, ga ik mee."

Cloud knikte.

"Oké, Tifa en Vincent gaan met mij mee", zei Cloud.

"Ga maar naar het deck, de werkers zullen je parachutes geven", zei Cid.

De drie knikte en vertrokken dan.

De higwind hing over de grote stad Midgar. Nauwkeurig over het punt waar Cait was. Tifa, Vincent en Cloud stonden aan de rand van de Highwind met beneden hun Midgar. De werkers hadden hun geholpen met de parachutes vast te doen en uitgelegd wat ze moeten doen als ze beneden waren.

"Oké, als jullie het willen doen, dan is nu het moment", zei Cid door de intercom.

"Als we te lang wegblijven, zie dat ge dan wegkomt", zei Cloud.

"Ja echt, als je te lang weg blijft kom ik je persoonlijk terug halen", riep Barret kwaad.

"Hehehehe"

De drie stapten over de rand en sprongen van het schip af. De lucht zoefde langs hun orden. Midgar kwam zeer snel op hun af en ook de stinkende lucht van de slums. Hun parachutes gingen open waarna ze zich naar het ontmoetingspunt manoeuvreerde. De landing ging vlot en ze hadden geluk dat geen soldaat in de buurt was. Cait kwam al snel aangehuppeld met zijn nieuwe mog robot.

"Kom vlug Heidegger is doorgedraaid hij wilt jullie perse vangen, ik weet ene plek waar we ondergrond kunnen. We zullen dan langs de tunnels helemaal naar sector 8 lopen waar het kanon moet zijn", zei Cait.

"Oké, leid de weg maar", zei Cloud.

Cait ging met ze een doodlopend straatje in met een groot jizeren luik op de grond.

"Dit leidt naar de riolen en door de riolen zullen we de tunnel inkomen."

Cloud en Vincent hief het luik op waarna Cait en Tifa erin sprongen gevolgd door de twee mannen. Het riool was een groot doolhof maar Cait wist precies waar hij heen moest. Tifa ging naast de kat lopen terwijl Cloud een Vincent wat achter bleven om te zien dat ze niet in de rug werden aangevallen.

"Heb je nog iets van Reeve gehoord", vroeg Tifa voorzicht. De kat zuchtte even en knikte dan triest nee.

"Het spijt me, van wat in sector 1 is gebeurd en wat er met jou baas is gebeurd. Barret bedoelt het ook niet zo ze, dat is gewoon zijn manier"

"Hm, ik weet het maar meneer Reeve was alles voor mij. Hij vond me toen ik nog jong was en door de straten ronddoolde. Hij heeft me alles geleerd en gaf me zelfs ene functie bij Shinra onder hem. Hij was altijd bezorgd om mensen daarom dat hij het uiterste deed om Midgar zo leefbaar mogelijk probeerde te maken voor iedereen. Zie hij wist ook dat Shinra zo corrupt was als iets maar in plaats van shinra te bombarderen en reactoren opblazen probeerde hij het van binnenin in aan te pakken. Hij had nooit iets tegen de mensen die tegen Shinra vochten zoals Avalanche maar hij kon er niet tegen dat andere daar ook onder moesten leiden. Daarom dat ik naar jullie gestuurd werd. Maar na tijd zag hij jullie motieven en wou hij helpen. Daarom dat hij Elmyra en Marlene zo ver mogelijk weggebracht had", zei Cait.

"Cait..."

"Van wat er in sector 7 gebeurd was hij totaal tegen maar hij kon het niet stoppen, daarom dat hij achter de president zijn rug de meeste mensen geëvacueerd heeft. Ze leven nu doorgang sector 4 en 5."

"Dat wisten we niet", zei Tifa, ze had alle hoop opgegeven van overlevende in sector 7 en nu blijkt dat ze bijna de meeste nog leefde.

"Ik hoop dat hij nog in orde is. Hij is de enige dat ik heb"

"Dat is niet volledig waar, je hebt ons nu ook", zei Tifa.

Cait keek de vrouw met grote ogen aan en glimlachte dan waarna hij stil dank zei.

Na een tijd door het riool te lopen kwamen ze uiteindelijk in de tunnel aan.

"Die kant op om naar Sector 8 te gaan", zei Cait.

Ze wouden de kat volgen totdat er iemand halt riep. Ze kende die stem.

Reno stond achter hem met Rude en Elena aan hun zijde.

"Jullie weer", riep Cloud.

"Ha, we hadden wel gedacht dat jullie langs hier gingen proberen. Onze opdracht was om jullie te vinden en te vernietigen", zei Elena.

"Jullie gaan ons hier tegenhouden terwijl elk moment dat kanon kan ontploffen", vroeg Tifa.

"Orders zijn orders, oké hier gaan we", riep Elena en wou op de 4 afstormen.

"Elena stop", riep Reno streng.

"Wat, je gaat toch niet tegen de orders in", riep de vrouw niet begrijpend.

"Hm, de opdrachtgever is weg. Shinra is niet meer, Rufus is dood en over mijn lijk dat ik die twee ga volgen".

"Het is gedaan voor ons. Het enige wat we kunnen doen is proberen te overleven. Rude, Elena jullie waren goede Turks", zei Reno en ging dan weg.

"Onze missie is eindelijk gedaan", zei Rude en volgde Reno dan.

"...Vergeet nooit de ziel van de Turks", riep Elena en ging dan achter de twee aan.

"Euhm, wat was dat?", vroeg Cloud.

"Des te meer dat ik die zie des te minder dat ik ze begrijp", zei Tifa.

"Hm, kom we zullen maar beter verder gaan, we zijn er bijna", zei Cait.

Ze kwamen eindelijk in Sector 8 aan. Hier moesten ze weer bovengronds gaan om het kanon te bereiken. Ze liepen over het plein toen ze geen soldaten zagen. Het kanon was nu duidelijk zichtbaar en verderop was de trap die naar Hojo zou leiden. Opeen begon de grond te trillen en hoorde een hard lawaai achter hun. Toen zo omkeken stonden ze oog in oog met een grote mechanische robot. Het was volledig rood en had op zijn kop een groot kanon. Opeen ging zijn borst open waarna zijn hand erheen ging.

"Kyahahahahaha"

"Ghyahahahahaha"

"Niet zij hé, zei Tifa misslijk na dat irritant lachje te horen.

"Zo hier zijn jullie, ghyahahahaha. Je hebt het ons al zeer moeilijk gemaakt tot nu toe maar nu stopt het", zei Heidegger

"Je hebt veel van mijn dierbare soldaten gedood en speeltjes", zei Scarlet.

"Je krijgt nog één kans om je over te geven"

"Hm, wel we hebben het tot nu toe nog niet gedaan dus waarom zouden we het dan nu wel doen", zei Cloud spottend.

"Dat betekent dat we je dan maar moeten vernietigen zoals we elke vijand vernietigen of verraders", zei Hedeigger.

"Wat", riep Cait.

"Hahahaha, je zult Reeve niet meer moeten opzoeken want je zult niets meer van hem vinden. En nu beef voor de kracht van Proud Clod", riep Scarlet.

Ze gingen weer terug in de robot waarna de Proud Clod klaar stond om aan te vallen.

Cloud had zijn Ultima Blade getrokken en stond klaar voor de aanval totdat Cait voor hme kwam staan.

"Gaan jullie maar naar Hojo, er is geen tijd om eerst met hun te spelen. Ik reken met die twee wel af", zei Cait.

"Dat ding is te sterk voor je alleen", zei Cloud.

"Geen zorgen ik kan het wel alleen aan, ze moeten boeten voor wat ze gedaan hebben en daarbij als Hojo meer tijd krijgt gaan we hem niet kunnen stoppen!"

"Cait wat had ik je nu gezegd je bent niet alleen, je hebt ons allemaal. Ik blijf bij je. Ik heb ook nog een appeltje te schillen met dan mens. Cloud en Vincent gaan jullie naar Hojo, we komen je wel achterna", zei Tifa.

"Bedankt Tifa. Oké ga nu alletwee!"

Cloud en Vincent knikte en liepen dan naar de trap.

"Ghyahahahahaha, denk maar niet dat je ons kunt ontkomen!"

De Proud Clod liep op hen af maar werd opeens bekogelt door twee sterke bliksem flitsen.

"Ghyahahahaha, jullie je zin. We zullen eerst met jullie twee afrekenen", zei Heidegger.

"Hojo stop!', riep Cloud toen ze boven op het platform waren. De wetenschapper stond aan een groot paneel die het kanon bestuurde. Hij moest zich niet omdraaien om te weten van wie die stem kwam.

"Ow, de mislukking is hier", zie hij verachtelijk en bleef voortdoen.

"Herinner mijn naam tenminste", riep Cloud kwaad.

"Telkens als ik je zie, doet het me zeer dat ik zo weinig wetenschappelijk gevoeld had. Ik had je als ene gefaalde kloon geëvalueerd maar je was de enige die het succesvol heeft volbracht als Sephiroth kloon. Hehehehe...ik begin zelfs mezelf te haten",zei de man.

"Doet er niet toe, stop gewoon dit waanzinplan!"

"Hm, waarom zou ik. Sephiroth hoopt op wat energie dus geef ik het hem."

"Waarom zou je dat doen!"

"Waarom, waarom zou ik het zeggen? hm, energie level is nog maar 70 dit duurt te lang, mijn zoon heeft energie nodig"

"Zoon!"

"Hahahahaha, hij weet het niet wat zal Sephiroth ervan zeggen als hij wist dat ik zijn vader was, altijd op me neer kijken hahahaha"

"Sephiroth is jouw zoon", zei Cloud ongelovig.

"Hahahaha...ik heb een vrouw met mijn kind aan het Jenova project geofferd. Toen Sephiorth nog in de baarmoeder was hebben we de cellen van Jenova al in hem gespoten", zei Hojo en begon als ene gek te lachen totdat er opeens op het controlepaneel werd geschoten.

"WAT, nee", riep Hojo en keek het paneel na.

"Je mag van geluk spreken dat er niets erg geraakt ...jij", begon Hojo totdat hij zich omdraaide en Vincent zag.

"Je gaat boeten Hojo", zei Vincent kil.

"Hm, nog een van mijn ongelukkige experimentjes. Nog altijd boos omdat ze voor mij koos", zei Hojo waarna hij achteruit sprong om een schot van Vincent shotgun te ontwijken.

"Jij gek stop met schieten!"

"Je gaat boeten daar zorg ik wel voor. Je gaat boeten voor wat je Lucrecia aangedaan hebt", zei Vincent kil.

"Denk maar niet dat ik zo rap ten onder ga. Ik heb experimenten op mezelf ook gedaan, hahahahaha, zie het resultaat van Jenova cellen in mij", zei de wetenschapper luid waarna hij langzaam begon et veranderen. Hij werd volledig groen en zijn benen begonnen samen te smelten. Zijn handen waren klauwen geworden en na het samensmelten van de benen werd die en staart. Hij zweefde over de grond en keek de twee met ene grijns aan. Vincent schoot weer met schotgun maar de staart ketste de kogel weg.

"Je zult me niet zo makkelijk vinden. Maak je klaar voor je ondergang"

Tifa en Cait hadden het moeilijk met de grote robot. Geen van hun groene materia's had enig effect op hen en er gewoon op afstormen zou ook niet veel uithalen. De Robot vuurde altijd kleine laserstralen af van lopen die uit de schouders kwamen. Ze konden deze maar steeds juist op tijd ontwijken totdat de Proud Clod dan met zijn klauw een brede zwaai maakte.

"Ghyahahahaha, geef het op, jullie kunnen de Proud Clod niet verslaan", riep Heidegger.

Cait werd dat lachje beu en nam een rode materia. Hij begon er zich op te concentreren waarna deze snel begon op te lichten. Cait werd omringd door verscheidene lichtjes.

"REBIRTH FLAME"

Een gouden druppel viel vanuit de lucht op de grond waarna de grond een kleine rimpeling naliet. Opeens vatte de grond vuur dat helder en helder werd. Het vuur begon ene vorm aan te geven en veranderde dan in een grote kleurrijke vuurvogel. Phoenix zweefde inde lucht en keek naar de Proud Clod waarna hij dan omringd werd door vuur. Het vuur breidde zich uit en slokte de Proud Clod op. Toen het vuur weer optrok steeg er hevige rook van het mechanische wezen maar begon al snel were met de aanavallen.

"Kyahahahahaha, die waardeloze summons gaan je deze keer niet helpen", riep Scarlet.

Opeen begon het grote kanon op het hoofd op te lichten en stond gericht naar Cait. Het kanon schoot een brede straal af die recht op cait afkwam. De kat kon niet meer ontwijken totdat hij een harde duw in zijn zij voelde. Tifa was tegen hem opgevlogen en duwde hem weg van de straal maar ze werd zelf door de impact weggeslingerd.

"Tifa", riep cait en keek naar de vrouw toen die bleef stilliggen.

"Kyahahahaha, dat is de tweede rat al", riep Scarlet lachend.

"Ghyahahahahaha, doe die summon nu maar ook weg, vele kan die ook niet meer doen", lachtte Heidegger.

Cait keek omhoog en zag dat Phoenix er nog steeds was. Hij vond het raar want als een summon zijn aanval gedaan had verdween hij direct erna. Opeens liet de vogel ene hels wit licht los die iedereen verblinde.

Cait moest zijn ogen dichthouden totdat hij een bekende stem hoorde. Hij deed zijn ogen open en zag ene vorm tevoorschijn komen in het licht.

"Hey, cait", zei Reeve toen hij voor Cait stond.

"B...baas", stotterde de kat.

"Hehehehe, hoeveel keer heb ik je gezegd dat je me gewoon Reeve mocht noemen"

"Maar...maar ze zeiden...dat je opge..."

"Hm, ja dat is waar maar Phoenix heeft me hierheen gebracht voor even...om afscheid te nemen"

"Nee...waarom jij", riep de kat wanhopig maar de man glimlachte gewoon.

"Ik herinner je nog de dag dat ik je vond, een jong katje dat met versleten kaarten door de straten zwierf om geld te verdien. Toen ik je voor het eerst zag vertrouwde je me niet, je zei zelfs toen wat lelijke dingen omdat ik bij shinra werkte", lachte de man.

"Maar je bleef volharden en nam me dan in huis waarna je me opvoedde. Je gaf me zelfs een splinternieuwe tarot kaarten. Ik bleef je volgen en werd je volgeling in Shinra, de organisatie die ik vroeger haatte. Ze hadden vele experimenten uitgevoerd op mijn ras waardoor er maar weinig van ons zijn", zei Cait.

"Dat was nog is de tijd. Cait ik heb geen enkele spijt van wat er gebeurd is. Het enige waar ik spijt aan heb is dat ik niet eerder in actie ben gekomen, zoals jij. Je hebt goede vrienden gemaakt en ik wil dat je bij ze blijft en ze steunt om deze wereld te redden"

"...Reeve..."

"Hey, hey, ik zal je nooit achterlaten. Ik ben altijd bij je in je hart, nu vecht moedig en bescherm je vrienden en de aarde, vaarwel cait", zei Reeve en verdween dan in het niets.

Het licht verdween weer waarna de Proud Clod weer zichtbaar werd.

"Kyahahaha, wat was dat, kat. Tegen jezelf ana het praten", riep Scarlet

"Ghyahahaha, als je toch gek wordt en spoken ziet kunnen we je beter maar nu uit je lijden verlossen samen met je vriendjes", lachtte Heidegger.

"Dat zal helemaal niet gebeuren", zei Cait vol haat en voelde zijn woede opborrelen. Al snel werd omring door ene vuurachtige aura waarna hij zijn tarotkaarten om zichzelf lieten zweven. Hij nam er dan ééntje uit die hij dan naar de Proud clod smeet. De kaart bleef voor het mechanische wezen zweven waarna de kaart een fel licht begon te stralen. De kaart veranderde langzaam van vorm, het was een mens met 6 prachtige witte vleugels. De engels had ene glimmend gouden harnas aan en een groot wit schijnend zwaard in zijn hand. Hij vloog hoog de lucht in en hief het zwaard boven zijn hoofd waardoor die feller begon te schijnen. Hij vloog dan in een duikvlucht op de Proud Clod en haalde dan uit met het zwaard. Er ontstond een gigantische explosie van witte energie. De engel verdween en de kaart kwam terug naar Cait. Toen de rook verdween lag er nog alleen maar puin op de grond. Van Scarlet en Heidegger was er geen spoor te vinden. Hij liep naar Tifa die verbazingwekkend in orde bleek te zijn. Na zo'n direct klap van die straal had hij gedacht dat ze niet meer zou leven maar zoals iedereen altijd zei, ze is ene taaie. Hij hoopte nu alleen dat die twee in orde waren.

Cloud sloeg de staart aanvallen weg die supersnel achter elkaar kwamen. Vincent bekogeld het wezen maar die kon tegelijk aanvallen en afweren.

"Wat zijn jullie toch zielig, en iedereen maar verliezen tegen jullie", lachte Hojo.

Het wezen ging dan opeens achteruit waarna zijn rode ogen begon op te lichten. Hij schoot verschillende straal af waardoor Cloud naar achteren werd gedreven. Vincent ontweek lenig de aanvallen en maakte van elke kans gelegenheid om zelf aan te vallen.

"Maar ja wat wil je van twee mislukkelingen, gelukkig was Lucrecia gene mislukking. Zij heeft een wonder gebaard en haar dienst vervuld"

"Jij gaat boeten voor haar, ze was onschuldig", riep Vicent kwaad. Cloud had hem nog nooit zo kwaad gehoord en wat was dat van Lucrecia en hojo. Waar paste Vincent in het plaatje.

"was...decnk je dat ze dood is. Hahahaha idioot. Ze leeft nog te westen van cosmo canyon achter een waterval. Net als jij heeft ze zichzelf verbannen. Kan mij een zier schelen ze heeft haar nut gehad", zei Hojo en lachte luid.

"Mensen zijn geen proefkonijnen. Kijk naar jezelf je hebt zelfs je zelf als een experiment gebruikt", riep Vicent.

"Hahahahaha, ik ben nu perfect. Ik ben geen zwak mens meer maar een prefect wezen",

"Je bent ene monster en dankzij jouw ben je niet het enige monster", zei Vincent waarna hij ene vuurachtige gloed kreeg.

"Je hebt mij ook veranderd, in je ergste nachtmerrie", zie Vicent met een grauwe stem.

Cloud ging achteruit staan toen Vincent zijn huid volledig grijs werd. Vincent smeet zijn shotgun en mantel weg waarna zijn handen in klauwen veranderde. Hij begon hard te roepen waarna er dan twee scheuren te horen waren. Op zijn rug waren twee grote grijze vleermuisvleugels tevoorschijn gekomen door zijn pak.

"Wat...wat ben jij", stotterde Hojo toen hij de transformatie zag maar Vicent zij niets, hij gromde alleen maar.

"Ch...chaos", gromde het wezen.

"Hm, het experiment was dan toch geslaagd...", begon Hojo maar werd als snel tegen de rand geklopt. Het wezen was snel en Hojo moest alles doen om te ontwijken. Chaos vocht niet alleen met zijn klauwen maar ook met zijn vleugels die zelf vlijmscherp waren. Hojo stond al snel onder de schrammen.

"Nu heb ik het genoeg", zei de man en zweefde achteruit. Hojo opende zijn mond waarna er een groene mist uitkwam. De mist slok Chaos op waarna er bij hojo een glimlach was te zien.

"Niemand overleeft die dodelijk mist", zei hij lachend maar stopte meteen toen Chaos daar gewoon stond zonder enig moeilijkheid te hebben van de giftige rook. De man begon weer met laserstralen te schieten maar Chaos ontweek alles. Opeen vloog chaos de lucht en begon energie te verzamelen. Hij schoot dan iets de vloer in waarna die begon te beven. De vloer begon de te vervormen en vormde een doodskop met gloeiende ogen. De mond van de doodskop ging over waardoor er allemaal kleine schedelkopjes uit vlogen en hojo bekogeld. Hojo schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. De mond veranderde in een vortex waarin Hojo werd ingezogen. De doodskop verdween en de vloer werd weer normaal. Chaos veranderde weer terug in Vincent die bewusteloos op de vloer viel.

Cloud wist niet wat hij gezien had juist. Hij had nu al vreemde dingen gezien maar dit was nieuw. Al goed dat wij niet tegen moeten vechten, dacht hij bij zichzelf waarna hij dan herstel materia nam en Vincent verzorgde. Hij ging dan naar het paneel en vernietigde het zodat het kanon niet meet gebruikt kon worden.


	33. De Laatste Reis

_**XXXIII De Laatste Reis**_

"Het is gedaan met Shinra", zei Cait. Iedereen was terug op de highwind na het gevecht in Midgar. Toen Heidegger en Scarlet weg waren, zijn alle soldaten weggegaan.

"Red, heb jij een idee wanneer de meteoor gaat vallen", vroeg Cloud.

"Hm, volgens opa zal het binnen 7 dagen gebeuren", zei Red.

"Oké...Red je wilt iedereen in Cosmo Canyon terug zien hé?"

"...Ja"

"En Barret jij wilt Marlene terugzien niet?"

"Wat voor een stomme vraag is dat nu natuurlijk", zei Barret kwaad.

"Wanneer we Sephiroth verslaan maar niet in slagen om de kracht van holy los te laten zal er geen planeet zijn om te beschermen. Wanneer we Sephiorth niet kunnen verslaan zullen we gewoon een paar dagen eerder sterven dan de rest."

"Begin nu niet te denken dat je al verloren hebt voor je begint te vechten", zei Barret kwaad.

"Nee dat is het niet...Waar vechten we voor? Ik wil dat we dat allemaal begrijpen. De planeet redden is allemaal schoon en wel, maar is dat hoe het eigenlijk is. Voor mij is het gewoon een persoonlijke vete tussen mij en Sephiroth, de planeet redden is gewoon een deel daarvan. Ik denk dat we allemaal voor onszelf vechten...en die iemand...iets...wat het ook is dat belangrijk is. Dat is waar we voor vechten. Dat is waarom we met dit gevecht voor de planeet doorgaan."

"Hm, nu je het zo zegt. Het klinkt inderdaad mooi zeggen dat je de planeet gaat redden. Maar ik was degene die ene mako reactor opblies. Als ik daar nu henen kijk was het niet het juiste te doen. Ik heb veel vrienden en onschuldige bijstanders doen lijden...Ik deed het eerst uit wraak. Vanwege Shinra mijn stad heeft aangevallen. Maar nu...nu vecht ik voor Marlene. Voor Marlene's toekomst, ik wil de planeet redden voor haar"

"Ga dan naar haar toe. Wees zeker van jezejf en kom dan terug als je nog wilt. Allemaal doe hetzelfde. Gaat dat een zoeken en als je zeker bent kom dan terug", zei Cloud.

"Hm, en wat ga je doen als we niets terugkomen. Als meteoor ons toch gaat doden waarom nog vechten", zei Cid.

"Ik weet waarom ik vecht. Ik vecht voor de planeet maar ook voor iets speciaal, een speciale herinnering dat ik heb. En jullie allemaal wat is het voor jullie? Dat wil ik dat je nu gaat zoeken"

"Hm, als jij het zegt. Wie moet ik waar afzetten", vroeg Cid.

"Ga maar eerst naar Kalm, ik denk dat Barret zijn dochter graag zal zien en ik had het haar beloofd dat ik hem ging meebrengen", zei Cait.

"Huh? Hm, denk nu maar niet dat we vriendjes zijn", zei Barret.

"Hm, ik zou er niet aan denken."

"Wufei is de plaats waar ik wil zijn", zei Yuffie.

"Wel, voor mij weet je het ook. Cosmo Canyon", zei Red.

"Vincent?", vroeg Cid.

"Hm, zet mij af westen van Cosmo Canyon, er zou een waterval zijn", zei de man.

"Tifa?"

"Ik blijf bij Cloud. Ik heb nergens om heen te gaan", zei Tifa.

"Je hebt me ooit is gevraagd wat mijn connectie was met Sephiroth? En je wilt het nog steeds weten en nu zeker na het gevecht met Hojo, niet?", vroeg Vincent opeens.

"Huh, ja", zei Cloud.

"Kom met mij dan mee, als het waar is wat die man zei dan zal je alles te weten komen", zei Vicent.

"Oké, dan. We zullen daarna in Gongaga zijn, als jullie dan niet terug zijn ga ik", zei Cloud.

Cid vloog als eerst naar Kalm en zette Cait en Barret daar af. Daarna ging hij naar Cosmo Canyon wara hij red afzetten en dan naar het westen van de stad. Er was een smalle weg die naar ene waterval leidde, de weg was goed verstopt en wie zou hier ooit komen. Vincent stapte af samen met Cloud en Tifa. Daarna was er nog alleen Wutei waar hij Yuffie afzette en dan ging hij zelf naar Rocket Town naar waar ooit zijn geliefde raket stond.

"Wat is er kat waarom zo nerveus", vroeg Barret.

"Elmyra is bij Marlene en geen van de twee weten dat Aeris...", zei Cait.

"Wat? Waarom heb je dat nog niet verteld!"

"Wel, wat dacht je dat ik zou moeten doen. Binnen stappen en halo zeggen en o je dochter is gedood door Sephiroth!"

"Hm, dat gaat niet makkelijk worden", zei Barret en keek naar de grond.

"Ik weet het en zeker voor Marlene, ze vroeg constant achter het bloemenmeisje als ze niet om haar vader vroeg. Maar na het gebeuren in de noordere krater had ik niet zoveel tijd meer om langs te komen."

"Hm, ik bebrijp wat je bedoelt. Oké, laten we gaan Cait".

Cait keek op, het was de eerste keer nadat ze te weten kwamen dat hij ene spion was dat hij hem cait noemde.

Ze gingen beide naar het huis waarna Cait klopte. De deur ging open waarvan Elmyra in de deuropening stond.

"Ow Cait je bent terug...Barret ben jij dat?"

"Hey, tijdje geleden hé", zei Barret.

"Kom binnen, kom binnen. Marlene gaat zo blij zijn als ze weet dat je hier bent", zei de vrouw.

De twee stapten binnen in de hal waarna de vrouw aan de trap ging staan.

"Marlene, kom is naar beneden"

Ze hoorde zachte voetstappen totdat er ene klein meisje bovenaan de trap. Toen ze Barret zag renden ze opeens de trap af naar de man.

"Pappie, pappie, je bent er eindelijk", riep ze constant.

"Hey, kleine meid. Hoe is het met u", zei de man en hief haar op.

"Goe, pappie. Dankzij door poesje, wonen we in een mooi huis en al. Nu dat je terug bent kan je hier wonen, pappie", zei Marlene opgewonden.

"Poesje?", vroeg de man en keek naar de cait die rood begon te worden.

"Wel, het is vele aardiger dan kat", zei Cait.

Elmyra moest even lachen maar stopte snel.

"Hm, Marlene waarom laat je Barret je kamer niet zien. Ik heb wat belangrijke dingen te bespreken met Elmyra", zei Cait.

"Oké, poesje. Kom pappie, mijn kamer is echt mooi", zei Marlene en trok de man weg. Barret knikte naar Cait om hem moed te geven, hij wist dat hij het nodig ging hebben.

"We zullen in het salon zitten", zei Elmyra en ging een gezellige kamer in met ene open haard en twee grote zetels. In het midden stond een tafeltje met een vaas op gevuld met bloemen.

Cait ging in de zetel zitten net als Elmyra.

"Ik moet je iets zeggen over...", begon Cait maar kon verder niet meer zeggen. Hij kreeg het niet over zijn lippen.

"Het is over Aeris, ze...ze komt niet meer terug", zei Elmyra zacht en boog haar hoofd.

"Je...je weet het al?"

"Ik had een gevoel, dat er haar iets overkomen was en ik had ook een droom. Ze kwam erin voor waar ze afscheid nam", zei de vrouw waarna er dan tranen op haar rok vielen.

"Hoe...hoe is het gebeurd?"

Cait vertelde het hele verhaal van hoe Aeris aan haar eind was gekomen, hoe ze haar leven opgaf om de planeet te redden. Elmyra huilde zachtjes terwijl ze het verhaal hoorde.

"Daarna heeft Cloud haar lichaam in het het meer gelegd", beëindigde Cait zijn verhaal.

"Ze...ze was altijd een ...moedig meisje geweest...ik wist dat ze op ene keer me ging verlaten...maar ik hoopte van niet", zei Elmyra.

"Ze is niet weg", zei opeens Marlene.

Cait en Elmyra keken op en zagen het meisje in de deuropening staan.

Barret kwam achter haar staan.

"Sorry, ze was opeens weg", zei de man.

"Wat bedoel je schatje", vroeg Elmyra toen ze haar tranen wegveegde.

"Ze is niet weg, het bloemenmeisje is er nog, ze is in mijn dromen geweest en zei dat ze altijd over ons zou waken, ze heeft zelf me dit bloemetje gegeven", zei Marlene en liet een kleine bloem in ene potje zien.

"Je, hebt gelijk. Ze zal altijd bij ons zijn", zei de vrouw en lachte weer. Marlene kwam naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

"Zet dat bloemetje maar hier op tafel waar iedereen het kan zien", zei de vrouw. Marlene knikte en zette de pot naast de vaas.

"Zo, hoe zit het met jullie twee. Hoe zit het met de rest en al", vroeg Elmyra.

"Wal, als je het niet erg vind, blijven we een dagje. Ik heb Marlene zolang niet meer gezien. Ik wil wat tijd met haar doorbrengen", zei Barret.

"Dat is in orde. Als je blijft slapen, er zijn nog twee kamers vrij", zei de vrouw.

"Nanaki", riep de wacht opgeschrokken.

"Hey, wat is er je kijkt zo raar", vroeg de leeuw.

"Red, het is Bugenhagen. Nadat jullie hem afgezet hebben is hij verzwak. Hij is...", zei de tweede wacht maar kon zijn zin niet afmaken vanwege Red opeen wegliep recht naar de observatietoren. Toen hij daar aankwam hoorde hij opeens ene luid geschreeuw van binnen.

"Ga weg jullie kwakzalvers! Jullie maken het erger dan het is", hoorde hij een bekende stem roepen waarna 3 dokters de toren uitliepen.

Red ging naar binnen en liep direct naar de kamer van zijn opa op de tweede verdieping. Toen hij daar aankwam zag hij dat zijn opa op bed lag.

"Opa?", zei Red stil.

"Nanaki, je bent hier. Wat een verassing", zei de man.

"Ben je in orde, de wacht zei..."

"Ba, iedereen is hier gewoon overbezorgd, ik zakt gewoon door mij knieën", zei de man kwaad waarna hij luid begon te kuchen.

"Oké, ik ben wat uitgeput ook"

"Ik haal de dokters terug, misschien kunnen ze iets doen. Ze moeten iets kunnen doen", zei Red en wou de deur uitlopen.

"Nee red", zei de man streng.

"Maar..."

"Het heeft geen zin...ik wist dat deze dag ging komen", zei de man.

"Maar...maar je komt in orde dat weet ik gewoon. Je hebt gewon iets opgedaan toen je met ons meeging", zei Red wanhopig.

"Nee, kleinzoon. Ik het is mijn tijd, ik wist het al ene tijdje. Ik heb al een lang leven gehad waar ik blij mag voor zijn maar de ouderdom heeft me eindelijk ingehaald", zei de man.

"Maar...ik wil je nog niet kwijt...dan heb ik niets meer", zei Red.

"Dat is niet waar, ik zal altijd bij je zijn. Net als je moeder en vader die bij je zijn", zei de man.

Red keek naar de grond.

"Nanaki, kijk me aan. Wanneer ik weg ben, zal jij mijn plaats overnemen, je bent oud en wijs genoeg om deze plaats goed te regeren maar daarvoor moet je eerst de wereld redden", zei de man.

"Dat...zal ik doen", zei Red.

"Wanneer ik je ouders zie zal ik ze vertellen over je moed en kracht, alhoewel ze dat al zullen weten. Je bent hun zoon. Kom hier."

Red kwam naast het bed zitten waar Bugenhagen zijn hand op zijn hoofd legde.

"Hm, je bent sterker geworden tijdens deze reis, ik heb het gezien wat je hebt gedaan tegen Diamond WEAPON. Ik ben zo trots op je, om zo'n kleinzoon als jij te hebben"

"Bedankt opa", zei Red. Opeens gleed de hand van zijn hoofd en hing gewoon naast het bed. Tranen gleden langs Red zijn snuit naar beneden waarna hij dan luid begon te huilen als een wolf. Het gehuil weerkaatste door Cosmo Canyon waardoor iedereen het hoorde. Ze wisten direct wat het betekende waarna iedereen stopte met wat ze deden en gewoon stil naar de observatietoren keek.

"Ha, jij. De sterkste techniek van de ninja gebruikt en dan nog een WEAPON uitegschakeld laat me niet lachen", zei Shake.

"Jij kleine snotaap", riep Yuffie woedend.

"Wat wil vechten, kom maar op kluns", riep Shake.

"Allebei stoppen", riep Godo boos.

"Shake, je weet goed genoeg dat ze het heeft gedaan. En daarbij ze is sterker geworden, dat zie je zelf ook wel", zei Gorki.

"Hm, toch zeg ik dat ze ene kluns is"

"We hebben over het gevecht in Cosmo Canyon gehoord. We zijn trots op je dochter, je bent ene waar ninja geworden", zei Godo.

"Ja, ook al dachten we wel dat het nooit ging gebeuren, je hebt wat laten tonen", zei Stanif.

"Je hebt het goed gedaan, we zijn allemaal trots op je", zei Chekhov.

"Zo, wat ga je nu doen, nu ze je de kans gegeven zodat je kunt gaan lopen", zei Shake bits maar deze keer gaf Yuffie geen antwoord terug ze zweeg even.

"Ja, dat zou ik vroeger gedaan hebben, van het gevaar weglopen", zei de vrouw.

"Hm, weglopen is niet altijd verkeerd maar ook niet altijd juist. Je moet weten wanneer je moet opgeven en wanneer niet", zei Gorki.

"Zoals de grote oorlog om Wutei, we wisten dat als we doorzette we veel zouden kwijt raken daarom dat we uiteindelijk ons overgegeven. Er waren al genoeg opofferingen geweest aan beide kanten. Als we niet gestopt waren kon Wutei volledig plat liggen en niet vele meer overblijven van het ninja ras", zei Godo.

"Pap..."

"Denk er een nacht over vandaag geven we een feest omwille je terugkeer naar Wutei en je overwinnen op het WEAPON", zei de man.

"Waar zit je met die thee, vrouw", riep Cid die terug in zijn comfortabele zetel lag.

"Hier is het Cid, net zoals je hem wilt", zei Shera en legde het op tafel.

"Bedankt"

"Zo, wat ga je doen eigenlijk, morgen"

"Hm, die jongelui hebben veel energie. Of het ze zal lukken weet ik niet maar ze zullen het gevecht intens maken", zei Cid en kwam recht zitten.

"Zij zijn niet de enige met veel energie", zei Shera.

"Hehehehehe, ik kan er nog wat van, ik weet het. Maar waarom eerder sterven als ik het hier kan zijn totdat die meteoor hier is"

"Zij vechten voor iets om te beschermen, daarom dat ze zo sterk zijn"

"Ja, dat is waar...Ik ben met ze meegegaan de eerst keer vanwege dat ik ze interessant vond. Toen ik langer bij hun bleef kwam ik meer te weten over hun doelen en wat ze van plan waren, door hen heb ik zelfs mijn Highwind terug en mijn droom kunne vervullen", zei Cid.

"Dat is waar, ik heb je nog nooit zo gezien. Ik heb zelfs dat gevecht buiten de raket gezien, je was zo sterk", zei de vrouw.

"Hé, ik ging die raket niet in hun handen vallen"

"Hehehehe, wel ik hoop dat het hun lukt", zei de vrouw stil.

"Het zal ze lukken, daar zal ik voor zien", zei Cid opeens. Shera keek op toen de man dat zei.

"Hé, kijk niet zo verbaasd. Zij zijn niet de enige die iets te beschermen hebben", zei de man en glimlachte naar haar.

"Zo je gaat vechten, wel het enige dat ik dan kan zeggen is. Kom heelhuids terug", zei de vrouw.

Cid ging voor de vrouw staan en keek haar recht in de ogen.

"Natuurlijk kom ik terug, we willen niet dat je lui gaat worden", zei Cid waarna de vrouw glimlachte.

"Kom, ik ga wat veranderingen aan de Highwind doen. Ik zou graag hebben dat je me assisteerde"

"Oké, kapitein"

"Hehehe, houw het maar bij Cid"

De drie gingen langzaam naar de waterval, er liep en weg die naar achter de waterval leidde. Ze kwamen in een grot die doorliep tot een kleine ruimte. Toen ze binnen kwamen zagen ze de ruimte volledig was ingericht tot een woonbare plek. Er stonden een paar kasten gevuld met boeken, een haard die voor verwarming zorgde en een bed in de buurt. In het midden was een grote tafel waar een vrouw zat. Toen de 3 binnen kwamen keek ze op. Het leek dat de vrouw van middelbare leeftijd was. Ze had lang bruin haar en bruine ogen. Van kleding had ze een labjas aan. Toen ze de eerst man zag kon ze haar ogen niet geloven.

"Vincent?"

"Die stem...Lucrecia", zei Vincent.

"Waar was je al die tijd, en wie zijn dat", vroeg de vrouw.

"ik was...Wat doe jij hier. Ik dacht dat je gestorven waart toen je ..."

"Toen ik Sephiroth baarde? Normaal zou ik gestorven zijn, niemand kon zoiets overleven, maar ene dele van Jenova cellen waren in mij terecht gekomen, ze hebben mij in leven gehouden", zei de vrouw.

"Het spijt mij"

"huh?"

"Dat ik je niet kon beschermen? Het was mijn taak."

"Nee, ik had eerder moeten luisteren. Dan was Sephiroth nooit geboren, dan had hij nooit de dorpje uitgemoord", zei de vrouw.

Tifa en Cloud wisten direct waarover ze het had.

"Over dat dorpje. Deze twee zijn overlevende van die dag. Ze zouden graag weten meer weten over onze connectie met Sephiroth"

"Het spijt me wat er jullie is aangedaan", zei de vrouw.

"Het geeft niet, je bent niet verantwoordelijk voor zijn daden", zei Tifa.

"Dus jij bent de echte moeder van Sephiroth", zei Cloud.

"Ja, ik heb gehoord dat hij steeds zei dat Jenova zijn moeder was. Ik weet niet hoe hij aan die naam kwam", zei Lucrecia.

"Hoe is het allemaal gebeurd", zei Cloud.

"Ik zal alles uitleggen", zei Vicent.

"Het was toen we beide nog jong waren, Ik was ingetreden in de Turks en Lucrecia was wetenschapper in Shinra. Ze de beste in haar vak. Ik zag haar veel en wou altijd met haar praten maar ik heb nooit de kans gehad. Toen kreeg ik ene missie. Ik moest twee wetenschappers naar een klein dorpje begeleiden en beschermen dat nog maar net hun reactor hadden, namelijk Nibelheim. Lucrecia was daarbij, ik dacht dat ik de kans had maar toen zag ik haar samen met de andere wetenschapper namelijk Hojo. Ze waren een koppel. Ik had geen kans meer maar als ze blij was met hem was ik ook blij. Na ene tijd begon Hojo vreemd te doen; ik vond het niet normaal dus ik wou Lucrecia waarschuwen...", zei Vicent.

"Maar ik luisterde niet, hij waarschuwde mij voor Hojo maar ik luisterde niet. Na ene tijdje ben ik zwanger geworden maar Hojo had de baby de cellen van Jenova gegeven zonder mijn weten. Het groeide sneller dan normale baby's en het deed zeer"

"Toen ik dit zag ging ik direct naar Hojo maar hij schoot me neer, daarna heeft hij met mij iets gedaan. Mij veranderd in iets. Wel je hebt het gezien"

"Toen de baby geboren was nam Hojo hem mee en liet mij achter. Ik had geprobeerd hem dara weg te krijgen maar hij heeft me dan hier gestopt en sindsdien zit ik hier", zei Lucrecia.

"Na mijn verandering dacht ik dat Lucrecia gestorven was, ik wist niet hoe ik Hojo moest hoe ik Hojo moest bereiken. Dus heb ik mezelf geboet door eeuwig te slapen, totdat jullie mij vonden."

Cloud en Tifa wisten niet wat ze hoorden, dat het zo diep zat.

"Maar vertel mij is, leeft hij nog? Ik heb de kranten gelezen dat hij in dat dorpje gestorven was maar...er is iets ik voel dat hij nog leeft", zei de vrouw.

"Wij zullen wel terug naar buiten gaan, ik neem je niet kwalijk als je hier blijft", zei Cloud waarna hij dan met Tifa terug naar buiten ging.

"Zo, iedereen is naar de plek waar zij het liefst willen zijn", zei Tifa.

"Ja en wij hebben nergens om heen tegaan", zei Cloud.

"Dat is waar, maar ik vind het niet zo ergs als ze niet terug moesten komen...zolang ik maar bij jouw ben", zei de vrouw.

"Tifa..."

De twee waren uit de bergen waar de waterval was en op weg naar Gongaga.

"Weet je, toen ik in de levenstroom door al die stemmen werd omringd dat ik dat ik jouw stem hoord...misschien herinner je het niet maar diep in mijn hart was hoorde ik je roepen...of dat dacht ik", zei Tifa.

"Ja...dat is ook zo...ik hoorde je, ik hoorde je roepen. Je roepte me terug vanuit de levenstroom. En daarbij ik moest terugkomen, ik had beloofd dat als er iets me je zou gebeuren dat ik je zou helpen."

"Cloud? Denk je dat de sterren ons kunnen horen, denk je dat ze kunnen zien hoe hard we vechten"

"Dat weet ik niet, maar of ze het doen of niet, we moeten nog steeds doen wat we kunnen. We moeten in onszelf geloven...ooit zullen we het antwoord vinden. Dat heb ik van je geleerd Tifa, toen ik in de levenstroom was"

"Ja, dat is waar"

"Ik wil je zoveel zeggen maar nu we samen zijn weet ik niet wat ik moet zeggen. Zo te zien is er niets veranderd hé", zei Cloud en lachte even.

"Woorden zijn niet het enige manier om mensen te vertellen wat je denkt", zei de vrouw waarna Cloud zijn arm rond haar legde terwijl ze naar Gongaga gingen.

Cloud en Tifa waren al vroeg uit de veren. Ze hadden niet vele geslapen nadat ze in de stad aangekomen waren. Toen ze der waren besloten ze naar Zacks ouders te gaan om hen het nieuws te zeggen. De vrouw was in huilen uitgebarsten toen ze het nieuws zeiden. De man zei dat ze het wel wisten maar zolang er geen nieuws was hadden ze nog ene kleine hoop.

Cloud en Tifa wachtte geduldig maar niemand kwam direct opdagen.

"Hm, ik denk dat ze niet gaan komen", zei Tifa.

"Het ziet ernaar uit hé", zei Cloud.

"Ga wel een beetje vreemd zijn na zolang in een groepje groep gereisd te hebben"

"Ik zal genoeg lawaai maken voor iedereen,", zei Cloud lachend. Tifa lachte ook even.

"Kom, we vertrekken beter", zei Cloud.

De twee gingen naar de ingang van het dorp en keken nog één keer rond waarna ze doorgingen.

"Waar denkt dat heen te gaan", riep opeens ene stem vanachter hen.

Ze keken om en zagen Barret daar staan.

"Jullie denken niet zonder mij te gaan, leider van Avalanche", zei de man.

"Of mij. Werelds beste toekomst voorspeller", zei Cait en kwam tevoorschijn.

"Cait, Barret", zie Tifa blij.

"Ik hoop dat ik nog welkom ben", zei red die aan de andere kant verscheen.

"Hm, wat zouden zo'n jongelui zonder mij toch doen. Iemand moet toch op jullie passen", zei Cid die ernaast kwam staan.

"Cid, Red", zei Cloud.

Een derde persoon verscheen naast hen.

"Vincent"

"Waarom die verbaasde gezicht, wil je me soms niet"

"Nee het is niet dat. Dacht dat je liever bij Lucrecia wou blijven nu je haar eindelijk gevonden had", zei Cloud.

"Hm, ja maar je zei dat we iets moesten vinden dat we wouden beschermen en ik heb het mijn gevonden", zie de man.

"Dan is iedereen hier hé?"

"Nee, niet iedereen. Yufiie is nog niet hier", zei Red.

"Ha, die gaat niet opdagen. Ze is deze keer met onze materia niet gaan lopen, dat is éné ding om dankbaar voor te zijn", zei Barret tot er opeens iets op zijn schouders sprong en dan een salto maakte en voor hem landde.

"Hoe durf je zo iets te zeggen. Na alles wat ik heb meegemaakt met mijn zeeziekte en luchtziekte. En daarbij ik ga jullie niet alle het leuke laten doen", zei Yuffie.

"Bedankt iedereen", zei Cloud.

"We zijn niet voor jouw teruggekomen. Ik heb een dachter te beschermen en ene toekomst te geven", zei Barret.

"Ik moet de mensen van Cosmo Canyon beschermen en de wens van mijn opa vervuldigen", zei Red.

"Er wacht voor mij ook iemand thuis, en daarbij wie gaat jullie afzetten hé", zei Cid.

"Ik heb niemand meer, maar Reeve zou het willen dat ik dit doe. Ik doe dit voor hem", zei Cait.

"Wutai heeft al veel doorstaan. Ik wil het van meteoor besparen", zei Yuffie.

"Mijn reden ken je al"n zei Vicent kort.

"Maar het niet alleen voor die redenen", zei Barret.

"Ook al is ze hier niet meer ze heeft ons een grote kans gegeven", zei Red.

"We moeten die kans nu nemen", zei Cid.

"Anders is ze voor niets gestorven", zei Cait.

"Aeris bleef glimlachen tot het einde. We moeten iets doen, of die glimlach za gewoon verdwijnen. Laten we samen gaan, met de herinneringen aan Aeris. Ook al is ze terug naar de planeet gekeerd haar wens is vastgezet en wij moeten die bevrijden...we moeten Aeris wens redden", zei Cloud waarbij iedereen knikte.

"Oké, iedereen de Highwind is buiten geparkeerd laten we gaan. Ik wordt er niet jonger op"n zei Cid waarna ze in groep vertrokken.

Ze vertrokken op hun laatste reis, de reis om deze wereld te redden, de reis om Sephiroth tegen te houden en om Aeris' wens te redden.


	34. Het Einde van de Wereld?

_**XXXIV Het Einde van de Wereld?**_

Iedereen maakte zich klaar voor hun laatste gevecht, 2 dagen waren al voorbij. Ze hadden nog 5 dagen om Sephiroth tegen te houden, nog 5 dagen om de kracht van Holy los te laten.

"Waar zijn al de werkers", vroeg Cloud toen ze terug op de Highwind waren.

"Ik heb ze in Rocket Town gelaten, dit is ons gevecht niet dat van hun. Daarbij ik kan de Highwind wel aan", zei Cid.

Cloud knikte. De Highwind was nu bijna aan de noordere krater, het was duidelijk zichtbaar.

"We zijn er bijna", zei Tifa.

"Ja, we zullen hem laten boeten voor wat hij gedaan heeft", zei Cloud.

Opeens begon het schip hevig te schudden en alarmen gingen af.

"Shiiiiiiit"

"Cid wat is er aan de gaand!"

"één of andere kracht! Ik raak de controle kwijt", riep Cid terwijl al bijna alles indrukte terwijl hij het stuur in balans probeerde te houden.

"Houw vol kapitein", riep opeens ene man. De 3 werkers die altijd ana de panele zaten kwamen naar Cid gelopen.

"Wat doen jullie hier! Had ik niet gezegd dat jullie naar huis moeten gaan", riep Cid kwaad.

"Dit is ons huis kapitein", zei de twee werker.

"Jullie verdomde...Hm, jullie twee ga nara jullie panelen en jij help me met het stuur in balans te houden", riep Cid waarbij de 3 knikte.

De 2 begonnen als bezeten de systemen van de Highwind terug in orde te houden terwijl Cid end e 3de werker het stuur vasthadden.

"Iedereen houw je vast we gaan landen", riep Cid luid.

De Highwind ging met snel naar beneden en kwam met een schok tegen de grond.

"Hm, niet één van je mooiste landingen", zei Red.

"We zijn er toch dus stop met klagen"

"Oké, iedereen. We zijn er, jullie zijn nog allemaal zeker"n vroeg cloud.

"Ha, meer zeker zal ik nooit zijn, laten we dit vlug doen", zei Barret.

De rest knikte ook.

"Wij zullen op het schip letten kapitein", zeiden de werkers.

De 8 strijders stapte uit de Highwind en stonden terug waar ze Sephiroth het eerst zagen maar er was iets anders. De krater was volledig ingezakt en er liep nu ene pad dat naar beneden liep.

"Hij is daar, helemaal op de bodem", zei Cloud.

"Laten we dan gaan", zei Red.

Ze namen het rotsachtige pad dat in een spiraal naar beneden ging. Diep beneden was er een licht dat scheen, waarschijnlijk levensenergie van de planeet. Ze ging dieper en kwamen dan een grot tegen. Ze konden niet verder meer dalen dus gingen ze de grot binnen. De wanden van de grot gaven een paarsachtige gloed af, ze konden zien waar ze liepen. Cloud en Tifa herinnerde zich dit van Nibelheim waar sommige grotten in mount nibel ook een gloed afgaven door de Mako die daar vloeide.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan een splitsing.

"Waar nu heen", vroeg Cid.

"Hm, het zou te lang duren als we één weg namen en dan tot de besluiting komen dat die dood loopt", zei Cloud.

"Dan moeten we ons maar in twee groepen splitsen", zei Barret.

"Oké, Barret, Red, Cait en Cid jullie nemen die weg, de andere komen met mij mee", zei Cloud.

"Is in orde, zie je later", zei Red.

"En als je Sephiorth eerder vind laat voor ons ook wat over hé", zei Cid.

De vier vertrokken en gingen de gang waarna ze uit zicht verdwenen.

"Kom wij vertrekken ook maar", zei Tifa.

Cloud, Yuffie en Vicent knikte.

Ze gingen door en daalde steeds dieper af maar het ging niet meer vlot als in het begin. Verscheiden wezen begonnen nu aan te vallen, probeerde hen tegen te houden, maar ze konden hen gemakkelijk aan. Een vlucht van vleermuisachtige wezen kwam op hen af maar Vicent schoot ze allemaal neer met zijn shutgun. Cloud keek even naar het wapen. Het was anders, het had ene lange donker loop met op het einde twee kleine vleermuisvleugeltje. De rest van de shotgun was versierd met allemaal demonische afbeeldingen.

"Waar heb je dat vandaan", vroeg Cloud.

"Een cadeau van Lucrecia. Ze heeft hem gevonden op één van haar onderzoeken. Het noemt de Death Penalty", zei Vicent.

Cloud knikte en ging dan verder met iedereen.

Ze waren nu al uren door de gangen aan het lopen, steeds dieper en dieper.

Cloud begin zich af te vragen hoe het met de andere was.

Uiteindelijk zagen ze in licht in de verte. Toen ze erheen gingen zagen ze hoog boven hun het pad waar ze naar beneden waren gegaan. Beneden hun scheen er ene fel licht, ze voelde ook een vreemde kracht uit de put stralen.

"Hey, jullie zijn er ook uiteindelijk", zei een stem opeens.

Toen ze omkeken zagen ze Cid, Red, Barret en Cait aan de andere kant staan.

"Zo wat doen we nu, nu dat we hier zijn", vroeg Barret.

Opeens was er een luid geschreeuw te horen van beneden hun. Het geluid werd gevolgd door verscheidene kreten en grommende beesten.

"Verdorie ze komen allemaal tegelijk nu", zei Red.

"Cloud gij jij met de rest al door, wij zullen ze wel op afstand houden", riep Cait.

"Ja, we komen wel als we gedaan hebben. Je zult je dan toch al niet in de problemen gewerkt hebben", zei Barret.

"Dit gaat nog leuk worden", zei Cid.

"We zullen wel snel komen, ga nu maar", zei Red

"Oké, maar wees voorzicht", zei Cloud en ging aan de rand van de put staan.

In het licht zagen ze verscheidene stenen die zweefde. Ze sprongen van steen naar steen waarna Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie en Vicent uit het zicht verdwenen.

"Hier komen ze", riep Cid waarna alles soorten wezens uit de gangen sprongen. De vier begonnen ze van hun af te slagen om ze tegen te houden dat ze niet volgde Cloud en de andere te volgen.

"Hopelijk zijn ze inorde", zei Tifa die het lawaai va het gevecht boven hun hoorde.

"Geen zorgen, ze zullen het wel redden", zei Cloud.

"Zie maar dat wij het redden, we weten niet van wat die schreeuw kwam", zei Yuffie.

"Ik denk dat ik het wel weet, iets dat met Sephiorth samen in de levenstroom zat", zei Vincent.

"Jenova's hoofd"

Na van rot nara rots gesprongen te hebben kwamen ze eindelijk op een platform terecht. Ze konden niet verder meer omlaag.

"Wat nu?", vroeg Tifa.

"Hm, hij is daar ma...", begon Cloud toen ze opeens de schreeuw weer hoorde.

"Pas op hier komt ze", riep Vicent.

Een klein rond ding zweefde voor hen, het was een vrouwelijk grijs hoofd dat hen met rode ogen aankeek.

"Ha, dat is het, een voetbal met ogen", zei Yuffie lachend meer stopte direct. Het hoofd groeide en veranderde. Het haar van Jenova begon dikke stengels te worden die vloeibaar bewoog. Het gezicht werd gewoon ene grote bol waar ene lichaam aanvast zat. Het lichaam zelf zag er menslijk uit.

"Iedereen wees voorzichtig", riep Cloud en nam zijn Ultima Blade.

Yuffie nam haar Conformer klaar en Vincent zijn Death Penalty. Tifa trok haar Premiun Heart strakker en kraakte dan haar vuisten.

De haren van Jenova vlogen dan wild naar de 4 toe. Ze konden deze goed ontwijken. Tifa en Cloud sloegen de haren weg terwijl Vincent en Yuffie lenig sprongen maakte om de uithalen te ontwijken. Wanneer ze de kans hadden lanceerde de ninja haar conformer. De grote chakra vloog op de bol af maar toen kwam het lichaam in beweging. De armen veranderde lange stalen punten waarmee ze de Conformer wegsloegen. Vincent schoot met zijn Death Penalty maar de kogels verdwenen gewoon in de bol.

Cloud liep er dan op af en probeerde zijn zwaard in te planten maar de vrouw veranderde haar armen weer en sloeg de zwaardaanvallen van zich af.

Opeens vloog er een gebundelde kracht van bliksem, ijs en vuur over de vrouw toen ze juist Cloud had afgeweerd. Tifa, Vincent en Yuffie hadden terwijl Cloud haar afleidde hun materias bovengehaald.

De vrouw schreeuwde het uit en de haren werden slap.

Toen ze weer bij haar zinnen was keek ze nijdig naar de 3. Ze strekte haar armen en benen waarna de twee handen en voeten begonnen op te lichten. De 4 punten kwamen samen in het midden waarna er dan ene brede paarse straal werd afgeschoten. Vicent en Yuffie konden nog wegspringen maar toen Tifa wou wegvluchten werd ze opeens vastgehouden door één van Jenova's haren.

De straal kwam snel op haar af en ze deed haar ogen dicht. Toen ze niets voelde deed ze haar ogen en zag ze Cloud voor haar staan. Hij had een groene materia vast die een schild rond hen had gecreëerd. De straal botste tegen het schild en bleef vuren.

"hehehe, had dit onderweg gevonden. Dacht dat het wel handig zou zijn", zei Coud.

"Jij idioot wat had je gedaan als het niet werkte",zei de vrouw.

"Dan had ik de straal gewoon opgevangen. Ik moet mijn belofte houden hé", zei Cloud.

"...bedankt"

Jenova zette er meer kracht achter de straal waardoor het schild begon te blinken en dan brak. Cloud nam snel zijn ultima balde en plaatste het voor hem. De straal smeet hem naar achter tegen de rand.

"Cloud!"

Tifa liep naar hem toe, hij was nog in orde maar hij had ene serieuze klap gekregen. Yuffie en Vicent probeerde het wezen nog tegen te houden maar het haalde niets uit.

"Geen zorgen Cloud, dit keer is het mijn beurt om jouw te beschermen", zei Tifa waarna ze kracht in haar voelde opborrelen. Ze werd omringd door ene vuurachtig gloed dat feller en feller begon te branden. Ze liep opeens supersnel op Jenova af waardoor die geen tijd had om te reageren. Tifa gaf het wezen een paar raken klappen waardoor Jenova naar achteren vloog. Toen Jenova weer keek was Tifa al voor haar. Ze deed een flipkick die Jenova de lucht in lanceerde. Toen Jenova omlaag keek zag ze Tifa nergens tot ze opeens iets boven haar voelde. Tifa zweefde boven haar waarna ze een harde klop kreeg waardoor ze terug naar beneden vloog. De impact liet het hele platvorm daveren. Toen Jenova weer terug rechtstond stond Tifa voor haar terwijl de aura rond haar feller en feller werd. Het ging over naar hij vuist die fel wit begon te stralen. Ze liep op Jenova af en sloeg met al haar kracht op Jenova. Bij de aanraking kwam er een enorme energie los die explodeerde.

Nadat de rook was opgelost was het hoofd weer terug gekrompen en loste dan op.

"Goed gedaan", zei Cloud opeens achter haar. Yuffie was al met de genees materia bij hem geweest.

"Iemand moest haar toch ene lesje leren", zei Tifa met een glimlach.

Opeens begon het platvorm te beven, lichtstralen werden feller over de rand en delen van het platform brak gewoon weg. Tot slot verdween het hele platvorm waardoor de hele groep naar beneden viel recht in het licht.

"...euh", mompelde Tifa toen ze haar ogen open deed.

"Tifa, ben je in orde", riep Cloud.

"Ja, het gaat wel", zei de vrouw toen ze opeens verbaasd naar Cloud keek. Hij zweefde in de lucht boven haar. Toen ze rondkeek zag ze iedereen rondzweven en zijzelf ook.

"We zijn weer allemaal samen", zei ze.

"Ja, er was een grote lichtflits en daarna waren we hier", zei Red.

Opeens verscheen er een man voor hen.

"Sephiroth", zei Cloud vol haat.

Opeens was werd iedereen naar achter geslingerd door een onzichtbare kracht.

"Ugh...is dat de kracht Sephiorth", vroeg Barret.

"Mijn lichaam, ik heb geen controle over mijn lichaam", zei Cid

"Ik voel alsof alles eraf wordt getrokken", zei Red.

"I...ik wete niet of ik nog kan doorgaan", zei Yuffie.

"Ugh...daa...daar is het", zei Cloud

"Cloud...?", zie Tifa niet begrijpend.

"Holy...holy is daar...Holy is aan het schijnen, Aeris wens is aan het schijnen."

Cloud wees naar de witte materia bol die achter Sephiorth ana het schijnen was. Het leek alsof het in een schelp zat die halfopen was. De schelp zat op zijn zijkant. Nog een duw van die onzichtbare kracht lieten iedereen were rondvliegen.

"Holy...Aeris", kreunde Tifa.

"Het is nog niet over...dit is niet het einde", zei Cloud en krege langzaam controle weer over zijn lichaam.

"We moeten vechten, we kunnen hier niet stoppen", riep Red.

"We hebben allemaal iemand thuis om te beschermen", zei Barret.

"Maar we willen ook al de andere redden", riep Cid.

"Ha, het nu opgeven, ik zal je de kracht van de ninja's laten zien", riep Yuffie.

"We mogen de kans die ze gaf niet verloren laten gaan", zei Cid.

"Dit is voor jouw Lucrecia", zei Vicent.

Iedereen kreeg geleidelijk aan weer controle over hun lichaam. Ze waren nu zo dacht bij hun doel en gingen het nu niet opgeven.

"Aeris herinneringen...onze herinneringen...we zijn gekomen om het je te vertellen...geef ons je antwoord ...kom planeet. Lata ons je antwoord zien. De afhandeling van alles", riep Cloud.

"Ha, jullie denken mij tegen te houden. Jullie zijn nutteloos tegen mij, ik ben perfect en ik zal deze planeet veranderen hoe moeder het wilt", lachte Sephiroth waarna deze langzaam begon te veranderen. Sephriroth begon te zweven in de lucht en deed zijn zwarte mantel uit waardoor hij halfnaakt was, en liet dan ook zijn zwaard vallen. Zijn benen verdwenen en werden een combinatie van vleugels die hem in de lucht lieten zweven. Over zijn hoofd kwamen 3 gouden cirkel met één groter dan de andere en in het midden van de drie een gouden zon. Zijn linkerhand veranderde in een zwarte vleugel en zijn haar wapperde open in een wind die niemand kon voelen.

"Cait en Barret jullie proberen de linkerkant van de schelp te vernietigen en Yuffie en Red jullie de rechterkant. De rest kom met mij mee om Sephiorth tegen te houden", riep Cloud.

Iedereen knikte en zweefde dan in positie. Er kwamen platformen voorbij zweven waar ze op konden staan. Cait, barret, Yuffie en Red stonden in twee groepjes op een kleine platvorm aan beide kanten van de shelp. Cloud, Tifa, Cid en Vicent stond op een redelijk groot platvorm met Sephiroth voor hen.

"Voor de planeet, De mensen waar we van houden en Aeris", riep Cloud waarna iedereen hetzelfde riep.

Barret zette direct open vuur op de schelp terwijl Cait materia gebruikte.

Yuffie liet haar grote Conformer vlieg op de schelp terwijl Red ook gebruikt maakte van materia.

De schelp werd langs twee kanten bekogelt maar brak niet. Het liet geen krasje zien maar de 4 gaven niet op en bleven het bekogelen.

Cloud had ondertussen zijn Ultima Blade boven gehaald en begon Sephiorth aan te vallen samen met Cid die zijn Venus Gospel stevig vasthield. Sephiroth sloeg de twee gemakkelijk weg met zijn zwarte vleugels.

Vincent schoot met zijn Death Penalty op de man maar zijn kogels hadden niet veel effect. Hij ging snel over naar materia samen met Tifa.

Gecombineerde kracht van komeet en flare slokte Sephiorth op maar naar de rook zweefde hij nog steeds en lachte luid.

"Jullie denken mij met deze zielige krachten tegen te houden. Ik zal jullie laten wat mijn echte kracht is. SUPER NOVA", riep Sephiorth waarna hij dan verdween en alles zwart werd. Iedereen was meegezogen in de aanval, zelf Barret en Red hun groep. Ze zagen het zonnestelsel voor hen waar een komeet binnendrong. Hij vloog langs de planeten van het zonnestelsel en vernietigde alle die zijn weg kruiste. Hij vloog naar een bepaald punt in het zonnestelsel, namelijk de zon zelf. Toen hij erin vloog ontstond er een schokgolf waarna de zon zelf feller begon te schijnen. De zon begon groter en groter te worden en slokte alle naburige planeten op. Uiteindelijk kwam hij bij aarde waar iedereen de hitte begon te voelen van de zon. Cloud nam direct ene groene materia en begon erop te concentreren. Al snel kon hij ene groot genoeg schil creëren die iedereen omringde en maar net ook de zon had het schild bereikt en straalde immense hitte af. Hun bloed borrelde en huid begon te verbranden. Toen ze in de zon waren zagen ze Sephiroth in de kern zweven lachend waarna er dan ene explosie ontstond. Het schild werd aan diggelen geslagen door de kracht van de explosie waardoor iedereen weggeslagen werd.

Ze waren terug waar ze oorspronkelijk waren maar lagen allemaal tegen te grond.

"Zielige mensen", zei Sephiorth die dacht dat hij gewonnen had.

"Jij wete niet van ons", zei Cloud die langzama terug rechtkwam.

"Wij hebben meer kracht dan je denk", zei Tifa.

Cid en Vincent kwamen langzaam ook terug recht gevolgde door de andere.

"Ow, jullie hebben meer kracht dan ik zou denken. Laat die kracht dan is zien", zei de man waarna Barret en Cait beide ene vuurachtige gloed kregen.

"Dit is voor Marlene", riep hij en sprong hoog in de lucht.

"Dit is voor Reeve", riep Cait die een kaart al had gepakt en naar voor had gesmeten die langzaam veranderde in een engel.

Red en Yuffie volgde snel en kregen ook ene vuurachtige gloed.

"Dit is voor de mensen van Wutai", riep Yuffie en hield haar Conformer voor haar terwijl de cirkel van energie verscheen.

"Dit is voor de mensen van Cosmo Canyon", riep Red terwijl hij luid huilde en de bol van rode energie boven hem verzamelde.

De engel zijn zwaard begon fel op te lichten terwijl Barret zijn Missing Score hetzelfde deed. Hij schoot een brede straal van energie af toen de engel de schelp neersloeg met zijn zwaard. Ondertussen liet Red de rode energie in de grond verdwijnen waarna er onder de schelp de rode energie ontplofte en op dat moment schoot Yuffie haar energie af. De impac van de vier aanvallen creëerde een schokgolf die Sephiorth lieten wegvliegen. Toen de rook was opgehelderd was de schelp vernietigd en de witte materia zweefde vrij in de lucht.

"Dat kan niet", riep Sephiorth.

"Oh jawel en nu is het onze beurt", zei Cid waarna hijzelf een vuurachtige gloed kreeg samen met Tifa. Terwijl Cid zijn speer in de highwind veranderde gaf Tifa hem ene paar raken kloppen, lanceerde hem in de lucht en klopte hem dan terug naar beneden waarna dan haar vuist begon op te lichten. De highwind nam ondertussen Sephiorth onder vuur met een reeks van bommen. Tot slot ging het luik open voor de laatste anaval. Tifa liep op Sephiorth af en liet de energie in haar vuist op hem los waarna ze snel naar achteren sprong. De higwind schoot zijn laserstraal af die dan nog is versterkt werd door een flare aanval van Vincent. Een explosie ontstond die Sephiroth volledig opslokte. Toen de rook verdween zweefde Sephiorth amper in de lucht.

"Ik kijg jullie wel", zei de man en wou op hen afstormen.

"Het is gedaan", zei Cloud toen hij omring werd door verscheidene lichtjes.

"De knights Of Round zullen je lot verzegelen. ULTIMATE END!"

Sephiroth werd omring door duisternis. Hij hoorde voetstappen van alle kantten. Opeens werd hij omsingelt door 12 ridders, elk met hun eigen wapen. Sommige met een zwaard, andere een bijl en dan nog een paar met een staf. Ze liepen één voor één op hem af en haalde uit. Sephiroth had het moeilijk om de aanvallen af te weren en voelde soms snijdend metaal in zijn lichaam of de hitte van de magische aanvallen van de ridders met hun staf. Toen 12 ridders verdwenen waren, werd het nog zwarter voor hem. Voor hem steeg een reusachtige gedaante op. Zijn mantel vloog open en liet tonen dat hij een reusachtige ridders was meet een grote bijl in zijn handen. Hij hief de bijl omhoog en plantte hem dan in de grond waardoor er een lijn van energie naar Sephiroth ging die dan explodeerde. Nadat de rook ophelderde was Sephiorth volledig verdwenen. Er was geen spoor van hem over dan alleen nog wat veren die op het platvorm lagen. Er was opeens ene fel lichtflits waarna ze terug aan de rand van de put waren.

"Is het gedaan?", vroeg Cid puffend.

"Dit is alles wat we konden doen", zei Cloud.

"Wacht is en holy dan? Wat gaat er met de planeet gebeuren", vroeg Barret.

"Dat weet ik niet, het is nu aan de planeet."

"...je hebt gelijk dit is alles wat we konden doen", zei Tifa.

"Oké, iedereen. We hebben gedaan wat we kwamen doen. Het is tijd dat we naar huis gaan en wachten op holy's antwoord", zei Cloud waarbij iedereen knikte.

Iedereen ging langzaam naar de richel op naar de grotten om terug naar boven te raken. Cloud bleef opeens staan, hij voelde iets.

"Cloud? Wat is er", vroeg Tifa bezorgd toen ze hem zag.

"...ik voel het..."

"Huh? Wat voel je"

"Hij is nog...hij is er nog steeds"

"Cloud?"

"Hij lacht..."

"Cloud!" riep Tifa toen Cloud op de grond neerviel.

Cloud ziel werd van zijn lichaam gescheiden en vloog door de levenstroom. Hij werd ergens mee henen genomen. Hij hoorde stemmen door zijn hoofd gaan, zag plaatsten terwijl hij door de levenstroom vloog. Opeens werd alles stil en was er ene grote duisternis voor hem. Er was niets dan alleen één man die hem opwachtte. Hij had zijn zwarte mantel niet aan waardoor hij halfnaakt was. Hij hielde zijn masamune stevig vast en lachte toen hij Cloud zag.

Cloud landde voor hem en keek woedend naar Sephiorth.

"Laten we ons gevecht hier en nu beëindigen Strife", zei de man.

"Mijn gedachte exact", zei Cloud en nam zijn Ultima Blade stevig vast.

De twee stormde op elkaar waarna er vonken vlogen toen de twee zwaarden elkaar raakten. De twee viel elkaar steeds aan zonder elke aan beide kanten ene succesvolle slag te krijgen.

"Oe, wat ben jij sterk geworden", zei Sephiorth.

"Ik vecht om te beschermen maar ook om jouw te laten boeten", riep Cloud woedend.

"Ah, nog steeds dat kleine brandje niet vergeten, en dat meisje", zei Sephiorth spottend.

"Je gaat boeten daar zal ik nu voorzorgen", riep Cloud en werd dan omsingelt door een vuurachtige gloed.

Cloud begon steeds heviger en heviger aan te vallen en sneller. Sephiorth kon de aanvallen niet meer volgen en werd geraakt. Over heel zijn lichaam begonnen diepe sneeden te komen.

"Dit kan niet gebeuren", riep de man toen Cloud opeens weer verscheen boven hem. De gloed was overgegaan naar zijn zwaard die fel begon te schijnen.

"Dit is voor iedereen die je hebt laten lijden", riep Cloud en sloeg dan toen waarbij er ene explosie ontsond.

"N...ne...nee dit kan niet", riep Sephiroth waarna hij dan neerviel en niet meer ademde. Zijn lichaam loste op en veranderde in verschilende kleurige stralen die rondzweefden. Opeens verscheen er een groen licht die rond Cloud begon te dansen.

"...levenstroom?"

Een licht verscheen boven hem waarna een hand uitsak naar hem. Hij rekte zich uit naar de hand, hij wou het grijpen totdat opeens alles rond hem vervaagde end e grond begon te beven. Hij was terug in de krater aan de richel. Tifa riep van bovenop de richel naar hem en stak haar hand uit. Opeens brokkelde de stenen onder hara weg en viel dan naar beneden. Cloud kwam direct in actie en sprong naar haar toe terwijl de stenen onder hem weg brokkelde. Hij nam ene sprong toen hij Tifa greep en vloog naar de dicht bijzijnde richel die nog heel was. Tifa hield stevig ana Cloud vast terwijl ze bengelde. Het beven was opgehouden en onder hun was de put volledig wit geworden.

"Ben je in orde", vroeg Cloud terwijl hij Tifa omhoog tilde.

"Natuurlijk, je hebt je belofte toch gehouden" zei de vrouw met een glimlach.

Ze waren allebei op de richel gekropen.

"Waar zijn de andere", vroeg Cloud.

"Heeeeeeey", riep ene stem vanachter hem. Ze keken op en zagen dat de rest van de groep op een andere richel zat wat hogerop.

"Ik ben blij dat jullie veilig zijn", riep Tifa.

"Ze zien er in orde uit maar wat gaan we nu doen", vroeg Barret.

"Holy zal sebiet beginnen, dat betekent dat deze plaats snel...", begon Red maar kon de zin niet afmaken.

"Vrouwe geluk laat me nu niet in de steek", zei Cid waarna de grot were begon te beven. Maar deze keer kwam het niet van onder hun maar van boven hun. Ze keken omhoog en zagen allemaal rotsen naar beneden vallen gevolgd door de highwind die vast bleef steken waar zij zaten.

Het was nacht toen de noordere krater begon op te lichten. Opeens schoot er een straal de grote van een stad uit de krater als lava uit een vulkaan. In de straal zat de Highwind waar iedereen heen en weer werd geslingerd in de cockpit. Cid klom naar boven naar het stuur waar hij naar ene hendel probeer te reiken. Toen hij het eindelijk te pakken had vloekte hij luid waarna hij de hendel overhaalde. Delen vlogen opeens van de highwind af, zoals de propellers en maakte ruimte voor raketmotoren.

"Hou je vast", riep hij waarna de Highwind met een schok zere snel uit de straal wegvloog.

Marlene zat aan ene kleine tafeltje in haar kamer toen ze opeens iets voelde.

"Het bloemen meisje", zei ze zacht en liep direct naar haar raam dat gesloten was met luiken. Ze deed het opens en een rode gloed straalde naar binnen. Toen ze keek waar de stralen vandaan kwamen zag ze de meteoor die boven Midgar hing. De meteoor liet ene serie van sterke tornado's los op de stad die alles opzoog dat in hun pad kwamen. Opeens blonk er een klein lichtflits dat uitbreidde in ene brede straal die recht op meteoor afkwam. Er ontstond ene grote lichtflits die iedereen even verblinde. Toen Marlene weer keek was de meteoor er nog steeds. Holy had de meteoor niet vernietigd, het draaide als ene schild onder meteoor en probeerde zo Midgar te beschermen. Maar de meteoor drong snel door het schild waardoor en sterke windvlagen ontstonden die de stad weer bekogelde. De Highwind was ondertussen aangekomen en vloog op veilige afstand rond de meteoor.

"Wacht is er was toch nog genoeg tijd voordat meteoor hier ging zijn", riep Barret.

"Meteoor moet versneld zijn, die materiabom heeft het laten sneller gaan. Heeft het sterker gemaakt. Het is te laat voor Holy. Meteoor is de planeet ana het benaderen, het is te laat" zei Red en schudden zijn hoofd ontmoedigd.

"Ik had de mensen uit Midagr laten evacueren maar zoals het er nu uitziet, denk ik dat het hopeloos is", zei Ciat.

Iedereen was ontoedigd, ze hadden allen hun best gedaan om de planeet te redden, door holy aan de praat te kirjgen en nu zou het niet sterke genoeg zijn.

Tifa keek door het raam hoe Meteoor dicheterbij de planeet kwam. Opeens zag ze iets in de verte. Het was ene groen licht.

"Cloud wat is dat?", vroeg ze en wees naar wara het licht vandaan kwam.

Stralen van groene energie kwam overal tevoorschijn vanuit de grond. Ze dansde door de lucht en steeds meer en meer stralen kwamen tevoorschijn.

"Wat in hemelsnaam is dat", riep Barret.

"...de levenstroom", zei Cloud die het kon voelen.

In kalm gingen alle ramen open en kwamen kinderen over heel de stad naar buiten om naar de groene stralen te kijken.

"Het komt eraan", zei Marlene toen de stralen zich rond meteoor begonnen te verzamelen. De stralen begonnen rond meteoor te dansen en vlogen dat de op meteoor zelf en lieten ene gigantische kracht los die heel de planeet verlichtte. De meteoor werd langzaam vernietigd door de groen stralen. Toen het gedaan was dacht Cloud, Aeris even te voelen. Het was gedaan Meteoor was vernietigd en zo was Midgar. Hun gevecht om de planeet en hun vrienden en geliefde was eindelijk over.


End file.
